3 Liebe durch Raum und Zeit
by BineBlack
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1999. Remus Lupin, seinerseits Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste UND Werwolf unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts. Aber er träumt immer noch von der großen Liebe. Wird er sie finden? Kein Slash!
1. Proclaim

Also, erste einmal die Pflicht vor der Kür:

_**Proclaim:**_

_Alle Figuren (bis auf Milena und Sandra) sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von J. K. Rowling. Ich habe keinerlei finanzielles Interesse daran und wünsche mir nur, dass Leute an dieser Geschichte Spaß haben und ich dem einem oder Anderen ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubere

* * *

_

**Anmerkung des Autors: **

Bitte lest diese Geschichte nur, wenn ihr Freude an romantischen Geschichten habt und es den Figuren des Sirius oder des Remus gönnt, endlich einmal glücklich zu werden. Mit einer Frau, wohl gemerkt! Herrlich romantisch und manchmal auch nicht ganz so jugendfrei …

So, nachdem ich die üblichen Dinge gesagt habe. HALLO IHR SÜßEN! Wie geht es euch? Habt ihr mich vermisst? Irgendwie frage ich das bei jeder neuen Geschichte, was? Aber ich hab´ einfach die Hoffnung, dass irgendwer mal ‚Ja' sagt. (Lol!) Hier kommt also meine neue FanFiction-Kreation: eine Geschichte über Remus, den sexisten Kuschelwolf aller Zeiten, der dringend die Liebe seines Lebens kennen lernen muss! Hier eine kleine

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 2007. Remus Lupin, seinerseits Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste UND Werwolf unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts – begleitet von mehreren altbekannten und lieb gewonnenen Freunden. Alles könnte wunderbar sein. Voldemort ist tot, es herrscht Frieden – aber tief in Remus lebt auch eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht nach Dingen, die in seinen Augen für ihn nicht erreichbar sind._

_  
Wird er die einzig wahre, große Liebe finden? Und welche Rolle spielt die neue Professorin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, die diesen wunderbaren Spitznamen hat?

* * *

_

**Danksagungen:**

Vielen Dank an all **die Reviewer**, die es mir in meiner letzten Geschichte „Anfänge" möglich gemacht haben, die 300-Reviews-Grenze zu überschreiten. Ihr seid der Wahnsinn!

Und ein ganz besonderer Dank gilt meiner Beta-Leserin **RemusBride**, die mich immer wieder aufs Neue inspiriert und bei der ich so herrlich verrückt sein kann, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, was sie wohl denken könnte. Was würde ich nur ohne Dich und Deine E-Mails machen, Sonnenschein? Du bist meine Inspiration, mein sicherer Hafen und mein einziger Schutz vor meinen alten Poker-Freunden. Hihihihihi! Sorry Leute, war ein Insider. Ich lieb´ Dich abgöttisch! Danke, dass Du einfach Du bist!

* * *

So, genug der Gefühlsduseleien, jetzt gehe ich noch kurz auf eure **Reviews aus meiner zweiten Geschichte „Anfänge"** ein – die sollen ja nicht unkommentiert bleiben.

**Uli:** Geheimnis wird gleich gelüftet. Also schön lesen. Und vielen Dank für Deine Treue und Dein Lob! (ganz feste knuddel!)

**Imobilus:** Na, mal sehen, ob ich Deinen Kuschelwolf so richtig in Szene gesetzt bekomme. Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, versprochen!

**RemusBride:** Wenn ich Dich noch mehr lobe, fange ich an sentimental zu werden und zu tropfen … also, siehe oben. (Zwinker!)

**Neely:** Danke für das Kompliment. Und vielleicht liest Du ja jetzt auch weiter. Warte übrigens schon ganz gespannt auf Dein zweites Kapitel. Wird es richtig romantisch? (Lechz!)

**SilverHoney:** Wie ich schon bei Uli sagte, das Geheimnis wird gleich gelüftet! Also schön weiterlesen. Und Harry und Cho werden ein paar Gastauftritte bekommen. Mit der eigenen Story für die Beiden … vielleicht später mal.

**Cdt:** Als ob Sirius bei MIR zu kurz käme. Ich könnte doch nie meinen knackigen Animagus außen vor lassen! (Smile!)

**Pia:** Nein, in meiner Story geht es nicht um Remus und Tonks, ich hab´ mir wieder einen eigenen Charakter einfallen lassen. Sie ist Tonks in gewissen Dingen aber nicht unähnlich. (Zwinker!) Remus braucht eben eine Frau, die weiß, was sie will.

**Calista:** Huh, jemand Neues! Hallöchen und danke für das Lob! Vielleicht bist Du ja jetzt auch wieder dabei. Wenn ja, würde ich mich über ein paar Reviews wirklich freuen!

* * *

Okay. Nur noch eine winzige Notiz: **AN ALLE SCHWARZLESER!** Bitte, seid so lieb und lasst den Mist! Es ist recht frustrierend, wenn man sieht, dass die Geschichte von Tausenden von Leuten gelesen worden ist, aber grade mal ein Drittel Mitleid mit mir armen Autorin hat und einen kurzen Kommi hinterlässt! Und das, wo ich so review-süchtig bin! Ich verlange gar nicht viel. Nur, wenn ihr ein Kapitel zu Ende lest, ein kurzes ‚Gut' oder ‚Schlecht'! Okay? Let´s go! 


	2. Vater werden ist nicht schwer?

**Kapitel 1: Vater werden ist nicht schwer? **

Lautes Kichern erfüllte die warme Juni-Luft. Ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen, ungefähr 5 Jahre alt, nur gekleidet in ein Muggel-T-Shirt und eine blaue Latzhose, jagte barfuss durch den Garten und versteckte sich hinter einem großen Kirschbaum. Lilian Black, so hieß sie, presste fest die Hände auf ihren Mund um das Lachen, welches in ihrer Kehle unaufhaltsam anschwoll zu ersticken.

Sie horchte angestrengt auf irgendein verräterisches Geräusch in ihrer Umgebung. Oh Mann, wie sie diese Versteckspiele mit ihrem Vater liebte! Für sie war es zumindest ein Spiel – eines, welches sich jeden Tag aufs Neue wiederholte.

Mami wollte, dass sie baden ging.

Aber sie mochte baden nicht sonderlich.

Also stürmte sie kichernd aus dem Haus und versteckte sich so gut sie konnte im Garten. Erst wenn ihr Dad sie fand, ließ sie sich bereitwillig säubern.

Ein leises Knacken ertönte rechts von ihr und Lily – so nannten ihre Eltern sie liebevoll, denn sie war nach Mums bester Freundin und Onkel Harrys Mutter benannt worden – schlich sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Im nächsten Moment packte sie ein großer, schwarzer Hund hinten an ihrem T-Shirt und sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Lachend und kreischend strampelte sie, doch der Hund trug sie aus dem Gebüsch in Richtung Haus.

„Das ist unfair, Daddy! Du sollst mich doch nicht als Animagus suchen!"

Der Hund ließ sie sanft zurück ins Gras plumpsen und vergrub die kalte, feuchte Nase in ihrem Bauch. Sie lachte laut. Mit einem leisen ´Plop´ kniete plötzlich ein großer, dunkelhaariger, deutlich attraktiver Mann neben ihr und Sirius Black lächelte auf seine Tochter hinunter.

„Es ist auch unfair, Mami wegzulaufen, wenn Du doch weißt, dass wir gleich Besuch bekommen, Schatz."

Sie grinste zu ihm auf und er fand ihre Mutter in diesem Lächeln wieder.

„Du willst doch bestimmt hübsch und sauber sein, wenn die anderen kommen, oder?"

„Onkel Harry findet mich auch hübsch, wenn ich schmutzig bin", antwortete das kleine Mädchen triumphierend. „Und Onkel Remus auch! Außerdem sind Jamie und Amber auch nie sauber!"

Sirius seufzte – da hatte seine Tochter wohl Recht – die Zwillinge seines Patensohnes Harry waren wirklich höchst selten sauber … egal wie sehr ihre Eltern sich auch darum bemühten. Die Beiden hatten eine unglaubliche Affinität zu Schlamm und allem andern Dreck, den sie finden konnten.

„Trotzdem würde es Mami sehr glücklich machen, wenn Du sauber bist. Und was tun wir am liebsten, Süße?"

„Mami glücklich machen", erwiderte Lily und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihrem Vater hochheben. „Ich hab´ Dich lieb, Daddy!"

„Ich Dich auch, mein Schatz."

* * *

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später steckte Lily strahlend sauber in dem hübschen Kleid, dass sie so mochte – mit kleinen Blümchen drauf. Ihre Mum, Milena Black, war ebenfalls dabei sich umzuziehen – etwas, dass sich schwer gestaltete, da Lilys Daddy alles tat, um ihr Vorhaben zu sabotieren. 

Die Kleine kicherte, als ihr Dad ihre Mum fest in die Arme nahm und seine Lippen auf ihren Nacken presste. Sie mochte es, wenn ihre Eltern so miteinander schmusten. Aber noch viel lieber mochte sie es, wenn sie mir ihr so schmusten!

Mila wandte sich grade im Arm ihres Mannes um und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Ich mach´ auf!" schrie Lily begeistert und hüpfte geschwind vom Bett ihrer Eltern, die Treppe hinunter und schließlich zur Eingangstür.

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie mit vor Vorfreude geröteten Wangen laut durch die geschlossene Eingangstür.

„Der große, böse Wolf", ertönte eine Männerstimme durch das dicke Holz und Lily kicherte. Sie riss schwungvoll die magisch verschlossene Tür auf – jawohl, ihre Eltern waren nämlich Zauberer – und strahlte den Neuankömmling an.

„Du bist ja gar nicht böse, Onkel Remus!"

Remus Lupin hob das kleine Mädchen lachend hoch, welches vor Vergnügen quietschte und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Sie erwiderte den Kuss auf seiner eigenen schmatzend.

„Hast Du mir was mitgebracht?"

Er lachte leise. „Lass mich mal nachdenken … Hmm, was haben wir denn da!" Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine kleine Elfenpuppe in Lilys Armen und sie kreischte begeistert.

„Oooh! Danke, Onkel Remus!"

Er setzte sie zurück auf den Boden, nachdem er als Lohn für sein Geschenk eine feste Umarmung des kleinen Mädchens geerntet hatte, und schon stürmte sie in Richtung Garten mit ihrer neuen Puppe davon.

„Mach´ Dich aber nicht mehr allzu schmutzige, Lily", rief ihre Mutter ihr nach, die grade ebenfalls die Treppe hinunterkam. Sie lächelte Remus entgegen, der das Lächeln herzlich erwiderte.

„Hallo, schönste Frau der Welt."

„Hallo Moony." Sie umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihm nun selbst einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie war Deine Woche?"

„Turbulent", antwortete er ehrlich und beantwortete ihre unausgesprochene Frage gleich mit. „Dora wird nicht kommen."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Mila verblüfft.

„Sagen wir es so – ich konnte nicht mehr mit ihr mithalten." Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „15 Jahre Altersunterschied sind eindeutig zu viel."

„Ihr habt euch also getrennt?" fragte Mila mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. Sie hatte so für sie gehofft, dass es halten würde.

Remus nickte. „Ja, aber im Guten. Wir bleiben Freunde. Und wage es jetzt ja nicht, mich zu berühren um zu kontrollieren, ob ich auch die Wahrheit sage, denn das tue ich nämlich."

Sie lachte leise. „Du kennst mich zu gut, Remus."

„Hey! Finger weg von meiner heißgeliebten Ehefrau, Du Strolch!" Sirius erschien am Treppenabsatz und funkelte seinen besten Freund gespielt wütend an. Remus folgte seiner Aufforderung und hielt als Beweis beide Hände in die Höhe. „Zufrieden, alter Köter?"

„Fast. Wo hast Du denn …?" Er stutzte in seine Frage, als seine Frau ihm telepatisch die Antwort auf seine Frage übermittelte. „Tut mir Leid, Moony."

„Muss es nicht. Dora und ich wären auf Dauer nicht glücklich geworden. Sind die Anderen schon hier?"

„Nein. Du bist der Erste."

„Na, dann werde ich jemanden brauchen, der auf die Beiden hier Acht gibt." Er zauberte zwei weitere Elfenpuppen aus seinem Umhang und zwinkerte. „Ob Lily für Jamie und Amber wohl so lange auf sie Acht gibt?"

„Bestimmt."

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen …"

* * *

Wenig später ging die Türglocke erneut und Mila öffnete sie. Ein junges Pärchen stand vor der Tür, beide dunkelhaarig, sie jedoch mit einem deutlich asiatischen Touch. Beide trugen jeweils ein Kind auf dem Arm. 

„Harry! Cho! Schön, dass ihr da seid!"

Sie nahm zuerst die junge Frau fest in den Arm, die danach sofort ihren zappelnden Sohn hinunter lassen musste, bevor sie sich an den Patensohn ihres Mann wenden konnte, der ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm trug. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und wandte sich dann seiner Tochter auf seinem Arm zu.

„Hey, da wirkt aber jemand gar nicht glücklich. Was ist los, Amber?"

Mit schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck und einem Daumen im Mund sah sie zu Mila auf.

„Amber ist beleidigt, weil Jamie ihr grade verkündet hat, dass Mädchen doof sind", erklärte Harry und drückte seiner Tochter einen tröstenden Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mädchen sind doch nicht doof, Amber", widersprach Mila, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie kicherte laut und begann nun selbst zu strampeln, um heruntergelassen zu werden. Harry setzte sie ab und sie folgte ihrem Bruder nach draußen.

„Was hast Du ihr gesagt, Mila?"

„Frauengespräche", erwiderte sie vage und grinste ihn an. Er erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Jaja. Schon gut, ich frage nicht mehr. Jetzt will ich aber auch meine richtige Umarmung."

Er bekam sie sofort.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Harry!"

Er lachte leise und ergriff die Hand seiner Frau. Eine Geste, die bereits alt vertraut zwischen den Beiden war. Sie erinnerten Mila so sehr an Harrys Eltern!

„Wo steckt der Rest?"

„Sirius und Remus sind draußen. Es fehlen nur noch Ron und Hermine, dann sind wir komplett."

„Und was ist mit …?"

Mila schüttelte den Kopf, und Harry schwieg sofort. „Sie haben sich getrennt?" fragte er um einiges leiser.

„Ja. Ich denke, es sollte einfach nicht sein."

Cho schmiegte sich eng an ihren Mann und lächelte zu ihm empor. „Nicht jeder kann so glücklich sein wie wir, mein Schatz." Zur Antwort verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss.

Mila lachte leise, bevor sie Beide ebenfalls in Richtung Garten schob. „Schon gut, ihr Zwei. Hey, Mr. Potter! Ihre Frau ist schon schwanger, wissen Sie noch?"

Harry streckte ihr vielsagend die Zunge raus. „Na und? Du doch auch! Küsst Dich Sirius deswegen jetzt weniger?"

„Garantiert nicht!" erklang die Stimme des Angesprochenen vor ihnen und auch er begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge, während Mila in der Küche verschwand.

* * *

Das Essen war wunderbar gewesen. Zufrieden und mit vollem Bauch reckte sich Remus genüsslich und folgte mit den Augen Lily und Jamie, die grade völlig außer Rand und Band lachend und kreischend über den Rasen fegten. Die kleine Amber saß derweilen auf Ron Wesleys Schoß, Harrys bestem Freund, und stellte dessen frisch angetrauter Ehefrau Hermine leise, ehrfürchtige Fragen zu ihrem deutlich gewölbten Bauch. 

Remus konnte sich bei diesem Bild ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte er alles darauf verwettet, das Hermine eine dieser unabhängigen Hexen wäre, die nicht einmal an Kinder dachten. Aber Ron hatte sie offensichtlich eines besseren belehrt. Und die Schwangerschaft tat ihr ausgesprochen gut. Sie schien von innen heraus zu strahlen.

Während er den Blick weiter über diese friedliche Szenerie gleiten ließ, befiel ihn wieder die altbekannte und vertraute Schwermütigkeit. Er wünschte sich auch so sehr Familie. Aber in gewisser Weise hatte er mit diesem Thema bereits vor Jahrzehnten abgeschlossen. Er war lycantroph. Ein Werwolf. Niemand, den man für den perfekten Familienvater hielt. Die meisten Frauen würden sich nicht einmal in seine Nähe wagen – geschweige denn …

Dora war anders gewesen – eine Aurorin, die sich der schwelenden Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, bewusst war. Und viel wichtiger – die es nicht kümmerte. Mittlerweile konnte er sich eingestehen, dass dies´ der eigentliche Grund für ihre Beziehung gewesen war. Aber sie hatten einfach nicht zueinander gepasst.

Er seufzte leise, erhob sich möglichst unauffällig aus seinem Stuhl und verschwand aus dem Esszimmer in den Garten. Mila war die Einzige, der sein Verschwinden auffiel. Aber auch sie folgte ihm nicht. Und er war sehr dankbar dafür.

Eine ganze Weile schaffte er es, den Kindern aus dem Weg zu gehen und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Doch mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit fand ihn Lily und blickte mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu ihm auf.

„Bist Du traurig, Onkel Remus?"

Er versuchte ein kleines Lächeln. So wie sie vor ihm stand, erinnerte sie ihn viel zu sehr an Padfood.

„Ein bisschen", gab er seufzend zu.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich von Dingen träume, die niemals geschehen werden."

Sie rümpfte ihre Stupsnase bei seinen Worten und erklärte mit fast empörter Stimme: „Jetzt klingst Du wie ein Muggel, Onkel Moony!" Er konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln. Lily hatte ein Talent, alles sofort auf den Punkt zu bringen.

„Bist Du traurig, weil Du keine Kinder hast?" fragte sie daher auch recht unvermittelt.

Verblüfft sah er in das Kindergesicht, welches ihn unverwandt ansah. Woher wusste sie das? War es so offensichtlich? Doch dann bemerkte er ihre kleine Hand auf seiner und ihm wurde klar, woher – sie war ebenso eine Howler wie ihre Mum es war und konnte Gefühle durch Berührungen erspüren. Lügen brachten also nichts.

„Du Naseweis ", tadelte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. „Haben Deine Eltern Dir nicht beigebracht, dass man in den Gefühlen anderer nicht herumspioniert?"

„Du bist ja nicht ´Andere´." Sie grinste und auch darin fand Remus beunruhigend viel Sirius. „Warum hast Du keine Kinder?"

Er lächelte und suchte in seinem Kopf nach einer kindgerechten Erklärung. „Nun ja. Mir fehlt die Mami dafür."

„Du hättest Tante Dora als Mama nehmen können."

Okay, nicht ausreichende Erklärung …

„Ich müsste aber die Mami meiner Kinder ganz doll lieben."

„Hast Du Tante Dora denn nicht …?"

Remus musste schwer mit sich kämpfen, um nicht leise zu lachen. Dieses kleine Mädchen fand immer wieder seine Schwachstellen, wenn er etwas erklärte. Sie würde ihn in Hogwarts ganz gehörig fordern, wenn sie alt genug war.

„Doch, natürlich liebe ich Tante Dora. Aber nicht so, wie ein Daddy die Mummy seiner Kinder lieben sollte. Ich meine eine andere Art von Liebe. So wie zwischen Deinen Eltern."

„Aaaah", erklärte sie mit leicht altklugem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du meinst dieses ständige Rumgeschmuse und das Küssen!"

Kurzzeitige war er zu verblüfft über ihre Unverblümtheit – bevor ihm wieder einfiel, wer ihr Vater war. Er grinste.

„Weißt Du, Onkel Remus …" Sie kletterte auf seinem Schoß auf ihre Knie, um mit ihrem Mund an sein Ohr heranzureichen und ihn so etwas zuflüstern zu können. „Mami und Daddy machen das nämlich ständig, wenn sie denken, ich sehe nicht hin. Und Mum kichert dann immer so."

An diesem Punkt unterbrach Remus sie dann doch lieber, bevor er noch Dinge von seinen besten Freunden erfuhr, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren. Er begann, sie in die Seite zu pieken und ordentlich durchzukitzeln. Ihr Lachen erfüllt die Abendluft.

Eine Weile begnügte sie sich schließlich damit, fest an ihn gekuschelt auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen und mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn die Knöpfe an seinem Umhang zu zählen. Zählen war etwas, was er ihr beigebracht hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, zu unterrichten …

„Du musst nicht mehr traurig sein", erklärte sie dann nach einiger Zeit feierlich, als er schon gedacht hatte sie hätte ihr Thema vergessen. „Ich glaube Du wirst noch Kinder bekommen, Onkel Moony. Du wärst nämlich ein ganz toller Vater!"

* * *

_Okay, alle die mich kennen, kennen auch das Spiel! Reviews, bitte! Streichelt einfach das Knöpfchen unten links, okay? Danke!_  



	3. Lehrer sein auch!

_**A/N:** Hi, ihr Süßen! Ist das klasse, dass ihr alle wieder mit dabei seid! Dann wollen wir Remus große Liebe doch mal enthüllen, oder! Lets go!_

**RemusBride:** Mila! Ich glaube, Sirius hat grade einer anderen Frau auf den Po geguckt! Hihihi! Schnell Süße, schnapp Dir Lily, die Zwei sind erst einmal beschäftigt!

**Imobilus:** Ich hab´ ihm Dein Angebot übermittelt – und er hat nur ganz komisch gegrinst. Eigenartig … (SMILE!)

**Uli:** Muharharhar! Du bringst mich da auf Ideen. (GRINS!) Nee, das kann ich Remus nicht antun. Wenn er schon bei Tonks seine Aussetzer kriegt, weil sie 15 Jahre jünger ist, was macht er dann erst bei 35 Jahren! Und Padfood erst. Der hext Moonys Hintern ins nächste Universum, wenn der seine Tochter anfasst …

**ShiaAngel:** Huch! Da bist Du ja wieder! Und ich dachte schon, das böse Abitur-Monster hätte Dich gefressen! Puh, Gott sei Dank!

**Lia:** Praktikum im Ausland? Und dann auch noch ohne PC? Oh Gott, ich würde eingehen! Zur Beruhigung einfach schön weiterlesen, okay?

**Cdt:** (Prust!) Die Reaktion war doch jetzt mal klasse! Kann ich voll verstehen, ich würde für ein Kind von Padfood auch töten! Wenn Du ganz lieb schaust, leihe ich ihn Dir vielleicht mal. Blacks sind ja ungemein fruchtbar … (GRINS!)

**Leni:** Hallöchen in unserer erlauchten Runde! Und danke für die Komplimente, ich schmelze grade wie ein Schokofrosch in der Sonne … (Seufz!) Mal sehen, ob ich mein Level halten kann! Sag´ mir Bescheid! Regelmäßige Reviews sind gern gesehen!

**An:** Geht doch! Danke schön!

**SilverHoney:** Tjaja, typischer Black-Charme eben. Irgendwie konnte Lily keiner widerstehen – und ich am allerwenigsten! Yep, Amber und Jamie sind 4. Fast ein Jahr jünger als Lily. Aber nur fast. Sie dürfen alle zusammen nach Hogwarts. (Smile!) Und ob ich mir für Moony was Tolles einfallen lassen! Meine Sunny wird ihm zu Füßen liegen. Und er ihr. Hmm, hoffentlich ist dann der Boden sauber! (Zwinker!)

**Neely:** Huhu, Süße! Dein neues Kapitel ist fast beta-gelesen. Hoffe, ich kann es Dir heute Abend schicken!

**ReSeSi:** Jaja, wenn der Kuschelwolf wüsste, wie viele Angebote er hier hat. Schön, dass Du mal wieder vorbeischaust!

**Immo:** Na ja … wenn Du hier in die Geschichte auch reinschaust, hat sich Deine Frage ja schon beantwortet: sie heißen Jamie und Amber.

**Kapitel 2: Lehrer sein auch**

Schnell schloss Sandra Gray die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich aufatmend dagegen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was grade passiert war. Heute Morgen hatte sie der Zaubererei-Minister höchstpersönlich zu sich bestellt und ihr mit gewichtiger Miene verkündet, dass man sie dringend bei einer wichtigen Mission brauche.

Ja natürlich! Ausgerechnet sie!

Sie hatte zweifelnd an sich hinuntergeschaut – das rote, ärmellose T-Shirt und die kurzen Jeans, die sich zweifellos vorteilhaft um ihre schlanke Gestalt schmiegten und sowohl viel von ihren wohlgeformten Beinen wie auch vom Rest ihres unverkennbar weiblichen Körpers zeigten, waren übersäht mit Dreck und undefinierbaren Flecken, die sie nicht einmal selbst identifizieren konnte. Sie trug diese Kleidung nur aus Praxisgründen – es war eben nicht ratsam, bei der Arbeit mit Säbelzahn-Pantern Kleidung zu tragen, die einen in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einengte …

Und mit Sicherheit klebte der gleiche Dreck auch in ihrem Gesicht, da sie sich vor kurzem erst mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß aus den Augen gerieben hatte. Ihr langes, braunes Haar hatte sich aus dem lässig gebundenen Pferdeschwanz gelöst und einige Strähnen umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ihre graublauen Augen blitzten und zogen einfach jedes männliche Wesen in ihren Bann. Etwas, das Sandra egal war. Sie flirtete gern, natürlich. Aber das war auch schon alles! Bis jetzt war ihr zumindest noch nicht der Mann schlechthin begegnet, für den sich mehr gelohnt hätte – und sie verabscheute es, ihre Energie für etwas zu verschwenden, das so oder so keine Zukunft hatte.

Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie zusammen mit anderen ihrer Abteilung das getan, was sie am meisten liebte! Sie hatte mit ihren Schützlingen gearbeitet. Sandra war stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Aufsicht und Aufzucht magischer Geschöpfe im Ministerium - und damit verantwortlich für die artgerechte Unterbringung und Pflege aller magischen Tiere. Und sie tat es mit Leib und Seele! Eben erst hatte sie den Stall der frisch geborenen Pegasus-Fohlen ausgemistet – und, da war sie sich sicher, vermutlich roch sie auch danach. Aber na ja, sie hatte ja immerhin nicht damit gerechnet, zum Minister zitiert zu werden.

„Der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, äh …" Der mächtigste Mann der Zauberer-Gesellschaft durchstöberte ratlos die Papiere vor sich auf seinem Schreibtisch und runzelte die Stirn. Sandra konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Wie hatte ihre Mum immer gesagt: ‚Sunny, Schatz, Du solltest aufhören, ständig allem und jedem zu sagen oder zu zeigen, was Du denkst!'

Aber sie war eben nicht der unterschwellige Typ …

Endlich schien der Minister gefunden zu haben, was er suchte.

„… Hagrid …" Er wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit seinem Assistenten, der mit wichtiger Miene nickte und wandte sich dann wieder ihr zu. „… hat vor kurzem geheiratet und möchte nun dieses Jahr keinen Unterricht mehr geben. Die neue Direktorin bat mich um einen passenden Ersatz. Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Gray – Wir halten Sie für mehr als passend. Sie sind die neue Professorin in Hogwarts!"

Irritiert hatte sie die Stirn gerunzelt und die Papiere entgegen genommen, die der Minister-Assistent ihr mit spitzen Fingern und gerümpfter Nase gereicht hatte. Dann, bevor sie auch nur etwas dazu sagen konnte, war sie mit einem Handwedeln entlassen worden, ohne das man ihr auch nur die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, zu widersprechen … Wie unverschämt!

Sie spürte, wie ihr Temperament aufloderte und sie zurückstürmen wollte, um ihm einen Vortrag über gutes Benehmen und die Möglichkeit des Um-Etwas-Bitten näher zu bringen, doch in allerletzter Sekunde schluckte sie ihren Protest hinunter und starrte auf das Pergament in ihren Händen. Lehrerin? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man unterrichtete! Na, das konnte ja heiter werden …

Aber öfter mal was Neues … Wer wusste schon, wofür es gut war!

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und überflog das Schreiben schnell. Sie wurde morgen um diese Zeit in Hogwarts erwartet. Die neue Direktorin, Professor McGonnagal, schrieb, dass sie alles für ihre Abreise vorbereitet hatten und sie sich um nichts sorgen müsse. Sie stopfte das Schreiben in ihre hintere Hosentasche und ging den Flur hinunter zu den Aufzügen. Sie würde trotz allem noch einiges erledigen müssen …

* * *

Mit einem verhaltenen Gähnen ließ sich Remus am nächsten Morgen am Lehrer-Tisch nieder. Er hätte wirklich nicht so lange bei Sirius und Mila bleiben sollen … aber er hatte das wöchentliche gemeinsame Essen einfach viel zu sehr genossen, um pflichtbewusst früh ins Bett zu gehen, damit er am nächsten Morgen fit genug war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine hinüber, die ebenfalls mit verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck am Lehrertisch saß und in ihrem Tee herumrührte. Seit McGonnagal nach Dumbledores Tod den Posten der Direktorin eingenommen hatte, kleidete seine ehemalige Schülerin die Position der Professorin für Arithmantik aus. Es hatte ihn, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht wirklich verwundert.

Viel mehr hatte ihn verwundert, dass Harry den Unterricht in Verwandlung übernommen hatte. Er hatte den Jungen immer eher als Auror gesehen – oder, wenn überhaupt als Lehrer, dann in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aber der Junge hatte damals nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und erklärt, dass er sich bereits so ausreichend mit dem Kampf gegen schwarze Magie befasst hätte, dass es für ein Leben vollkommen ausreichend war und Verwandlung ihm schon immer gut gefallen habe.

Professor Potter – er konnte das Grinsen nicht wirklich unterdrücken - fehlte noch am Frühstückstisch. Vermutlich aß er wieder mit seiner Familie zusammen. Cho und die Zwillinge lebten mit ihm hier in Hogwarts. Keiner wollte schließlich die kleine Familie trennen …

Remus versuchte ein erneutes Gähnen erfolglos hinter seiner Hand zu verbergen, murmelte „Kaffe, bitte" und sah dann der silbernen Kaffeekanne dabei zu, wie sie sich in die Luft erhob und ihm eine Tasse voll des munter machenden Gebräus einschenkte. Bei Merlin, wenn der Kaffee nichts brachte, würde er vermutlich heute im Unterricht einschlafen …

„Uaaaaaah."

‚_Da scheint aber noch jemand müde zu sein',_ dachte sich Remus beim Klang dieses lang gezogenen Gähnens links von ihm und wandte den Kopf, um Hagrid, der dort gewöhnlich saß, anzugrinsen – doch in der Höhe, in der er normalerweise dessen Gesicht vorfand, war nichts.

Überrascht richtete er den Blick etwas tiefer – und blickte direkt in zwei der wunderschönsten graublauen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Eindeutig nicht Hagrid!

Eindeutig weiblich!

Eindeutig neu!

Eindeutig wunderschön!

Erst bei dem folgenden strahlenden Lächeln wurde ihm klar, dass er sein Gegenüber angestarrt hatte und ungewohnte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen.

„Hi!" grüßte sie ihn zwinkernd.

„Äh … hallo."

„Ich bin Sunny", stellte sich die Fremde vor und reichte ihm die Hand. Er schüttelte sie und für einen Augenblick durchzuckten ihn bei dieser kurzen Berührung seltsame Stromstöße.

„Äh …", begann er erneut ziemlich geistreich, besann sich dann aber wieder auf seine Umgangsformen. „Ich bin Moon… Remus Lupin. Remus J. Lupin. Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Er musste über sein eigenes vorpubertäres Gestammel grinsen – und nun war es an Sandra, ihn anzustarren.

Brauchte man für ein so sexy schiefes Lächeln keine Sondergenehmigung von der Abteilung für verstandverwirrende Zauber?

Sie nahm sich zusammen. Wo stand schließlich geschrieben, dass alle Pädagogen alt und hässlich sein mussten? Er war zumindest weder das eine, noch das andere …

„Hallo, Moon Remus J. Lupin. Sind Sie öfter hier?"

Er lachte leise über ihren Scherz und auch da war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nach seiner Zulassung für wohlige Gänsehaut auslösendes Gelächter fragen solle.

„Nur Remus. Moony ist mein Spitzname."

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Spitzname. Woher kommt er?"

„Ein Fragment aus der Schulzeit", erwiderte er ausweichend und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Unterrichten Sie hier?"

Sandra nickte, während sie sich selbst den Korb mit Brötchen hinüber acciote. „Ich mache die Vertretung für den Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", erklärte sie, bevor sie herzhaft in ein Crossaint biss und genüsslich die Augen schloss. Remus ertappte sich dabei, sich zu fragen, in welchen Situationen sie wohl noch so genüsslich die Augen schloss.

‚Reiß Dich zusammen, Moony!'

„Und was ist mit …?"

„Hagrid hat es vorgezogen, seine Flitterwochen eine Weile auszudehnen und mit Madame Maxime seinen Bruder zu besuchen", ertönte die Stimme der neuen Direktorin Hogwarts, nicht weit von ihm.

Remus fuhr unter der Stimme McGonnagals ertappt zusammen und betete, dass sie ihm nicht seine Gedanken in irgendeiner Weise ansehen konnte. Sie widmete sich allerdings nicht lange ihrem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sondern wandte sich an die Schülerschaft, die am Fuß des Lehrer-Tisches ebenfalls beim Frühstück saßen.

„Meine Herrschaften!"

Sofort verstummten die Gespräche an den Tischen und alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu. Sie stellte den Schülern die neue Professorin ebenfalls vor und erklärte, dass sie für den Rest des Schuljahres Hagrid vertreten würde. Sandra wurde mit höflichem Applaus begrüßt.

Eine Bewegung rechts von ihm lenkte Remus von der Direktorin ab. Harry war an seinen Platz neben ihm gehuscht und zog sich grade den Lehrer-Umhang über.

„Kann ich bitte ein Brötchen haben?" flüsterte er Remus zu, der ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue eines hinüberreichte.

„Ich dachte, Du würdest mit Cho frühstücken."

„Das hatten wir auch vor. Aber die Zwillinge schliefen noch und wir …" Er errötete ein bisschen und Remus konnte sich denken, was das Frühstück verhindert hatte.

„Wenn Du nicht aufpasst, musst Du Dir bald eine Liste Deiner Kinder anlegen, damit Du ihre Namen nicht vergisst."

Der Jüngere streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus, bevor auch er den Neuzugang am Tisch entdeckte. „Wow! Hagrid sieht heute verdammt gut aus."

Bemüht tadelnd – was schwierig war, hatte er doch eben noch fast dasselbe gedacht – blickte er Harry an. „Diesen Satz hätte ich von Sirius erwartet! Aber nicht von Dir, Harry!"

„Jaja." Er tat diesen Tadel mit einer Handbewegung ab und beugte sich nach vorn, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner besten Freundin zu bekommen.

„Hermine!" Er gestikulierte in ihre Richtung und deutete auf den Honig vor ihr. Mit einem missbilligenden Ehemals-Granger-Jetzt-Weasley-Blick schob sie ihm das Gewünschte zu.

„Danke!"

Er schmierte sich einen großen Klecks des goldenen Brotaufstrichs auf sein Brötchen und biss genüsslich herein.

„Lupin?" Remus wandte sich Minerva McGonnagal zu, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Mit ein bisschen schlechtem Gewissen wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts von ihren Worten mitbekommen hatte.

„Ja bitte, Minerva?" Mühsam hielt er sich davon ab, seinen Blick wieder zu der neuen Professorin huschen zu lassen, da er vermutlich wieder in anbetungsvolles Schweigen verfallen würde, wenn er es tat.

„Professor Gray hier", sie deutete auf Sunny, „ist erst heute Morgen angekommen und noch nicht mit den Gegebenheiten in Hogwarts vertraut. Könntest Du ihr wohl behilflich sein und sie ein wenig herumführen? Niemand kennt die Schule schließlich so gut wie Du … oder Harry und Hermine. Aber die Beiden haben bereits zur ersten Stunde Unterricht und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, fängt Dein Unterricht erst gegen 10 Uhr an. Richtig?"

Er nickte und trat Harry unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein, damit er aufhörte zu kichern.

„Sehr gern, Minerva", erklärte er dann hastig. Kurz huschte sein Blick erneut zu Sandra hinüber, die sich grade ihre mit Marmelade bekleckerten Finger abschleckte. Allein dieser Anblick ließ ihm das Blut sonst wo hin fließen.

Bei Merlin, so lange war es ja dann doch noch nicht her, dass er … Auch wenn Nymphadora und er verschiedene Weltanschauungen gehabt hatten, im Bett hatten sie wunderbar harmoniert. Seine Reaktion konnte also nicht daher kommen, dass er … nun ja … unausgelastet wäre.

Er seufzte innerlich, schob dann entschlossen seinen unangerührten Teller zur Seite und stand auf.

„Nun. Wollen wir, Professor Gray?"

„Sunny", verbesserte sie ihn. Und während sie ihm hinausfolgte, kämpfte er verzweifelt gegen den Gedanken, dass die Namen ‚Sunny' und ‚Moony' wunderbar harmonierten und ob dies´ wohl ein Zeichen war …

* * *

_Na, das muss doch gut gehen, oder? Sunny und Moony! Hihihi! Schreibt mir kurz, wie ihr es fandet, okay? Und wie ihr die Süße findet! Reviews!_


	4. Begegnungen

_**A/N:** Applaus an alle meine Reviewer, ihr seid echt der Wahnsinn! Bin so stolz, weil es so viele waren! 13 Stück! Danke, danke, danke, danke!_

**Imobilus:** O weia, das habe ich befürchtet … Lass Sunny leben, okay! Vielleicht tauscht sie ja dann und wann mal mit Dir!

**SilverHoney:** Der lob für diese tolle Namens-Kombi gebührt ganz allein meiner wunderbaren Beta-Leserin RemusBride. Mit ihrer Kreativität kann nämlich nicht mal ich konkurrieren!

**Calista:** Also, wenn ich eines versprechen kann, dann das HAPPY END! Nie wieder tragische Ausgänge wie in „Anfänge"! Das hab´ ich mir geschworen! Aber danke für das Kompliment. Und willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Auch Dir herzlich willkommen! Naja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir Ginny und Harry nicht so recht vorstellen konnte – zumindest bis zum letzten Band von HP. Daher hab´ ich sie von einem heulenden Nervenbündel in eine selbstbewusste, junge Frau verwandelt, die Harry wirklich abgrundtief und ehrlich liebt! Aber sie wird ja nicht so wahnsinnig oft vorkommen – es geht hier ja primär um Sunny und Moony. Gott, ich liebe dieses Wortspiel!

**ReSeSi:** Hah, der Kerl lässt sich erobern! Soviel zum Thema Gentleman … Aber Sunny weiß schon, wie sie ihn an die Angel kriegt! (Smile!)

**Loki:** Lily ist eben eine ECHTE Black! (Zwinker!) Und für alle Fälle trägt sie immer eine neunschwänzige Peitsche mit sich herum – falls der Kuschelwolf nicht so will wie sie. Hihihi!

**Lia:** wenn ich solche Lehrer wie Harry und Remus gehabt hätte, hätte ich nix gelernt – außer, wie man sie möglichst unauffällig mit den Augen auszieht … gibt es wohl einen Striptease-Zauber? (GRINS!)

**Giftschnecke:** Achtung, Autorin fällt vor lauter lob vom Stuhl … RUMS! Danke für das Lob! Und willkommen bei den besten Reviewern der Welt!

**ShiaAngel:** Na klar wird das DIE große Liebe! Moony muss ja irgendwann mal über Mila hinwegkommen …

**Uli:** Und, sind die Bauchmuskeln jetzt trainiert für das nächste Kapitel? (GRINS!)

**Holly:** Danke für das Kompliment! Und wie es da gefunkt hat. Silvester ist da ein sch… gegen! (Zwinker!)

**BTina:** Noch jemand, der Cho nicht mag … hey, wenn sie überhaupt vorkommt, dann nur in Gesprächen oder höchstens als Gastauftritt. Versprochen!

**Leni:** Jetzt wird Sunny noch ganz rot … Danke für das Kompliment!

**Kapitel 3: Begegnungen **

Gott, war der Mann knackig!

Sandra konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihrem neuen Kollegen den ganzen Weg über auf den Hintern zu starren, während er sie hinaus aus dem Schloss führte, auf die Ländereien und zu einer Art Koppel.

Sein braunes Haar war durchzogen von kleineren, grauen Strähnen – und sie stand auf graue Strähnen! Außerdem hatte er ein sehr markantes Profil – wie die griechische Statue von David. Hart gemeißelte Wangenknochen, ein energischer Zug ums Kinn und als Gegensatz dazu weiche, sinnliche Lippen. Außerdem waren ganz feine Fältchen um seine Augen herum das sichere Zeichen, dass er durchaus herzhaft lachen konnte.

Aber ganz besonders mochte sie seine grauen Augen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erinnerte sie sich an seinen Blick von vorhin. Normalerweise mochte sie dieses Geglotze nicht – aber seine Augen hatten ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper huschen lassen. Ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen lag darin … denn schüchtern schien dieser Leckerbissen auch noch zu sein. Gott, er hatte einfach Alles, was Sandra an Männern liebte!

„Dies´ hier wird ihre Unterrichtsstätte werden", erklärte er, begleitet von einer die gesamte Koppel umfassenden Handbewegung, mit dieser tiefen, erotischen Stimme und holte sie aus ihren Träumereinen zurück. „Die meisten magischen Tiere, die Sie zu eventuellen Demonstrationszwecken benötigen werden, leben im verbotenen Wald dahinter und müssen vor Unterrichtsbeginn eingefangen werden. Sicherlich wird man ihnen eine Hilfe zuweisen …"

Schließlich war diese bezaubernde Frau vor ihm nicht grade sehr groß und kräftig. Sie reichte ihm grade einmal bis zur Schulter, war schlank und wirkte auf eine anrührende Art und Weise sehr zerbrechlich. Kurz gesagt – sie sprach jedes Fünkchen Gentleman in ihm an. Die großen, blau-grauen Augen schienen ihn förmlich anzuflehen, sie aus den Fängen des Bösen zu befreien …

Sandra hingegen hob nur eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust – etwas, was ihre vermutlich ohnehin schon perfekten Brüste ins rechte Licht rückten … Nicht, dass er sich ein Urteil erlauben dürfte … Erstens war er nur ein Kollege und zweitens hatte er ja gar nicht hingesehen … Okay, er hatte hingesehen – aber nicht lange!

Sie maß ihn währenddessen mit einem herausfordernden Blick – der Mann konnte noch so süß sein. Aber wenn sie eines nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Kerle, die sie gedanklich an den Herd verbannten, weil sie sich ja bei körperlicher Arbeit einen Fingernagel abrechen könnte – was natürlich für sie als warmes, schwaches Weibchen zum sofortigen Tod führen würde! Pfff!

Mit zwischen die Zähne gezogener Unterlippe legte sie den Kopf schief und trat ziemlich nah an Remus heran. Mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag blickte sie zu ihm auf und er schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Werden Sie mir helfen – Remus?"

Eigentlich hatte sie ihn nur aus der Reserve locken wollen – doch jetzt begriff sie, dass sie grade in ihre eigene Venus-Falle getappt war. Er war so groß, dass sie zu ihm aufsehen musste. Und sie stand ihm so nahe, dass sie seine Wärme auch durch ihre Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte. Und dann sein Geruch. Mann. Und Aftershave. Leder. Es ließ sie plötzlich schwindeln.

Sie hingegen roch nach Sonnenschein und Rosen, wie Remus mehr als deutlich wahrnahm …

Er räusperte sich, um den Kloß aus seinem Hals zu vertreiben. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er eigentlich nur noch ‚ja' schreien, sich ihr zu Füßen werfen und ihr erklären, dass sie über ihn verfügen könne, wann immer sie es wolle – in jeder Beziehung.

Aber im letzten Moment riss Remus sich zusammen und erinnerte sich, was er war.

Nein, nein, nein!

Sie waren nur Kollegen!

„Wenn … wenn Sie es wünschen", brachte er eigenartig atemlos hervor, in dem Bemühen, seine Hände nicht in ihrem zimtfarbenen Haar zu vergraben und ihre Lippen in Reichweite der seinen zu bringen. Er verhielt sich wie ein Tier! Wie die Bestie, die er auch war.

Dieser Gedanke reichte zuverlässig aus, um ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und brachte so wieder Distanz zwischen sie.

„Aber ich bin sicher, dass jemand Anderer sich besser um Ihre Belange kümmern könnte."

Sie stutzte und blickte ihn ein wenig fassungslos an. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt um und ihr langes Haar flog ihm ins Gesicht.

Remus wollte etwas sagen, doch dann erschien eine Frau im Schlossportal! „REMUS!" klang ihre glockenklare Stimme zu ihnen hinüber. Er wandte sich um, und als er sie offensichtlich erkannte, huschte ein strahlendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Mila!" Er winkte ihr begeistert zu. Dann ließ er Sandra einfach stehen und ging zu der anderen Frau hinüber. Sie lief auf ihn zu und er fing sie lachend auf.

Ein Kübel Eiswasser hätte die gleiche Wirkung auf Sunny gehabt. Wer war das denn? Seine Freundin? Die Beiden gingen zumindest mehr als vertraut miteinander um.

Bittere Eifersucht stieg in ihr auf – ein ungewohntes Gefühl für Sandra. Besonders, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Remus J. Lupin seit nicht einmal 2 Stunden kannte. Aber etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er ihr gehörte. Zu ihr gehörte.

Was war das denn für ein Gedanke?

Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, löste ihre verkrampften Finger, die sie unwillkürlich zu Fäusten geballt hatte und ging zu dem Pärchen hinüber. Diese Mila blickte ihr neugierig entgegen.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie Sunny.

„Hallo."

„Mila, das ist Sandra Gray. Unsere neue Kollegin. Sie wird Hagrid für den Rest des Schuljahres in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vertreten. Ähm … Sandra, das ist Milena Black. Meine Kollegin. Sie vertritt mich manchmal im Unterricht."

„Sie unterrichten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" fragte Sunny verblüfft. Die Frau ihr gegenüber war zwar etwas größer als sie, aber ebenso schlank und strahlte eine deutliche Portion Weiblichkeit aus. Es verwunderte sie zutiefst, dass der Kerl hier neben ihr eine Hilfe für sie als unausweichlich zu halten schien, sich allerdings gleichzeitig seinen Unterricht mit einer ähnlichen Ausgabe des ‚schwachen' Geschlechtes teilte.

Mila nickte lächelnd. „Remus weiß, wie fest ich zuschlagen kann."

Sie grinste und Sunny hätte sie auf Anhieb gemocht – wäre da nicht immer noch diese bohrende Eifersucht gewesen …

Na ja …Wie bereits erwähnt, sie hielt nicht viel von Subtilität …

„Sie beide sind …?" Sie vollendete den Satz nicht und ließ weder Mila noch Remus aus den Augen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung kicherte die hübsche Frau vor ihr los, als habe Sunny grade einen besonders guten Witz gemacht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Gray", gluckste sie schließlich. „Nein, Remus und ich sind nicht irgendwie romantisch verbandelt. Nur die allerbesten Freunde. Wenn überhaupt ist er höchstens ein gesunder Ausgleich zu meinem furchtbar ungestümen Ehemann, der … ach, da kommt er ja."

Sandra, die die Frau vor sich nun doch deutlichst sympathisch fand, folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte einen großen, gut aussehenden, dunklen Mann, der mit der selbstsicheren Eleganz eines gefallenen Engels, ebenfalls grade das Schlossportal verließ und auf sie zu geschlendert kam.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte Moony neben ihr halblaut.

Deutlich noch so ein männliches Prachtexemplar … hier musste es irgendwo ein Nest geben. Aber auch wenn er unverkennbar gut aussehend war – Remus Lupin konnte er nicht das Wasser reichen.

„Du hast ihn mitgebracht?" fragte das Objekt von Sunnys´ Begierde grade und schnitt eine Grimasse. Allerdings war das fröhliche Funkeln seiner Augen unübersehbar.

„Er hilft Harry heute im Unterricht. Bei den Viertklässlern sind heute Animagi das Thema."

„Hey Moony!" begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund, während er die Arme um die Hüfte seiner Frau schlang und damit – so kam es Sandra zumindest unweigerlich vor – sofort seinen Besitzanspruch verdeutlichte.

„Wer ist denn die Schönheit da neben Dir?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen bei diesem offensichtlichen Flirtversuch und seufzte. „Sandra Gray – das ist Sirius Black, wie er leibt und lebt - der unverschämteste, unhöflichste …"

„… attraktivste und anbetungswürdigste Mann ganz Hogwarts. Danke Dir, Remus, aber ich werde ja noch ganz rot."

Er grinste und Sandra konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht ganz verbergen.

„Letzteres halte ich für ein Gerücht", erklärte sie mit herausfordernd blitzenden Augen und einem überdeutlichen Blick auf Remus, der sogleich puterrot anlief.

Für einen Augenblick schien sogar Sirius sprachlos, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Die Kleine ist gut! Wissen Sie, Miss Gray, Remus ist Single, liebt lange Spaziergänge am Strand und …"

Mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte Moony seinen Zauberstab gezückt und einen Schweigezauber gesprochen.

„Klappe halten, Padfood!" brummte er immer noch feuerrot und deutlich verlegen.

Mila und Sandra brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Sirius gespielt beleidigt eine Schnute zog.

„Gib ihm bitte seine Stimme wieder, Moony", bat Mila nach einer Weile heillosem Gekicher. „Sie würde mir auf Dauer sehr fehlen." Und als er missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, zwinkerte sie: „Ich verspreche, dass er kein Wort mehr sagen wird. Dafür sorge ich persönlich."

Widerwillig hob er den Zauber mit einem leisen „Enervate" auf und Mila lächelte Sirius an. Mehr brauchte er nicht als Einladung. Er rahmte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen ein und verschloss ihre Lippen gierig mit den seinen. Sandra konnte die Funken, die zwischen ihnen sprühten, fast mit Händen greifen.

Sehnsüchtig beobachtete sie diese zärtliche Szene – und war dabei nicht die Einzige, wie sie überrascht feststellte. Sie lächelte Remus an, der fast ein bisschen zusammenzuckte, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Erneut verstärkte sich seine Röte und er wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab. Trotzdem sah sie das winzige Lächeln – auch wenn es nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgeblitzt war.

Remus räusperte sich und strich sich in einer hilflosen Geste über den Nacken. „Nun … ähm … Mila, wollen wir gehen? Wir … müssen noch den Unterricht der nächsten Tage … planen."

Nur sehr widerwillig löste sich seine Freundin von ihrem Mann, der einen Laut des Unmutes ausstieß, als sich ihre Lippen trennten. „Wirst Du mich vermissen?" fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

Er nickte. „Jede einzelne Sekunde, Du herzloses Weib."

„Gut …" Mila zwinkerte ihn an und wandte sich dann um. „Hebe Dir dieses Gefühl ja gut auf! Okay? Lass uns gehen, Moony!"

Mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich bei Remus ein und beide gingen zurück zum Schloss. Sirius sah seiner Frau und seinem besten Freund sehnsüchtig nach.

„Sie lieben Ihre Frau wirklich, was?" Sunny grinste ihn an und Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen herzlich.

„Sie ist mein Leben", gab er freimütig zu. „Nein - mehr als das. Aber genug von mir - darf ich Sie zum Schloss zurückbegleiten, Professor Gray?"

„Nur, wenn Sie 'Du' zu mir sagen, Mr. Black."

„Sehr gerne, Sandra."

„Nenne mich Sunny."

„Gut. Hallo Sunny. Ich bin Padfood!"

* * *

„Hey, Greyback!"

Der alte, ungepflegte Mann wandte sich schwerfällig um und blickte in die schwarze Dunkelheit, die ihn umhüllte. Seit der dunkle Lord durch Harry Potter ausgelöscht worden war, fristete er ein Schattendasein, gejagt vom Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei. Er hatte danach versucht, sein Rudel erneut um sich zu sammeln, aber durch die Lockerung der Gesetze für seine Spezies hatten die meisten Werwölfe das Interesse daran verloren, sich an dieser elenenden Gesellschaft zu rächen.

Was für Schwächlinge …

Seit dem Sturz Voldemorts floh er ständig vor diesen verdammten Auroren und versteckte sich in der Dunkelheit. Es war seiner Laune nicht grade zuträglich.

Er verfluchte Harry Potter! Dieser Kerl hatte sein Leben ruiniert. Schon sehr lange dürstete er nach einer Möglichkeit, es ihm heimzuzahlen!

„Wer ist da?" brummte er daher wenig höflich. Ein Auror war es jedenfalls nicht – der hätte schon längst seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet …

Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich wie ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit. Ein Mann. Greyback konnte es riechen – er hatte schließlich lange genug als Werwolf gelebt, um den Unterschied zu kennen. Frauen rochen süßlicher.

„Ein Freund", antwortete der fremde Kerl ausweichend. „Ich habe etwas für Dich!" Er händigte dem ältlichen Werwolf eine Glaskugel aus – eine Prophezeiung. Gelangweilt drehte Greyback in Glaskugel in den Händen.

„Und was soll ich damit!"

„Diese Prophezeiung könnte Dich interessieren!"

„So, könnte sie das. Und wenn schon - erst will ich wissen, wer Du bist."

Der Fremde zögerte einen Moment, bevor er langsam die dunkle Kapuze vom Kopf schob. Bei dessen Anblick zuckte Fenrir Greyback unwillkürlich zusammen. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, sah ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich – nur viele Jahre älter.

„Ich bin Du, Fenrir. Und ich habe einen Auftrag für Dich, der für Deine Zukunft immens wichtig ist! Du musst zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen und dort jemanden für uns erledigen. Dann wird sich alles zum Guten wenden."

„Wen soll ich umbringen?" Allein die Aussicht, endlich wieder jemanden abmurksen zu können, steigerte seine Laune gewaltig. Der alte Fenrir Greyback lächelte grausam. „Du wirst Dr. Murtigar töten."

„Den Erfinder des Wolfsbanntrankes?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Ohne dessen Hilfe, wird sich diese Prophezeiung nie erfüllen …"

Er nahm die Genannte wieder an sich und öffnete sie. Eine ältere Frau, gehüllt in mehrere Lagen seidene Schals, mit riesigen Augen hinter enormen Brillengläsern, erschien vor ihnen:

„_Dem Jungen, der lebt und den dunklen Lord zerstörte, wird ein Sohn geboren werden. Er wird den Ruf der Wölfe hören - und ihnen allen endlich Frieden bringen …"_

Fenrir starrte erst auf die langsam verschwindende Lichtgestalt vor ihm und dann sein zukünftiges Ich an. „Und was bedeutet das jetzt für mich!

„Potters Sohn, dieser Bastard, wird ein Heilmittel für Lycantrophie auf der Basis des Wolfsbanntrankes erfinden, Du Dummkopf. Das Blut der Werwölfe wurde in meiner Zeit einfach ausgelöscht. Ich bin der Letzte."

Der Ältere umklammerte den Stock, auf den er sich schon die ganze Zeit stützte, noch ein bisschen fester. Er zitterte vor Zorn und seine Stimme wurde leise und bedrohlich. „Aber ohne diesen verfluchten Trank wird ihm das nicht gelingen. Und Du wirst seine Entdeckung vereiteln!" Er grinste irre und warf seinem jüngeren Ich eine Rolle Pergament zu. „Reise in der Zeit zurück! Und benutze diesen Zauber. Auf dass das Blut der Werwölfe sich vermehren möge … Und jetzt wach auf!"

„Was?"

„WACH´ AUF!"

Fenrir Greyback fuhr aus seinem Schlaf auf und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Der andere war verschwunden. Hatte er nur geträumt? Als er sich richtig aufsetzten wollte, berührte seine Hand eine Rolle Pergament. Er grinste, als er die Überschrift las. ‚Temporal-Zauber' … Also war es kein Traum gewesen …

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride:** Ich nehme an, wir müssen jetzt dankbar sein, dass Fenrir nicht einfach das arme Kind umbringen soll. Aber wenn er Dr. Murtigar abmurkst, dann ändert er doch die Vergangenheit, oder? Hat das nicht Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart?_

_Hm, da sag´ ich jetzt erst einmal nix zu. Fleißig, das lila Knöpfchen untern links streicheln, okay? Dann geht es bestimmt schnell weiter …_


	5. Unterschätzt

_**A/N:** Hihihihihi! Ohne prahlen zu wollen, aber in diesem Kapitel gefällt mir Sunny immer noch am Besten! Und wie ich schon einigen von euch verraten habe, dieses wunderbare Wortspiel zwischen ihrem und Remus Spitznamen verdankt ihr meiner wunderbaren und heiß geliebten Beta-Leserin **RemusBride**! Ich sags ja, im punkto Kreativität schlägt sie mich um Längen! Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen und Schmunzeln!_

**Imobilus:** Keine Sorge, meine Beta-Leserin wird akribisch darauf achten, dass ich dem Kuschelwolf kein Haar zuviel krümme. (Zwinker!)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Na ja, ganz kurz umschrieben: Greyback soll in die Vergangenheit reisen, mit seinem damaligen Ich die Plätze tauschen und dort Dr. Murtigar vor der Erfindung des Wolfsbanntrankes kalt machen, damit Harrys anbetungswürdigem Sohnemann die Grundlagen für sein Heilmittel der Lycantrophie flöten geht. Und zum Thema Attraktivität – das liegt daran, dass ich selbst keine Geschichte lese (egal wie wunderbar die Handlung auch sein mag), in der ich mir nicht die Hauptcharaktere attraktiv denken kann. Daher sind sie alle attraktiv – genauso wie sie bei mir alle singen können. Autorinnen-Freiheit. (Smile!) Außerdem ist die Story ja für Remus-Fans. Und was meinst Du, wie ich in der Luft zerrissen würde, wenn ich ihn nur als blass, kränklich und alte darstellen würde. Und nicht jeder findet, nebenbei bemerkt, die David-Statue schön … Hoffe, Du liest trotzdem weiter!

**RemusBride:** Tickets nach Sibirien sind schon gebucht, Süße. Und ich zieh dem alten Flohsack auch ein Karotten-Kostüm an, damit sich der alte Witz wieder bewahrheitet: „Achtung, Greyback, da kommt ein Hub-schrab-schrab-schrab!" Hihihihihihihi!

**SilverHoney:** Wie, Flohbeutel schon tot? Verdammt … dann ist meine Geschichte ja vorbei … (Panik! Schwitz!) Könntest Du ihn nicht vielleicht doch noch mal wieder beleben? Nicht, dass mir der alte Köter so ans Herz wächst, aber was ist denn dann mit meinem Plot? Nur kurz, ja? Ich verspreche, er wird leiden!

**Leni:** Ich bin dafür, dass Du Deine Hingebung an Remus vergibst – dann bleibt mehr Sirius für mich! Hihi! (Zwinker!) Und auch Dir verspreche ich die gerechte Strafe für unseren meistgehassten Werwolf.

**Cdt:** Nein, nein, nein, bleib´ mal schön beim Kuschelwolf! Ich teile Sirius schon genug! (Schmoll!) Übrigens, nach mir darfst Du ruhig süchtig sein. Hab´ nix dagegen! (Zwinker!) Und ich bin auch nicht verschreibungspflichtig!

**Sanny:** Ja, ich! Melde mich freiwillig zur Werwolfs-Exekution! Aber erst am Ende der Geschichte und nur bei diesem Bestimmten.

**Corinna62:** Yep, mit Dora ist Tonks gemeint. Hab´ den Spitznamen aus einer anderen FF und fand ihn so nett. Ach ja, und natürlich ein ganz herzliches Willkommen in unserer Runde!

**ReSeSi: **Endlich jemand, der Cho noch ganz gern hat. Ich als Hebamme werde persönlich gut auf sie aufpassen. Der blöde Flohbeutel tut ihr nix. Sonst kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!

**Loki:** Wie heißt es so schön – wer solche Freunde hat, kann sich die Feinde sparen. Aber Sirius hat es ja nur gut gemeint … wenn auch auf sehr bloßstellende Art und Weise … (Seufz!)

**Uli:** Iiiih, wer soll das Hackfleisch den essen? Der Stinker ist doch bestimmt total zäh! Deinem Grinsen entnehme ich allerdings, dass das Schelten in Sirius Richtung nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war – oder?

**EvannaBlack:** Ganz ruhig, Süße! Tief durchatmen! Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen, Du bist ja noch auf uns gestoßen. Auch wenn wir Dich schmerzlich vermisst haben! (Schluchz!) Hm, und da sieht man wieder, dass Alles sein Gutes hat. Stimmt, wenns den Wolfsbann-Trank nicht gegeben hätte, hätte Moony Snape zum Frühstück verspeist, Lily und James würden noch leben und auch Dumbledore … aber das tun wir Moony dann doch nicht an, oder?

**Liana:** :-)))

**Calista:** Jaaaa, sie kriegen sich … und dann doch irgendwie nicht … ach, lies selbst! (Zwinker!)

**Kapitel 4: Unterschätzt**

Puh, endlich vorbei! Sandra hatte heute ihre erste Unterrichtswoche hinter sich gebracht und hatte feststellen müssen, dass Teenager deutlich schwieriger zu zähmen waren wie wild gewordene Hyppogreife!

Sie selbst war auf jeden Fall deutlich geschlaucht von den ständigen Fragen der Schüler, und Sunny hatte schnell merken müssen, dass sie mit ihren gewohnten Erklärungen nicht weit kam – sie hatte es immerhin hier mit keineswegs vorgebildeten Menschen zu tun. Andererseits fand sie es aber auch deutlich befriedigend, wenn sie sah, wie begeistert die Schüler auf manche Tierarten reagierten. Dieser Hagrid hatte sie offensichtlich ein Jahr lang mit der Aufzucht von knallrümpfigen Krötern gequält, etwas, dass sie beim bloßen ‚daran denken' schon fast einschlafen ließ.

Zu ihrer bodenlosen Enttäuschung verschwand in dieser Woche aber auch Remus Lupin völlig von der Bildfläche. Seinen Platz am Lehrertisch nahm Milena Black ein, eine ebenfalls deutlich angenehme Gesellschaft, besonders, da sie ihren Mann häufig im Schlepptau hatte und sie außerdem die bezaubernde Tochter der Beiden kennen lernte - Lily.

Überhaupt gab es hier eine ganze Zahl von nicht schulpflichtigen bezaubernden Lehrer-Sprösslingen! Und Professor Weasley war schwanger! Wahrer Babyboom in Hogwarts eben.

Die Kinder wurden sowohl von den Schülern wie auch von den restlichen Lehrern verhätschelt, wo es nur ging. Einmal hatte Sunny mitangesehen, wie der kleine Jamie mit einem begeisterten Schrei auf seinen Vater losstürmte, der ihn lachend auffing und hochhob – etwas, das einige der Schülerinnen, die mit ihrem Professor für Verwandlung grade zusammen den Klassenraum verließen, in wahre Verzückungsseufzer ausbrechen ließ, während die beiden Männer sich fest umarmten.

Wo wir grade bei Professor Potter waren – noch so ein Prachtexemplar von Mann. Sunny erinnerte sich an Fotos von dem berühmten Harry Potter im Tagespropheten – damals war er noch ein dürrer, blasser Junge gewesen, mit zerzaustem Haar und eigenartig traurigem Blick. Nun, alles was von diesem Jungen geblieben war, war das Haar. Ansonsten gehörte er mittlerweile zu den deutlich prachtvolleren männlichen Vertretern. Und was sie besonders sympathisch fand – er war NORMAL! Nicht abgehoben oder sonst etwas. Einfach nur normal!

Und auch er vergötterte seine Ehefrau! Die hübsche Asiatin, Cho Chang, schien genau der Gegensatz zu ihm zu sein und war offenbar maßgeblich daran Schuld, dass der Kerl so aufgeblüht war …

Während Sandra die vergangene Woche also noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, betrat sie die große Halle. Einige Schüler saßen schon beim Abendessen an den Haustischen und grüßten ihr fröhlich zu. Sie erwiderte die Grüße – bis ihr Blick auf den schmerzlich vermissten männlichen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fiel, der grade das Abendessen in sich hineinschlang. Anders konnte man diese hastige Nahrungsaufnahme nicht nennen.

Ein eigenartiger Hüpfer in ihrem Bauch ließ Sandras Schritte sich automatisch beschleunigen und sie musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht begann zu rennen …

Neben ihm angekommen blieb sie stehen und versuchte sich auf den Moment vorzubereiten, wenn er den Blick hob und sie ansah. Es funktionierte nicht – trotz aller tiefen Meditation in ihrem Kopf stolperte ihr Herz deutlich, als er zu ihr aufsah. Sie lächelte ihn an – und hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu sehr schmachtete.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin! Wo haben Sie gesteckt? Ihr Freunde wollten mir Ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten, egal wie sehr ich ihnen grausame Folter angedroht habe."

Ihr kleiner Scherz verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und das wunderbare schiefe Lächeln, das sie die ganze Woche über in ihren Träumen verfolgt hatte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nenne ihn Remus, Sunny!" ertönte Milas Stimme direkt neben ihm – und zu ihrer Verwunderung entdeckte sie die Frau, die fast etwas wie eine Freundin geworden war, neben ihm. Sie hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, stellte sie leicht errötend fest. Mila sah sie mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ja … äh … darf ich denn?" Sie blickte auf Remus hinunter, der mit vollem Mund nur nickte und auf ihren Stuhl neben sich deutete. Nur zu gern ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder.

„Moony, ich kann die Duellier-Klasse wirklich gern übernehmen, wenn Du Dich noch nicht fit fühlst", nahm Mila den Gesprächsfaden zwischen ihnen auf. Er war krank gewesen? Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass er ein wenig blasser wirkte. Und auch müder …

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", erklärte er allerdings deutlich fest, während Sunny sich träumerisch in seinem tiefen Timbre verlor und sich Sätze vorstellte, die sie unbedingt einmal mit dieser Stimme hören wollte.

„Ich kann mir Padfoods Theater vorstellen, wenn Du auch nur mit einem blauen Fleck nach Hause kommst! Danke, aber ich hatte geplant, noch ein paar Jährchen auf diesem Planeten zu verweilen."

„Duellier-Club?" fragte Sunny, die die Träumereien entschlossen abschüttelte, neugierig.

Beide nickten.

„Nach dem Kampf gegen Voldemort hat das ganze damalige Lehrerkollegium einheitlich beschlossen, es nie wieder so weit kommen zu lassen. Dieser Duellier-Club entstand zur Zeit des Aufstieges des dunklen Lords und Alle fanden, dass es besser wäre, die Schüler, die es wünschen, in Verteidigung zu trainieren, auch wenn sie es hoffentlich nie wieder benötigen werden …", erklärte Mila. Sandra nickte. Sehr vernünftig, wie sie fand.

„Und ihr beide unterrichtet ihn?"

„Nein. Nur ich", erwiderte nun Remus mit einem schiefen Seitenblick auf Mila, die die Augen verdrehte. „Du weißt ja nicht, wie sehr Sirius aus der Haut fahren kann, wenn es um die Sicherheit seiner Familie geht."

„Übersteigerter Beschützerinstink. Eine Nebenwirkung von …" Sie sprach es nicht aus, doch Sunny verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. Askaban. Ihr wurde es heiß und kalt, wenn sie an das Zauberei-Gefängnis dachte.

„Ich muss jetzt endlich los. Wird Zeit, dass ich meine Pflichten wieder erfülle!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Remus vom Tisch.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hielt Sandra seine Hand fest und fragte leicht atemlos: „Darf ich zusehen?"

Die Berührung seiner Hand ließ ihre Stimme unsicher klingen. Sie war warm – und vermutlich unheimlich stark, wenn es sein müsste. Jetzt aber erwiderte er ihren Griff nur leicht, vermutlich unbewusst, und sie kämpfte das Verlangen nieder, ihre Wange in seine Handfläche zu schmiegen – oder andere Körperteile dagegen zu pressen …

Remus ging es ähnlich, daher nickte er nur stumm und gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie vorausgehen solle.

* * *

Die Duellier-Klasse war ungewöhnlich gut gefüllt, wie Sandra verwundert feststellte. Mädchen wie Jungs tummelten sich in dem großen Saal, der für diese Aktivität geräumt worden war und sahen ihrem Lehrer erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Remus lächelte in die Runde, bevor er seinen Umhang auszog und seine Hemdsärmel hochkrempelte. ‚Und führen mich nicht in Versuchung, Remus J. Lupin!' schoss es Sunny durch den Kopf, während sie sich begann auszumalen, wie er auch den Rest seiner Kleidung ablegte. Und als er den Umhang auch noch auf einem Hocker verstaute und sich dabei dezent nach vorn beugte – und ihr einen verlockenden Blick auf seine knackige Kehrseite bot – wandte sie dann doch den Blick lieber ab, bevor sie der Versuchung erlag ihn hier vor der versammelten Schülerschaft flachzulegen. Ooooh, wie gern würde sie das …

Er begann mit seinem Unterricht – und er war gut dabei. Die Schüler hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen – _‚War das ein Wunder? Okay, Sandra, AUS!'_ – und folgten seinen Anweisungen aufs Genaueste.

Nach ca. einer Stunde Unterricht bat er alle Anwesenden, sich zu Paaren zusammenzufinden und die erlernten Attacken – Frostzaubern, eine ganze Auswahl an Lähm – oder Schockzaubern – zu üben.

Sandra sah eine ganze Weile bei der Grüppchenbildung zu, bis ihr etwas auffiel. Es gab nur gleichgeschlechtliche Paare. Mit gerunzelter Stirn verfolgte sie das Ganze eine Weile, bevor sie zu Remus hinüberging, der das Ganze beobachtete. Als sie ihn erreichte, platzte sie sofort mit ihrer Entdeckung heraus. „Wieso kämpfen nicht Jungs und Mädchen miteinander?"

Verblüfft runzelte er die Stirn über diese Frage. Aber sie hatte Recht. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das so furchtbar?"

„Nun ja. Ich finde, es geht ein wenig am Sinn vorbei, oder? Die Schüler sollen doch auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet werden …"

„Hoffentlich nicht."

Sie winkte ab. „Wenn sie jemals kämpfen müssen und die Jungs Skrupel haben, ein Mädchen anzugreifen oder die Mädchen es nicht gewohnt sind, mit der Kraft eines Jungen zu Recht zu kommen, dann sind sie verloren."

„Sandra, dass ist nur ein Duellier-Club. Nur Training. Es ist nicht nötig, dass die Mädchen sich womöglich verletzten."

Irgendwie wurde ihm im nächsten Moment klar, dass er scheinbar grade etwas sehr Dummes gesagt haben musste. Er wusste nur nicht direkt, was. Ihre Augen blitzten Unheil verkündend auf und ehe er sich versah, hatte auch sie ihren Umhang ausgezogen, achtlos neben sich auf den Boden geworfen und sich in Angriffsstellung begeben. Verblüfft sah er sie an.

„Verteidige Sie sich besser, Remus. Dieses Mädchen hier wird nämlich nicht zimperlich sein."

„Sandra. Das ist wirklich nicht nötig", versuchte er zu beschwichtigen, doch ehe er sich versah zischte ein Fluch direkt an seiner Wange vorbei.

„Kommen Sie schon, Lupin! Das können Sie besser!"

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht …"

Der nächste Fluch streifte ihn und hinterließ einen brennenden Striemen auf seiner Wange. Sie provozierte ihn ganz offen. Na gut, wenn sie darauf bestand …

Er zögerte nur Sekunden, bevor er „Expeliamus!" brüllte und versuchte, sie zu entwaffnen. Es gelang ihm nicht, denn Sunny wich seinem Zauber flink aus. Der Schocker, den sie auf ihn abfeuerte, traf ihn – am Hintern! Er holte zischend Luft, während er ihr Lachen hörte. Bei Merlin, danach würde er ein paar Tage nicht sitzen können!

‚_Na warte, Früchtchen!' _

Mit einem Hechtsprung versuchte er sie zu erwischen. Sie floh erneut, doch er erwischte sie am Fuß und brachte sie so zu Fall. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte er sie unter sich begraben und hielt ihr den eigenen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Ergibst Du Dich?" fragte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er befürchtete schon, sie ernsthaft verletzt oder ihr zumindest gehörig wehgetan zu haben, als sie erneut begann zu Kichern. Verblüfft sah er auf sie hinunter.

„Ich mag Männer, die nicht lange zögern", grinste sie und mit einem Mal wurde Remus sich seiner Position nur allzu deutlich bewusst – ihr warmer Körper unter seinem, ihre Brüste, die sich gegen seine Brust drückten, ihre Schenkel, die rechts und links neben ihm aufgestellt waren … Nur noch die Lehrer-Uniformen zwischen ihnen …

Unweigerlich reagierte sein Körper auf sie und fast schmerzhaft schoss ihm das Blut in die Lenden. Er rappelte sich hastig auf und erst jetzt wurde er sich der Schar irritierter Schüler bewusst, die ihre beiden Professoren anstarrten. Er wollte im Boden versinken!

Doch dann ertönte plötzlicher, ohrenbetäubender Jubel und Beifall für Remus, der das Duell ja offensichtlich gewonnen hatte.

Wenn die wüssten! Er hatte ihr fast die Kleider vom Leib gefetzt. Nicht daran denken! Nicht daran … Okay, er war doch unausgelastet!

Er atmete tief durch, stellte sich das Unerotischste vor, das ihm einfiel – Padfood im rosa Tütü. Bei Gelegenheit musste er ihm mal eins verpassen! – lächelte verlegen und streckte die Hand aus, um Sunny aufzuhelfen. Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich werde mir das nächste Mal besser überlegen, ob ich Sie herausfordere, Remus. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und bückte sich nach ihrem Umhang, bevor sie den Saal gut gelaunt verließ.

Dieses kleine Duell ließ Sandra lange nicht los. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer ließ sich dieses selbstgefällige Lächeln einfach nicht vertreiben – zum Einen, weil sie Remus Lupin grade eine gehörige Tracht Prügel verpasst hatte – HA, der würde seine Sichtweise über Männer und Frauen wohl noch einmal gründlich überdenken müssen – zum Anderen, weil auch sie die Magie zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte.

Mehr als körperliche Anziehungskraft.

Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, wäre er nicht aufgestanden … sie hätte vielmehr die ganzen gaffenden Schüler zum Teufel gejagt!

Aber da war sie wieder gewesen, seine deutliche Schüchternheit. Wie gerufen – zum genau falschen Zeitpunkt. Kämpfend war er ganz anders gewesen. Und sie rieb sich schon in Vorfreude die Hände beim Gedanken, daran, Professor Remus J. Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der ehrenwerten Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wie eine Zwiebel auseinander zu nehmen und jede Schicht dabei zu genießen!

* * *

_Hihihihihi! … Knöpfchen … Review! … Prust, keuch! Das Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen! Armes Wölfchen! Glucks!_


	6. Unerwartete Ereignisse

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Süßen! Es tut mir ganz furchtbar leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber so langsam wird meine Freiberuflichkeit ernst und ich hab´ viel zu tun. Irgendjemand aus dem Raum Düren, der eine Hebamme braucht? (Zwinker!) Ich hätte da Zeit. Okay, jetzt geht es aber erst einmal weiter. Viel Spaß!_

**Imobilus:** Jajaja. Knack-Pos verarzten ist schon was Schönes …

**Giftschnecke:** Du findest also dunkle Männer im Tütü sexy? Na ja … aber nur, wenn er mir auch Schwanensee tanzt. Hihihihihi!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Meintest Du vielleicht mit der empfohlenen FanFiction „Echos der Ewigkeit"? Mit Ivy und Remus? Wenn ja, dann kenne ich sie – und ich bin dahingeschmolzen. (Seufz!) Ansonsten her mit dem Link! Und danke!

**SilverHoney:** Na ja, „Macho" trifft Remus nicht ganz. Wie wäre es mit „altmodischer Trottel"? Hihi! Er kann halt nicht anders. Durch und durch englischer Gentleman.

**Leni:** Ich bin aber gar nicht BTM-pflichtig (Betäubungsmittel-Gesetz), ich schwöre es! (Rot werd!) Danke für das Riesenkompliment. Ich tu´ mein Bestes!

**RemusBride:** Gut zu wissen, wie Du Deine Prioritäten setzt, Sweetheart! Ätsch, Moony, mich hat sie zuerst geküsst!

**Uli:** Sagen wir es so … seine tierischen Instinkte hätten mit Sicherheit die Oberhand gewonnen. Muharharhar!

**ReSeSi:** Na ja … bei DEN beiden dauert es noch ein bisschen … (unschuldig flöt!)

**Loki:** Luft holen, Süße! Kommt nicht gut in meiner Akte, wenn Leser wegen mir erstickt vom Stuhl fallen! (SMILE!)

**EvannaBlack:** Noch so jemand mit merkwürdigen Gelüsten. (Kicher!) Sag´ das nicht zu laut - wie ich Sirius kenne schmeißte er sich nachher wirklich noch in so einen Fummel, weil er denkt, seine Attraktivität würde davon noch gesteigert. (Prust!) Und auch Lily Potter und Mila mussten Remus sein Gentleman-Gehabe schwer Aberziehen. Er hält trotzdem manchmal immer noch die Türen auf! Tz, tz, tz … (Zwinker!)

**Cdt:** Verdammt! Noch jemand, mit dem ich Padfood teilen muss. Seufz! (Smile!)

**Lia:** Wirklich keine Frau der großen Worte … oder hat der Atem vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr für die Review gereicht? (Grins!)

**Kapitel 5: Unerwartete Ereignisse**

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte sich die Hälfte der Schüler sehr darüber, dass ihr Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste keine Sekunde saß. Viel mehr stand er während des gesamten Unterrichts an eine der Steinsäulen gelehnt und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem malträtierten Po zu ignorieren.

Der Rest der Schülerschaft grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, da sie den Grund für sein verändertes Verhalten kannten.

Harry lachte sich schlapp, als er die ziemlich eigenartige Gangweise seines väterlichen Freundes bemerkte und ihn seine Frau grinsend darüber informierte, was dieser wirklich zu Grunde lag.

Remus wünschte Cho daraufhin noch 20 WIRKLICH GROßE SÖHNE, die sie alle normal gebären müsse.

Hermines Mundwinkel hatten so heftig gezuckt, dass er kaum ihren Rat, doch schnell im Krankenflügel bei Madam Pomfrey vorbeizuschauen, verstanden hatte!

Auch Sandra grinste ihn ziemlich frech an, als sie sich auf dem Gang begegneten und sie ihn unschuldig fragte, warum er denn nicht an den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle teilnahm. Er hatte nur ihr Grinsen erwidert – gut, er hatte eher die Zähne gefletscht … Aber hey! Hätte er nicht so viel Humor besessen und hätte er zu Marauder-Zeiten nicht viel Schlimmeres erdulden müssen, dann hätte er es ihr vermutlich genau in dieser Sekunde heimgezahlt und sie höchst persönlich übers Knie gelegt, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sich ein grün-blau gemustertes Hinterteil so machte. Sie konnte also froh sein!

Na gut, sein Humor war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, wie er sich später, in einem privaten Moment, selbst eingestand – der Gedanke, wie seine Hand ihren Po versohlt hätte, hatte ihm wieder eine gehörige Portion Blut aus dem Kopf abgezogen. Und eine Nacht wie die Letzte hatte ihm gereicht – es war nicht sonderlich bequem, gezwungen zu sein auf dem Bauch zu schlafen, weil einem der Arsch höllisch weh tat, gleichzeitig aber eine solche harte Erektion zu haben, dass an Schlafen in dieser Position nicht einmal zu denken war …

Nach solch einem Tag voller Häme und zweideutigen Sprüchen freute er sich doppelt auf das Essen bei Mila und Sirius. Okay, sobald sein bester Freund von der Geschichte Wind bekam, würde er sich vermutlich ebenso unter den Tisch lachen wie der Rest … Aber wenigstens konnte er dann Mila um eine Heilsalbe bitten und nicht Poppy. Das wäre nämlich der Todesstoß für seine Selbstachtung gewesen.

Und wer weiß … vielleicht erfuhr es Sirius ja gar nicht! Die Hoffnung starb schließlich zuletzt.

* * *

Als er am Haus seiner Freunde klingelte, öffnete ihm Mila und bat ihn mit einem eigenartig mitleidigen Lächeln hinein. Er hatte noch keine zwei Schritte hineingetan, als Sirius sich von links an ihn hereinschlich und ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Hintern und einem „HEY MOONY! Alles noch dran?" begrüßte.

Remus schossen die Tränen in die Augen und er biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, um nicht laut zu fluchen. Bellendes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum, während er sich schmollend die malträtierte Kehrseite rieb. Das rosa Tütü wurde immer verlockender!

„SIRIUS BLACK! DU BIST EIN HINTERHÄLTIGER, MIESER …" Er stockte in seiner Beschimpfung, als er Lily hinter ihrem Vater entdeckte und schluckte die weiteren fiesen Beschimpfungen hinunter. Er würde NICHT vor einer 5-jährigen fluchen!

„… dreckiger Köter?" half sie ihm allerdings auf die Sprünge, was Sirius sofort sagen ließ:

„Sieh´ mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, Lupin! Das hat sie nicht von mir! Das stammt von ihrer Mutter!"

Moony schnaubte nur und verzog sich eiligst in die Küche zu Mila, die ihm wortlos einen Tiegel Murtlap-Salbe hinhielt. Er verschwand mit einem dankbaren Lächeln im Bad.

Nachdem es ihm deutlich besser ging, kehrte er zu ihr in die Küche zurück. Das Gelächter der restlichen Freunde wehte ihm entgegen und er zog es vor, ihrem Spott wenigstens noch ein Weilchen zu entgehen.

„Kann ich Dir helfen, Süße?"

Sie sah von dem vor sich hinköchelnden Reis auf und lächelte ihn an. „Lieber nicht. Ich möchte Dir keine spitzen Gegenstände in die Hand geben, in Anbetracht dessen, wen ich zum Essen ebenfalls eingeladen habe", erklärte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu seiner Verwunderung. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, was sie denn damit meine, hörte er hinter sich ein leises „Hallo Remus."

Er wandte sich um und blickte direkt in Sunnys blau-graue Augen. Entschuldigend lächelnd stand sie im Türrahmen – die Lehreruniform gegen eine enge 7/8-Jeans getauscht und in einem lila T-Shirt, welches sie knapp unter ihren Brüsten zu einem Knoten hoch geschlungen hatte.

Direkter Ausblick auf ihren makellosen, flachen Bauch also. Die Götter schienen Remus wirklich nicht wohl gesonnen. Und seine Freunde offenbar auch nicht.

„Darf ich bleiben, wenn ich mich entschuldige?" fragte sie vorsichtig und nagte nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Er sagte mal wieder rein gar nichts, sondern starrte wie hypnotisiert auf ihre jetzt feuchte Unterlippe. Ein dezentes Räuspern Milas errettete ihn aus der völligen Blamage und er nickte hastig.

„Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung. Vermutlich hatte ich es verdient …"

„Ja, hatten Sie! Aber trotzdem - Entschuldigung. Und wenn es hilft, dürfen Sie mir auch den Hintern versohlen …"

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein", wehrte er ab und nach einem kleinen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein – als ob nicht schon genug an ihm schmerzen würde – fügte er hastig hinzu. „Und können wir nicht ´Du´ sagen? Ich, ähm … mein Po hat ja nun schon heftige Bekanntschaft gemacht … mit Dir!"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Sehr gerne."

Remus nickte und war überrascht, dass sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn aus der Küche zog. Sie verschlang ihre Finger sogar mit den seinen, etwas, was vorher noch niemand mit ihm getan hatte – außer Mila und Lily Potter vielleicht, aber die zählten nicht wirklich. Er spürte eine eigenartige Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, ein warmes Gefühl, dass ihn durchpulste. Remus konnte es nicht einordnen.

Nein, falsch – er WOLLTE es nicht einordnen. Dieses Gefühl versprach Wärme und Sicherheit. Zuneigung. All das, wofür er durch seine Lycantrophie nicht geeignet war …

Unwillkürlich löste er bei diesem Gedanken seine Hand aus ihrer und ließ sich schweigend am Tisch neben Sirius nieder. Sie blickte ihn mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn an, sagte aber nichts.

Er erwartete fast schon weitere Frotzeleien – aber sein Freund neben ihm warf ihm lediglich einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und sagte nichts. Moony wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass durch das Ritual auch er mittlerweile in seinen Gedanken lesen konnte, wie in einem Buch.

* * *

Nach dem Essen saßen sie alle zusammen und redeten. Es war einfach schön an diesem Tisch zu sitzen und Anekdoten zu lauschen über die Schulzeit der Einzelnen.

Sandra genoss es wirklich mit ihnen allen hier zu sitzen. Sie lernte auch Hermines Ehemann kennen und musste sich ein Lachen sichtlich verbeißen. Unter den Weasleys gab es wirklich eine nicht zu leugnende Familienähnlichkeit. Und sie musste es wissen, arbeiteten doch zwei der Weasleys bei ihr im Ministerium. Sie mochte Arthur wirklich gern. Percy allerdings … na ja, jedem das Seine. Gott sei Dank schlug Ron charakterlich eher nach seinem Dad.

Sie kicherte über seine und Harrys Erzählungen aus ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit als Schüler. Irgendwann äußerte Sunny dann die Vermutung, dass sie fast froh sein konnte, erst nach ihnen unterrichten zu müssen. Beide grinsten und Hermine stimmte ihr mit heftigem Nicken zu, während Sirius nur schnaubte und meinte, dass diese Beiden wahre Chorknaben gegen ihn und Harrys Dad gewesen seien.

Remus war während der ganzen Unterhaltung recht still. Er beschäftigte sich fast ausschließlich mit den Kindern. Die kleine Amber saß die ganze Zeit auf seinem Schoß und beäugte Sandra fast ohne zu blinzeln.

Irgendwann jedoch setzte sie sich plötzlich auf und sah Sandra so durchdringend an, dass die Gespräche um sie herum verstummten.

„Wann heiratet ihr?" fragte sie Sandra mit verblüffend klarer Stimme – kein Wunder, hatte das kleine Mädchen jetzt das erste Mal an diesem Abend keinen Daumen mehr im Mund.

Verblüfft erwiderte Sunny den Blick des Kindes.

„Wen meinst Du, Amber!"

„Na, Dich."

„Wen soll ich heiraten, Schätzchen?"

„Onkel Moony."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen und Remus errötete heftig, bevor Cho sich zu ihrer Tochter vorbeugte und leise fragte: „Wie kommst Du denn darauf, Schatz?"

„Ich habs gesehen, Mama."

„Wo hast Du es gesehen?"

„In meinem Kopf."

Für das Kind schien das eine völlig logische Erklärung zu sein, denn sie lehnte sich erneut zurück gegen Remus Brust und schob wieder ihren Daumen in den Mund. Harry und Cho tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

Remus hingegen blickte verblüfft auf den dunklen Schopf der Kleinen auf seinem Schoß, bevor sich seine und Sandras Augen begegneten. Sie lächelte eines dieser kleines Lächeln, die ihn merkwürdig atemlos machten … Hastig wandte er den Blick ab und zu seiner großen Erleichterung landete in genau diesem Moment eine Ministeriums-Eule vor ihm und streckte ihm ihr Bein mit einer Pergament-Rolle entgegen. Hastig band er es ab, entrollte es und begann zusammen mit Sirius, der nach seiner Rehabilitierung seine Auroren-Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte und nun unter Kingsley als Auror tätig war, zu lesen. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit jeder Zeile noch mehr.

Als Hermine leise fragte, was denn los sei, antwortete Sirius: „Es ist von Kingsley. Fenrir Greyback wurde gesichtet. Er versteckt sich nicht weit von hier. Ich soll als Verstärkung zu den restlichen Auroren stoßen."

Remus stand ohne ein Wort auf und setzte Amber bei ihrer Mutter auf den Schoß. Auch Harry und Ron erhoben sich.

„Wir begleiten euch! Bei dem Irren könnt ihr jede Hilfe brauchen!"

Sirius nickte nur und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Wer ist dieser Greyback", fragte Sandra irritiert, während sie wie der Rest der Frauen hastig den Männern ins Haus folgten.

„Ein alter Freund", erklärte Mila mit einer grimmigen Grimasse. „Er war ein Anhänger von Voldemort. Und er und Remus hatten – persönliche Differenzen."

„Du bist heute wieder so diplomatisch, Schatz!" Sirius zwinkerte seine Frau an, die nur leise seufzte, den Verschluss seines Umhangs recht umständlich schloss und es schließlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich keinen von euch aufhalten kann, mein Schatz. Ihr seid eben alle starrköpfige Trottel. Aber versprecht mir, dass ihr trotzdem extrem vorsichtig seid! Okay!"

Sirius nickte und küsste sie schnell. Auch Harry drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und Ron lächelte ihr beschwichtigend zu, bevor sie sich ihren Frauen und Mila sich Remus zuwandte.

„Keine Dummheiten, Mr. Lupin! Versprochen?"

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „War das nicht eher Dein Text für Padfood?"

„Nicht heute."

Er zögerte, nickte dann aber ziemlich widerstrebend. „Ich werde mich bemühen, okay?" Mila nickte.

Und mit diesen Worten verließen die 4 das Haus und verschwanden in der Dämmerung.

* * *

_Mal schauen, was der fiese Flohbeutel so vor hat … Reviews, bitte!_


	7. Reise durch die Zeit

_**A/N:** Okay, da wäre wieder die Sache mit den Einzelheiten … Da mich mittlerweile schon zwei von euch auf meine katastrophalen Rechenkünste aufmerksam gemacht habe, (danke, ich schäme mich!) Kommando zurück und das Kapitel jetzt mit (hoffentlich) richtigen Zeiten. **Also, die Story spielt jetzt im Jahr 1999 und Remus wurde ins Jahr 1979 katapultiert. Stimmt es jetzt?**_

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Glaube mir, Moony war auch nahe dran im nächsten Mauseloch zu verschwinden. Hihihi!

**Imobilus:** Yep, Amber ist eine Seherin … eine Echte – nicht so was wie Trewlany! Ich musste unserem Potter-Nachwuchs ja ein bisschen Bedeutung beimessen. Bei dem Vater! (Grins!) Jetzt bin ich aber ganz gespannt, was Du zu der Wendung der Dinge im nächsten Kapitel sagst! Und ob Dir Remus gefällt …

**Giftschnecke:** Der Arschtritt für Fenrir kommt – aber erst später! Versprochen!

**RemusBride:** Wenn aber eine Menge Blut im Bluterguss am Hintern bleiben und der Rest vor Scham in den Kopf steigt … da sind aber wichtige Organe unterversorgt … ob das in Deinem Sinne ist? (GRINS!)

**Leni:** Na ja … das ‚mach´ den schnell tot' könnte sich als schwierig erweisen. Greyback brauche ich noch für die Geschichte … So Leid es mir tut. Aber ihr dürft mir für die finale Anrechnung natürlich gerne Tipps geben! Nur her damit! Wie hätten´s gern?

**SilverHoney:** Hihihihihi, Greyback zittert schon! Und von unseren Potter-Twins und besonders Lily kommt noch viel mehr! Versprochen!

**Manya:** Jajaja. (Schnief in ihr Taschentuch!) Alle verlassen mich … Nee, quatsch, war ein Scherz! Und vielleicht gelobst Du ja Besserung? Wenn ich langsamer posten soll, dann sag´ Bescheid! (Zwinker!)

**LokiSlytherin:** Auch Padfood muss mal einen schlechten Tag haben … (SMILE!)

**Uli:** Auch an Dich das Angebot, mir Folter-Phantasien zu schreiben. Der Flohbeutel kommt nämlich noch ein paar Mal …

**Lia:** Hach, die Frau mit den tollen Komplimenten wieder. Achtung, ich schmelze! … Yep, die süße Amber ist eine Seherin. Kannst Dir Harrys Begeisterung vorstellen – bei seinem natürlichen Talent für dieses Fach. (Hihihihihi!)

**ReSeSi:** Hm, sowohl als auch. Amber ist zum einen ein feinfühliger Schnuckelhase und zum anderen eine ECHTE Seherin! Haha, Trelawny, nimm´ Dich in Acht! Obwohl die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt vermutlich schon ins Delirium gesoffen hatte …

**Kapitel 6: Reise durch die Zeit**

Endlich hatte er alle Zutaten beisammen. Fenrir Greyback sah auf die vielen Tiegelchen und Phiolen zu seinen Füßen hinab und grinste eines dieser freudlosen Lächeln, welches sein altes, durch Narben gezeichnetes Gesicht zu einer furchtbaren Grimasse verzog. Er hatte lange genug dafür gebraucht! Aber jetzt war alles bereit. Und diese verdammten Auroren würden ihm jetzt keinen Strich mehr durch die Rechnung machen!

Er hatte seine Spuren sorgfältig verwischt – er wusste, dass er dort draußen vom halben Ministerium gesucht wurde. Er konnte ihre stinkenden Aurorenärsche riechen! PAH! Sollte das Pack dort draußen ruhig vergeblich nach ihm suchen! Sie würden ihn nicht finden.

Er lachte grollend, bevor er das erste Fläschchen entkorkte und die angegebene Menge auf den alten, angelaufenen Kerzenleuchter tröpfeln ließ. Ihm folgten ein wenig Pulver und eine weitere, undefinierbare Flüssigkeit. Es klebte noch Blut von seinem Vorbesitzer an der Phiole.

Das Grinsen verstärkte sich. Der dumme Kerl hatte die Zutat einfach nicht freiwillig herausrücken wollen. Selbst Schuld.

Der verzauberte Kerzenleuchter war das Wichtigste bei seinem Plan. Sein Schlüssel. Er würde wie ein Zeitumkehrer oder ein Portschlüssel in die Vergangenheit funktionieren – nur, dass dieser Zauber die wunderbare Eigenschaft hatte, sein anderes Ich aus seiner eigenen Zeit herauszukatapultieren. Sie würden sozusagen die Plätze tauschen. Er in der Vergangenheit, sein jüngeres Ich hier. Er musste sich also keine Gedanken machen, irgendwann versehentlich über sich selbst zu stolpern.

Als er grade dabei war, die letzte Zaubertrank-Phiole zu öffnen, nahm er plötzlich einen seltsamen, doch bekannten Geruch war. Im nächsten Augenblick zerbarst die gut verriegelte Tür zu seinem Versteck in tausend Einzelteile und er erkannte den Inhaber des vertrauten Geruches. Dieser edle Schwachkopf Lupin. Gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Unter Anderem dem verhassten Harry Potter.

„GREYBACK! Zauberstab fallen lassen!"

„Denkst Du wirklich, ich wäre so dumm?" Er lachte grausam, bevor er die letzte Zutat hinzufügte. Der Kerzenleuchter begann zu zittern und zu leuchten. Remus beobachtete das Ganze mit deutlichem Misstrauen. Und in dem Moment, in dem Greyback seine Zauberformel murmelte und nach dem eigenartigen Kerzenleuchter greifen wollte, dachte er nicht mehr nach. Er reagierte instinktiv, schoss nach vorn und versuchte, den alten Werwolf von was auch immer abzuhalten.

Gleichzeitig griffen beide nach dem kalten, bebenden Metall – Remus hörte noch Sirius Stimme, die nach ihm rief. Dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel.

* * *

**September 1979**

Seufzend schloss Remus J. Lupin, erst vor kurzem graduierter Schüler von Hogwarts und Werwolf seit seinem 6. Lebensjahr, hinter sich die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Schon wieder war er von einem Arbeitgeber gekündigt worden, weil er beim letzten Vollmond wieder einmal nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war. Eigentlich müsste er mittlerweile Routine darin entwickeln – aber es traf ihn jedes Mal wieder hart.

Er verfluchte leise seine Lycantrophie, während er sich den Umhang auszog und ihn achtlos auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Seufzend blickte er sich in seiner winzigen, kahlen Wohnung um. Wenn das so weiter ging, konnte er sie sich bald nicht mehr leisten.

Nicht, dass er die kahlen Wände vermissen würde. Aber wenigstens gehörte es ihm. Er hatte es sich selbst geschaffen. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand anderer für seinen Lebensunterhalt aufkam! Auch wenn James oder Sirius, beide mit reichen Eltern gesegnet, es ihm noch hundert Mal anboten …

Er wollte grade seinen Zauberstab zücken, um ein wenig mehr Licht in der Wohnung zu schaffen, als ihn ein plötzlicher Schwindel überfiel. Er schwankte und knickte fast ein. Nur mühsam konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten.

Verflucht, Vollmond war doch vorbei! Wieso …?

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

**September 1999**

Ein blendend heller Blitz erhellte die Nacht. Sirius schrie den Namen seines besten Freundes, bevor er schützend beide Arme hochriss, um nicht völlig von dem Licht, dass die beiden Werwölfe umgab, geblendet zu werden.

Was passierte da vorne?

Er versuchte verzweifelt, etwas auszumachen, doch es nützte nichts. Keine Chance, etwas erkennen zu können!

Erneut brüllte er Remus´ Namen, doch er erhielt wieder keine Antwort.

Fast genauso schnell wie das Licht gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Auch wenn er im ersten Moment nichts als Sternchen sah, taumelte Sirius zu der Stelle hinüber, wo er Moony vermutete. Er musste einfach wissen, ob es ihm gut ging – oder ob er ihn in Stücken von der Wand kratzen musste.

‚_Nicht mal dran denken, Black!'_ schalt er sich im Stillen. Er konnte seinen letzten Kindheitsfreund nicht auch noch verlieren. Nicht nachdem Harry Voldemort platt gemacht hatte! Nicht nachdem endlich Frieden herrschte …

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkannte er zwei reglose Körper am Boden. Verflucht, die Beiden hatten sich doch wohl nicht gegenseitig umgebracht?

Er ging neben einem der Männer auf die Knie. Langsam wurde seine Sicht besser. Er erkannte die alte, abgewetzte Kleidung von Remus und tastete immer noch blinzelnd nach einem Puls.

Er fand ihn, ruhig und kräftig.

Erleichtert atmete Sirius auf und drehte seinen Freund auf den Rücken. Keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen – nur …

Es musste immer noch an dem Lichtblitz liegen … aber Remus kam ihm jünger vor. Fast so, wie, bevor Lily und James …

Padfood schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen, in dem Bemühen seinen Blick zu klären. Doch auch bei erneutem Hinsehen behielt Remus das Aussehen, welches er als 20-jähriger gehabt hatte. Die Haare waren von einem kräftigeren Braun. Er hatte weniger Fältchen um die Augen. Seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkte ein kleinwenig kindlich … das markante Kinn fehlte ihm noch völlig.

Alles in Allem wirkte sein Gesicht einen Hauch weicher.

Er hörte einen verblüfften Aufschrei rechts neben ihm und sah zu Greyback hinüber. Kingsley hatte auch ihn auf den Rücken gedreht und starrte ihn an.

„Was zur Hölle …?" entfuhr es dem Auror, während er den monatelang gejagten Werwolf anstarrte. Auch er schien um einiges jünger geworden zu sein.

Padfood holte langsam Luft, bevor er sie ebenso langsam wieder ausstieß. „Was ist hier los, Kingsley?" fragte er schließlich leise.

„Keine Ahnung, Sirius!"

Ron, der ebenfalls vor Greyback stand, brachte die Gedanken der beiden Auroren auf den Punkt.

„Woah! Den Verjüngungszauber will ich auch!" rief er überrascht aus und erntete einen strengen Seitenblick von Harry, der bisher nur Remus verblüfft gemustert hatte. „Aber Greyback hat den Hokuspokus doch bestimmt nicht nur gemacht, um seine Runzeln loszuwerden, oder?"

Sirius wandte erneut den Blick seinem Freund zu, starrte auf den viel jüngeren Remus hinab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz ehrlich, Ron? Da sind wir wohl alle einer Meinung. Ich würde jedenfalls meinen Arsch nicht darauf verwetten …"

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" Es war Shaklebolt, der diese Frage stellte. Sirius blickte einen Moment ratlos von einem zum Anderen, dann seufzte er laut auf. „Ich würde sagen, Greyback ins Ministerium – und Remus zu mir nach Hause."

* * *

Mila öffnete ihnen die Tür mit einem sorgevollen Ausdruck im Gesicht. 

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie die drei Männer ängstlich – sie hatte Sirius Gefühle gespürt, doch er hatte ihr telepatisch keine Erklärung dafür geben wollen. Sirius drängte sich an ihr vorbei und ignorierte ihr erschrockenes Aufkeuchen, als sie erkannte, wen er sich da über die Schulter geworfen hatte.

„Remus! Alles okay mit ihm? Was ist passiert? Hat Greyback …?" Ihr besorgter Ausruf rief auch Cho, Hermine und Sunny auf den Plan. Die ersten Beiden nahmen ihre Männer erst einmal erleichtert in den Arm. Nur Sunny schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Remus Rücken an, während Sirius ihn ins Wohnzimmer brachte und dort auf der Couch platzierte.

Sie folgte ihm und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. „Geht es ihm gut?" fragte sie erschrocken.

Padfood seufzte. „Ich denke schon. Es ist nur …"

„SIRIUS BLACK!" Mila war ebenfalls neben ihn getreten und hatte Remus einer deutlicheren Musterung unterzogen. Jetzt starrte sie ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll an. „Ist das einer Deiner blöden Scherze? Was habt ihr mit Moony gemacht?" Sie deutete auf sein verändertes Aussehen.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan! Und meine Scherze waren noch nie blöd!" verteidigte sich ihr Mann sofort mit beleidigtem Tonfall. Sie stieß nur ein ungeduldiges Geräusch aus und erst jetzt fiel Sunny die Veränderung in Remus Gesicht auf. Er wirkte kaum älter als Ron oder Harry!

„Ich habe wirklich nichts damit zu tun", verteidigte sich Sirius währenddessen immer noch.

Mila wirbelte umgehend auf ihrem Absatz zu Harry um, dem nächsten Verdächtigen auf ihrer Liste. „HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

„Ich war´s genauso wenig!"

„Wir wissen nicht, was mit ihm los ist", sprang Ron für seinen besten Freund in die Breche. „Remus hat mit Greyback gekämpft. Der wollte irgendeinen Zauber sprechen. Und … na ja … jetzt sind sie beide so." Er deutete auf Moony, der immer noch bewusstlos auf der Couch lag.

Während alle Anwesenden in hitzige Diskussionen ausbrachen hob Sandra eine Hand und berührte Remus Wange. Er wirkte so anders – und irgendwie auch nicht. Sanft strich sie über die warme Haut, die ihr, obwohl sie sie noch nie berührt hatte, so vertraut schien.

Und wie auf ein Zeichen begannen seine Lider zu flattern und er öffnete mühsam die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das sie so noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er schloss die Augen wieder und schmiegte seine Wange in ihre Handfläche. Sunny konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Dann, als habe jemand einen Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt, riss er die Augen wieder auf und starrte sie erschrocken an. Er hatte sich so schnell aufgesetzt, dass es ihr beim bloßen Zusehen schwindlig wurde.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte er und rückte so weit er konnte von ihr weg. „Was machen Sie in meiner Wohnung?"

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, während seine Augen schon über die restlichen Anwesenden schweiften. Sekunden später stand er aufrecht und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Wer sind Sie?" wiederholte er seine Frage, dieses Mal mit einer deutlichen Spur Panik in seiner Stimme. Sein Blick blieb an dem jungen Mann mit dem unordentlichen, schwarzen Haar und dem sommersprossigen Jungen neben ihm hängen. Oh Gott sei Dank!

„Arthur! James! Wer sind die?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn über diese eigenartige Frage seines ehemaligen Professors und Ron starrte ihn nur verdattert an. Hatte er etwa einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen?

„Ich … ich bin nicht James", erklärte Harry irritiert und auch Ron schüttelte den Kopf, während Remus Blick zu ihnen zurückhuschte. „Was soll der …?" begann er, stockte aber in seinem Satz.

„Wer ist denn die Frau da?" Er deutete auf Cho, die direkt neben ihrem Mann stand und diese ganze Szene mit wachsender Verwirrung beobachtete. „Und wo ist Lily?"

„Lily?"

Die Verwirrung im Raum schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde zuzunehmen. Mila allerdings begann langsam zu ahnen, was hier vor sich ging. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Moony zu, der sofort herumwirbelte und den Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem damaligen Ich zu bemerken schien.

„Remus?" fragte sie möglichst beschwichtigend.

„MILA?"

Bemüht, ihn nicht noch mehr zu verängstigen, nickte sie langsam. „Ja. Ich bin es."

„Du siehst so … so … anders aus." ‚Schöner', schoss es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Was ist passiert?"

„Remus, welches Jahr haben wir?"

Er runzelte über ihre eigenartige Frage die Stirn. „1979. Aber das weißt Du doch!"

„´88?" rief Sirius erstaunt aus. Remus Augen ruckten zu ihm hinüber.

„Padfood?" Offenbar war seine Veränderung am gravierendsten, denn Moony starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Gott, siehst Du alt aus!" entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich.

Empört schnappte Sirius nach Luft. „Hey, normalerweise siehst Du sogar noch älter aus als ich, Moony! Jetzt tu´ mal nicht so als ob …"

‚_Halt die Klappe, Sirius!'_ schoss Mila ihm telepatisch zu. Er klappte fast sofort den Mund zu und schwieg.

„Das muss mit Greybacks Zauber zusammenhängen", mutmaßte Hermine, während Remus ihr einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf. Millionen von Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Wer waren diese ganzen fremden Menschen? Wieso waren Mila und Sirius älter und James nicht? Er verstand das Ganze nicht mal im Ansatz.

„Remus?" Es war wieder Mila, die ihn leise ansprach. Fast flehentlich sah er sie an, förmlich um eine gute, logische Erklärung des Ganzen hier bettelnd. Sie suchte nach Worten, die ihn nicht vor Schreck das gesamte Haus in Schutt und Asche legen ließen. Aber wie erklärte man einem grade mal 20-jährigen, dass er soeben eine Zeitreise gemacht hatte?

„Wir … wir haben nicht 1979. Nicht mehr."

‚_Seit ungefähr 20 Jahren nicht mehr.' _

‚_Danke, Sirius. Du bist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe.' _

‚_Bitte sehr, meine anbetungswürdige Howler.' _Sie konnte nichts gegen ein kleines Lächeln tun.

„Du bist hier im Jahr 1999, Remus."

Er begann zu lachen. Mila hatte mit so einer Reaktion fast gerechnet. „Ja, klar! Ist heute irgendein Feiertag, den ich verpasst habe? Leute, ihr habt mich echt reingelegt. Ihr könnt jetzt mit der Maskerade aufhören, ehrlich!"

„REMUS!" donnerte Mila nun mit einem ihrer patentiert strengen Blicken. Er hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen.

Hilflos griff sie nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn in den Vordergrund. „Das ist nicht James, Remus. Sieh´ ihn Dir an! James hat keine grünen Augen gehabt. Erkennst Du diese Augen?"

Harry und der junge Moony blickten sich einen Moment stumm an und zum wiederholten Mal war Harry froh über diese offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit.

„Lilys Augen", murmelte Remus fassungslos. Leise fragte er schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit: „Wer bist Du dann?"

„Ich heiße Harry. Harry Potter. Ich … ich bin der Sohn von Lily und James."

Ihr Sohn? Aber … aber … Lily war doch nicht mal schwanger! Und der Junge hier vor ihm war kaum jünger als er selbst! Wie …? WIE? Außer, Mila hatte grade die Wahrheit …

Unwillkürlich knickten Remus die Beine weg und er plumpste wenig graziös zurück aufs Sofa.

„Oh Mann."

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie wortgewandt er war …" murmelte Sirius halblaut.

Die nächste Dreiviertelstunde verbrachte Mila damit, Remus möglichst behutsam auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Das sein jetziges Ich nicht mehr zwanzig, sondern 40 Jahre alt war. Dass er in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Das Voldemort endlich tot war.

Letzteres ließ seine Augen aufleuchten. Etwas, was Sunny mit leichtem Herzklopfen feststellte. Vehement drängte sie dieses Gefühl zurück. Er war doch jetzt viel zu jung für sie! Der 40-jährige Remus Lupin war in Ordnung gewesen. Da war er älter gewesen! Da war ihr der 10-jährige Altersunterschied egal gewesen! Aber jetzt … sie war doch keine Kinderschänderin!

Obwohl, so viel Kindliches hatte er dann Gott sei Dank doch nicht. Im Schlaf hatte er noch ein Stückchen jünger gewirkt, als er wirklich war.

„Wir haben also gesiegt?" fragte er mit großer Erleichterung in der Stimme.

Mila nickte. „Dank Harry hier." Sie lächelte ihren Ersatz-Sohn zärtlich an, etwas was unsinnigerweise Eifersucht wie Galle in Remus aufsteigen ließ.

„Und wo sind Lily und James jetzt?" fragte Remus, um den jungen Mann neben ihm nicht mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Mila und Sirius wechselten einen betroffenen Blick, bevor sie schwiegen. Es war Harry, der ihm antwortete: „Meine Eltern sind tot …"

„Was?" Remus Stimme war leiser geworden und sein Schock war fast greifbar. „Wann?"

Sirius stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus. „In ungefähr zwei Jahren. Deiner Zeitrechnung nach."

„Und … und Peter?"

Die Mienen um ihn herum verdunkelten sich und bevor Mila ihn aufhalten konnte, stieß Padfood wütend hervor: „Die Ratte ist doch an Allem Schuld!"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", unterbrach ihn seine Frau hastig. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Du nicht allzu viel weißt, Remus! Das könnte … Probleme verursachen, wenn Du in Deine Zeit zurückkehrst."

Er nickte langsam. Viel zu sehr beschäftigte ihn die Tatsache, dass zwei seiner besten Freunde …

Seine Schultern sackten hinab und er ließ den Kopf hängen. So hatte er eigenartigerweise viel mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem heutigen Remus, wie Sunny betroffen feststellte. Unwillkürlich streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte das weiche Haar in seinem Nacken. Dieselben Blitze zuckten bei dieser unbedachten Berührung durch sie hindurch wie heute Morgen bei seinem älteren Ich und ohne darüber nachzudenken hielt sie den Atem an. Er hob den Kopf wieder und sah sie an. Einen Moment versank sie in den silbrigen Tiefen seines Blickes.

„Und wer bist Du?" fragte er leise.

Sunny schluckte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an, um überhaupt ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. „Ich bin Sunny. Sandra Gray. Ich … ähm … ich unterrichte Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Sind wir …?"

Sunny errötete heftig, besonders, da ein Teil von ihr ein schlichtes ‚Ja!' verkünden wollte. „Nein, ich … wir sind nur Freunde. Ich bin neu in … Hogwarts", antwortete sie nach einem Moment tiefen Durchatmens.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte angenommen … Ansonsten verstand er das Kribbeln und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch kaum, wenn er sie ansah. Natürlich war sie hübsch. Verdammt hübsch! Ihre Augen waren der Wahnsinn!

„Ist Padfood mit Dir …?" Klar musste sie mit Sirius zusammen sein. Jetzt, wo er sie genauer betrachtete, war er sich dessen absolut sicher. Denn der bekam immer solche Frauen! Und auch wenn er deutlich älter geworden war, er hatte immer noch diese immense Anziehungskraft, die in der Schule die Mädchen reihenweise hatte ohnmächtig werden lassen.

Sie stutzte, doch dann lachte sie leise. „Nein. Ich hab´ nichts übrig für verheiratete Männer", wehrte sie grinsend ab. Mila und Sirius hoben zur Erklärung beide ihre rechte Hand und wackelten mit ihren Fingern. Er entdeckte die schlichten, silbernen Ringe. „Platin", erklärte Mila schnell, als sie sein Zurückschrecken bemerkte. „Kein Silber."

„Oh." Moony entspannte sich bei diesen Worten sichtlich. Sunny blickte ihn ziemlich verwundert von der Seite an. Eigenartig, dass ihn das so zu erleichtern schien … Aber aus einer Eingebung heraus, die sie selbst nicht ganz verstand, sagte sie lieber nichts dazu.

* * *

So ging es eine ganze Zeit lang. Ständig gab es neue Informationen und auch wenn Remus bisher geglaubt hatte eine durchaus schnelle Auffassungsgabe zu besitzen, verwirrte es ihn letztendlich vollkommen. Irgendwann flüchtete er, in dem er vorgab DRINGENDST zur Toilette zu müssen. Und er war mehr als erleichtert, im Badezimmer ein größeres Fenster vorzufinden, welches er sogleich öffnete und gierig die langsam frischer werdende Nachtluft einsog. 

Wenigstens das war so geblieben wie 1979 – Luft war immer noch ein Gemisch aus Sauerstoff und Stickstoff …

Eine ganze Weile blieb er am geöffneten Fenster stehen und genoss die Ruhe, bevor ihm auch das nicht mehr reichte. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken schwang er ein Bein hinaus, kletterte ins Freie und huschte ums Haus herum. Ratlos blickte er zu den Sternen hinauf.

Was sollte das?

Was war mit ihm passiert?

Warum war er hier?

Das Firmament schien jedenfalls keine Antwort darauf zu haben …

„Schön, nicht wahr?" Er zuckte unter der plötzlichen Stimme zusammen und wandte sich um. Sunny war ebenfalls aus dem Raum voller Vermutungen und hitziger Diskussionen geflüchtet und lächelte ihn nun verhalten an. Als er ihren Blick fragend erwiderte, deutete sie nach oben zu den Sternen.

„Oh. Ja. Sehr schön", antwortete er lahm.

„Viele Informationen auf einmal, hm!" fragte sie mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, in seiner Situation zu stecken. Und dazu noch völlig allein.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lachte Remus leise und lächelte sie dann von der Seite an. Wieder dieses schiefe Lächeln. Und blitzende silbrige Augen. Gott, er musste in seiner Zeit alle Herzen brechen …

„Das kannst Du laut sagen, Sunny!" Er schnitt eine Grimasse und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das dichte, jetzt noch braune Haar. „Und alles ziemlich unwirklich. Ich … ich warte immer noch darauf, dass meine Freunde hinter einer Ecke hervorspringen und laut ‚Buh' rufen. Aber das wird wohl nicht geschehen. Sie sind tot."

Der letzte Satz war leise und heftiger Schmerz lag darin. Etwas, dass sie beim älteren Remus in der Form nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Unwillkürlich trat sie vor und berührte seine Hand, einem unglaublichen inneren Drang folgend, den sie selbst nicht verstand.

„Das muss schwer sein."

Er seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung, dass er zäh war und schon Schlimmeres überstanden hatte. Aber bevor er diese Lüge in seinem Kopf ausreichend formuliert hatte, sprudelten andere Wort aus ihm heraus: „Es ist nur … ich hab immer gedacht, dass ich in diesem Krieg sterben würde. Nicht sie. Lily und James hatten so vieles vor … Sie hatten einander. Aber ich bin hier und sie nicht."

„Aber Du wirst doch genauso Pläne haben …"

Er zuckte schweigend mit den Schultern. Pläne? Nein, er hatte keine Pläne. Und wenn er sie jemals gehabt hatte, waren sie für ihn grade genauso gestorben wie seine Freunde. Mila und Sirius waren verheiratet! Sie und er würden niemals … Es schmerzte so unendlich, dass zu erfahren!

Zwar hatte es tief in ihm immer eine Stimme gegeben, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass es Unsinn war weiter zu hoffen – aber trotzdem hatte er es getan. Soviel zum Thema Logik …

Sunny blickte ihn eine ganze Weile schweigend von der Seite an. Er hatte so viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Remus, den sie in der letzten Zeit kennen gelernt hatte – und dann war er doch wieder völlig anders.

Der ältere Remus war männlicher, deutlich reifer – aber auch seltsam distanziert, selbst wenn er lachte und scherzte.

Seiner jüngeren Ausgabe, die jetzt neben ihr stand, fehlte diese Reserviertheit völlig. Vielmehr waren seine Gefühle fast schon erschreckend klar auf seinem Gesicht und besonders in seinen Augen lesbar.

Auch äußerlich unterschieden sie sich.

Der Jüngere hatte noch nicht so ausgeprägte männliche Züge, war aber deutlich attraktiv und ein wenig kräftiger gebaut.

Remus war ihr vorher, so wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, eher ein wenig dünner vorgekommen, als würde er nicht vernünftig essen oder einer sehr auszehrenden Beschäftigung nachgehen.

Es war seltsam so unterschiedliche Dinge in ein und demselben Menschen kennen zu lernen.

„Gefällt Dir, was Du siehst?"

Ein wenig erschrocken zuckte Sandra unter seiner Frage zusammen. Sie blickte auf und direkt in seine blitzenden Augen. Er grinste breit. Ungewohnt flammende Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, als ihr klar wurde, wie sie ihn angestarrt haben musste. Sie war sehr dankbar für das Zwielicht um sie herum.

Noch so ein Unterschied. Der junge Remus schien nicht viel davon zu halten, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Schade, hatte sie es doch so genossen, ihn ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Sie straffte die Schultern und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Und was, wenn ich jetzt ja sage?"

Auch ihm stieg die Verlegenheit deutlich ins Gesicht, trotzdem wandte er den Blick nicht ab und flüsterte mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme, die ihr eine erwartungsvolle Gänsehaut bescherte: „Dann wäre ich sehr geschmeichelt …"

So wie er sie ansah und lächelte erinnerte er sie an einen lauernden … Wolf. Und sie mochte diesen Blick wirklich. Waren Wölfe doch ihre Lieblingstiere.

* * *

**September 1979**

Hart schlug Remus auf dem Boden seiner alten Wohnung auf. Es raubte ihm einen Moment lang den Atem und er rang nach Luft. Nur sehr langsam wurde ihm klar, wo er sich befand. Das hier war seine alte Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung. Wo er gelebt hatte bevor …

Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße und suchte hektisch den Raum mit den Augen nach Greyback ab. Nichts. Auch keine entfernte Duftspur, die ihm sagte, dass sein Widersacher vielleicht eher zu sich gekommen war und die Wohnung bereits verlassen hatte.

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Zur Hölle, was war passiert?

Okay, WAS passiert war, konnte er sich zusammenreimen. Er sah sich noch einmal in dem scheußlich vertrauten Raum um. In dieser Wohnung hatte er kurz nach Hogwarts gelebt. Es musste also etwas passiert sein, was ihn zurück in der Zeit hatte reisen lassen.

Aber warum war Greyback in die Vergangenheit gereist?

Was bezweckte dieser Wahnsinnige?

War es Absicht gewesen? Oder nur ein Zufall, weil er, Remus, ihm die Tour vermasselt hatte?

War Greyback überhaupt ebenfalls hier?

Zu viele Fragen auf einmal. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, Prioritäten zu setzten. Das Wichtigste war definitiv, dass er diesen Irren fand! Aber wo sollte er anfangen?

Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn er herausfand, welches Jahr genau war. Und dann würde er ganz London auseinander nehmen, wenn es sein musste, um Greyback zu finden.

Kurz entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und ergriff die Türklinke. Wenn er jemals zurück in seine eigene Zeit wollte, dann musste er den anderen Werwolf finden. Denn nur er konnte ihm genau sagen, was passiert war …

Die kalte September-Luft schlug ihm entgegen und er sah sich um. Mühsam bekämpfte Remus das eigenartige Frösteln, welches sich seinem Körper bemächtigte. Es kam nicht vollständig von der Kälte um ihn her, sondern aus den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung. Er wehrte sich gegen sie, so gut er konnte.

Besonders schlimm war es, als er eine weggeworfene Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus einer Mülltonne fischte und auf das Datum schaute – 12.09.1979. Hogwarts war wirklich grade erst zu Ende gegangen. Und James und Lily lebten! Sirius war noch nicht in Askaban. Noch war die Welt gut.

Er bekämpfte den heftigen Drang, nach Godric Hollow zu rennen und seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie zu WARNEN! Er könnte … Er könnte … Er …

Remus blieb stehen und presste sich die Handballen gegen die Augen – eine Geste tiefer Resignation. Bei Merlin? Wen wollte er belügen? Er konnte gar nichts tun! Rein gar nichts! Es würde die gesamte Zukunft verändern, wenn er versuchte, seine Freunde zu warnen. Harry würde vielleicht niemals stark genug werden, um Voldemort wirklich aufzuhalten. Er würde alle ins Verderben stürzen!

Seit Jahren war Remus das erste Mal wieder nach Heulen zumute. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, die Hoffnungslosigkeit niederzukämpfen und sich auf das wirkliche Problem zu konzentrieren – er MUSSTE Greyback finden!

* * *

_Hoffe, dass diese Zeiteinteilung besser ist. Reviews? Bitte? Auch wenn ich ein Mathe-Legasteniker bin?_


	8. Stöcke an Plätzen, wo sie nicht hingehör

**RemusBride:** Hast recht. Um den Köter wäre es nicht schade gewesen. Ganz dicken, großen, lieben Dank für Deine Unterstützung, meine Süße! Das tat wirklich gut!

**Giftschnecke:** NEIN! Da muss Moony durch! Wer die wahre Liebe will, muss auch was dafür tun! Außerdem wäre es doch auch langweilig, oder? Nur so eitel Sonnenschein …

**Leni: **Tut mir leid! Irgendwie muss ich unserem knackigen Professor doch sein Mätzchen von wegen „zu alt, zu arm, zu gefährlich" austreiben.

**Imobilus:** Nein, Sunny ist noch ganz ahnungslos. Die Erkenntnis kommt später, sie hat sich nur gewundert. War mein Patzer mit der Zeit denn wirklich so schlimm? Na ja, wenigstens hast Du mich nicht als katastrophal bezeichnet … (Seufz.)

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Dafür, dass Dich der Zeitpatzer „gar nicht störte", hast Du Dich aber lange dran aufgehalten. Demnächst werde ich meine Geschichten mit Taschenrechner schreiben …

**Sunny:** Vermutlich muss ich wirklich langsamer posten … Das ihr alle die Updates verpasst. (SMILE!)

**EvannaBlack: **Okay, mit Deiner Art „Tütü" könnte ich auch leben. (Sabber!) Schlüpf schon mal rein, Padfood!

**Cdt:** Wie gesagt, ich muss offenbar langsamer posten …

**ReSeSi: **Ich verspreche, dass sich Remus nicht benehmen wird. (Kicher!)

**SilverHoney:** Danke für das Kompliment! Und die tröstenden Worte! Das hatte ich echt nötig! Schick´ Dir einen dicken Knuddler!

**Marrychan:** Was meinst Du, wie sehr ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen habe, wie ich das am Besten löse. Ich wollte keinen Charakter weglassen, da die Schule aber ja vorbei ist, ging es in meinem Köpfchen nur so. Sonst wären Harry und Cho nämlich definitiv weggefallen. Und ich wollte mit Harry nix so offensichtliches anstellen, also fielen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weg (da war ja außerdem schon Remus) und ich wollt ihn auch nicht schon wieder zum Quidditch-Spieler machen … Das gabs schon so oft.

**Liana:** DANKE! Ihr seid so lieb!

**LokiSlytherin:** Greyback, der alte Flohsack, hat was ganz Fieses vor. Wer hätte das gedacht, was! (SMILE!) Und auch Dir DANKE für die Unterstützung!

**Uli:** Hey – ich schreibe diese FF! NATÜRLICH kommt Remus da heil raus – vielleicht höchstens mit ein paar Kratzern.

**Neely:** Hi Süße! Schön, dass Du wieder da bist!

**Kapitel 7: Stöcke an Plätzen, wo sie nicht hingehören …**

**September 1999**

„Onkel MOOOONNNYYYYY!" Völlig entsetzt schoss Remus in seinem Bett hoch und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Wo war er? Nur sehr langsam drang das Bewusstsein in ihm durch, dass er in einem fremden Bett lag, in einer fremden Zeit, mit fremden und doch irgendwie vertrauten Menschen. Aber wer, bei Merlin, hatte eben so geschrieen?

Er suchte mit gehetztem Blick das Zimmer nach der Ursache dieses Schreis ab. Er war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen – nachdem er noch Stunden über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nachgegrübelt hatte.

Am Fußende seines Bettes – das Gästebett von den älteren, verheirateten Ausgaben von Mila und Sirius – stand ein kleines Mädchen, in einen Pyjama gehüllt – warum trug ein MÄDCHEN einen Pyjama? – mit langen, schwarzen, lockigen Haaren und Augen, die Sirius´ sehr glichen.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und maß ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm das Gefühl gab von innen nach außen beleuchtet zu werden. Dann, nachdem sie ihre Musterung beendet hatte, grinste sie ihn an.

„Ich dachte schon, Du bist es gar nicht!" Sie krabbelte zu ihm aufs Bett und schmiegte sich völlig selbstverständlich gegen ihn. Verblüfft sah er auf sie hinunter.

„Ich komme erst jetzt, weil Mami und Daddy mir grade erst gesagt, dass Du hier bist", erklärte sie fast ein wenig reuig, während sie genießerisch die Augen schloss. „Nicht böse sein, ja!"

„Lily!" erklang Milas Stimme vom Flur aus.

Aus alter Gewohnheit erwartete Remus bei diesem Namen eine junge Frau mit langen, roten Haaren und funkelnden, grünen Augen, die jeden Moment durch die Tür stürzen musste.

Unvernünftige Hoffnung wallte in ihm auf.

Erst als Mila nach einem vorsichtigen Klopfen ins Zimmer lugte, reifer als er sie kannte, und das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Schoß anfunkelte, wurde ihm klar, dass wohl dieses gemeint worden war – nicht die Lily, die er kannte.

„Lilian Black, habe ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du den armen Remus schlafen lassen sollst?"

„Ich wollte doch nur ‚Guten Morgen' sagen", verteidigte sich die Kleine mit schmollend vorgeschobener Unterlippe. Fast schon schutzsuchend kuschelte sie sich enger gegen seine Brust, eine stumme Bitte, sie nicht fortzuschicken.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken kam er dieser Bitte nach und schlang beide Arme um sie. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, ein Kind auf dem Schoß zu haben … und dann auch noch von der Frau, die er immer als Mutter für seine eigenen Kinder ersehnt hatte.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Mila mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Das ist unsere Tochter. Lily. Sie ist ganz vernarrt in Dich und deswegen … Soll ich sie mit nach unten nehmen? Dann könntest Du noch ein wenig schlafen."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich … war sowieso wach." Er wusste nicht Recht, warum er schwindelte, aber er tat es.

„Oh. Na ja … wollt ihr Beiden dann frühstücken?"

„Jaaaaaaa", jubelte die kleine Lily begeistert und auch Remus nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Mila verschwand leise lachend wieder nach unten.

Eigentlich rechnete Remus jetzt damit, dass das Kind seiner Mutter folgen würde. Doch sie tat es nicht, sondern sah einen Moment schweigend, immer noch auf seinem Schoß sitzend, zu ihm auf. Dann hob sie beide Hände und begann damit, sein Gesicht mit einem konzentrierten Ausdruck auf dem Kindergesicht abzutasten.

Lily begann an seiner Stirn, fuhr seine Augenbrauen entlang, untersuchte seine Augen, seine Nase, seine Wangen und letztendlich seinen Mund. Selbst fasziniert über die forsche und doch sanfte Behandlung hielt Remus geduldig still.

„Du bist anders", stellte sie nach dieser gründlichen Inspektion fest. „Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu, während sie sich seinem Kinn widmete.

„War der dicke Mond wieder da?"

Überrascht runzelte er die Stirn und dachte über diese Worte nach. Als ihm aufging, was sie meinte, klappte ihm unwillkürlich das Kinn hinunter.

„Du … Du meinst Vollmond?"

Sie nickte eifrig und zwinkerte ihn an. „Wenn Du und Daddy immer ‚Rudel' spielt und ihr beide draußen übernachten. Und ich Dir immer Geschichten erzählen darf, damit Du besser schlafen kannst."

Remus Verwirrung wuchs mit jedem Wort. Sie wusste, was an Vollmond mit ihm passierte? Und sie saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß? Außerdem war sie sogar schon einmal vor und nach einer Transformation bei ihm gewesen? Wie konnte das möglich sein? Das war verrückt! Er war viel zu gefährlich für dieses Kind!

Mila rief sie in genau diesem Moment zum Frühstück, weswegen Lily von seinem Schoß kletterte und ihn ebenfalls aus dem Bett zog. Er streifte sich ein T-Shirt über und wollte in seine Hose schlüpfen, doch die Kleine schüttelte rigoros den Kopf und erklärte, dass sie noch verhungern würde, wenn er noch länger trödelte. Kurzerhand nahm sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit erstaunlicher Vehemenz die Treppe hinab ins Esszimmer, wo gestern die hitzigen Diskussionen geführt worden waren.

Das Bild, welches er vorfand, besänftigte ihn auf seltsame Weise: Mila trug ein leichtes, leuchtend weißes Sommerkleid mit großen, roten Blumen und war barfuss. Sie trug grade einen Korb mit duftenden Brötchen zum Tisch hinüber.

Padfood trug genau wie er nur Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt, sein Haar, das jetzt kürzer als zu Schulzeiten war, war unordentlich und zerzaust. Es wirkte ein wenig wie es bei James immer gewesen war.

Heftiger Schmerz durchpulste Remus, er war aber auch mindestens so schnell wieder verflogen, wie er gekommen war … Gestern Nacht hatte er geheult wie ein kleines Kind bei dem Gedanken, seine besten Freunde zu verlieren. Aber dieses Bild von Harmonie, trotz der vielen schweren Verluste, gab ihm eigenartigerweise Hoffnung.

Sirius gähnte währenddessen, den Kopf auf eine Hand geschützt, während ein Löffel wie von Geisterhand in seinem dampfenden Kaffee rührte.

Lily ließ Remus Hand los und flitzte zu ihrem Vater hinüber, der sie nun auf seinen Schoß hob und ihr einen dicken und besonders lauten Kuss zur Begrüßung verpasste. Sie lachte und erwiderte die Liebkosung mindestens genauso enthusiastisch und nicht weniger lautstark.

„Setz Dich, Moony", bat Mila mit einem kleinen Lächeln und deutete auf den Stuhl neben Sirius, der ihn angrinste. Als er neben ihm saß, wünschte Padfood ihm einen guten Morgen, während er damit begann mit seiner Tochter zwischen den Armen ein Brötchen auszuschneiden und dieses auf seinem Teller platzierte. Mohnbrötchen – die mochte er besonders. Und als Mila ihm auch noch eine Tasse starken, schwarzen Earl Grey vorsetzte, konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Haben sich diese Angewohnheiten nie geändert oder erinnert ihr euch nur?"

„Sowohl als auch", antworte Mila, während sie eine Tasse mit zwei Griffen und heißer Milch mit Honig vor ihrer Tochter platzierte und von Sirius ebenfalls ein Brötchen entgegen nahm. „Du hast Dich in der ganzen Zeit kaum verändert …"

„Du hast heute nur noch mehr als jemals zuvor einen Stock im Arsch", erklärte Padfood, als spreche er grade über den Sonnenschein draußen.

Remus verschluckte sich unwillkürlich an seinem Tee und Mila erdolchte ihren Mann mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre 5-jährige Tochter mit Blicken.

„Keine Sorge, Mama." Die kleine Lily legte begütigend eine Hand auf den Arm ihrer Mutter und tätschelte ihn beruhigend. „Ich weiß doch, dass Daddy ganz ungezogen ist und ständig böse Wörter benutzt. Vielleicht sollten wir für ihn ja auch einen ‚Schäm-Dich'-Schemel machen."

Fragend blickte Remus Mila an, die heftig gluckste. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzten konnte, während Sirius begann seine Tochter durchzukitzeln.

„Harry und Cho … Du weißt noch, wer die Beiden sind?"

Er nickte. „James und Lilys Sohn – und seine Ehefrau."

„Richtig. Die beiden haben Zwillinge. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen – Jamie und Amber. Der Kleine hat ständig Flausen im Kopf und stellt dauernd etwas an. Er wäre ein wunderbarer Marauder. Mutig wie ein Gryffindor und schlau wie ein Ravenclaw."

Er hörte den Stolz in ihrer Stimme und lächelte leicht.

„Aus lauter Verzweiflung hat seine Mutter jedenfalls den ‚Schäm-Dich'-Schemel eingeführt. Ein kleiner Schemel, der in einer Ecke steht und auf den Jamie verfrachtet wird, wenn er wieder unartig war. Er verbringt dann schmollend eine ganze Weile dort, um über seine Streiche nachzudenken."

Remus gluckste ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken an Sirius, der beleidigt eine Wand anstarrte und konnte die folgende Frage nicht wirklich zurückhalten: „Funktioniert es?"

„Nein. Kein Stück! Ich glaube sogar, dass er die Zeit nutzt, um neue Streiche auszuhecken."

Alle am Tisch begannen zu lachen und während Remus sich grinsend seinem Brötchen widmete, war er sich plötzlich sicher, dass die Zukunft vielleicht doch nicht so trübe war.

* * *

„Komm schon, Sunny! Iss mit uns!"

„Nein, danke Mila! Wirklich! Aber ich kann doch nicht schon wieder …"

Ungeduldig wedelte die andere Frau vor Sandras Gesicht, tat damit ihren schwachen Protest ab und griff nach ihrem Reise-Umhang. „Keine Widerrede! Du wirst bei uns essen! Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Du Deine Abende allein verbringen musst, anstatt unter Freunden!"

Widerwillig ließ Sandra sich in ihren Umhang helfen und seufzte laut. Seit ungefähr drei Tagen fragte Mila sie, ob sie bei ihr Abendessen wolle – bisher hatte Sunny unter fadenscheinigen Gründen abgesagt. Nicht, weil sie die Gesellschaft nicht genoss, sondern viel eher wegen Remus Lupin. Dem JUNGEN Remus Lupin!

Dem Kerl, der jetzt seit dieser denkwürdigen Nacht in ihrem Kopf rumspukte …

Hatte die ältere Ausgabe sie schon kirre gemacht, schien seine jüngere Version geradezu seinen Abschluss im ‚Köpfe verdrehen' von unschuldigen, jungen Frauen gemacht zu haben! Er geisterte jetzt auf jeden Fall schon seit längerem durch ihre Gedanken – immer wieder mit diesem wissenden Grinsen, welches sie im Garten der Blacks kennen gelernt hatte.

Nichts half gegen diese Bilder. Keine logische Argumentation, dass er zu jung war, dass er sicher nicht 20 Jahre in die Zukunft katapultiert worden war, um auf ihrem Teller der sexuellen Gelüste zu landen …

Nein, nein, nein, ihre Gedanken durften nicht schon wieder abschweifen! Besonders, da ihre neu gewonnene Freundin sie grade am Arm packte und hinter sich herzog, direkt zu dem großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts.

Flohpulver, grüne Flammen – und schon stand sie im Wohnzimmer von Mila und Sirius. Besagte schüttelte grade ihren Umhang aus und warf ihn über einen Stuhl.

„Sie sind draußen im Garten", erklärte sie Sunny, die es ihr im Punkto Umhang nachtat, mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Terrassentür.

„Woher weißt Du das? Sind sie um die Zeit immer …?"

Mila schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir sind Howler ein Begriff?"

Sandra nickte, bevor ihre Augen groß wurden. „Du …?"

Mila bejahte diese atemlose Frage und kicherte leise über den verblüfften Ausdruck, der nur Sekunden später einer flammenden Röte wich. „Sirius ist mein Gefährte. Wir sind durch das Ritual untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Daher weiß ich immer, was er grade tut."

Sunny sagte erst einmal nichts, sondern knabberte immer noch an der Howler-Sache. Oh Gott – wie oft hatte Mila sie schon kurz berührt?

„Hast Du …?" fragte sie und schluckte schwer, fest mit Pädophilie-Anschuldigungen oder etwas Ähnlichem rechnend.

„Nein."

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, doch Milas Grinsen hätte sie warnen müssen. Während diese sich in Richtung Küche wandte, erklärte sie über ihre Schulter glucksend: „Um zu wissen, dass Du in unseren normalen Remus verschossen bist, bei seinem jüngeren Ich aber fast sabberst, brauche ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht …"

Feuerrot angelaufen sah Sunny der kichernden neuen Freundin nach. War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Oder hatte Mila ihre Kräfte doch eingesetzt und schwindelte darüber schlichtweg?

Sandra schnaubte laut und begann damit, sich die ganzen Haarnadeln, die ihre Mähne brav gebändigt hatten, aus ihren Haaren zu zupfen. Es gehörte zur Hogwarts-Lehrerinnen-Uniform, dass man sich eine strenge Frisur verpasste – etwas, was Sunnys Naturell vollkommen widersprach! Aber was tat man nicht alles, um die armen, männlichen Schüler vor „ungebetenen Hormonausbrüchen" zu bewahren, wie ihre neue Chefin, Professor McGonnagal, es ausgedrückt hatte …

Ihrer Meinung nach könnten die Schüler etwas Derartiges gut gebrauchen. Diese armen Jungs würden noch an Reizüberflutung sterben, wenn sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss endlich in die freie Wildbahn entlassen wurden und feststellen mussten, dass die weibliche Generation nicht nur aus unter dunklen Schuluniformen verborgenen Formen oder alten Jungfern bestand …

Die Mädchen wurden da besser vorbeireitet. Siehe Professor Potter, Sirius Black – oder, viel Schlimmer: REMUS J. LUPIN!

Während sie also erneut damit begann, ihr Mantra zu wiederholen: „Zu jung, zu jung, zu jung …" und sämtliche Haarnadel-Folterinstrumente von ihrer armen, malträtierten Kopfhaut entfernte, trat sie hinaus in den Garten und genoss für einen Moment lang die warme September-Sonne, die ihr entgegenstrahlte.

Genau so entdeckte Remus sie und sein Herz machte einen unfreiwilligen, ungewohnten Hüpfer.

Eingerahmt in den orangeroten Schein der untergehenden Sonne stand sie einfach nur da, das lange, zimtfarbene, braune Haar ungebändigt über ihren Rücken fließend. Er schluckte gegen den plötzlichen Kloß in seiner Kehle an und räusperte sich kurz. Ein Geräusch, mit dem er offensichtlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Sunny wandte das Gesicht zu ihm und blickte ihn an – mit demselben Blick, der ihn nun schon ein paar Tage lang in seinen Träumen quälte. Er versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, was nun die Frau vor ihm schlucken ließ.

Da stand ER – nur in einer tiefschwarzen, engen Boxershorts, die ihm feucht am Körper klebte, das braune Haar ebenso nass und einfach zurückgestrichen. Seine Haut hatte eine gesunde Bronzefarbe, ohne künstlich zu wirken. Auf seiner Schulter – die, nebenbei bemerkt, beide wunderbar breit waren – prangte eine große, längere Narbe, die einen verführerischen Kontrast zum Rest seines makellosen Körpers bildete. Seine Brust war überdeckt von einem Flaum etwas dunklerer Haare, die zu einem muskulösen, flachen Bauch führten, sich dort zu einem schmalen Band verjüngten und in dieser skandalös engen Badehose verschwanden. Unwillkürlich endete Sandras Blick auf dieser Hose, die nicht viel der Phantasie überließ.

Akute Hormonvergiftung!

‚_Sandra Gray, reiß Dich zusammen! Gleich fängst Du noch an zu sabbern!'_

Er grinste und öffnete den Mund, um scheinbar etwas zu sagen, doch ein lautes ‚PLATSCH' hinderte ihn daran. Lilian Black hatte sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen und eine magisch vergrößerte Wasserbombe gegen seine Schulter mit dieser sexy Narbe geworfen. Wasser tropfte an ihm hinab und bildete glitzernde Tröpfchen auf seiner Haut.

Remus wirbelte herum und scheuchte das kleine Mädchen, welches vergnügt kreischte, lachend zurück in Richtung ihres Vaters, der ebenfalls in einer engen schwarzen Boxershorts steckte und sich prustend schüttelte. Durch seine Jagd bekam Sunny einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf Remus´ Kehrseite und sie beschloss lieber Mila in der Küche zu helfen, bevor sie an ihrem eigenen Gesabbere ertrank …

* * *

„Er ist zuckersüß, oder!" Mila grinste sie an, nachdem Sandra die Küche betreten hatte. Sie seufzte und nickte dann aber. Sie brauchte einfach eine Freundin, mit der sie hemmungslos über dieses Prachtexemplar tratschen konnte, sonst würde sie platzen! Und Mila hatte offenbar Verständnis für ihre Situation.

„Wenn er nicht aufpasst, vergesse ich meine gute Kinderstube … Dann vernasche ich ihn mitten auf eurem Rasen!" prophezeite sie düster, was Mila erneut in Kichern ausbrechen ließ.

„Tjaja, der gute Moony! Wenn es Sirius nicht gegeben hätte, dann …" Sie wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen. „Man findet nicht oft gutaussehende Männer, die sich ihrer Attraktivität überhaupt nicht bewusst sind."

Sunny schwang sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. Der Junge musste blind sein, wenn er nicht wusste, was sein Anblick in ihr und vermutlich tausend anderen Frauen auszulösen vermochte.

Entschlossen ihre Gedanken von seinem Knackarsch lösend, fragte sie: „Kann ich Dir helfen?"

„Nö. Danke schön."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte Sandra plötzlich: „Und Du bist mit diesen beiden Prachtkerlen wirklich zur Schule gegangen und konntest noch an andere Dinge denken, als …?"

„Ich war recht schüchtern …", erklärte Mila mit einem schiefen Lächeln und zwinkerte. „Außerdem ist Remus, so komisch es für Dich klingen mag, für mich auch nie mehr gewesen als ein großer Bruder. Genauso wie Harrys Vater."

„Du warst von Anfang an total in Sirius verknallt, was?" Anders konnte sie sich diese Blindheit gegenüber diesem anderen Traumtypen nicht erklären.

„Von der ersten Sekunde an", gab Mila seufzend zu. „Es war wirklich Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

Sunny stahl sich ein Stückchen Tomate von Milas Schneidebrett und seufzte. „Wie romantisch!"

Ihre Freundin schnitt eine Grimasse. „Glaube mir, die Romantik hat er schnell im Keim erstickt. Sirius ist sich nämlich leider seiner Attraktivität VIEL ZU SEHR bewusst!"

Sie begann damit Sandra eine Begebenheit am See von Hogwarts zu berichten, bei der Padfood sie fast vor der gesamten Schule bloßgestellt hatte, in dem er sie zuerst halb besinnungslos geküsst hatte, nur um dann im Gejohle und Geklatsche seines ‚Publikums' zu baden.

Sandra rümpfte die Nase bei dieser Geschichte und erklärte mit düsterer Miene: „Ich hätte ihm den Kopf abgerissen."

„Ihre Rache war schlimmer", erklang Sirius Stimme hinter ihnen und Sandra wandte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu ihm um.

„Ach ja?"

Er nickte, umarmte seine Frau von hinten und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken, bevor er weitersprach. Sie schloss nur genüsslich die Augen.

„Sie ist einfach mit Moony zum Halloween-Ball gegangen und ich musste Cynthia Jackson ertragen! Während mein bester Freund mit ihr tanzen durfte! Und sie sah so wunderbar aus!"

Lachend rührte Mila das Essen um und zwinkerte. „Das hat er mir nie verziehen."

„Ganz genau, Du herzloses Weibsstück! Mein Herz ist immer noch gebrochen."

Sunny räusperte sich dezent, als die beiden in einen tiefen Kuss versanken, der anscheinend einfach nicht enden wollte …

„Chrm! Kann ich wohl schon den Tisch decken?"

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, wedelte Mila vage in eine Richtung. Sunny sprang wieder auf die Füße, öffnete den Schrank und holte 5 Teller heraus, nur um dann so leise wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Im Wohnzimmer traf sie auf den immer noch wenig bekleideten Remus, der grade die kleine Lily mit einem Trocken-Zauber bedachte und ihr entgegenlächelte, als sie den Raum betrat. Das und die Art, wie er mit dem Kind umging, versetzte ihrem Mantra einen schweren Schlag und anstatt ‚Er ist zu jung' begann jetzt ‚Er ist zum Anbeißen' durch ihren Kopf zu schwirren.

Und dieses Kind schien leider das Feingefühl ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben, denn nachdem sie trocken war, fegte sie an ihnen vorbei in die Küche und ließ die Beiden allein zurück.

Ohne ein Wort kam er auf sie zu – selbst immer noch ein wenig nass von der Wasserschlacht, die sie sich geliefert hatten. Gott, sie liebte diese schweigsamen Kerle! Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang betete sie fast darum, er möge sie einfach küssen. Ihre Bedenken mit seinen Lippen und Händen wegwischen. Doch er blieb ungefähr einen Meter von ihr stehen und nahm ihr stattdessen nur die Teller aus den Händen, bevor er selbst begann, den Tisch zu decken. Immer noch ohne eine Silbe.

Einen Moment lang war Sandra mehr als enttäuscht. Doch dann straffte sie die Schultern und begann, ihm zu helfen. Er holte Besteck, Gläser - alles, was sie benötigten.

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. Aber irgendwann hielt Sunny das Schweigen nicht mehr aus. Ein vernünftiger Teil in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr zwar, dass es besser war, seine wunderbar tiefe, melodische Stimme nicht zu hören. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Haben Sie sich gut eingelebt, Remus?"

Verblüfft sah er von dem gedeckten Tisch hoch. „Seit wann sind wir denn wieder beim ‚Sie'?"

„Seit Du offenbar gar nicht mehr mit mir redest", erklärte sie. Sie hatte scherzhaft klingen wollen, doch etwas in ihr war ziemlich gekränkt über sein plötzliches Schweigen. Also klang ihre Stimme ziemlich beleidigt und ihre Frage ungewollt spitz. Sexuelle Frustration war was Furchtbares! Sie schlug sich gedanklich selbst auf den Hinterkopf.

‚_Super, Sunny! Noch ein bisschen mehr und er hält Dich für die letzte hysterische Ziege.' _

„Das hatte seinen Grund …", erklärte er, den Blick erneut auf den Tisch gerichtet, zu ihrer Überraschung. Eigentlich hatte sie eher damit gerechnet, dass er sein Schweigegelübde ihr gegenüber nicht zugab.

Noch so ein verdammter Pluspunkt für ihn – er war EHRLICH!

Remus schob eine Gabel grade, die eigentlich schon völlig korrekt gelegen hatte. Er folgte einfach dem Bedürfnis, seine Hände zu beschäftigen, damit sie sich nicht selbstständig machten und sich in ihrem wunderbaren Zimt-Haar vergruben.

Drei Tage war es her, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Und nachdem er den ersten Schock dieser Zeitreise überwunden hatte, hatte Sandra Gray sein Denken immer öfter vollständig beherrscht. Er hatte Sirius über sie förmlich ausgequetscht, etwas, was seinen Freund so heftig hatte Grinsen lassen, dass Moony befürchtet hatte, er würde im Kreis grinsen, wenn ihn seine Ohren nicht daran gehindert hätten.

Aber das war ihm egal! Bei Merlin! So egal, wie noch nie etwas in seinem Leben! Er hatte gehadert, sich seine Lycantrophie vorgehalten – aber anstatt das dieses Argument etwas genützt hatte, hatte Mila ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen, da sie ihm schweigend eine Rolle Pergament gereicht hatte, auf dem groß und breit ein Zaubertrank erklärt worden war. ‚Wolfsbann-Trank'. Verblüfft hatte er sich die Wirkung erklären lassen.

Diese großen, blau-grauen Augen!

Dieses Lächeln!

Zur Hölle, diese ihm eigentlich Fremde hatte sogar Mila aus seinem Kopf verdrängt! Und das sollte was heißen! War er doch schon seit Jahren heftigst in sie verknallt! Aber jetzt nicht mehr.

„Und der Grund wäre?" fragte Sunny derweilen misstrauisch und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Remus seufzte leise, bevor er innerlich die Schultern straffte, den Blick hob und ihr wieder dieses schiefe Lächeln schenkte, welches ihre Knie in Pudding verwandelte. Wie war ihr Mantra noch gleich?

„Wenn ich meinen Mund geöffnet hätte", erklärte er mit einer Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, „dann hätte ich Dir gesagt, wie schön Du heute Abend bist. Und wie sehr ich Dich vermisst habe. Das ich es kaum glauben kann, wie sehr Du mir gefehlt hast – obwohl wir uns überhaupt nicht kennen. Und das ich mein älteres Ich für einen Idioten halte, weil er Dich noch nicht für sich beansprucht hat."

Mit verblüfft geöffnetem Mund sah sie ihn an. Ihr Herz trommelte so laut, dass sie fast nur das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören konnte. Und seine Stimme, die ihr diese unglaublichen Dinge sagte.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse und richtete sich zu seiner vollen, stattlichen Größe auf. „Bitte sag´ mir, dass er es versucht hat, Sunny. Das der Idiot schlicht bei Dir abgeblitzt ist! Damit kann ich nämlich eher leben als mit dem Gedanken, dass ich Trottel es nicht einmal versucht habe …"

„Äh … ähm … Na ja … - Nein, hat er nicht." Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, während er sich ein klein bisschen ärgerlich durch das volle Haar fuhr.

„Sirius hat Recht", murrte er leise. „Mein älteres Ich hat scheinbar noch mehr einen Stock im Arsch als ich!"

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an – und ohne es zu wollen, brach Sunny in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie lachte so herzlich, das auch Remus´ Mundwinkel unfreiwillig zuckten. Bei Merlin, sie war wunderschön, wenn sie lachte. Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen von der Wange und mühte sich offenbar, nicht wieder loszuprusten.

„Dir ist klar, dass Du der Traummann schlechthin bist, Remus? Schon Disney sagte einmal: ‚Der Traum einer jeden Frau ist ein Mann, der sie zum lachen bringt'!"

Er errötete ein wenig, aber seine Augen blitzten übermütig. „Keine, Ahnung, was Disney ist – Aber das ist gut zu wissen, Sunny …", erklärte er leise.

* * *

_Na, ihr kennt meinen Freund, das Knöpfchen ja, nicht wahr? laßt bitte ´ne kleine Review da, okay! _


	9. Dr Murtigar

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Alles klar bei euch? Na, das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Also, ich wollte euch nur noch einmal daran erinnern, dass diese Geschichte ein **M-Rating** hat. Und wer meine Geschichten kennt, weiß, dass ich kein Blatt vor den Mund nehme. Jetzt kommen wir nämlich zum ersten Kuss. Also nicht nachher schimpfen, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. Und noch mal zur Erklärung, für die Leser, die meine anderen beiden Geschichten nicht kennen: Dr. Murtigar ist in meinen Stories der Erfinder des Wolfsbanntrankes. Damit ihr bei dem unbekannten Namen nicht die Stirn runzeln müsst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Lies' einfach meine erste Geschichte – da werden Howler explizit erklärt.

**Imobilus:** Natürlich erfahrt ihr, was unser reiferer Remus so treibt. In den folgenden Kapiteln werde ich immer wieder in den Zeiten springen und sozusagen zwei Geschichten gleichzeitig erzählen. Mal sehen, ob´s klappt. Dein knackiges, heutiges Exemplar bleibt Dir also erhalten. (Zwinker!) Aber ganz ehrlich – bei DEN Lehrern (Harry, Moony UND Padfood!) wären meine schulischen Leistungen so mies, weil ich nur ständig schmachten würde. Obwohl … das bedeutet Nachhilfe … Hihihihihi! Professor Potter? Ich hab´ das nicht verstanden …

**RemusBride:** Dein Kuschelwolf hat es eben faustdick hinter den Ohren … (GRINS!) Aber das weißt Du ja am Besten.

**Uli:** Natürlich darfst Du Angst um Moony haben. Sollst Du sogar. Sonst fühlt er sich so vernachlässigt … (Zwinker!)

**Cdt:** Okay, okay, ich bin ganz brav. Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. (GRINS!)

**ReSeSi:** Und ob sich Remus-Junior traut … ganz zu Sunnys Wohlbehagen …

**SilverHoney:** Mal ganz ehrlich … haben wir bei diesem Prachtexemplar von Vater etwas Anderes erwartet, als dass die kleine Lily es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat? Das war doch schon vor ihrer Geburt genetisch festgelegt! Ich finde sie übrigens auch zum Anknabbern! Hab´ übrigens gestern extra für Dich beschlossen, in meiner Geschichte noch ein bisschen James einzubauen. Aber erst später …

**Lia:** Wäre ich die allseits berühmte Romantik-Tante, wenn sie sich nicht kriegen würden? Natürlich wird da etwas laufen zwischen Sunny und Moony.

**EvannaBlack:** Ich merke auch grade, dass ich eine der wenigen bin, die noch an das Gute in Cho Chang glauben. Und ich werde wohl den Lily-Black-Fanclub gründen müssen … Hab´ ich Dich jetzt eigentlich richtig für Moony begeistern können? Ohoh, da wird Padfood aber böse werden …

**Manya:** Mach´ ich! Danke für das Kompliment!

**Marrychan:** Kein Problem. Man kann ja nicht alle zum Schmelzen finden … obwohl … doch, aber ich bin da ein Sonderfall. (Grins!)

**Leni:** Dank unserem „Professor" Schönling Lockhard gibt es ja Mittel und Wege … ups, ich verrate zu viel. Dazu kommen wir später. Schön weiterlesen, okay!

**LokiSlytherin:** So würde vermutlich jeder denken, wenn er auf sich in 20 Jahren trifft …

**Kapitel 8: Dr. Murtigar**

Remus Lupin schien in jeder Lebenslage sexy zu sein. Auch wenn Sandra es bedauerte, dass er diese skandalös enge Badehose zum Essen gegen eine normale Hose und ein T-Shirt eingetauscht hatte. Da sein jetziges Ich aber ein wenig schmaler gebaut war als er jetzt noch war, saß das Shirt an den perfekten Stellen ein wenig enger und betonte seine Schultern. Und die breite Brust. Außerdem hatte er immer noch diesen männlichen Duft, der sie ganz wirr im Kopf machte. Da sie direkt neben ihm saß, umwehte er sie wie ein geflüstertes Versprechen. Ihr Mantra hatte sie mittlerweile schon völlig vergessen …. Irgendwas mit jung und knackig, oder so.

Ab und zu warf er ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ihre Gabel völlig leer zum Mund führte, weil sie viel lieber sein Profil anschmachtete, als auf ihren Teller zu achten. Mila versuchte ihr Kichern hinter einer Serviette zu verstecken, was ihr nicht ganz gelang …

Als sie ihre Tochter zu Bett brachte, sah Lily mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihrer Mutter auf und fragte dann im Verschwörer-Ton: „Duu, Mami? Wird Sunny jetzt die Mutter von Onkel Moonys Babys?"

Mila lächelte und strich ihrer Tochter die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht", erwiderte sie zwinkernd. „Wenn wir Glück haben …" Sie presste zärtlich ihre Lippen auf die Stirn ihrer Tochter und wünschte ihr leise eine gute Nacht und wunderschöne Träume.

Als Mila die Treppe hinunterkam, wurde sie auf halben Weg von Sirius gestoppt, der ihr stumm zu verstehen gab, die Treppe wieder hinaufzugehen. Da sie fragend die Stirn runzelte, deutete er stumm über die Schulter. Sunny und Moony saßen nebeneinander und sprachen angeregt miteinander.

Mila lächelte. _‚Werden sie sich nicht wundern, wo wir abgeblieben sind?'_

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Ich denke, dass sie es nicht einmal mitbekommen werden …' _

Also wandte sich Mila um und ging wieder hinauf. Am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen verschwand sie mit einem einladenden Lächeln im Schlafzimmer – und Sirius folgte ihr nur zu gern.

* * *

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, bevor Sandra und Remus überhaupt bemerkten, dass ihre Freunde sie sich selbst überlassen hatten. Verlegen lächelte er sie an, während Sunny sich ein plötzliches Gähnen nicht ganz verkneifen konnte. Komisch, bis grade war sie überhaupt nicht müde gewesen …

„Ich werde heute im Unterricht sicher einfach so einschlafen", prophezeite sie und schnitt eine Grimasse.

Moony lachte leise. „Armes Ding." Und mit einem plötzlichen, übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen erklärte er leise: „Ich hätte da etwas, was Dich vielleicht ein bisschen fitter machen könnte …"

„Immer her damit", bat sie erschöpft, eigentlich in der Erwartung eines besonders starken Kaffees oder etwas ähnlichem. Doch anstatt etwas koffeinhaltigem, spürte sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren. Es blieb ihr grade noch genügend Zeit, um ganz kurz überrascht zu sein – dann setzte ihr Denken komplett aus.

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, woher er plötzlich den Mut für diesen Kuss nahm – vielleicht lag es daran, das sein gesamter Körper danach schrie und bettelte, diese Frau zu besitzen.

Seine Lippen waren weich und ungewöhnlich kundig – dafür, dass er behauptete, bisher höchstens zwei Mädchen geküsst zu haben. Die Spitze seiner Zunge schnellte hervor und strich über ihre Unterlippe, brachte sie so dazu sich völlig ohne Gegenwehr für ihn zu öffnen. Er schlüpfte in sie hinein, lockte ihre eigene Zunge, verführte sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Kuss drängender wurde, fordernder, während sich seine Hände in ihr Haar wühlten und ihr so jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit nahmen. Als ob sie an so etwas Unsinniges gedacht hätte! War sie doch endlich da, wo sie schon seit geraumer Zeit hinwollte!

Sunny wusste selbst nicht, ob sie aufgestanden war oder er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte. Es war ihr auch egal. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich irgendwann rittlings auf seinem Schoß wieder fand, eng an ihn gepresst und jeden Zentimeter dieses wunderbaren Körpers spüren konnte.

Seine warme Brust, die sich unter ihren Küssen immer schneller zu heben und zu senken begann und sich gegen ihre Brüste presste. Seine Hände, die irgendwie auf ihrem Po gelandet waren und sie so heftig er konnte gegen sich pressten. Und seine wunderbar harte Erregung in ihrem Schoß – genau dort, wo sie hingehörte.

Unwillkürlich rieb sich Sunny an ihm und Remus konnte nicht anderes, als leise zu ächzen. Wenn sie nicht still hielt, würde er sie einfach auf den Tisch setzen und sie dort vernaschen. Obwohl – verdammt, das war eine gute Idee!

Innerlich rümpfte ein kleiner Teil in ihm die Nase bei diesem Gedanken. Das wäre wohl kaum angebracht … Aber der Wolf in ihm jubelte triumphierend bei dieser Idee.

Sekunden später stand er wirklich auf seinen Füßen und ließ sie ganz langsam an seinem Körper hinabrutschen, bis sie auf der Tischplatte saß. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihre Hüften und zog sie mit einem Ruck so eng es ihm möglich war an seinen Schoß. Ihr blieb nichts anders übrig, als ihre nackten Schenkel völlig um ihn zu öffnen und ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. Ihr langer Rock war ihr längst über den Po hoch gerutscht.

Ein dunkler, knapper Spitzenslip kam zum Vorschein und ließ Remus trocken schlucken. Er knurrte tief und grollend, während er sich wieder über sie beugte und ihren Mund erneut in Besitz nahm.

Er spürte Sandras Hände, die hastig am Gürtel seiner Hose herumnestelten und schob die eigenen Hände unter ihre Lehrerinnen-Bluse, die sie immer noch trug, umfasste ihre wunderbar vollen Brüste und strich mit den Daumen über die mittlerweile hoch aufgerichteten Spitzen. Sie stöhnte leise, etwas was seine Erregung noch mehr anschwellen ließ und seine Ungeduld anstachelte.

Er wollte sie!

Hier und jetzt!

„Remus?"

Beim Klang von Sirius Stimme gefror Moony mitten in der Bewegung. Erschrocken blickte er auf Sunny hinunter, deren Blick immer noch vor Erregung verschleiert war.

Verdammt! Padfoods Timing war schon immer mies gewesen!

Er presste noch einmal hastig seine Lippen auf ihre, flüsterte: „Später." und zog sie hoch. Verwirrt ließ sie es zu, dass er sie wieder auf einen Stuhl verfrachtete und sich in sicheren Abstand begab. Grade rechtzeitig, da Sirius in genau diesem Moment verschlafen in der Tür erschien und von einem zum anderen sah.

„Wart ihr die ganze Nacht auf?" fragte er verblüfft.

Sunny lief puterrot an und Remus nickte nur, ohne seinen Freund wirklich anzusehen. Einen Moment ließ Padfood seinen Blick über die beiden huschen. Zerwühltes Haar, leicht zerknitterte Kleidung – Remus T-Shirt war immer noch deutlich verrutscht, etwas, was er wohl auch grade bemerkte und es hastig glatt zog. Brachte nicht viel, da durch diese Bewegung die Beule in seiner Hose mehr als sichtbar wurde …

Das schien verdammt gut gelaufen zu sein …

Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen und fragte mit unschuldiger Miene: „Soll ich McGonnagal Bescheid sagen, dass Du krank bist, Sandra! Dann könntest Du … noch ein bisschen ins Bett …"

Sie funkelte ihn immer noch puterrot an, während Remus sich an sich selbst verschluckt zu haben schien und heftig hustete. Padfood lachte laut und huschte eiligst wieder hinaus, bevor Sunny noch etwas fand, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte …

DAS war doch viel versprechend …

* * *

**September 1979**

Unruhig wälzte sich Remus in dem unbequemen Bett der schäbigen Gaststätte, in die er sich einquartiert hatte, hin und her. Er träumte. Von Sandra Gray mit den wunderbaren blau-grauen Augen, die ihm lächelnd von ihrer Kindheit erzählte. Die ihm mit einem verhaltenen Gähnen erklärte, dass sie heute vermutlich im Unterricht einschlafen werde, weil sie mit ihm die ganze Nacht lang geredet hatte. Er lächelte still in sich hinein. Und plötzlich saß sie vor ihm auf der Tischplatte im Esszimmer von Sirius und Mila, ihre herrlichen Beine um ihn geschlungen und unter seinem Körper schmelzend … mit vor Erregung verschleiertem Blick.

Im nächsten Moment saß Moony kerzengrade im Bett und versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was war das gewesen, zum Troll! Nur ein Traum? Eine hocherotische Gaukelei seines müden Verstandes?

Aber es hatte sich so echt angefühlt. Er konnte sie immer noch schmecken, sie … FÜHLEN!

Etwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Träume waren unerfüllte Wünsche. Und das grade kam ihm viel eher wie eine … eine Erinnerung vor.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie konnte es eine Erinnerung sein? Er und Sunny – ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an ihren süßen Spitznamen dachte – hatten sich ja nicht mal geküsst.

Es sei denn …

Erschrocken dachte er über die Möglichkeit nach, die ihm plötzlich in den Sinn kam. Was, wenn er nicht nur komplett in die Vergangenheit katapultiert worden war? Sondern auch sein jetziges Ich vollkommen in die Zukunft. Und wenn er an der Stelle aufgetaucht war, wo er seine Zeit verlassen hatte …

Dann würde das Gefühl der Erinnerung einen Sinn ergeben. Wäre dieser Moony doch immerhin sein früheres Ich.

Fluchend kämpfte sich Remus aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Kleider. Er musste sich beeilen und wieder in seinen normale Zeit zurückkehren, bevor dieser Hitzkopf noch irgendeinen Schaden anrichtete!

Bei einem Blick in den Spiegel schnitt Remus sich selbst eine fiese Grimasse.

Welchen Schaden sollte er denn schon anrichten?

Wenn er wirklich in seiner Zeit steckte, dann würden Sirius und Mila schon gut auf ihn Acht geben und aufpassen, dass er nicht zuviel von den Geschehnissen erfuhr. Na gut, Mila mehr als Padfood.

Viel eher hatte ihn bittere Eifersucht aus dem Bett getrieben …

Jawohl, er was eifersüchtig – auf sich selbst!

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war nur so, dass er den jungen Kerl um seine Leichtfertigkeit beneidete. Er hatte in den vergangenen 20 Jahren offenbar verlernt, sich Situationen einfach so hinzugeben, anstatt bei einer Tasse Tee erst einmal ungefähr 3 Monate darüber nachzudenken.

Wie nannte Padfood es so schmeichelhaft? Er hatte wohl offenbar wirklich ‚einen Stock in seinem Allerwertesten'.

Sein junges Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht so lange gezögert, sondern Sandra Gray als heißblütige, junge Frau gesehen, die einfach geküsst werden MUSSTE! Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Kuss schloss er unwillkürlich die Augen und er hätte schwören können, ihren Duft um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Dieser Gedanke war ihm seltsam tröstlich.

Während er unruhig das Gasthaus verließ, zog er sich den Umhang fester um die Schultern. Er fror erbärmlich. Seit ungefähr einer Woche war er nun schon hier und noch immer keine Spur von diesem räudigen Flohbeutel Greyback! Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ein unangenehmer Schauder schüttelte seinen Körper und er hielt einen Moment inne, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er wusste, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete. In zwei Wochen wäre wieder Vollmond. Sein Körper erinnerte ihn an die Notwendigkeit des Wolfsbanntranks.

Wolfsbanntrank!

Verflucht!

Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht!

In dieser Zeit hatte er niemanden, der den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn braute. Er würde also völlig transformieren müssen.

Kurz erlaubte er es sich an Lily zu denken – aber er konnte unmöglich einfach nach Godric Hollow spazieren, klingeln und sagen: „Oh, hi Freunde. Wundert euch nicht, dass ich plötzlich so alt aussehe. Wisst ihr, eigentlich bin ich sogar nicht mal der jetzige, sondern der zukünftige Remus. Irgendein verrückter Todesser-Werwolf hat mich hierher katapultiert. Könntet ihr mir wohl eine Portion Wolfsbanntrank verschaffen?"

Nein, ganz blöde Idee. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er das Wiedersehen mit Lily und James – und vielleicht sogar mit Peter – nicht überstehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich brüllend auf die Ratte stürzen und seine Freunde würden ihn für völlig übergeschnappt halten und ihn nach Askaban verfrachten lassen.

‚_Hey, vielleicht bekäme ich die Zelle neben Padfood. Fröhliche Widersehensfeier in zwei Jahren. Wie Dementoren wohl mit Papphüten aussehen würden?'_

Okay, er war wirklich müde. Er machte schon grottenschlechte Witze.

Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte auch keinen Platz, an dem er transformieren konnte und für niemanden eine Gefahr darstellte.

Wenn er weiter so lästerlich fluchte, würde er sogar Sirius noch den Rang ablaufen …

Außerdem brachte es rein gar nichts. Er musste nachdenken. Und das konnte er immer noch definitiv am besten bei einer Tasse Tee.

Zwei Stunden später, nach zwei Tassen herrlich heißem Earl Grey im tropfenden Kessel, war Remus immerhin schon wieder warm. Tom, der Wirt, hatte ihn natürlich erkannt und verwundert gefragt, was denn mit ihm passiert sei. Moony hatte etwas von anstrengender Arbeit gefaselt und dann den Vorschlag, alles wie üblich anzuschreiben, dankbar angenommen – weniger allerdings Toms Information, dass James und Sirius vor kurzem hier gewesen waren und nach ihm gefragt hätten. Seine Eingeweide hatten sich in einen schweren Eisklumpen verwandelt und er hatte nur stumm genickt.

Aber trotz all dem Nachdenken in den vergangenen Stunden war er immer noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Mutlos ließ er den Kopf hängen und starrte in den übrig gebliebenen Satz seines Tees – er war nie gut in Wahrsagen gewesen. Grade jetzt wünschte er, dass er dieses Fach ein bisschen ernster genommen hätte …

Die Tür des Pubs öffnete sich und zwei Heiler betraten den Schankraum. Unwillkürlich zog Remus seinen Kopf zwischen die Schultern und beugte sich noch tiefer über seine Tasse. Er wusste nicht recht wieso, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es wohl besser wäre, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Die beiden Heiler ließen sich nicht weit von ihm nieder und bestellten zwei Feuerwiskey.

„Schweren Tag gehabt, Gardon?"

Der Angesprochene gab ein erschöpftes Geräusch von sich. „Neuzugang, Dair. Ich hab´ heute einen jungen Kerl rein bekommen. Werwolfsbiss."

Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Scheiße." Der erste – Dair – griff nach seinem Glas und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. „Und jetzt?"

„Das Übliche … Wunden auswaschen, Verbände, Murtlap-Essenz … was sonst sollen wir tun? Der arme Kerl will es absolut nicht wahr haben. Starrt den ganzen Tag nur wortlos an die Decke." Auch Gardon stürzte seinen Feuerwiskey hinunter, aber er war offensichtlich nicht so trinkfest wie sein Kumpan – er hustete erbärmlich, als das Gebräu seine Kehle hinab rann.

„Bei Merlin, ich hoffe nur, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind und dieser Murtigar wirklich ein Heilmittel für Lycantrophie findet", keuchte er und fächelte sich Luft zu. „Sonst …" Dieses eine Wort hing einen Moment Unheil verkündend in der Luft. Dann wechselten sie das Thema.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, doch Remus hörte nicht mehr hin. Er starrte mit großen Augen in seine Tasse. Natürlich! Dr. Murtigar! Wieso war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Er musste nach Rumänien und den Erfinder des Wolfsbann-Trankes aufspüren. Dann könnte er auch diese Transformation beruhigt über sich ergehen lassen. Er MUSSTE nach Rumänien. Und das schnell!

Hastig stand er auf und schlüpfte zu Tom hinüber, der ihn erstaunt ansah. Jetzt war es Remus auch egal, dass er ihn ganz offen und deutlich mitleidig musterte.

„Mann, Remus. Siehst gar nicht gut aus."

Er überging diesen wenig höflichen Satz einfach und fragte hastig: „Tom! Kann ich Deinen Kamin benutzen?"

Der Wirt nickte verblüfft. „Klar doch. Aber wo willste denn …?"

Doch Moony antwortete ihm nicht. Er war schon längst am Kamin, warf eine Portion Flohpulver hinein und war nach einem lauten „Zaubereiministerium, Rumänien", bereits wenige Sekunden später verschwunden.

* * *

„Zauberstab!" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus begriff, dass die ältere, mit Goldkettchen behangene Dame vor ihm mit ihm geredet hatte. Er stand nun schon ungefähr eine Stunde hier in der Schlange für einreisende Zauberer – und er hatte fast gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, jemals wirklich dran zu kommen.

„Äh … Bitte?"

„Zauberstab!" wiederholte sie mit leicht ungeduldigem Ton und er beeilte sich, seinen Zauberstab in ihre ausgestreckten, knallrot lackierte Krallen zu legen. Eine ganze Weile taxierte sie den Stab hinter ihrer schwarzgeränderten Brille streng, als könne sie eventuelle böse Absichten alleine durch diesen Blick entlarven.

„In letzter Zeit schwarze Magie angewendet?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn bei dieser in seinen Augen recht lächerlichen Frage – selbst wenn, er würde diese Frage wohl kaum mit ‚ja' beantworten - antwortete dann aber wahrheitsgemäß mit einem kurzen „Nein".

Die Frau nickte nur, schwang kurz prüfend seinen Zauberstab und reichte ihn dann an ihn zurück. „Willkommen in Rumänien, Mr. Lupin."

„Danke."

Idiotischer Bürokratie-Kram! Moony stopfte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Umhangtasche, bevor er aus dem Zauberer-Ministerium hinaustrat. Eisiger Wind schlug ihm entgegen. Kaum zu glauben, aber Rumänien war sogar noch kälter als England!

Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen, um sie am Klappern zu hindern und schlang beide Arme um seinen Körper. Verflucht, wie hatte er früher nur ohne vernünftigen Mantel die Winter überstanden? Er hatte sämtliche Kleidung seines jüngeren Ichs durchwühlt, allerdings nur die üblichen abgewetzten Ausgaben seiner jüngeren Gardarobe gefunden. Galleonen waren in seinem jetzigen Alter knapp gewesen – und dementsprechend wenig vernünftige Kleidung hatte er sich leisten können. Etwas der ersten Dinge, die er nach dem festen Lehrer-Gehalt aus Hogwarts geändert hatte!

‚_Wie ging noch dieser Erwärmungs-Zauber noch gleich?' _

Während er grade darüber nachsann, stahl sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Geist – Sunny, die herrlichen Schenkel um ihn geschlungen, ihre Lippen auf seinen … okay, besser als jeder Erwärmungszauber …

Ein kleines Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, während er kurz die Augen schloss und an ihren Duft dachte.

Entschlossener als zuvor straffte er danach die Schultern und stapfte hinunter in die nächst größere Stadt. Allein um dieses Gefühl nicht bloß eine Erinnerung sein zu lassen, lohnte es sich nach dem berühmten Heiler zu suchen.

Und er suchte wirklich – Dr. Murtigar schien nicht unbedingt ein Menschenfreund zu sein. Erst nachdem er sich in mehreren Gaststätten nach ihm erkundigt hatte und man ihn in der Hälfte dieser nicht mal verstanden hatte, fand er endlich einen alten Muggel, der ihn zwar misstrauisch beäugte, ihm dann aber schließlich in ziemlich gebrochenem Englisch erklärte, dass Dr. Murtigar auf einem Hügel vor der Stadt allein lebte – in dem großen, alten Gebäude. Er könne ihn kaum verfehlen.

Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und verdammt neblig. Ein Wetter, welches jedem Muggel eine Gänsehaut beschert hätte. Remus stapfte trotzdem diesen Hügel hoch und handelte sich damit sogar noch mehr eigenartige Blicke ein. Es gab schließlich nichts, wovor er in der Dunkelheit Angst haben musste – er war vermutlich das gefährlichste Wesen hier …

Oben angekommen nahm er den massiven Türklopfer in die Hand und pochte damit zwei Mal an das verwitterte Holz der Eingangstür. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, doch nichts rührte sich. Es war hier oben fast unnatürlich still.

Abermals klopfte Remus, doch wieder geschah nichts. Erst beim dritten recht ungeduldigen Klopfen hörte er schlurfende Schritte. Fast erwartete Moony einen steinalten Zauberer, doch der Mann, der im öffnete war kaum älter als er es selbst jetzt war. Misstrauisch beäugte er ihn, bevor er mit tiefer Stimme etwas Unverständliches fragte. Vermutlich rumänisch. Es klang wenig höflich.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir. Aber ich spreche Ihre Sprache leider nicht. Wenn Sie vielleicht …!"

„Engländer?"

Remus verstummte mitten im Satz, bevor er nickte. „Ja, Sir. Sind Sie Dr. Murtigar?"

„Wieso will ein Engländer das wissen?"

„Nun. Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe. Könnten wir uns vielleicht …"

„Ich helfe niemandem", erklärte der Heiler in abweisenden Ton, sein Akzent trat deutlicher hervor. „Leben Sie wohl, Engländer."

Mit diesem Satz schlug er Remus die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ziemlich verblüfft starrte er die geschlossene Tür an. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden … bei so einem freundlichen Exemplar der Menschheit konnte ja nichts mehr schief gehen. Vergangenheits-Reisen schienen den Zynismus in ihm übrigens deutlicher an den Tag zu bringen …

„Ich komme wieder", erklärte Remus der Holztür, wandte sich um und ging den Weg zurück. Und ob er wieder kommen würde! Dr. Murtigar war seine einzige Chance …

* * *

_Jaja, Wissenschaftler … Ist er nicht ein sympathisches Exemplar, unser guter Murtigar. Mal sehen, ob Moony ihn noch rumkriegt. Eine kleine Review von euch würde sicherlich helfen, den Heiler großzügig zu stimmen … Also, legt los!_


	10. Unangenehme Wahrheiten

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben. Gott, bin ich aufgeregt! Ich habe heute meinen ersten Termin als Hebamme und mache mir – typisch Ich – natürlich immense Sorgen, was ich alles vergessen könnte. Totaler Quatsch, denn ich bin gut in dem, was ich tue, aber so bin ich nun mal. Von daher muss ich jetzt ganz schnell das neue Kapitel online stellen, damit ihr was zu lesen habt und von jetzt an um euer Verständnis bitten, da ich nicht mehr sooo viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde. Die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln werde also vermutlich größer werden. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass alles glatt geht! Viel Spaß!_

**Marrychan: **Hey, unser Padfood wie er leibt und lebt. Und auch mich kennt ihr doch, ich hab´ manchmal eine leicht sadistische Ader … (SMILE!)

**Feenian: **Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt. Hihi! Danke für die Komplimente. Und ich hoffe, Du bleibst bei uns und reviewst jetzt öfter!

**SilverHoney:** Bist Du gemein! Gutes Mädchen! Hihihihi!

**Cdt:** Moony hat es eben nicht leicht mit einer Autorin wie mir. (Zwinker!)

**Lia: **Hui, dieses Mal bekomme ich sogar ein Ausrufezeichen. DANKE! (Zwinker!)

**EvannaBlack:** Schade, ich dachte ich könnte Dich in den Moony-Fanclub stecken und es bliebe mehr Sirius für mich. Aber wenn das so ist … Jaaaaa, Padfood, Evanna ist immer noch DEIN Fan. Und hör auf hier rumzuhüpfen, als wärest Du ein Gummi-Ball!

**Leni:** Richtig, Dr. Murtigar ist grade bei der Erfindung des Wolfsbanntrankes. Und Moony das perfekte Versuchskaninchen. Wegen Lilys Adoption … warte. Mila? Sirius? Kommt ihr ma? l- Schnell, schnapp Dir das Traum-Kind! Zu spät! Dieser Mann wacht mit Argusaugen, bei mir hat´s auch schon nicht geklappt. Seufz!

**Midnight-of-Darkness:** Heißblütiger Liebhaber? Na, ich denke nach diesem Kuss haben wir gute Chancen. (Grins!) Herzlich willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde! Und ich hoffe, ich höre ab und zu was von Dir!

**Sanny:** Keine Sorge, Dr. Murtigar ist der Typ „koch ihn weich, bis er gar ist". Das geht schon.

**Giftschnecke:** Also, wenn Du Sunny und Moony fragst, war es NICHT besser so. Mein süßer Schmusewauwau hat eben ein ganz mieses Timing! Und hey – Dr. Murtigar ist Rumäne. Die könne manchmal etwas gratzig sein.

**Imobilus: **Hey, nicht wegschmeißen! (Wühl im Müll und fisch´ die treueste Reviewerin wieder hervor). Ich brauch´ Dich noch! Nachhilfe finde ich aber gut. Ich will mitmachen! Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin – aber nur, wenn er die ‚dunklen Künste' ist! Gott, wäre ich schlecht in dieser Verteidigung … (Hihihihihi!)

**RemusBride: **Das geht aber auf´s Kreuz! „Remus!" „Jaa, Meister?" Hihihihihi! Er wird dringend ´ne Rückenmassage brauchen!

**Loki: **Gute Idee! Murtigar ist auf Knurren vermutlich mehr spezialisiert als auf´s Reden!

**Jean: **Hast das Lesen ja trotzdem geschafft, auch bei dem immensen Schul-Stoff.

**Kapitel 9: Unangenehme Wahrheiten**

‚_Nicht dran denken, Sunny! Bloß nicht an diese wunderbaren Hände denken, die Dich völlig um den Verstand bringen – oder an die Lippen, die aus einem unschuldigen Kuss etwas wirklich Sexuelles gemacht hatten. Oder … oder … okay, zu spät …'_

„Professor Gray?"

Mühsam riss Sandra ihre Gedanken von der Tischplatte der Blacks und dem darauf Erlebtem los und wandte sich der Zweitklässlerin zu. „Ja?"

„Gregory brennt."

Erschrocken löschte sie den Umhang des Jungen, der sie dankbar anlächelte. Er war dem Flamara, welches sie heute durchnahmen – eine Art Katze mit Flammenschwanz – zu nahe gekommen. Wenn sie nicht langsam begann, sich zu konzentrieren, dann würde vermutlich noch einer der Schüler ernsthaft verletzt.

„Verzeihen Sie", entschuldigte sie sich zerknirscht, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab seine Schuluniform in Ordnung brachte.

Mühsam zog sie diese Stunde durch und war dankbar über die folgende Freistunde. Als sie das Flamara zurück in seinen Käfig gesperrt hatte, entdeckte sie Harry am Rande der Koppel. Er grinste.

„Alles okay?" fragte er. Sie nickte und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ich bin keine geborene Lehrerin", gab sie zerknirscht zu, während sie ihm dankbar den Käfig in seine ausgestreckte Hand gab. „In meinem normalen Job bin ich definitiv besser!"

„Ich bin auch nicht der begabteste Lehrer", beschwichtigte er sie lächelnd, während er mit ihr zusammen zurück zum Schloss ging.

„Nein, Du bist eher der Typ ‚Retter der Welt'", stichelte Sunny ein wenig. „Deine Schülerinnen bekommen meistens nichts mehr vom Unterricht mit, weil sie zu sehr mit dem Anschmachten Deiner Person beschäftigt sind, Harry!"

Er funkelte sie an, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Streu´ noch Salz in die Wunde! Ich hatte heute zwei Stunden lang seufzende oder starrende Erstklässler. Und diese Ehrfurcht hält meistens bis ins 2. Schuljahr! Weißt Du also, was mir noch alles bevorsteht? Danach haben sie dann endlich gemerkt, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin. Und was den Kampf gegen das Böse angeht … Wird auf die Dauer auch langweilig, glaub´s mir."

Sie lachte leise. Er war seinem Paten wirklich ähnlich.

„Aber schlimmer als bei Hagrids Lehrer-Anfängen kann es kaum sein", fügte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu. „Du hast immerhin noch keine knallrümpfigen Kröter aufgetischt, Sunny. Die Viecher sind wirklich gefährlich!"

Sandra kicherte. „Ja. Stimmt wohl."

„Er hat es damals nur gut gemeint. Er hat uns fast umgebracht – aber er meinte es nur gut …"

Und als Sunny vor lauter Lachen stehen bleiben musste, konnte auch Harry nicht anders – beide lachten so heftig, dass sich manche Schüler zu ihren zwei Professoren umwandten.

* * *

Wie konnte eine einzelne Frau nur so sexy sein? Eine Frage, die sich Sirius nun schon seit Ewigkeiten stellte. Mila wurde wirklich von Tag zu Tag schöner. Er saß verkehrt herum auf einem Stuhl und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie Bücher in einem der Regale sortierte. Moony half ihr dabei. Klar half er – es ließ sich mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, dass das schwache Geschlecht allein arbeitete. Nicht, dass Sirius seine Hilfe nicht auch angeboten hätte – er konnte eben nur einfach nicht lange genug die Finger von seiner Frau lassen, um effektiv zu sein. Sie hatten ihn selbst auf diesen Stuhl hier verfrachtet. Er konnte also gar nichts dafür.

Und wo er grade beim Thema war – er hatte sie schon ewig nicht geküsst …

Mila quietschte leise, als er hinter ihr auftauchte und sie in seine Arme zog. Das Buch in ihrer Hand segelte unbemerkt zu Boden, während ihr Mann ihr hungrig die Lippen verschloss und Remus hob es mit einem kleinen, amüsierten Lächeln auf.

Die beiden waren in dieser Beziehung seit ihrer Jugend kein bisschen besser geworden. Eher schlimmer. Aber zum ersten Mal war er nicht mehr wirklich eifersüchtig bei so einer Szene. Höchstens neidisch …

Verstohlen linste er zur Küche hinüber, in der Sandra das Kochen übernommen hatte.

Wenn die Beiden grade miteinander beschäftigt waren … vielleicht könnte er auch …

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wohin er es stellte, schob er das Buch ins Regal. Bisher hatten Sandra und er sich zurück gehalten und sich nur verschämt angelächelt. Aber – bei Merlin – er wollte augenblicklich tot umfallen, wenn er sich weiterhin Sirius und Milas ungeniertes Rumgeknutsche antat und selbst ungeküsst blieb!

Ein letzter prüfender Blick zu seinen beiden Freunden hinüber – die Beiden waren immer noch hoch beschäftigt – und schon schlich er sich hinüber zur Küchentür, blieb dort einen Moment einfach nur, wo er war und sah sie an.

Sunny stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und rührte offenbar hoch konzentriert in einer Soße. Ihr Haar war aus Praxisgründen mit einem Band zu eine lockeren Knoten gebunden und gab ganz wunderbar ihren Nacken frei. Sie steckte in einem kurzen Sommerkleid, welches ihr ca. bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte und viel Bein zeigte.

Diese Beine hatten ihn bereits den ganzen Tag über verfolgt und er hatte sich dabei ertappt, mindestens genauso ungeduldig auf Sunny zu warten wie Padfood auf Mila. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl für ihn. Und er mochte es. Er mochte es sehr!

Remus konnte sich schließlich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten … Er musste wissen, ob sie noch genauso schmeckte wie heute Morgen. Und das schnell, bevor die Erinnerung daran womöglich verblasste. Innerlich grinste er. Er wurde immer besser in ‚faule Ausreden erfinden' …

Er trat hinter sie und presste ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen auf die weiche Haut in ihrem Nacken. Und Sunny seufzte schlicht erleichtert auf.

Endlich! Auf etwas Derartiges wartete sie immerhin schon, seit sie aus dem Kamin getreten war. Und sie hatte sich auch extra fürs Kochen freiwillig gemeldet, damit er genug Gelegenheit dafür bekam.

Seine Lippen wanderten vom ihrem Nacken zu der empfindlichen Haut hinter ihrem Ohr und als er sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze darüber huschte, was sie sicher, gleich vor Wohlbehagen ohnmächtig zu werden … Zur Vorsicht drängte sie sich auf jeden Fall enger an dieses Prachtexemplar von einem Mann.

Seine Hände schoben sich von ihrer Taille zu ihrem Bauch und rutschten dann quälend langsam empor. Sandra hielt den Atem an – ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Erwartung. Als sich seine Hände endlich um ihre Brüste schlossen, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Laut des Wohlbehagens. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass Remus hinter ihr selbstzufrieden grinste. Ooooh, das würde sie ihm heimzahlen … irgendwann.

Sie wandte den Kopf und traf seine Lippen – und die gleiche, mächtige Sinnesexplosion wie in den heutigen Morgenstunden erschütterte ihre Seele. Konnte der Mann küssen!

Sie überließ sich seinen hungrigen Lippen völlig, keuchte leise als er die harten Spitzen ihrer Brüste fand. Bei Merlin, er schmeckte so wunderbar. Nach Feuer und Leidenschaft.

„Macht ihr grade Babys?"

Beide schossen wie von der Aragmantula gebissen auseinander und starrten auf die kleine Lily hinunter, die ihnen offenbar wirklich interessiert beim Küssen zugesehen hatte. Sowohl Sunny wie auch Moony wechselten die Farbe so schnell, dass es fast an einen Weltrekord grenzte.

„Wisst ihr", erklärte die 5-jährige mit einem vertraulichen Grinsen. „Mummy und Daddy versuchen bei so was dann auch immer Babys zu machen!"

„Lily!" Sirius erschien hastig hinter seiner Tochter und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Selbst er war ein wenig verlegen bei den Worten seiner Tochter. Er grinste entschuldigend. „Schon gut. Du hast genug gesagt, Schatz! Entschuldigt bitte, ihr Beiden. Ignoriert uns! Macht einfach da weiter, wo ihr aufgehört habt. Ich kümmere mich inzwischen hier um den frechen Naseweis!"

Mit diesen Worten warf er sich seine quietschende Tochter über die Schulter und verschwand.

„Sie hat das Timing ihres Vaters", seufzte Remus leise

Sunny verdrehte die Augen, verschloss mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Tür und packte ihn dann an seinem Hemd. Nur Millimeter von seinen Lippen fragte sie mit leiser, verführerischer Stimme: „Na und? Stört uns das?"

„Das Essen ….", murmelte er ein wenig atemlos, wie sie zufrieden feststellte.

„Ich kann Neues kochen, Remus J. Lupin, manchmal auch Moony! Wenn Du jetzt nicht sofort weitermachst, wo Du eben aufgehört hast, dann wird in den nächsten Tagen vermutlich noch einer meiner Schüler dran glauben müssen! Heute haben ich schon fast einen von ihnen in Flammen aufgehen lassen!"

Verblüfft hob er beide Augenbrauen. „Sind das neue Pädagogik-Ansätze?"

„Halt jetzt endlich die Klappe und küss´ mich!"

Er grinste sie an, bevor er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen einrahmte und erneut ihre Lippen verschließen wollte. Doch kurz bevor sie sich berührten, zuckte er heftig zusammen und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite. Er keuchte leise.

„Remus!" Alarmiert stützte Sunny ihn. „Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich Mila holen?"

Er schüttelte mühsam den Kopf und versuchte, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Es war meistens das Einzige, was wirklich half. Der bohrende Schmerz in seinem Inneren würde wieder vergehen. Es war nur eine lästige Erinnerung an seine Lycantrophie.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute war die Schmerz-Attacke vorbei und er schaffte ein zerknirschtes Lächeln in Richtung der besorgten Frau neben sich. „Alles okay. Es geht schon wieder."

„Was war das grade?"

„Solche Attacken sind normal – in … meinem Zustand."

„Welcher Zustand denn?"

Er blickte überrascht in ihr verständnisloses Gesicht hinab, bevor er nur ganz leise fragte: „Er hat es Dir nicht gesagt?"

„Was denn?"

Hastig machte er einen Schritt von ihr weg und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht! Dieser gottverdammte Feigling!"

Ratlos blickte Sunny ihm nach, wie er aus der Küche stürzte. „SIRIUS", brüllte er wütend.

Sein Freund tauchte mit ratlosem Gesicht am Treppen-Absatz auf und blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn strafend an. „Was brüllst Du denn so?"

Er ignorierte diesen offenen Vorwurf und fragte nur mit blitzenden Augen: „Stimmt es? Hat mein zukünftiges Ich Sunny wirklich nicht gesagt, was ich BIN?"

Padfood stutzte und sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Sandra hinüber, die ratlos seinen Blick erwiderte. Er seufzte leise. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht."

Ein freudloses Lachen ertönte von Remus und er begann damit, im Wohnzimmer hin und her zu laufen. Er erinnerte Sunny unwillkürlich an ein gefangenes Raubtier.

„Super! SUPER! Hat der Feigling das Ganze mit der Zeitreise vielleicht geplant? War es ihm lästig, sich mit solch´ unschönen Dingen wie der Wahrheit zu beschäftigen? Hat er sich gedacht: ‚Och, früher war ich so gut darin, unangenehme Nachrichten zu überbringen – James und Sirius haben mich ja darin so wunderbar trainiert – also, warum sollte ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht auch nutzen!' Bin ich nur hier, um dem Mistkerl Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen?"

Sprachlos starrte Sirius seinen Freund an. „Remus, ich glaube nicht, dass …"

„Oh, nein, schon gut – ich mach´s!" unterbrach er seinen Freund ungehalten. Er wirbelte zu Sunny herum, die bei dieser hastigen Bewegung zusammenfuhr.

„Nun, Sandra Gray! Der Mann, den Du grade noch hingebungsvoll geküsst hast, ist eine Bestie! EIN GOTTVERFLUCHTER WERWOLF!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er zur Tür, riss sie auf und verschwand in der Abenddämmerung. Er mochte das Entsetzen in ihren Augen nicht sehen …

* * *

**_Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: Du bist sooooo gemein! Wie kannst Du jetzt aufhören? Dies ist der schlimmste Cliffhanger, den ich je erlebt habe, nur damit Du es weißt! (Zittert vor Empörung) Wie reagiert Sunny denn nun? Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte SCHNELL WEITER!_**

_Immer diese Ungeduld! Na ja, mein Review-Knöpfchen könnte mich vielleicht ein wenig beflügeln ... habt ihr kurz Zeit? Dann bitte streicheln!_


	11. Wolfsbanntrank

_**A/N: **O weia, das ihr Alle diesen Cliff so schwer genommen habt. Gut so! Hihihi! Viel Spaß bei der Erlösung!_

**Leni:** Nicht schlagen, bitte! (Zitter!) Du bist übrigens die Einzige, die Remus´ Verhalten ein bisschen nachvollziehen kann, der Rest würde ihm lieber in seinen sexy Po treten … Er dankt Dir von Herzen!

**LaImmortel:** Unter Druck gesetzt fühlen? Ich? Wegen den ganzen Morddrohungen und den Splitterbomben, wenn ich nicht schnell weiter schreiben? Niemals! Bin ganz relaxt. (GRINS!) Danke für die supersüße Review. Und James kommt auch noch mal. Zwar kurz, aber er kommt!

**SilverHoney:** Die böse Autorin hat sich gnädig stimmen lassen. Hihihi! Ich glaub´, ich muss mir noch mehr solche Cliffs einfallen lassen! (Zwinker!)

**Cdt:** (Hetz, schwitz, keuch!) Okay, okay, ich mach´ ja schon!

**LokiSlytherin:** Remus sagt, er haare nicht. Jaja, die männliche Eitelkeit. Mutter und Kind haben es übrigens überlebt – und ich auch. (Seufz!)

**EvannaBlack: **Na toll! Jetzt treibt sich unser Schlawiner Padfood also bei Dir rum! Und wer knuddelt mich! Treuloser Hund! Ups, eindeutig zweideutig!

**Midnight-of-Darkness**: Ohoh, hoffentlich werden mir jetzt nicht die Resultate der Pisa-Studie angehängt, weil ich bei Rede-Analysen unterbreche! (Zwinker!) Nimm´ das, deutsches Schulsystem! Und der Schokokuchen war _LECKER!_ Danke schön!

**Giftschnecke:** Also, erst mal ein Taschentuch für Dich – und dann stelle ich Remus kurz Deine Frage … … … Ja, laut ihm musste er so ausrasten. Armes, missverstandenes Wölfchen! (Ei, ei, ei!) Die schreienden Kinder waren übrigens kein Problem. Eher die miteilungsbedürftigen Eltern. Hihihi!

**Jean:** In den anderen Geschichten war Remus ja auch immer das 5. Rad am Wagen. Das erste Mal, dass sich eine Frau ganz offensichtlich nur für ihn interessiert.

**Imobilus:** Wahnsinnig? Ich? Nein. – Oh! Guck, rosa Elefanten … (Grins!) Remus hat 1979 leider noch andere Dinge zu tun – aber wenn er es mitbekommen hätte, würde er sich vermutlich versuchen in Earl Grey zu ertränken … Hihihihihihihi!

**Uli:** Es würde zu remus passen, dass er sich jetzt aus dem Staub macht, nicht wahr? Aber meine Beta hätte mir den Hals umgedreht und mich qualvoll leiden lassen, in dem sie in ihren Geschichten alle Erotik weglässt! Grausames Weib! Von daher war ich ganz brav und hab´ Moony seine Tropfen gegen Selbstzweifel gegeben. (Smile!)

**ReSeSi:** Könntest Du Moony eine Scheibe von Deinem Vertrauen in Sandra abschneiden? Er hätte es bitter nötig!

**Kapitel 10: Wolfsbanntrank**

Sirius und Sunny wechselten nach Remus überstürztem Abgang erneut einen langen Blick, bevor sie blindlings nach einem Stuhl tastete. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschien genau ein solcher unter ihr und sie ließ sich wortlos darauf plumpsen. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Eingangstür, die krachend ins Schloss gefallen war.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile traute sich Sirius wieder, sie anzusprechen.

„Sunny … ähm … wenn Du möchtest, dass … der Kamin steht zu Deiner ständigen Verfügung und … Mila macht ja momentan den Unterricht. Du könntest das Ministerium kontaktieren, dass Du versetzt werden möchtest." Er klang ungewöhnlich leise bei diesen Worten.

„Was?" Sandra sah ratlos zu ihm auf.

„Du müsstest ihn nie wieder sehen …"

„Spinnst Du?" Fassungslos starrte sie zu ihm auf, bevor sie heillos wütend aufsprang. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb er so reagiert hat? Weil ihr so einen Quatsch daher redet?"

Empört verschränkte Padfood die Arme vor der Brust. „Na hör´ mal! Mir ist es doch vollkommen egal, was er ist! Er ist hauptsächlich mein Freund! Und seit der Erfindung des Wolfsbanntrankes ist er nicht einmal gefährlich!"

„Wieso denkst Du dann, ich wolle ihn jetzt nicht mehr sehen?"

„Weil die meisten Zauberer immer noch auf diese Art und Weise auf ihn reagieren?"

Beide starrten sich einen Moment lang feindselig an, dann seufzte Sunny leise. „Ich habe nichts gegen Werwölfe, Sirius. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Er angelte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie. Wortlos wartete er, bis sie fortfuhr. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. Sie blickte von ihren Händen auf, die sie nervös ineinander verschlungen und wieder gelöst hatte, bevor sie leise fragte: „Glaubst Du an Schicksal, Padfood?"

* * *

**Anfang Oktober 1979**

Schon wieder hämmerte es gegen die Tür. Dr. Murtigar verdrehte mürrisch die Augen. Bestimmt wieder dieser verdammte Engländer! Lupin oder so. So langsam wurde er lästig.

Seit ungefähr drei Tagen kam er mehrfach zu ihm, immer wieder mit der gleichen Bitte – Hilfe. Er bewunderte ihn fast ein bisschen für seine Hartnäckigkeit … Und allmählich wurde er auch neugierig auf diesen eigenartigen Ausländer. Wobei sollte er ihm schon helfen können?

Er schlurfte mit seinem verkrüppelten Fuß, den nicht einmal sein magischer Vater in seiner Kindheit hatte heilen können, zu Tür. Sein Vater war ein Zauberer gewesen und hatte unermüdlich versucht, die Behinderung seines einzigen Sohnes zu heilen. Doch alle Heiler hatten sie abgewiesen mit dem Hinweis, dass auch Magie ihre Grenzen habe.

So lange er denken konnte, war er damit aufgezogen worden. Ein Grund für seine Menschenscheuheit – oder eher Muggelscheuheit … Und auch der Auslöser für seinen Wunsch, Heiler zu werden.. Er hatte sich mit diesem Satz über die Grenzen der Magie nie abfinden wollen.

Irgendwann, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass es für seine Behinderung wirklich kein Heilmittel geben würde, war er dann beim Thema Werwolfs-Forschung hängen geblieben. Ebenso Kreaturen wie er, die für ein Leiden ausgegrenzt wurden, für die sie nichts konnten.

Er war so nahe dran! Bald würde er einen Durchbruch machen können. Ihm fehlte nur noch eine geeignete Testperson. Und die würde er vielleicht finden – wenn dieser LUPIN ihn nicht immer stören würde!

Er riss die Türe auf und starrte den Mann draußen bemüht finster an. Schwierig, da es wirklich dieser Trottel Lupin war, mit diesem ihm eigenen höflichen Lächeln. Ein Engländer durch und durch, eben. In gewisser Weise fand er es fast komisch, wie er so dastand.

Murtigar hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um seinem Gegenüber mal wieder eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, doch Lupin kam ihm dieses Mal zuvor.

„Sie forschen zum Thema Werwölfe?" fragte er ohne Einleitung. Offenbar hatte er beschlossen, einer neuen Strategie zu folgen – dumm war er ja nicht. Er hatte Murtigar an seinem einzigen schwachen Punkt getroffen – seinem Wissensdurst und den Wunsch, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen.

Widerwillig nickte er.

„Und Sie arbeiten grade an Ihrem Wolfsbanntrank?"

Jetzt war Murtigar wirklich verblüfft. Woher kannte er den Namen? Er hatte den eventuellen Titel seiner Erfindung nicht einmal seinen Forscherkollegen gegenüber erwähnt.

Remus sah die Überraschung in dessen Gesicht sehr wohl und hastig bat er: „Könnte ich jetzt vielleicht mit Ihnen sprechen, Doktor? Um diesen Trank geht es mir nämlich."

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem Murtigar mit sich und seiner Neugierde einen erbitterten Kampf ausfocht und Remus nervös von einem auf den andern Fuß trat. Heute Abend würde er mit der Einnahme beginnen müssen – 9 Tage vor Vollmond. Sonst wäre aller vergebens gewesen. Er mochte nicht einmal daran denken! Würde er ihn etwa wieder abweisen?

Doch plötzlich und völlig unvermittelt trat der Heiler einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür ein bisschen weiter. Erleichtert schlüpfte Remus ins Hausinnere.

Er betrat eine Art Eingangshalle, wunderschön in Marmor gehalten – allerdings fehlte hier definitiv ein guter Reinigungszauber. Überall hingen Spinnweben. Moony riss seine Augen von seiner Umgebung los und wandte sich erneut zu Murtigar um, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte.

„Warum interessieren Sie sich für meinen Trank, Lupin?"

Wortlos zog sich Remus seinen Umhang über den Kopf, knöpfte sein Hemd auf und schob es über seine rechte Schulter. Die helle Narbe, die der Werwolfsbiss in seiner Kindheit hinterlassen hatte, war deutlich sichtbar.

Perplex starrte Murtigar darauf, bevor er den Blick zu Remus Gesicht hob. „Sie sind …"

Moony nickte. „Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich Ihre Hilfe brauche?"

„Sie verstehen nicht, Lupin", versuchte der Heiler zu widersprechen. „Mein Trank ist noch in der Versuchsphase. Ich konnte ihn noch nicht testen. Mir fehlt eine …"

„Testperson? Wunderbar. Nehmen Sie mich, Doktor."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht versichern, dass er keine unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen hat, Lupin."

Ein müdes Lächeln erschien bei diesen Worten auf Remus Gesicht. „Glauben Sie mir, Murtigar – schlimmer als die Transformation an sich kann nichts sein …"

* * *

**Anfang Oktober 1999**

„Moony? Moony!" So langsam wurde Sirius ungeduldig. Er suchte jetzt schon seit ungefähr zwei Stunden nach seinem Freund. Aus lauter Verzweiflung hatte er die letzten 1 ½ Stunden in seiner Animagus-Gestalt mit der Nase auf dem Boden verbracht und die Spur seines alten Freundes verfolgt. Er musste hier sein. Aber offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, ihm die Suche zu erleichtern.

Er war in einem Park gelandet, ein ganzes Stück entfernt von seinem zuhause. Dem Rotzlöffel würde er was erzählen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam! Einfach so wegzulaufen!

Okay, er war eindeutig schon zu lange Vater …

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten fand er Moony endlich an einem Teich voller Enten, die aufgeregt um ihn herumschnatterten. Vermutlich spürten sie den Wolf in ihm und waren dementsprechend aus dem Häuschen. Seinen Freund schien das wenig zu kümmern. Als Sirius sich näherte, hörte er wie Remus leise sang:

„I´ve been sitting here  
Can´t get you off my mind  
I´ve tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
Your gone"

Als er Sirius bemerkte, schwieg er einen Moment. „Irgendein dummes Muggel-Lied", erklärte er dann leise auf Sirius fragenden Blick. „Es lief heute Morgen in Lilys Zimmer die ganze Zeit. Da fand ich es noch so übertrieben. Jetzt weiß ich, was diese Kerle mir sagen wollten. Müssen Seher sein oder so …"

„Wenn Du noch pathetischer wirst, wird mir schlecht."

„Danke für Dein Verständnis, Padfood."

Sirius ließ sich neben ihm am Seeufer nieder und blickte einen Moment stumm auf die aufgeregten Enten, die wild um sie herumflatterten.

„Erinnerst Du Dich an das letzte Mal, wo wir zusammen an einem Teich gesessen haben, Moony?"

„Es war kein Teich, es war ein See, Sirius. Und ja, ich erinnere mich. Immerhin hab´ ich Dir die Nase platt gehauen."

„Und ich Dir eine Rippe gebrochen."

„Mila hat tagelang nicht mit Dir geredet."

Sirius seufzte bei dieser Erinnerung und gab sich widerstrebend geschlagen. „Stimmt ja."

„Du hattest es verdient", erklärte Remus bestimmt. „Als ob ich Dir Mila ausgespannt hätte!"

Sirius grinste. „Du hättest! Jeder hätte sie mir ausgespannt, weil so eine Wahnsinns-Frau echt selten ist."

„Hmmm", war alles, was Remus erwiderte. Sirius lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden ab. „Obwohl", begann er dann von neuem, „ so selten nun auch wieder nicht. Ich kenne alleine schon 5 dieser Exemplare."

„Dein persönlicher Harem?"

Sirius dachte einen Moment über diese Möglichkeit nach, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass Mila jeden Gedanken spüren konnte, wenn er sich nicht abschirmte. Prompt kam ihre bissige Antwort.

‚_Du sollst Moony wieder zur Vernunft bringen und Dir nicht solche Schweinereien ausdenken, Sirius Black! Und wenn Sandra wirklich so einen Knackarsch hat, kannst Du sie ja heiraten! Ich stehe Deinem Glück nicht im Weg!'_

Er schnitt eine Grimasse. Manchmal war dieses Ritual echt lästig.

‚_Das hab´ ich gehört, Du Schwachkopf!'_

‚_Mila, Du bist die Einzige für mich, dass weißt Du! Aber ich bin nun mal ein Black. Ich komme einfach nicht völlig gegen mein Erbe an. Ich tue wirklich mein Bestes! Und ich denke schließlich nur darüber nach. Gegen Deinen Körper käme nicht einmal die Göttin Circe an! Und keine andere könnte mir so schöne Kinder schenken!'_

Einen Moment war es still, bevor die Frage kam: ‚_Auch schöner als Venus?'_

Er grinste. „Eitles Weib!"

„Was?" Verwirrt sah Moony ihn von der Seite an. Ups, stimmte. Er war ja auch noch da.

„Nein, ich hab´ keinen Harem. Und Du bringst mich mit solchen Sachen völlig aus dem Konzept! Wo war ich – ach ja!"

Er setzte sich auf und begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Also: Frauen, die es einen Scheiß kümmert, dass Sie, Mister Lupin, ein Werwolf sind …"

Remus sah sich erschrocken um, ob sie jemand vielleicht belauscht habe, bevor er Sirius einen wütenden Blick zuschoss. Er ignorierte ihn völlig.

„Nun, zum einen wären da Harrys Mum und Mila."

„Was mir gar nichts bringt, da erstens Beide vergeben sind und mich zweitens überhaupt nicht attraktiv finden."

„HA! Wenn Du wüsstest!" Sirius schwieg einen Moment, in dem er in sich hineinzuhorchen schien, bevor er laut verkündete: „Und ob ich ihm das sage!"

Moony machte ein Gesicht, als zweifle er jetzt endgültig an Sirius Geisteszustand. „Ist das eine Nebenwirkung des Älterwerdens? Selbstgespräche?"

„Quatsch! Ritual, Howler … ach, dass erklär ich Dir später."

„Ihr beide habt …? Du bist ihr …?"

„Yep!"

„Na, kein Wunder, dass ich da nie eine Chance hatte."

„Richtig! Ätsch! Aber zurück zu Mila und Lily Potter."

„Die zwei heiraten also wirklich?"

„Jaaaa. Klappe jetzt! Glaub´s mir, da gab es Schlafsaal-Gespräche zwischen Mila und Lil, die sogar mich erröten lassen!"

Es war allerdings Remus, der bei dieser Nachricht verlegen errötete …

„Okay. Dann wären da noch Hermine und Cho – beide ehemalige Schülerinnen und ganz begeistert von ihrem ‚Professor'!" Sirius betonte das letzte Wort absichtlich übertrieben und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Da fielen Worte wie „groß, stark, sexy und schweigsam"."

Die Röte vertiefte sich sogar noch!

„Und last but not least – Sunny."

Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Namens wich die verlegene Röte schlagartig der an Remus so typischen niedergeschlagenen Blässe. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Sie hat´s mir eben gesagt!"

Remus schwieg beharrlich und Sirius murmelte etwas von „blöder Schwachkopf" und „engstirniger Stinker".

„Gehst Du denn wenigstens mit mir nach Hause? Sunny ist zurück in Hogwarts, ich verspreche es! Außerdem wird es langsam Zeit für Deinen Wolfsbanntrank!"

„Diesen ominösen Zaubertrank?"

„Zuhause! Hoch jetzt mit Dir, sonst überlege ich mir das doch noch und versohle Dir Deinen Hintern so heftig, dass er schlimmer aussieht als nach Sunnys Schocker, Du Rotzlöffel!"

Ergeben apparierte Remus zurück ins Black´sche Haus – und er vergaß sogar zu fragen, von welchem Schocker Sirius gesprochen hatte …

* * *

„Uähhhhh! Das trinke ich nicht!"

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete Remus das gräuliche, blubbernde Gebräu vor ihm. Er rümpfte die Nase, während er den Becher argwöhnisch mit einem Finger anstupste und dabei zusah, wie dieser einen Zentimeter weit über die Tischplatte rutschte und sich eine große Blase bildete, die mit einem leisen ‚Plop' zerplatzte und einen üblen Schwefelgeruch nach faulen Eiern verströmte.

„Du musst! Das ist Medizin!" verkündete Lily mit verschränkten Armen und blitzte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Remus sah währenddessen aus, als wolle er sich übergeben.

Unerbittlich schob die Kleine den Kelch wieder ein Stück näher an ihn heran. So ging das schon ein paar Minuten lang – Lily schob ihm den Wolfsbanntrank hin und er schob ihn wieder weg. Mila bewunderte von der Tür aus die Hartnäckigkeit ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte bereits vor einer Weile aufgegeben, auf ihn einzureden.

Moony suchte immer noch einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. Es konnte … es musste doch … Bei Merlin!

Ein erneuter angeekelter Schauder schüttelte ihn, bevor er die Augen schloss und blind nach dem Kelch tastete. Er holte tief Luft, straffte dann die Schultern und stürzte den gesamten Inhalt auf einmal hinunter. Mitfühlend tätschelte Lily seinen Arm, als er schaudernd den Kelch zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

Er kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an und spürte dann kühle Finger, die sanft seinen Nacken massierten. Als er aufsah, stand Mila neben ihm und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Und das jetzt 9 Tage lang?" fragte er leise und Mila nickte mitleidig. Er lehnte sich einen kurzen Moment an sie und seufzte, dann stand er auf wackligen Beinen auf und versuchte ein Lächeln. Wenn er die Menschen um sich herum damit schützen konnte …

* * *

_Okay, ihr Süßen. Hier sitzt eine Autorin, die dringend eine große Portion Seelen-Streicheleinheiten braucht! Lasst ihr mir ´ne Review da! Bitte, bitte!_


	12. Schicksal

_**A/N:** So, ihr Süßen. Da ihr ja alle so gespannt wart, was Sandra Sirius wohl erzählt hat nach dem ominösen Satz „Glaubst Du an Schicksal" – hier kommt die Antwort! Viel Spaß! Ich hoffe, die Seite hier funktioniert dann heute wieder …_

**Cheperi:** DANKE! Das hab´ ich gebraucht! Schicke Dir eine dicke Umarmung!

**Cdt:** Yep, der Wolfsbanntrank ist nur was für harte Männer – und Frauen. (Schauder!)

**ReSeSi:** Dieses Mal ist die Internet-Seite Schuld. Ich hätte das Kapitel schon früher reingestellt. Aber wenigstens beantworte ich jetzt Deine Frage.

**Leni:** Oh Gott! Bring doch mal jemand den Sauerstoff! Jajaja, fang schon mal mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung an, Remus! (Zwinker!) Oder doch lieber Sirius?

**Giftschnecke:** Vorfreude ist doch die schönste Freude, oder? Haben mir meine Eltern zumindest jedes Weihnachten aufs Neue erzählt. – Ich habs nie geglaubt. (Grins!)

**Uli:** Es ist ja alles für einen guten Zweck! Sogar die Rolle des Versuchskaninchens. Aber lies´ selbst!

**Midnight-of-Darkness:** Die Antwort kommt mit diesem Kapitel!

**RemusBride:** Schnurr! Schnurr! Schnurr! Mehr davon!

**Neely:** Die Kostprobe von Deinem neuen Chap ist irgendwie nicht angekommen. (Schluchz! Heul!) Und das, wo ich doch so gespannt bin! Schickst Du´s mir noch mal?

**Jean:**Hilfe! (Duck sich hinterm Schreibtisch!) Nicht niederknuddel, ich komme momentan so schlecht hoch. Na ja, Tonks hat Sirius mal weg gelassen, da der junge Remus Padfoods süße Metamorph-Cousine noch gar nicht kennt. Und Remus war schon verwirrt genug von Padfoods „Selbstgesprächen".

**Marrychan:** Danke für das Daumen drücken! Es ist alles gut gelaufen!

**Loki:** Ich glaube, dass denkt sich Remus mittlerweile auch. Auch wenn er es Padfood gegenüber nie zugeben würde … (Grins!)

**Imobilus:** Hmmmmm, tut das gut! (Schnurr!) Deine Frage wegen dem Schicksal wird dann jetzt beantwortet.

**Kapitel 12: Schicksal**

**Oktober 1979**

Oh Gott, war das widerlich! Remus unterdrückte ein angewidertes Schaudern, während er den Becher noch einmal ansetzte und auch den letzten Rest des Trankes hinunterstürzte. In seiner Zeit hatte Snape es wenigstens geschafft, den Geschmack von saurer Milch zu mindern. Eine Erinnerung, die er liebendgern ausgelassen hätte …

„Wohl kein Hochgenuss für den Gaumen, was?"

Dr. Murtigar nahm dem Mann den Becher ab und sah ihn gespannt von der Seite an. Mit Remus´ Hilfe hatte er in den letzten Tagen große Fortschritte gemacht. Zum Beispiel war ihm endlich aufgegangen, dass der Trank bei Zugabe der Drachenschuppe explosionsartig erhitzt werden musste. Und der Engländer hatte ihm dafür einen äußerst nützlichen Zauber beigebracht – den Vulkano-Zauber.

Remus hatte sich die letzten Tage Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er die Geschichte so veränderte – bis ihm aufging, dass dies´ vielleicht schon einmal passiert sein könnte und ohne seine Hilfe der Wolfsbanntrank vielleicht überhaupt nicht entdeckt worden wäre.

Die letzten 9 Tage hatte Murtigar mit dem Bereiten des Zaubertrankes zugebracht, während Remus neben der Einnahme des scheußlichen Gebräus schweren Herzens damit begonnen hatte, einen Kellerraum in dessen Haus für seine Transformation zu präparieren. Starke Schutzzauber würden die Türen vor seinen Angriffen schützen, sollte der Trank versagen.

Heute Abend würde Vollmond sein. Und grade hatte er die letzte Portion Wolfsbanntrank zu sich genommen.

Er wollte etwas auf die Frage des Heilers erwidern, doch genau in diesem Moment spürte Remus die Veränderung in seinem Blut. Heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Murtigar machte daraufhin mit betroffenem Gesicht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, offenbar in dem Bestreben, ihm zu helfen, doch Remus wich vor ihm zurück.

„Gehen Sie", keuchte er schmerzerfüllt.

„Aber … wirkt der Trank denn nicht?"

„Gehen Sie!" Remus Stimme klang lauter als beabsichtigt, aber der Heiler musste hier endlich verschwinden!

Nach einem weiteren Zögern beeilte sich Murtigar, aus dem Raum zu kommen. Die Schutzzauber setzten mit einem leisen Zischen ein und er spähte durch das winzige Fensterchen in der Tür auf den gequälten Körper Lupins. Betroffen stellte er fest, dass er trotz seiner Bemühungen transformierte. Er hätte vor Wut den Tisch neben ihm zertrümmern mögen! Die ganze Arbeit völlig umsonst!

Der Wolfskörper brach, nachdem er ein lautes, lang gezogenes Heulen ausgestoßen hatte, zusammen und hechelte laut.

Murtigar war derweilen bereits im Begriff sich abzuwenden, als sich der Wolf mühsam erhob und schwankend auf die Pfoten kam. Er blickte den Heiler durchdringend an. Der erwiderte den Blick mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn. Er kam sich etwas lächerlich vor, trotzdem fragte er leise: „Lupin?"

Der Wolf begann mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und erneute Euphorie packte den Heiler. Doch ein wenig Misstrauen blieb.

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie es wirklich sind? Der Wolf könnte ja nun schließlich nur vortäuschen, dass…"

Remus verdrehte innerlich die Augen und seufzte stumm, bevor er sich umwandte und nach etwas suchte, womit er seinen menschlichen Verstand unter Beweis stellen konnte. Kurzerhand trabte er zur gegenüberliegenden Wand hinüber, die komplett mit Holztafeln bedeckt war.

Mit hässlichen Geräuschen, die seine Werwolfssinne peinigten, ritzte er mit einer Kralle seinen Namen in das Holz – recht unleserlich, obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gab. Das Gekrakelt hatte wenig gemeinsam mit seiner sonst so ordentlichen Schrift. Aber es war eindeutig lesbar. Der Heiler würde wohl kaum glauben, dass Werwölfe schreiben könnten, oder?

Dr. Murtigar beobachtete die Szene mit offenem Mund. In ziemlich krakeliger Schrift stand an der Wand deutlich ‚R. J. Lupin'. Er begann zu lachen, als der Werwolf sich erneut umwandte und ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte.

„Lupin, Sie sind ein Genie!" jubelte er, setzte mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab die Schutzzauber außer Kraft und entließ den Werwolf aus seinem Gefängnis. „Es ist zwar nicht das geplante Ergebnis – aber zur Hölle, was solls! Sind Sie sich darüber im Klaren, was das für Sie und Ihre Leidensgenossen bedeutet?"

Remus teilte diese Euphorie nicht ganz – er war zwar froh, dass es geklappt hatte, nur war der Trank leider in seiner Zeit noch ein wenig verbessert worden … so ganz gelang es ihm mit dem Prototypen nicht, seine wölfischen Instinkte zu unterdrücken. Grade heraus – er wollte DRINGEND nach draußen, um den Mond anzuheulen – und, wie er verschämt zugab, sein Revier zu markieren. Gott sei Dank würde niemand hier sein, der ihn kannte! Er konnte Padfoods Gelächter auch so hören …

Ungeduldig trabte er zur Eingangstür und blickte auffordernd zu Murtigar zurück, der immer noch eine Art Freudentanz vollführte. Als er das Gebaren des Wolfes bemerkte, schien er unentschlossen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Lupin – was, wenn der Trank nachlässt …"

Remus stieß ein Mitleid erregendes Winseln aus und scharrte an der verschlossenen Eingangstür. Gott sei Dank schien sein Gegenüber endlich zu begreifen.

„Aber Sie müssen in einer Stunde wieder zurück sein, verstanden!"

Zustimmend wedelte Remus mit seiner Rute und schlüpfte erleichtert aus dem Haus.

* * *

Draußen in der kalten Oktoberluft blieb er einen Moment stehen und inhalierte diese in tiefen Zügen. Ein riesiges Gefühl von Freiheit bemächtigte sich seiner, während er seine jetzt gelben Augen über die riesigen Bäume vor ihm gleiten ließ. 

Wald! Wie lange war es her, dass er durch Wälder hatte streifen können, ohne Angst vor Entdeckung?

Er trabte neugierig näher und verschwand dann im dichten Dickicht.

Ein paar Minuten lang jagte er ein kleines, braunes Kaninchen, bevor er erneut die Nase in die Luft hob und schnupperte. Plötzlich stieg ihm ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase – ein anderer Werwolf. Konnte es sein …?

Ein lang gezogenes, tiefes Heulen erklang, gefolgt von einem hohen, angsterfüllten Schrei. Nur seinem tierischen Instinkt folgend rannte Remus auf die Quelle des Schreis zu. Klang wie ein Kind!

Er übersprang eine riesige Wurzel und kam fast lautlos auf dem weichen Waldboden einer Lichtung wieder auf. Er erfasste die Situation schnell. Greyback! Transformiert, mit geifernden Lefzen, schlich sich grade geduckt auf ein kleines Mädchen zu, dass völlig verängstigt weinte. Das sah ihm ähnlich! Kinder waren schon immer seine bevorzugte Beute gewesen!

Mit einem lauten Knurren zog er die Aufmerksamkeit Greybacks auf sich. Er wirkte einen Moment erstaunt, doch dann schien er Remus' Auftauchen ignorieren zu wollen. Er setzte zum Sprung an, in dem Bestreben das arme Ding zu beißen.

Mit einem kraftvollen Satz stellte sich Remus seinem Widersacher in den Weg, erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine und holte mit einer Vorderpfote wie zum Schlag aus. Seine scharfen Krallen bohrten sich in das Fell des anderen Werwolfs und Greyback jaulte auf vor Schmerz. Beide gingen aufeinander los, bissen, kratzten.

Das Mädchen hatte sich panisch an einen dicken Baumstamm zurückgezogen und starrte die beiden mächtigen Wesen an. Der eine Werwolf, der sie angegriffen hatte, hatte schmutziges, dunkles Fell und ein irres Glimmen in den Augen. Der Andere, nicht wesentlich kleinere, hatte relativ helles, braunes Fell, durchzogen mit grauen Strähnen. Und er hatte etwas fast menschliches.

Die 10-jährige Sandra Gray schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie konnte ein Werwolf etwas Menschliches an sich haben? Aber eigenartigerweise schien er sie fast – zu verteidigen.

Hastig blinzelte sie die Tränen fort. Sie hätte doch auf ihre Mutter hören und nicht im Wald herumstreunen sollen. Aber der bisherige Urlaub in Rumänien war so öde gewesen! Sie wollte doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben und hatte ja niemals damit gerechnet, einem Werwolf zu begegnen …

Der braune Werwolf verpasste dem dunkleren grade einen Schlag auf die Nase. Blut spritzte und jaulend zog sich der Verletzte fluchtartig zurück. Unter schweren Atemzügen sah der braune Werwolf ihm nach, bevor er sich zu Sandra umwandte. Er blickte sie einen Moment lang bewegungslos an.

Remus schluckte.

Dieses Kind … war das … konnte das …? Nein, unmöglich! Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er im tiefsten Rumänien 1979 auf Sandra Gray traf? Er musste sich irren. Aber diese Augen. Sie ähnelten denen aus seinen Träumen so unglaublich!

Die Kleine stand mit zittrigen Knien auf und kam auf ihn zu. Hey, ein Kind sollte mehr Respekt vor Werwölfen haben!

Er wich zurück, bemerkte dabei aber, dass sein rechter Vorderfuß verletzt war. Leise winselte er und das Kind blieb stehen.

„Du bist verletzt!" keuchte sie erschrocken in einem absolut flüssigen Englisch. Soviel zu der vagen Hoffnung, dass das Mädchen aus Rumänien stammte. Ohne Zögern zog sie sich den Pullover über den Kopf und eilte auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig wollte sie ihn berühren, doch Remus zog den Kopf ein und knurrte warnend. Sie schien sich allerdings wenig beeindrucken zu lassen, wie er verblüfft feststellte. Eben vor Greyback hatte sie noch vor Angst gezittert – und jetzt …

„Ich tu´ Dir nichts", gurrte sie beruhigend und streckte erneut mit nach oben gedrehter Handfläche ihre Finger nach ihm aus. „Ich will mir nur Deine verletzte Pfote ansehen."

Widerwillig ließ er sich berühren. Schon jetzt roch sie nach Rosen und Sonnenschein. Oh Himmel, jetzt war der letzte Zweifel beseitigt. Er stand hier vor der 20 Jahre jüngeren Ausgabe der Frau, die ihm beim bloßen Gedanken Herzklopfen bereitete.

Sie strich sanft über seine Schnauze, seine Ohren und er konnte einfach nicht anders als die Augen genüsslich zu schließen, als sie diesen ganz bestimmten Punkt hinter seinen Ohren fand und ihn kraulte. Wohlige Schauer rannen seinen Körper hinab und er musste schwer an sich halten, um sich nicht vor diesem Kind auf den Rücken zu rollen und sich den Bauch kraulen zu lassen.

Sunny streichelte sich an seiner Brust abwärts, bis sie seine verletzte Pfote erreichte. Ganz vorsichtig betastete das Kind die Wunde, die Greybacks Zähne hinterlassen hatte und sie sah kurz auf, als Remus leise winselte.

Mit geübten Griffen wickelte sie ihren Pullover um seinen Vorderlauf und verknotete ihn sorgfältig. Nachdem sie ihr Werk noch einmal begutachtet hatte, lächelte sie zu ihm auf und zwinkerte ihn an.

„Danke für Deine Hilfe, Wolf."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick schweigend – sprechen konnte er ja schließlich nicht.

„Ich muss jetzt zurück. Meine Mama macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Trotz dieser Ankündigung rührte sie sich keinen Zentimeter, sondern warf eher einen ängstlichen Blick zurück ins Gebüsch.

Sie schluckte – und Remus verstand.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Er war auf allen Vieren immer noch größer als sie. Kein Wunder, reichte sie ihm doch auch erwachsen nur knapp bis zur Schulter.

Vorsichtig stupste er ihr in den Rücken und sah sie an. Erleichterung huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Würdest Du mich bitte nach Hause bringen?"

Er stupste sie als Antwort wieder an, so dass sie einen Schritt nach vorne machen musste. Sandra setzte sich lächelnd in Bewegung und warf ihm über die Schulter einen prüfenden Blick zu, damit er ihr auch ja folgte. Und das tat er.

Er folgte ihr bis an den Waldrand. In der Ferne konnte er die aufgeregten Rufe einer Frau hören. „Sunny? SUNNY?"

Das Kind verließ den Wald hastig, blieb allerdings nach ein paar Metern stehen und sah ihn fragend an. „Komm, Wolf! Meine Mama soll sich Deine Pfote ansehen!"

Er blickte auf und sah, wie ihre Eltern über den Hügel gelaufen kamen. Die Frau begann bei seinem Anblick zu schreien und der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab. Hastig wich Remus zurück und verschwand im Dickicht. Er konnte noch hören, wie Sandra schrie: „Nicht, Daddy! Er ist nicht böse! Er hat mich gerettet!", bevor der Wald ihn vollkommen verschluckte.

Sandras Mutter nahm sie heftig in den Arm und drückte sie schluchzend an sich. „Oh Gott, Liebling! Hat Dich dieser Werwolf gebissen? Schatz, bist Du verletzt?"

Sandra schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte: „Nein! Er hat mich gerettet! Vor einem anderen Werwolf!"

„Schatz, Werwölfe sind gefährlich! Er hat Dich nicht gerettet, er wollte Dich wohl eher beißen!"

„NEIN! Er ist nicht böse!" Sie machte sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter los und funkelte sie wütend an. Seufzend nahm ihre Mutter sie an der Hand und zog sie hastig fort vom Wald. Sunny blickte über die Schulter zurück. In dieser Nacht fasste sie den Entschluss, mit magischen Tieren zu arbeiten. Und irgendwann diesen freundlichen Werwolf wieder zu sehen.

* * *

Remus rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zu Dr. Murtigars Haus. Der Heiler erwartete ihn schon ungeduldig. 

„Lupin, wo waren Sie? Sie sind spät dran!" Er entdeckte den notdürftigen Verband an seiner Vorderpfote. „Haben Sie völlig den Verstand verloren? Sie sind in der Nähe von Menschen gewesen? Bei Merlin, Lupin! Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Sie noch Leben sind! Hier zögert niemand, einen Werwolf zu töten, weil alle Angst vor Ihnen und Ihresgleichen haben!"

Remus blickte ihn nur kurz an, bevor er zurück ins Haus humpelte, sich vor den Kamin plumpsen ließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Er spürte, wie Murtigar den Pullover abwickelte und ihn achtlos in eine Ecke warf. Wenig später kam er aus seinem Labor zurück und bestrich seine Pfote mit Murtlap-Essenz. Dankbar hielt Remus still.

Als er sich am nächsten Morgen zurückverwandelte, stand Remus mühsam auf und fischte den Pullover zu sich heran. Unwillkürlich vergrub er die Nase in dem blauen Stoff, auf den große Blumen gedruckt waren. Er duftete nach Rosen und Sonnenschein …

Erschöpft schleppte er sich zurück vor den Kamin, presste den Pullover gegen seine Brust und schlief sofort wieder ein.

* * *

_Bin eben doch eine alte Kitsch-Tante. (Seufz!) Lasst mir trotzdem eine Review da, okay?_


	13. Egomanie und wahre Liebe

_**A/N: **Hallöchen! So, dann wollen wir diesen dummen Streit zwischen Sonne und Mond mal beenden, oder? Und eine kleine Warnung vorweg: ich lebe hier mal wieder meine Lieder-Leidenschaft vollends aus. Text gehört nicht mir, sondern Rheinard Mey. Wenn ihr mit Song Fics also nichts anfangen könnt, einfach die zentrierten Parts überlesen, okay! Viel Spaß!_

**Lia:** Schnurr, schnurr, schnurr! Das Review-Knöpfchen und ich danken Dir!

**Cdt:** Yep, den Pullover hat er noch. Aber da kommen wir später zu. Und ich beeile mich ja schon! (Zwinker!)

**Marrychan:** Langweilig? (Schluck!) Jetzt bin ich geknickt … Aber ich werd´s überleben …

**Giftschnecke:** Solche Wiederholungen liebe ich! (Grins!) Und um Greyback kümmere ich mich grade. Bin in der Geschichte ja schon ein ganzes Stückchen weiter. Meine Beta-Leserin ist mir fast an den Hals gegangen, weil ich mich selbst ein bisschen einstimmen muss und Greyback deswegen noch so manche Gemeinheit auftischt. Will ihn ja richtig genüsslich fertig machen … (fieses Lachen!)

**LokiSlytherin:** Bitte sehr! Wenn ich etwas nie ablegen werde, dann meine Schwäche für Kitsch! Das kann mir nicht mal JKR kaputt machen!

**Jean:** Ätsch, dieses Mal kannst Du mir keinen Fehler ankreiden! Warum sich Remus nicht erinnert, wird später klar …

**RemusBride:** Stimmt nicht! Du bist die Beste! Ätsch! (Zwinker!)

**Uli:** Nein, wenn sie es herausfindet, wird sie Remus nicht um den Hals fallen können … Aber das kommt viel später. (Hihihihi!)

**SilverHoney:** Nein, Du wirst noch ungefähr zwei Kapitel warten, bis wieder alles ist, wie es sollte – oder vielleicht doch nicht? Hach ja, diese Spannung… (Grins!)

**Neely:** HA, gib´s zu, Du bist heimlicher Remus-Fan und hast meiner Beta-Leserin diesen Spitznamen zugeflüstert! Nein, quatsch, kleiner Scherz. Und solche Ideen kommen auch Dir mit etwas Übung! Großartig bist Du außerdem jetzt schon! Wenn ich da an meine ersten Geschichten denke … (Würg!) Ich kriege jedenfalls nicht genug davon!

**Cheperi:** Ich liebe es, wenn ich meine Leser so zum Schmelzen bringen kann! (SMILE!)

**Leni:** Nein, Sunny ist bezüglich ihres Retters noch vollkommen ahnungslos. Moony hat sich in den Jahren ja Werwolfstechnisch ein bisschen verändert. Nicht mehr ganz so braunes Fell wie in jungen Jahren … Ach, lies selbst! (Zwinker!)

**Imobilus:** Kennst mich doch, ich lasse meine Charaktere gerne schmoren. Von daher dauert es noch ein bisschen, bis Sunny klar wird, in wen sie sich da verliebt hat! Und die Keksschachtel und den Dank werde ich meiner Beta-Leserin natürlich zukommen lassen. Wenn Padfood sie mir nicht vorher aufisst! Aus, Sirius! Die sind nicht für Dich!

**ReSeSi:** Sunny hat diese Erinnerung definitiv. Aber sie tappt trotzdem völlig im Dunkeln!

**Midnight-of-Darkness:** Keine Sorge, jetzt ist Alles brav angekommen! (Zwinker!) Dann knutsch mal los. Hihihihihi!

**Kapitel 12: Egomanie und wahre Liebe**

**Oktober 1999**

Unruhig wanderte Sandra in ihrem Schlafzimmer in Hogwarts hin und her. 9 Tage waren vergangen. 9 verfluchte, endlose Tage, ohne irgendein Wort von Remus.

Sie hätte sich nicht von Sirius wegschicken lassen dürfen! Sie hätte dort bleiben müssen, um mit ihm zusammen nach Remus zu suchen. Dann hätte sie diesem sofort ordentlich den Kopf waschen können.

Wie kam er nur auf die irrwitzige Idee, dass sie eine von diesen engstirnigen Menschen sein könnte, die Wesen nur nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilten? Bei Merlin, seine menschliche Erscheinung war so … perfekt … was störten sie also einmal im Monat ein paar haarige Stunden? Besonders nach dem, was sie in ihrer Kindheit erlebt hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an diesen einen Werwolf, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie vergessen. Ihre pubertären Jungmädchen-Träume waren nicht mit schönen Prinzen angefüllt gewesen, sondern mit dunklen, stillen Männern, die sich einmal im Monat in Wölfe verwandelten. Und nun hatte das Schicksal sie zu einem solchen Exemplar geführt.

Sie würde Remus Lupin nicht einfach davon huschen lassen! Nicht nach dem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war!

Genau das wollte sie ihm sagen! Aber er wollte sie nicht sehen.

Sunny kämpfte gegen diese bleierne Mutlosigkeit an. Verdammt, es war ihr egal, was er wollte! Sie war ein überzeugter Egomane, besonders wenn sie wusste, dass der Andere nur aus Angst so handelte.

Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Schon vor ein paar Stunden war es dunkel geworden und jetzt stand der Vollmond hell am nächtlichen Firmament. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Umhang, warf ihn sich über die Schultern, trat an ihren Kamin und sagte, nachdem sie diesen entzündet und eine Portion Flohpulver in die Flammen geworfen hatte, laut und deutlich: „Wohnzimmer der Blacks, Northumbria!"

* * *

Grade erst hatte der Schmerz aufgehört. Schwer atmend lag Remus auf einer der Decken, die Mila im Gästezimmer ausgebreitet hatte und wunderte sich darüber, dass er nach der Transformation einen so klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Normalerweise sah er in Werwolfsgestalt alles höchstens wie durch eine Milchglasscheibe.

Er spürte den Wolf. Er war hier. Aber eigenartigerweise beherrschte er ihn nicht.

Remus öffnete die Augen – er konnte sie wirklich öffnen! – und sah sich um. Neben ihm saß Padfood in seiner Animagi-Gestalt und sah mit wedelndem Schwanz zu ihm hinunter. Sein Freund war nicht begeistert gewesen, als Remus von ihm verlangt hatte, dass er nur als Hund bei ihm bleiben durfte. Und die kleine Lily war noch weniger begeistert gewesen, da sie nicht verstand, warum sie plötzlich nicht mehr zu ihm durfte. Es hatte ihn einiges gekostet, diesen großen, dunklen, tränenfeuchten Augen zu widerstehen …

Mühsam kämpfte er sich auf die Pfoten und sah sich im Raum um. Ein leises Plop ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sirius hatte sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt und sah ihn stumm an. Remus schreckte unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass der Wolf ihn attackieren würde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Erwartung eines Willenskampfs zwischen ihm und dem Wolf, dass er seinem besten Freund Zeit verschaffen musste, um sich in Sicherheit bringen zu können – doch nichts geschah.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen, Moony."

Nur widerstrebend tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Er blickte Sirius fragend an.

„Wir haben Dir doch gesagt, dass der Trank Wahnsinn ist." Sirius erhob sich vom Boden und grinste ihn an. „Darf Lily Dir dann jetzt ‚Gute Nacht' sagen? Wenn nicht, wird nämlich keiner in diesem Haus heute ein Auge zumachen …"

Remus hätte bei dieser Aussicht gelächelt – wenn er hätte lächeln können. In Ermangelung dieser menschlichen Fähigkeit zwinkerte er nur einmal zustimmend und Sirius verschwand nach unten. Er selbst ging zurück zu seiner Wolldecke und kringelte sich darauf ein. Die Verwandlung war Kräfte zehrend gewesen und er schloss müde die Augen.

Beim leisen Klacken der Tür, die erneut wieder ins Schloss fiel, stellte er nur die Ohren auf. Etwas wurde vor ihn hingestellt, was verführerisch nach rohem Fleisch roch. Aber er war einfach zu müde zum Essen.

Dann hörte er, wie sich der Jemand zu ihm setzte. In Erwartung von Lilys kleinen Kinderhänden rührte er sich nicht.

Er spürte Hände – aber sie waren größer als erwartet. Remus öffnete die Augen und erschrak heftig, als er Sunny erkannte. Sie blickte ihn nur stumm an. Er wollte zurück weichen, doch ihr unerwarteter Blick hinderte ihn daran. Verwundert fand er darin keinen Ekel oder gar Angst. Und ihre Hand ruhte immer noch auf seinem Rücken.

„Du siehst ihm so ähnlich", flüsterte sie wie zu sich selbst, bevor sie sich langsam wieder aufsetzte. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung machte deutlich, dass sie Erfahrung mit wilden Tieren hatte – keine hektischen Bewegungen, kein langer Blickkontakt, der als Bedrohung ausgelegt werden könnte. Sie benahm sich wie ein unterwürfiges Weibchen.

Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken horchte er in sich hinein. Den Wolf neben seinem menschlichen Geist hatte er fast vergessen. Aber er war da. Wach. Und gänzlich begeistert von ihrer Anwesenheit und ihrem Duft.

In Ermangelung der menschlichen Sprache legte er zur Antwort seinen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten und richtete beide Ohren nach vorne. Sein Blick suchte fragend den ihren. Sie lächelte.

„Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie schön Du in dieser Gestalt bist?" fragte sie leise, während ihr Blick über sein schimmerndes braunes Fell und seine sehnige, kraftvolle Gestalt wanderte.

Verblüfft hob er den Kopf. Schön? Mit allem hatte er gerechnet – aber nicht damit …

„Ich wüsste da auf Anhieb ein paar Wolfs-Weibchen, die nichts gegen Deine Annäherung hätten", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

Konnte ein Werwolf bei solchen Schmeicheleien Herzklopfen bekommen? Moony war ganz schön verwirrt …

Sandra schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie leise fluchte: „Bei Merlin!" Er zuckte bei dieser heftigen Äußerung zusammen. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich hab´ keine Angst vor Dir, Remus. Warum hast Du also Angst vor mir?"

Er legte nur den Kopf schief - und zu seinem Entsetzen rollten plötzlich Tränen über ihre Wange. Sie versuchte sie hastig fortzuwischen, doch es war zu spät. Er hatte sie gesehen.

Remus stand auf, während sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt und versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Na wunderbar", schimpfte sie leise. „Jetzt verwandle ich mich auch noch in irgendein jammerndes Weibchen."

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es in Ordnung war. Wollte sie trösten. Wollte ihr sagen, wie schön sie mit Tränen in den Augen war. Wollte wenigstens IRGENDETWAS sagen. Aber selbst wenn er eine Stimme gehabt hätte - er hätte er nicht gewusst, was das Richtige gewesen wäre.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er hilflos einen Schritt auf sie zu und drückte seine kalte, feuchte Nase tröstend gegen ihre Wange. Sie schluchzte leise und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Sie sind ein Idiot, Mr. Lupin!" schluchzte sie in sein Fell

Remus schloss die Augen.

‚_Ich weiß. Und ich hab´ Dich auch so sehr vermisst, Süßes!'

* * *

_

Eine ganze Weile später fand Sirius seine Tochter vor der Zimmertür von Remus. Sie hockte auf dem Boden und lugte durch einen Spalt in der Tür.

Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und flüsterte im Verschwörerton: „Warum bist Du denn hier draußen, Schatz?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ebenso leise: „Weil ich Sunny und Moony nicht stören will, Daddy."

Er lugte ebenfalls durch die angelehnte Tür. Sunny lehnte an einer Wand, den Kopf des Werwolfs in ihrem Schoß und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Etwas, das Remus deutlich mit geschlossenen Augen genoss. Und als er genau hinhörte, konnte er ihre leise Stimme wahrnehmen:

„Die Schatten werden länger  
Der graue, grame Grillenfänger   
Streicht um das Haus  
Der Tag ist aus  
Die Ängste kommen näher  
Sie stellen sich größer, krallen sich zäher  
In der Seele fest  
In deinem Traumgeäst   
Manchmal ist es bis zum anderen Ufer der Nacht  
Wie ein lichtloser Tunnel, ein nicht enden  
wollender Schacht

Ich bring dich durch die Nacht  
Ich bring dich durch die raue See  
Ich bring dich durch die Nacht  
Ich bringe dich von Luv nach Lee  
Ich bin dein Lotse, ich bin dein Mann  
Bin deine Schwester

Lehn dich an  
Ich bin der Freund der mit dir wacht  
Ich bring dich durch die Nacht

Alles erscheint dir schwerer,   
Bedrohlicher und hoffnungsleerer.  
Mit der Dunkelheit  
Kommen aus dunkler Zeit  
Ferne Erinnerungen.  
Die Nacht wispert mit tausend Zungen:  
"Sie sind alle aus,  
Du bist allein zu Haus"  
Mit deiner stummen Verzweiflung und dem knisternden Parkett  
Und als einzigem Trost das warme Licht des  
Radios an deinem Bett

Ich bring dich durch die Nacht  
Ich bring dich durch die raue See  
Ich bring dich durch die Nacht  
Ich bringe dich von Luv nach Lee  
Ich bin dein Lotse, ich bin dein Mann  
Bin deine Schwester.

Lehn dich an.  
Ich bin der Freund der mit dir wacht  
Ich bring dich durch die Nacht."

Sirius konnte sehen, wie sich der Wolf bei jeder leise gesungenen Zeile mehr entspannte.

„Siehst Du, Daddy? Jetzt singt Sunny ihm sein Schlaflied", flüsterte seine Tochter neben ihm und er drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Das war sehr lieb von Dir, dass Du darauf verzichtet hast, mein Engel." Nachdem Sunny aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, hatte seine Tochter nicht mehr vehement zu Moony gewollt. Viel eher hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass die Frau ihm sein Essen brachte. Sirius wusste nur zu gut, was für ein großes Opfer das für sein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, auf dieses geliebte monatliche Ritual zu verzichten.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Onkel Moony muss eben auch bald Papa werden", erklärte sie, bevor sie ihn mit blitzenden Augen in sein überraschtes Gesicht blickte. „Bekomme ich jetzt noch Eiscreme, Daddy? Ich war so brav …"

_‚Dieses gerissene …'_

Sirius seufzte und hob sie hoch. Er konnte diesem Kind einfach nicht widerstehen. Genauso wenig wie ihrer Mutter …

„Aber wehe, Mama erfährt davon. Sie ist schon böse genug auf mich."

Lily zuckte mit den kleinen Schultern. „Ich sag´ ihr einfach, dass Du gesagt hast, ihr Po wäre viel schöner als der von Sunny. Okay?" Sich heftig ein Lachen verbeißend nickte er und trug seine Tochter hinunter in die Küche.

Währenddessen sang Sunny leise weiter. Ihre Finger strichen in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus über seinen Rücken.

"Lass los  
versuch zu schlafen  
Ich bring´ dich sicher in den Hafen  
Dir kann nichts geschehen.  
Wolfsmann und böse Feen

Sie konnte sein kurzes Zusammenzucken spüren. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich grade an seinen Biss, der sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Besänftigend fuhr sie fort:

"Sind nur ein Blätterreigen  
Nur vorm Fenster, der Wind in den Zweigen  
im Kastanienbaum.  
Ein böser Traum."

Er entspannte sich wieder sichtlich und Sandra lächelte.

"Der´s nicht wagt wiederzukommen bis der neue  
Tag beginnt  
Lass los ich halt dich fest, ich kenn´ den Weg  
Aus dem Labyrinth

Ich bring dich durch die Nacht  
Ich bring dich durch die raue See  
Ich bring dich durch die Nacht  
Ich bringe dich von Luv nach Lee  
Ich bin dein Lotse, ich bin dein Mann  
Bin deine Schwester

Lehn dich an  
Ich bin der Freund der mit dir wacht  
Ich bring dich durch die Nacht"

Sein gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte ihr, dass er eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd vergrub sie beide Hände in seinem Fell, das weiche Gefühl und seine Wärme eine Sekunde lang genießend. Dann rutschte sie ganz langsam unter ihm hervor und platzierte seinen Kopf auf einem großen Kissen. Sie stahl sich die Decke vom Bett hinunter und schlüpfte wieder neben ihn.

Sich fest an den warmen Werwolfskörper vor sich schmiegend warf Sunny die Decke über sie beide und war selbst innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen. Sie konnte einfach nicht von ihm weg gehen. Wenn er sich am nächsten Morgen zurückverwandelte, wollte sie bei ihm sein. Und es war die erste Nacht seit diesem bösen Streit, in der sie ruhig und friedlich durchschlief.

* * *

Die Rück-Transformation setzte kurz nach dem Aufgehen der Sonne ein. Remus wurde von dem vertrauten Schmerz in jeder Zelle seines geschundenen Körpers geweckt. Er schauderte und krümmte sich zusammen. Eine Sekunde lang wunderte er sich über den warmen Widerstand in seinem Rücken, doch dann versank die Welt um ihn herum in einem Schleier aus Schmerz.

Sunny wurde ebenfalls wach, als sie die Bewegung neben sich spürte. Remus begann zu zittern und seine Muskeln spannten sich so heftig, dass er wie aus Stein gemeißelt wirkte. Normalerweise hätte sie diesen Zustand durchaus erotische gefunden, doch das leise, schmerzerfüllte Wimmern nahm diesen Eindruck sofort.

Sie war einen Moment ratlos, was sie tun sollte – doch dann schmiegte sie sich so eng es ging an seinen Rücken. Sinnlose, beruhigende Worte stolperten aus ihrem Mund, während sie versuchte allein mit ihrem Körper Trost zu spenden. Sie spürte, wie das Fell verschwand und während der große Wolf langsam zu einem großen Mann schrumpfte, sein Gesicht und sein Körper wieder menschlich wurden, kämpfte sie gegen die eigenen Tränen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sofort danach weinen sah. Vermutlich würde er das falsch verstehen.

Die Transformation schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern. Und das ‚zur Untätigkeit verdammt sein' zehrte mehr an Sandras Nerven als alles andere jemals zuvor. Doch irgendwann war es vorbei.

Remus' Körperspannung wich von einer zur anderen Sekunde völlig und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch erschlaffte er neben ihr. Eine Sekunde lang horchte sie panisch auf ein Geräusch von ihm – und zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie seinen Atem sowohl spüren wie auch hören. Seine Haut war überzogen von einem feinen Schweißfilm und sein Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht. Alles in allem wirkte er wie ein Mann, der grade um sein Leben gerannt war.

Sunny wusste nichts anderes zu tun als sanft über seine Haut zu streichen. Seinen Arm, seine Schulter, sein Rücken hinab, in dem die Muskeln durch die Anstrengung immer noch dann und wann unkontrolliert zitterten. Remus hielt mit geschlossenen Augen still und sie wusste nicht, ob er es tat, weil er es genoss oder schier viel zu erschöpft für einen Protest war.

Einem Impuls folgend presste sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Hals und fuhr ohne darüber nachzudenken mit ihren Fingerspitzen noch ein Stückchen tiefer. Erst als sie über seinen Beckenknochen fuhr und dort keinen Stoff fühlen konnte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er völlig nackt war. Bis auf die Decke, die sie beide einhüllte.

Eine Welle der Erregung brandete in Sandra auf und unwillkürlich verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Lippen und ließ ihre Zungenspitze für einen winzigen Moment hervorschnellen, um ihn zu kosten. Er schmeckte süß und salzig zugleich – und offenbar mochte er, was sie da tat, denn er erschauderte und ließ ein leises „Hmmm" hören.

Nur unter Aufbietung all ihrer Beherrschung schaffte Sunny es, ihre Hand nicht weiter über seinen Körper fahren zu lassen und herauszufinden, ob er genauso erregt war wie sie im Augenblick. Aber Remus hatte definitiv genug Kräftezehrendes in dieser Nacht ausgestanden. Sie würde sich zügeln. Denn sie wollte, dass er ganz und gar bei ihr war, wenn …

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte ihr altes Mantra durch ihren Kopf: _‚Sunny, er ist zu jung! Ganze 10 Jahre zu jung! Es geht nicht!'_ Doch als habe er ihre Zweifel gespürt, hob er eine Hand, verschlang seine Finger blindlings mit den ihren und zog sie so noch ein Stückchen näher. Seufzend kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn. Was bedeutete schon Alter, wenn es wirkliche Liebe war?

* * *

_So, ihr Süßen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann endlich heiß her mit den Beiden! Also streichelt schön das Knöpfchen unten links, damit mir lauter böse Sachen einfallen, okay! So zur Motivation …_


	14. Begierde

_**A/N:** Okay, ihr Süßen. Heute gibt es dann mein Sabber-Chap, auf das ihr Alle so wartet. Für die Leute, die meine Erotik-Kapitel noch nicht kennen, hier noch einmal die Warnung: ihr lest hier eine **M-Rating-Story**, in der es in diesem Kapitel um **detaillierte Erotik** gehen wird. Ich spreche hier von Sex zwischen Mann und Frau, okay? Wer so etwas also nicht mag, soll es bitte, bitte, nicht lesen! Den Anderen – viel Spaß!_

**RemusBride:** Hey, Du kennst mich doch! Natürlich lege ich los! (Zwinker!)

**Uli:** Tja, ich wusste es schon immer – Sirius sollte mit Lily in Serien-Produktion gehen … Hihihi!

**Giftschnecke:** Jajaja, ich mach´ ja schon. Immer diese Ungeduld. Tz, tz, tz. (SMILE!) Bin schon ganz gespannt, was Du zu diesem Kapitel sagst!

**Cheperi:** Nein, meine Kreativität beschränkt sich leider nur aufs Geschichten-Schreiben. Das Lied stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Rheinard May und wurde von Glashaus gecovert. Ich finds auch wunderschön!

**Jean:** Ganz ehrlich? Am Anfang hätte ich Dir den Hals umdrehen mögen bei Deiner ständigen Mäkelei! Hatte das Gefühl, dass Du meine Geschichte nicht genießt, sondern nur darauf aus bist, mir zu zeigen, was für Fehler ich mache und das man mein Geschreibsel kaum ertragen kann. Wollte deshalb kurzzeitig Alles hinschmeißen … ich bin eben eine Autorin, die ihr gesamtes Herz in ihre Geschichten hängt. Und wenn dann daran herumkritisiert wird, tut das echt weh. Aber mittlerweile findest Du Gott sei Dank ja auch ein gutes Haar an mir.

**Marrychan:** Na Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, meine Geschichte würde zur totalen Schnarchnummer werden. Jetzt kann ich aufatmen! (Seufz!)

**SilverHoney:** Hihihihihi, Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude! Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Dich nicht! Haben Dir meine Tipps eigentlich geholfen?

**LokiSlytherin:** Sagen wir es so – Remus fällt wieder zurück in alte Gewohnheiten. Aber laut Remus Bride hat Sunny das ganz gut hingekriegt. (Zwinker!)

**Rebecca92:** Moment, ich schmelze grade bei den Komplimenten. Und flüssig ist das Tippen so schwer. (GRINS!) Ich hoffe, Du bleibst bei uns!

**Leni:** Rein hauen? NEIN, SIRIUS, DAS HAT SIE NICHT WÖRTLICH GEMEINT! Finger weg von meinem PC! Puh, grade noch rechtzeitig! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**ReSeSi:** Richtig. Bei dem Vater war nichts anderes zu erwarten als ein Zucker-Kind! Ich könnte Lily auch ständig knutschen!

**Cdt:** Huh, da klang aber jemand gehetzt. Hoffentlich hast Du heute etwas mehr Zeit, um das Kapitel so richtig zu genießen. (Zwinker!)

**Imobilus:** Also, zuerst: tausend Dank von meiner Beta-Leserin für die Schachtel Kekse, sie wären ganz köstlich gewesen. Und bei Sirius´ wohl auch, er hat sie zumindest alle auf einmal weg geputzt! Der wird mir noch dick … (Smile!) Und dann kommen wir mal zu meinem Sabber-Chap. Hoffe ich habe Deinen Geschmack getroffen – als heißer Moony-Fan ist mir Deine Meinung besonders wichtig. Sei nicht zu hart …

**Midnight-of-Darkness**: Gut, dass ich vorbereitet bin. Hier hast Du schon mal eine Klinex-Box, falls das Sabbern zu schlimm wird. Und ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Dich nicht! (Zwinker!)

**Kapitel 13: Begierde**

Seufzend erwachte Remus ein paar Stunden später, immer noch auf dem Boden, umwickelt von einer Decke – und Sunny. Sie hatte sich so eng an ihn geschmiegt, dass er jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers spüren konnte. Einen Moment lang fürchtete er sich davor, sich zu rühren, aus Angst aus diesem Traum zu erwachen oder sie zu wecken, damit sie ihren Fehler, hier bei ihm zu sein, bemerkte und schreiend davon lief.

Aber sie war nicht davongelaufen – nicht als er diese furchtbare Bestie gewesen war – und auch nicht, als er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihren warmen Körper, der auf eigenartige Weise seine Schmerzen und seine Qualen gemildert hatte. Ihre sanften Hände, die über seinen Körper gestrichen waren, ihre Lippen an seinem …

Er ächzte, als er unweigerlich an eine Nebenwirkung des Vollmondes erinnert wurde. Nach der Transformation blieb ihm immer ein recht unwillkommener bestialischer Teil – über die Maßen gesteigerte sexuelle Lust. Okay, Sirius hätte es anders formuliert – er war ‚geil'. Und das aufs Schmerzhafteste!

Heute war es offenbar doppelt so schlimm, da er nicht rausgegangen war und dem Wolf wenigstens ermöglicht hatte einen anderen Teil seiner überschießenden Energien abzubauen.

Ergeben schloss Remus erneut die Augen und suchte nach etwas völlig Unerotischem in seinem Geist. Hmmm, was war denn da? Brokkoli! An Brokkoli war definitiv nichts erotisch. Vollmond … er schauderte. Der Grund für seine Verwandlungen – neben diesem verfluchten Werwolf, der ihn gebissen hatte. Auch absolut abturnend ..

Er spürte, wie sein Plan funktionierte. Langsam floss das Blut zurück in seinen restlichen Körper. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sunny sich hinter ihm rührte und er ihre Brüste an seinem nackten Rücken spürte. Remus biss die Zähne zusammen.

‚_Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut! Okay, wo waren wir?' _

Er versuchte ein wenig von ihr weg zu rutschen, doch sie schien etwas dagegen zu haben – denn sie vereitelte sein Vorhaben, in dem sie einen Arm um seinen Bauch schlang und sich nur noch fester an ihn kuschelte. Ihre Fingerspitzen lagen unter seinem Bauchnabel und ein recht lästiger Teil seines Körpers schrie und bettelte darum, dass sie ihre Hand noch ein Stückchen tiefer gleiten ließ …

‚_Brokkoli, Brokkoli, Brokkoli, Brokkoli!'_

Es half nichts. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken! Und zu allem Übel, um der Peinlichkeit noch ein bisschen mehr Gewicht zu geben, spürte er sie hinter sich erwachen. Sie würde ihn für den letzten Perversen halten! Ganz bestimmt!

Nur sehr langsam erwachte Sunny aus einem recht erotischen Traum. Ihr Schoß puckerte immer noch verlangend und ihre Brüste waren fast schmerzhaft empfindlich. Sie spürte den warmen Körper vor sich und langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Remus. Vollmond. Also war er es, der hier so schwindelerregend gut roch.

Für einen Moment fragte sich der logische Teil ihres Verstandes, ob Werwölfe wohl auch wie viele andere Tiere einen besonderen und sexuell stimulierenden Duft innehatten, wenn … Der Gedanke gefiel ihr. Und noch besser gefiel ihr, dass er immer noch wie Gott ihn schuf neben ihr lag.

Ein träges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ob er auch wach war? Und das Knistern zwischen ihren Körpern spüren konnte?

Und ob! Remus atmete tief ein – bei Merlin, roch die Frau verführerisch! – und als ihre Hand sich plötzlich bewegte und sanfte Kreise von seinem Bauch um seinen Nabel und dann über seine empfindliche Hüfte zeichnete, war er fast ein bisschen erschrocken darüber, wie schnell er bereit war, es darauf ankommen zu lassen! Er musste ihr einfach zeigen, was sie mit ihm tat!

Da ihre Hand grade wieder über seine Hüfte abwärts glitt, bewegte er sich ein Stück zur Seite, so dass seine Erregung unweigerlich für einen winzigen Moment über ihren Handrücken strich. Es war nur der Hauch einer Berührung und er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf ihre Reaktion.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, in dem sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen hämmerte. Diese Art unfreiwillige Pause entstand aber nur, da Sunny sich einige Sekunden heftig beherrschen musste, nicht sofort über ihn herzufallen. War das hier eigentlich Verführung Minderjähriger? Nein, Minderjährig war er ja nicht. Verführung Schutzbefohlener? Nö, er war ja nicht ihr Schüler … nur ein gut gebauter, von Gott mit einem wirklich großen Zauberstab gesegneter Leckerbissen von einem Mann.

Sie grinste, wischte alle Bedenken beiseite und presste ihre Lippen wieder gegen seinen Hals. Seine Reaktion war dieses Mal ein wenig deutlicher, da sein Körper nun nicht mehr von Schmerz gepeinigt wurde.

Sandra küsste sich ganz langsam einen Weg hinauf zu seinem Ohr und zeichnete langsam mit ihrer Zunge seine Ohrmuschel nach, bevor sie leise flüsterte: „Guten Morgen, Moony."

Remus erschauderte unter diesem erotischen Angriff und musste sich räuspern, bevor er sich zu ihr umwandte, um ihren Guten-Morgen-Gruß zu erwidern. Doch anstatt ihm Gelegenheit dazu zu geben, verschloss sie blitzschnell seinen Mund mit dem ihren. Oh Himmel, hatte sie diese Küsse vermisst!

Sie ließ sich zurück auf den Boden sinken und zog ihn mit sich. Den kühlen Fußboden unter und diesen heißen Mann über sich, staunte sie über die angenehmen Schauer, die durch ihren Körper rieselten. Und an ihrem nackten Oberschenkel konnte sie den Beweiß seiner Erregung nun deutlichst spüren. Seine Hände gruben sich in ihr Haar und bogen ihren Kopf ein Stückchen nach hinten, um seine Zunge noch ein wenig tiefer in ihre warme, feuchte Mundhöhle schieben zu können.

Er strich über ihre eigene Zunge, umstreichelte sie und ließ sie dann allein zurück, nur um sanft an ihrer vollen Unterlippe zu saugen und daran zu knabbern. Sunny stieß ein leises, zittriges Seufzen hören, während sie spürte, wie eine von Remus´ Hände über ihren Bauch hinab strich. Sehnsüchtig öffnete sie ihre Schenkel. Doch er hielt am Saum ihres T-Shirts inne, bevor er zögernd darunter schlüpfte.

Oh Gott, auch dass, wenn er wollte! Er durfte nur nicht aufhören, sie zu berühren!

Sie bäumte sich leicht auf, doch Moony schien unschlüssig, ob er es wagen konnte. Er löste sich vollends von ihren anbetungswürdigen Lippen und schenkte ihr ein zittriges Lächeln.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?" fragte er mit ziemlich rauer Stimme, die sicher nicht nur vom Schlaf herrührte, sondern vermutlich auch von seiner deutlichen Erregung, die sich immer noch gegen ihren Oberschenkel presste. Immerhin hatte er grade Vollmond hinter sich – und der Wolf war noch nicht fern genug um sicher sein zu können, dass er ein zärtlicher Liebhaber sein würde.

Er sandte mit diesen wenigen Worten heiße Schauer über ihren Körper. Sandra versuchte bei seiner Frage einen besonders strengen Blick, doch alles was sie zustande brachte war ein flehender Ausdruck, der ihn wieder ein kleines bisschen lächeln ließ.

„Wenn Du nicht sofort weitermachst und endlich zur Sache kommst, Remus J. Lupin, dann wirst Du Dich bald nach Vollmond zurücksehnen", prophezeite sie atemlos, ergriff seine Hand unter ihrem T-Shirt und schob sie mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Laut über eine ihrer Brüste. Er umfing sie völlig – er hatte ja schließlich große Hände. Alles an ihm war groß, wie sie zufrieden feststellte.

Remus richtete seinen Blick auf seine Hand unter ihrem T-Shirt und ließ seine Finger probeweise über die feste Knospe gleiten. Sie stöhnte leise und unwillkürlich presste er sich fester gegen ihren Schenkel und begann, ihre Brustspitze zwischen seinen Fingern zu zwirbeln. Sunny keuchte auf und ergriff blindlings seine Männlichkeit, die sich ihr stolz entgegenreckte – und nun ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Remus schluckte, während er spürte, wie sie die Finger um ihn schloss und ihn begann zu massieren. Zur Hölle, er war nicht gänzlich unerfahren! Aber das hier war definitiv neu. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass eine Frau so zielstrebig war. Etwas, was diese Zeit seiner eigenen definitiv voraus zu haben schien.

Er küsste sie erneut, in dem sinnlosen Versuch, sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Seine Hand verließ ihre Brust und strich über ihren flachen Bauch, bis hinunter zum Bund ihres Slips. Ein recht skandalöser Hauch von Nichts, wenn er das bemerken durfte. Da sie erneut bereitwillig ihre Schenkel öffnete, fuhr er langsam mit einem langen, schlangen Finger über den Stoff. Sunny wimmerte an seinen Lippen und der Griff um ihn verstärkte sich unwillkürlich.

Oh Gott, er mochte das!

Er folgte dem Stoff und war einen Moment verblüfft, als er gänzlich zwischen ihren appetitlichen Pobacken verschwand. Neugierig löste er seine Lippen von ihren, was ihm einen Laut des Unmutes einbrachte und folgte seinen Fingern mit den Augen.

Der schwarze Spitzenstoff verschwand wirklich vollends und nur vage erinnerte er sich, dass Sirius ihm von solcher Unterwäsche erzählt hatte. Strings oder so ähnlich. Er hatte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen können – doch jetzt trieb es ihm auch noch den letzten Tropfen Blut aus dem Kopf in tiefere Regionen.

Er ließ seinen Finger für einen winzigen Augenblick erneut dem Stoff folgen, zwischen ihre Pobacken, und hörte ihr leises Keuchen. Er lächelte. Erst dann zog er seinen Finger wieder ein Stückchen zurück, nur um das etwas breitere Stoffband zur Seite zu schieben und über die weichen Fältchen darunter zu streichen.

Sandra keuchte seinen Namen, doch er achtete nicht wirklich darauf. Er musste einfach wissen …

Vorsichtig schob er den Finger zwischen die Fältchen und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich der Hitze und der Feuchtigkeit, die ihn dort erwartete, bewusst wurde. Sie zitterte, während er langsam begann, seinen Finger vor und zurück zu schieben, ihr Gesicht dabei betrachtend, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss und ab und zu erschauerte. Er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre immer noch mit Stoff verhüllte Brust und umschloss ihre Spitze mit seinen Lippen. Seine Zungenspitze reizte den sensiblen Nervenknoten.

Sunny schrie leise seinen Namen, während er auch einen zweiten Finger in sie schob und mit dem Daumen ihre Lustperle suchte. Er fand sie recht schnell. Sie keuchte hilflos und stöhnte, vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar, reckte sich ihm entgegen. Bei Merlin! Woher wusste er so genau, was sie mochte? Oder war es einfach so, dass es nur so wunderbar war, weil er es tat?

Remus begann sanft an ihrer Brustspitze zu knabbern und sie hörte auf zu denken, da grade weiße Sterne hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern explodierten. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie schrie seinen Namen, nicht mehr leise oder etwas derartiges. Bei Merlin! Sie zuckte und spannte sich um seine Finger. Ihr Höhepunkt ließ sie zitternd und keuchend zurück.

* * *

Sie spürte, wie er sich langsam zurückzog. Einen Augenblick lang vermochte sie sich nicht zu rühren, während er sie einfach nur ansah. Ihre Wangen gerötet, ihr Haar wirr von seinen Händen, ihr T-Shirt über ihrer Brust nass von seiner Zunge.

Sie war nie schöner gewesen.

Und so langsam wurde seine Erregung wirklich schmerzhaft …

Als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an. Dieses Lächeln ließ seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen und seinen Mund staubtrocken werden. Remus in einen erneuten Kuss ziehend, schob sie ihren String-Tanga hinab und warf ihn achtlos zur Seite. Dann löste sie sich erneut von ihm, schlüpfte unter ihm hervor und drückte ihn nun selbst zu Boden. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, ergriff Sunny den Saum ihres T-Shirts und zog es über ihren Kopf. Ihre Brüste hoben sich und schaukelten sanft, als sie auch das T-Shirt fortwarf und nun zwischen seine Beine kletterte.

Atemlos sah er dabei zu, wie sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und nun seine Männlichkeit mit beidem Händen umfasste. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, begann fahrig nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten, verschloss mit einem atemlosen „Verivartas" die Tür und sorgte mit einem leisen „Silentio" dafür, dass sie nicht von besorgten Mitbewohnern in ihrem Tun gestört wurden. Manchmal waren Zauber, die er von Padfood gelernt hatte, eben doch nützlich …

Und dann setzte sein Denken aus. Der Zauberstab fiel ihm leise klappernd aus den Fingern, als sich diese wunderbar vollen Lippen um ihn schlossen und ihre Zunge über seine empfindliche Spitze strich. Der Wolf in ihm knurrte wohlig – aber war es wirklich der Wolf, oder hatte er diesen gutturalen Laut ausgestoßen? Es war ihm egal, zur Hölle!

Ihre Lippen saugten an ihm, massierten, während ihre leicht raue Zunge Moony streichelte. Eine ihre Hände widmeten sich derweilen seinem Gemächt. Oh Himmel, das würde er nicht lange aushalten! Das war zu wunderbar … zu erotisch … zu …

Remus schob seine eigenen Hände in ihr Haar und dirigierte ihr Tempo. Langsam. Dann immer, immer schneller.

Im letzten Augenblick ließ sie von ihm ab. Er keuchte und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sein Schwanz war noch feucht von ihrem Mund, während sie zu ihm hoch glitt und ihn küsste. Er konnte sich selbst schmecken. Bei Merlin! Er hätte gelacht, wenn man ihm vorher erzählt hätte wie aufregend es war, sich selbst auf den Lippen und der Zunge einer solchen Traumfrau zu schmecken.

Sandras Küsse waren anfangs beruhigend, beschwichtigend – doch nach wenigen Minuten wurden sie drängender, hungriger. Er erwiderte sie mit der gleichen Glut, seine Hände strichen über ihre Haut, verloren sich erneut in dem Nest lockiger Haare zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Irgendwann hielt sie es dann nicht mehr aus. Sie unterbrach seinen alles verzehrenden Kuss und blickte ihm in die silbrigen Augen, die mittlerweile dunkel vor Erregung geworden waren.

„Nimm mich, Remus!" bat sie an seinen Lippen und allein der Gedanke ließ ihn noch weiter anschwellen. Er zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen nach, bevor er nur knapp nickte. Sie kletterte auf allen Vieren neben ihn und beugte sich hinab, so dass nur noch ihr sexy Po in die Höhe ragte.

Einen Moment genoss Moony schlicht diesen Anblick, ehe er sich ebenfalls erhob und sich hinter ihr in Position brachte. Seine Männlichkeit berührte ihren Schoß und Sunny erschauderte erwartungsvoll. Dann umfassten seine Hände ihre Hüften und er schob sich quälend langsam gegen sie.

Feuchte, verzehrende Hitze empfing ihn und er musste einen kurzen Moment inne halten und tief Luft holen, um sich nicht sofort in ihr zu verströmen. Keuchend hielt er still und gab ihr Gelegenheit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Sunny genoss mit geschlossenen Augen dieses Gefühl der Fülle in ihr. Er schien wie für sie erschaffen.

Als er schließlich langsam begann, sie zu stoßen, stöhnte sie auf und kam mit ihrem Oberkörper wieder ein Stückchen hoch. Durch diesen Positionswechsel schien sie fast enger zu werden und Remus keuchte. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Hüfte, während er um Fassung rang. Sunny genoss jeden Zentimeter von ihm – doch schnell reichte es ihr nicht mehr.

„Fester, Remus", lockte sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln über die Schulter.

„Sunny ich …", versuchte er zu widersprechen, doch sie schnitt ihm einfach das Wort ab.

„Ich will Dich härter in mir! Ich will DICH in mir!"

Einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an, dann nickte er knapp. Er beugte sich über sie, drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Nur den Po hob er mit einem Ruck etwas an, während eine seiner Hände sich zu ihrer Klitoris stahl. Er zog sich aus ihr fast gänzlich zurück, nur um dann mit einem mächtigen Stoß hart zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Sunny schrie lustvoll auf, während er begann sich hart in sie zu treiben, schneller und schneller. Seine Finger reizten ihren Lustpunkt und Sunny war froh über den Silentio-Zauber. Sie schrie ihre Lust hinaus, trieb ihn an, er möge sie schneller stoßen, härter, noch härter. Sie wollte mehr, wollte ihn, wollte alles von ihm!

Und dann kam sie zum zweiten Mal. Und zum dritten! Erst dann schrie er auf und brach schwer atmend auf ihr zusammen.

* * *

Vermutlich hatte sie einen Moment die Besinnung verloren. Kein Wunder, bei dem grade erlebten Ansturm auf ihre Sinne. Schwer atmend spürte Sandra, wie Remus sich auf wackligen Armen hochstemmte und neben sie rutschte. Dort blieb er noch einen Augenblick, selbst schwer atmend, liegen und sah sie nur von der Seite an. Dann erst spürte sie seine Lippen sanft auf ihrer nackten Schulter.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte er leise und offenbar ziemlich geknickt.

Sunnys Augen flogen auf und sie maß ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. „Hast Du Dich grade ernsthaft entschuldigt, Remus? Wenn ja, dann werde ich Dich nämlich so lange ohrfeigen, bis Dir hören und sehen vergeht! Es war WUNDERBAR!"

Er wirkte verdutzt. Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er gab den Kampf gegen das selbstzufriedene Lächeln auf. Sunny war sich sicher, dass er sie umbringen wollte. Erst dieser alles verzehrende Sex – und jetzt noch dieses sexy schiefe Lächeln.

„Du magst es also ein wenig …?"

„… leidenschaftlicher?" half sie ihm, während sie sich eng an ihn kuschelte und es genoss, wie er ihre Stirn mit winzigen Küssen bedeckte. „Hmmm."

„Dann bin ich aber definitiv der Falsche für Dich, Süße", warnte er immer noch mit unterdrücktem Lachen in der Stimme. „Normalerweise bin ich nämlich eher der Softie."

„Das können wir ändern", erklärte sie gelassen, während sein Brustkorb vor unterdrücktem Lachen erzitterte.

„Na, dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, in der Remus tief in sich hinein horchte und das Geschehene versuchte einzuordnen. Hier in seinen Armen lag eine wunderbare Frau – ohne Angst vor dem, was er war. Sie hatte ihn sogar als ‚schön' bezeichnet in einem Augenblick, in dem er alles Andere als das erwartet hatte.

Unwillkürlich verstärkte er die Umarmung um ihre Schultern und sie kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen enger an ihn. Sie war alles, wovon er niemals gewagt hatte zu träumen – schön, klug, liebevoll. Und die Seine.

Der logische Teil in ihm schnitt über diese pathetische Äußerung eine Grimasse. Sie war schließlich ein eigenständiges Individuum, das niemand gehörte. Dinge wie Seelenverwandschaft waren etwas für Träumer. Aber genau in diesem Augenblick wollte er ein Träumer sein. Wollte an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft glauben – und so schob er den Gedanken daran, dass dies´ nicht seine Zeit war, dass er vielleicht nicht für immer hier bleiben könnte, weit von sich. Er presste seine Lippen fest gegen ihre Stirn und als Sandra zu ihm aufblickte und ihn anlächelte, brach es förmlich aus ihm heraus:

„Sandra Gray? Ich liebe Dich."

* * *

**Oktober 1979**

Remus erwachte mit Schmerzen. Nichts wirklich Ungewöhnliches nach Vollmond. Ungewöhnlicher war dieser Traum gewesen. Diese neue Erinnerung in seinem Kopf. Er ächzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sein Blick fiel auf den blauen Pullover vor ihm, der immer noch diesen schwachen Duft verströmte, der ihn in seinen Träumen eingehüllt hatte. Genauso wie der Körper der Frau, die er immer schmerzlicher vermisste.

Erinnerungsfetzen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Ihr mit Wonne angefülltes Gesicht, als er sie gestreichelt und berührt hatte. Ihre Lippen, die unvorstellbare Dinge mit ihm taten. Bei dieser Erinnerung trat ihm die mittlerweile langsam vertraute Röte in die Wangen.

So wunderbar diese Bilder auch waren, sie hinterließen einen fahlen Beigeschmack. Sein jüngeres Ich und er spielten hier mit der Zeit. Dieser Hitzkopf veränderte Dinge, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Was würde passieren? Würde er für immer in dieser Zeit gefangen bleiben, gequält von Erinnerungen, die er selbst nicht kannte? Würde er diese Zeit noch einmal durchmachen müssen? Würde er Lily und James noch einmal sterben sehen müssen, ohne es verhindern zu können? Würde er Sirius und Mila noch einmal verlieren müssen?

Remus kämpfte sich verzweifelt auf die Füße. Das würde er nicht noch einmal durchstehen können! Alles in ihm weigerte sich gegen diesen Schmerz. Er musste Greyback finden, herausfinden, was er vorhatte.

Fahrig stolperte er zur Tür, doch seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er musste sich an der Wand festhalten, um nicht wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden zu sinken. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Verzweiflung stieg ihn ihm auf wie heimtückisches Gift und ein gequälter Laut entfuhr ihm.

Was wäre denn, wenn er in seine Zeit zurückkehrte? Würde Sunny ihn wollen? Ihn lieben, anstatt seines jüngeren Ich's? Er war alt! Er hatte ihr nichts zu bieten, nicht einmal die Unbekümmertheit der Jugend. Und der junge Remus würde leiden – mehr noch, als er es getan hatte, weil er nicht nur all seine Freunde verlor – sondern auch die Frau, die er liebte!

Noch mehr Schmerz? In ihm sollte noch mehr Schmerz sein?

Verfluchter Greyback! Er war an allem Schuld! An ALLEM! Er hatte ihn zu einem Werwolf gemacht! Und jetzt hatte er ihn aus seiner Zeit gerissen und ihn hierher zurück gebracht! Es war nicht fair! ES WAR NICHT FAIR! Er hatte Sunny zuerst getroffen! Ihre Liebe sollte keine weit entfernte Erinnerung für ihn sein! Er sollte gespürt haben, wie sie …

Ohne darüber nachzudenken holte Remus aus und schlug mit der geballten Faust mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinmauer. Der Schmerz in ihm sollte einfach nur aufhören!

Es gab ein grässliches, krachendes Geräusch, als Staub, kleine Steinbrocken und Mörtel aus der massiven Mauer bröckelten und einen Krater hinterließen.

Schweigend starrte Remus auf die vermutlich gebrochenen Finger und die aufgeschürfte Haut, aus der langsam begann Blut zu rinnen. Es war Jahre her, dass er der Werwolfs-Kraft erlaubt hatte aus ihm hervorzubrechen. Aber der schneidende Schmerz seiner gebrochenen Knochen half. Der Knoten in seiner Brust lockerte sich minimal.

Dr. Murtigar, der den Krach vernommen hatte, kam die Treppe hinuntergeschlürft und sah den Werwolf an der Wand kauernd, den Blick auf seine blutende, offenkundig gebrochene Hand gerichtet. Er seufzte leise, wandte sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach ein wenig Skelewachs und ein paar sauberen Verbänden …

Und während der Heiler damit begann, schweigend seine Hand zu verbinden, wurde Remus eines klar: er liebte sie! Er liebte Sandra Gray, vertretende Lehrerin in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Liebte ihr strahlendes Lächeln und ihre blitzenden blau-grauen Augen. Ihr Lachen und ihren Humor. Und das, obwohl er sie kaum kannte – und nichts Tieferes über sie wusste.

* * *

_Armer Wolf ... Ich glaube, da hat jemand 1979 ein paar Sreicheleinheiten nötig ... Könntet ihr wohl? Das kleine lila Knöpfchen leitet es direkt an ihn weiter, versprochen!_


	15. Glück ist nur ein Wort

_**A/N:** Okay, ihr Süßen. Da es mit meiner Freiberuflichkeit jetzt richtig losgeht, wird die Zeit zum Schreiben immer knapper. Also nicht böse sein, wenn die Abstände zwischen meinen Kapiteln jetzt größer werden. Dafür bekommt ihr jetzt auch ein EXTRALANGES Kapitel, okay? Viel Spaß!_

_Ach ja: keiner der Sings gehört übrigens mir. und bis auf Sunny udn Mila sowie die Kinder auch keine der Figuren. Bla, bla, bla.  
_

**Leni:** Ich habe mein Bestes getan. Bin von hinten an Remus ran geschlichen und hab´ ihm einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. Soll ja bekanntlich das Denkvermögen anregen. Mal schauen, ob es geholfen hat und er jetzt endlich den Weg nach Hause findet. (Zwinker!)

**Jean:** Das war ja fast eine Entschuldigung. Dann will ich mal nicht so sein. (Zwinker!) Alles verziehen.

**ReSeSi:** Was war das denn? Hat sich da jemand freiwillig gemeldet, Ausgleich für unseren reiferen Remus zu spielen? Klang zumindest so. Und er ist sehr geschmeichelt! (GRINS!)

**Giftschnecke:** Ei, ei, ei, ei. Hm, können Werwölfe schnurren? Hihihihihi!

**Cdt:** Jetzt ist Remus glaube ich grade vor Schreck umgefallen. Er ist es eben nicht gewöhnt, als ‚geil' bezeichnet zu werden. Sirius, jetzt hilf ihm doch mal! Und hör auf zu lachen!

**RemusBride:** Durchknuddeln? DURCHKNUDDEL? Jetzt ist Alles aus! Nein, nicht weinen! Moony, das meinte sie nicht so. Als ob er sich mit ‚Durchknuddeln' bei Dir zufrieden geben würde. Der Mann braucht mehr, Süße! Also, hopp, hopp!

**Uli:** Okay, jetzt kann ich es ja sagen – ich heiße eigentlich Severus Snape und räche mich grade an Lupin ganz furchtbar! Muharharhar! Nee, quatsch. War nur ein Scherz. (Zwinker!) Sirius hatte 12 Jahre Askaban und das Alles, bis er Mila kriegte – da kann ich Moony doch nicht einfach in Sandras Arme stolpern lassen und Alles ist gut. Ich meine, wir reden hier von PROFESSOR LUPIN! Der Mann mit den heftigsten Schuldgefühlen auf diesem Planeten! Ich muss ihm doch richtig Appetit machen, sonst kriegt er nachher noch Zweifel oder einen seiner Lupin-Momente!

**Rebecca92:** Ha, da habe ich wohl Deine Schwingungen empfangen, was? Natürlich kommen Sirius und Mila nicht zu kurz! Wo Padfood doch so talentiert ist … (GRINS!)

**SilverHoney:** Na, wenigstens einer, der die Sabber-Szene genossen hat! Die Anderen haben ja eher Moony-Senior bemitleidet. Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte mein Talent verloren! Geht auch gleich weiter. Dieses Mal mit Mila und Padfood. Damit wir Alle auch wieder neidisch sind, dass sie mit Sirius solche Dinge tun darf … (Schluchz!) Ich will auch so neben ihm aufwachen! Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Lily … ach, lies´ selbst!

**Neely: **Nicht hauen! Sonst kannst Du nachher Deine FF nicht weiterschreiben. (Schwitz!)

**Imobilus: **O weia, Du Arme! Arm gebrochen + OP? Das ist gemein! Und dann auch noch Dein Schreib-Arm! (Schick einen ganz festen Knuddler!) Dann schicke ich Dir wohl besser Moony, anstatt umgekehrt! Soll sich der alte Kuschelwolf gefälligst mal revangieren! (Zwinker!)

**Kapitel 14: Glück ist nur ein Wort**

‚_Okay, Lupin … Du hast Dich selbst doch immer so gerühmt, logisch zu sein. Dann zeig jetzt endlich, dass das kein leeres Geschwätz war!'_

Remus wanderte in dem kleinen Zimmer, welches Murtigar ihm freundlicherweise überlassen hatte, wie ein gefangenes Tier hin und her und zermaterte sich den brummenden Schädel. Eigentlich hätte er im Bett liegen sollen um Kräfte zu sammeln. Aber nichts hielt ihn mehr auf dieser einfachen Pritsche.

Der Gedanke, vielleicht für immer hier bleiben und all das erlebte Elend noch einmal durchstehen zu müssen – Sandra vielleicht niemals kennen zu lernen, da er, in seiner Zeit endlich angekommen, noch viel älter sein würde als jetzt oder vielleicht tot – hatte ihn nicht mehr los gelassen und jagte ihn jetzt wie einen Irren durch den kleinen Raum.

Was hatte Greyback vor? Wieso war er ausgerechnet in diese Zeit zurückgekehrt? Was gab es hier für ihn Erstrebenswertes? Vielleicht ein paar Kinder mehr, die er mit Lycantrophie infizieren könnte!

Remus verzog vor Abscheu das Gesicht. Er war damals auf Dumbledores Befehl hin Greybacks „Rudel" beigetreten, um für den Orden zu spionieren – und dort hatte er die perversen Vorlieben dieses Irren zu genüge kennen gelernt. Er hatte sich regelmäßig fast übergeben müssen, wenn der ältere Werwolf vor ihm damit prahlte, was für ein Genuss es wäre besonders kleine Kinder zu beißen, weil diese so wunderbar schrieen.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an das angstverzerrte Gesicht der kleinen Sunny. Und dann an das Gesicht der erwachsenen, wunderschönen Frau. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war nicht gut, über sie nachzudenken! Es brachte ihn völlig von seinen eigentlichen Gedanken ab!

Zu allem Überfluss erschien Murtigar im Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, mit einer Rolle Pergament in den Händen.

„Sie sehen, mit Verlaub gesagt, recht beschissen aus, Engländer", erklärte er ungerührt und kramte eine alte Feder, bereits geknickt und ohne die Hälfte ihres Flaumes, aus der Tasche hervor. Er blickte zu Remus auf, der in seiner Wanderung nicht inne gehalten hatte. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Lupin? Sollten Sie nicht im Bett sein?"

Wie kam der Mann denn jetzt auf solche Fragen?

Offenbar konnte der Heiler seine unausgesprochene Frage in seinem Gesicht lesen, denn er wies auf das Pergament. „Ich muss doch um eventuelle Nebenwirkungen wissen, bevor ich diese großartige Entdeckung propagieren kann. Der Name, den Sie mir genannt haben, gefällt mit übrigens außerordentlich, Lupin. Ich denke, ich werde bei ‚Wolfsbanntrank' bleiben …"

Remus schnitt innerlich eine Grimasse und nahm seine unruhige Wanderung wieder auf. Er hatte wahrlich dringendere Dinge, über die er nachdenken musste, als Nebenwirkungen des Wolfsbanntrankes zu eruieren. Wie konnte dieser Mensch nur so ruhig bleiben, wenn da draußen ein irrer Werwolf herumlief, der am liebsten den Wolfsbanntrank vernichten würde …?

Moment!

Remus hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, als hätte ihn ein unvermittelter Frostzauber getroffen und starrte Murtigar an. NATÜRLICH! Jetzt ergab die ganze Sache plötzlich einen Sinn! Greyback wollte Murtigar erledigen, dem einzigen Forscher, der sich für Werwölfe interessierte! Der Einzige, dem daran lag diesen Wesen eine bessere Zukunft zu ermöglichen!

Deshalb war er nach 1979 zurückgekehrt. Deshalb trieb er sich in Rumänien herum! Greybacks Einfluss würde unglaublich werden, wenn seine Leidensgenossen noch mehr von der Gesellschaft ausgegrenzt würden, weil sie ohne Wolfsbanntrank ein nicht kalkulierbares Risiko für ihre Umwelt darstellen würde!

Bei Merlin! Wenn ihm das gelang, dann würde sich die gesamte Zukunft ändern! Es gäbe keine Möglichkeit mehr für einen Werwolf, halbwegs normal am Leben seiner Mitmenschen teilnehmen zu können.

Remus wurde unwillkürlich schlecht, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Spüren Sie Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit?" Der Heiler teilte Remus Befürchtungen in keinster Weise, sondern war nur daran interessiert, die Wirkungsweise des Zaubertrankes zu eruieren. Er wusste ja nichts von der drohenden Gefahr.

Remus nickte auf seine Frage nur abwesend – viel zu überwältigt war er von der Erkenntnis. Er musste Greyback aufhalten!

„Irgendetwas davon ungewöhnlich für den Morgen nach Vollmond?"

„Was? Äh … nein." Bevor der Heiler mit seiner Befragung fortfahren konnte, packte Remus ihn an den Schultern. Die bleierne Müdigkeit, in seinem Leben mittlerweile ein völlig normaler Zustand, war wie weggeblasen.

„Dr. Murtigar! Sie sind in Gefahr!"

Der Heiler schien allerdings nur milde belustigt bei seinen Worten. „Ist die plötzliche Paranoia auch normal, Lupin? Wäre ein interessanter Forschungsansatz. ‚Von Lycantrophie ausgelöste Angstzustände und ihre Ursachen' … ich habe Kollegen, die würden für so ein Thema töten!"

Fassungslos schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Das ist keine Paranoia!"

„Natürlich nicht." An seinem Tonfall war zu erkennen, dass er sich seinen Teil dachte. „Was bringt sie denn zu dem Schluss, ich könne in Gefahr sein?"

Remus holte Luft, schwieg allerdings im letzten Moment. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er eigentlich aus der Zukunft kam? Und dass ein anderer Werwolf, ebenfalls aus dem Jahr 1999, ihm jetzt ans Leder wollte, damit seine Entdeckung niemals publik wurde? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und ergriff schließlich seinen Umhang. „Ich muss gehen."

„Was? Aber Lupin! Wir müssen doch weiter forschen! Sie können doch jetzt nicht …"

„Es werden andere Werwölfe kommen, Doktor. Die werden Ihnen bei ihrer Forschung helfen. Bitte, versprechen Sie nur, dass Sie weiterarbeiten werden. Und Sie sollten keinen Fremden mehr öffnen, solange sie ihre Absichten nicht wirklich kennen. Nicht alle sind so freundlich wie ich."

Verblüfft folgte Murtigar ihm in die Vorhalle des Hauses. An der Tür hielt Remus noch einmal inne und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Verzeihen Sie meinen überstürzten Aufbruch, aber ich bin schon viel zu lange hier. Ich danke Ihnen herzlich für Ihre Gastfreundschaft und Ihr in mich gesetztes Vertrauen, Doktor. Aber ich muss gehen. Bitte denken Sie an meine Worte – die meisten Werwölfe werden Sie für Ihre Erfindung als Heiligen bezeichnen – aber es gibt auch welche, die sich von Ihnen als krank abgestempelt fühlen werden und sie deswegen verabscheuen. Passen Sie auf sich auf."

Der Heiler nickte knapp. Er wusste nicht, was ihn zu diesem überstürzten Aufbruch brachte, aber er spürte, dass der Engländer meinte, was er sagte. Und das für ihn dieser Aufbruch fast lebenswichtig schien.

„Ich muss Ihnen danken, Engländer. Ohne Sie hätte ich es nicht so weit geschafft."

Beide Männer nickten sich ein letztes Mal schweigend zu, ehe Remus das Haus verließ und sich auf die Suche nach Greyback machte.

* * *

**Oktober 1999**

Es war ein wunderbar sonniger Morgen. Nur sehr schleppend erwachte Mila und tastete blind nach dem magischen Weckalarm neben ihrem Bett, der sie aus ihren Träumen geholt hatte. Nachdem sie ihn berührt hatte, verstummte er endlich und sie vergrub die Nase noch einmal tief in ihrem Kissen. Wenn sich etwas in ihrem Leben seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht verändert hatte, dann waren es ihre obligatorischen 15 Minuten, bevor sie aufstand.

Während sie das behagliche Gefühl der warmen Decke über sich genoss, regte sich Sirius neben ihr. Er lag dicht an sie gekuschelt, einen Arm um sie geschlungen, eines seiner Beine zwischen den ihren. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Nachdem der Krieg vorbei gewesen war und sie zusammen mit ihm und Harry hier eingezogen war, hatte sie manch´ schlaflose Nacht verbracht, weil Padfood, von Albträumen gepeinigt, neben ihr erschrocken aufgewacht war. Es hatte Stunden gebraucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Und meist war er erst wieder ruhiger geworden, nachdem sie mit ihm zusammen nach Lily und Harry gesehen hatte und er sich selbst von ihrer Sicherheit hatte überzeugen können. Genauso wie von ihrer.

Die Albträume waren erst weniger geworden, nachdem sie diese Schlafposition entdeckt hatten. Solange er sie spürte, war alles in Ordnung. Und Mila liebte es, so neben ihm aufzuwachen. Zu wissen, dass er bei ihr war und nichts sie mehr trennen konnte.

An der Veränderung seines Atemrythmus konnte sie recht schnell feststellen, dass er genauso wie sie wach geworden war.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte sie, sich in seiner Umarmung umdrehend. Er brummelte etwas Unverständliches und zog sie nur noch ein Stückchen enger an sich. Nur zu gern ließ sie sich erneut von seiner Wärme einhüllen. Als der magische Weckalarm allerdings erneut schellte, seufzte sie leise und versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen. Etwas, womit er überhaupt nicht einverstanden war … er verkrampfte höchstens seine Finger noch ein wenig fester in dem Stoff ihres Pyjama-Oberteils. Auch eines der Dinge, die sie an ihrer Ehe mochte – er trug die Pyjamahosen - sie die für sie heillos zu großen Oberteile …

„Ich muss aufstehen, Schatz!" erklärte sie leise. Irgendwie versuchte sie es jeden Morgen aufs Neue mit Logik … bei Merlin. wann würde sie lernen, dass dieser Mann dafür recht unzugänglich war, wenn es seinen Wünschen widersprach.

„Aha", war wie erwartet seine einsilbige Antwort. Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

Also begann das allmorgendliche Ritual im Hause Black von neuem: mit einer möglichst flinken Drehung versuchte sie seinen Armen zu entkommen – ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, welches er ohne viel Anstrengung zu vereiteln wusste. Als Antwort auf ihren Fluchtversuch begann er sie zu kitzeln, was sie quietschen und kreischen ließ. Und sich letztendlich in einer schamlosen Knutscherei verlor.

Nach weiteren 5 sehr anregenden Minuten versuchte Mila es erneut – dieses Mal deutlich atemloser. Konnte der Mann küssen!

„Sirius." Da er auf ihre Ansprache nur mit einem weiteren Kuss reagierte, stemmte sie beide Hände gegen seine wunderbar muskulöse Brust und versuchte einen strengen Blick.

„Sirius! Ich … wir müssen … ich bin wirklich schon spät dran …"

„Mhhh." Er blinzelte sie lächelnd an, bevor er sie mit seinem Körper auf die Matratze nagelte und damit begann, sich mit seinen Lippen ausgiebigst ihrer Halsbeuge zu widmen. Sie erschauerte und der Gedanke an Hogwarts und Unterricht begann zu verblassen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie herausfanden, wie sie ihren alten Remus zurückbekamen und er den Unterricht wieder übernahm!

Grade verschwand Sirius unter der Bettdecke und Mila biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Oh Gott, dass tat er nicht wirklich. O nein. Oh … oh doch, er tat es!

Sie spürte, wie ihr Höschen langsam über ihre Hüfte gestreift wurde und nur Sekunden später weit weg auf dem Boden landete. Seine Lippen hatten sich langsam von ihrem Bauchnabel nach unten geküsst. Unweigerlich hatte sie wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin beide Beine aufgestellt und ihm so höchst verzehrenden Zugang zu sich ermöglicht. Und er nutze diese Tatsache!

Mila stöhnte leise auf und krallte ihre Finger in das Laken. Er hatte eine wirklich begabte Zunge. Und seine Finger erst!

‚_Oh Gott! Hör nicht auf!'_

„MAMA!"

Beide Erwachsene erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Lily kam grade in ihrem Teddybär-Pyjama ins Elternschlafzimmer gestürmt, die Elfenpuppe, die Remus ihr geschenkt hatte, im Schlepptau. Mit fast schon etwas wie heiligem Zorn blitzte sie ihre Mutter an, der die Schamesröte ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sirius war ja gut unter der Bettdecke verborgen! Aber auch er hielt – dank sei aller Magie auf diesem Planeten – still.

Konnte ihre Tochter ihr vielleicht ansehen, was …? War sie deshalb so missgelaunt? Mila schloss peinlich berührt ihre Augen.

Lily stemmte derweilen die kleinen Hände in die Hüften und verkündete mit einer Stimme, die ihre Empörung deutlich machte: „Onkel Moony lässt mich nicht rein! Er hat einfach die Tür verriegelt!"

Überrascht öffnete Mila ihre grünen Augen wieder. „Was?"

„Ich wollte ihn wecken! Und die Tür ist zu! Er hat auch nicht auf mein Klopfen gehört!" Ihre Tochter schien nahe dran, wütend mit dem nackten Fuß aufzustampfen.

Fast etwas wie Erleichterung zeichnete Milas Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, was ihre Tochter meinte.

„Nun ja. Vielleicht wollte er allein sein, Liebling."

„Warum?"

‚_Hoffentlich, um Sunny flachzulegen …' _

Mila musste schwer an sich halten, um nicht laut lachend herauszuplatzen, bei diesem mal wieder sehr offenherzigen telepatischen Kommentar ihres Mannes.

‚_Halt die Klappe! Du bist nicht in der Position, um Deinen Senf dazuzugeben, mein Angebeteter!'_ Fast musste sie wieder kichern, als sie selbst über ihre Worte nachdachte.

Sie wandte sich wieder Lily zu. „Manchmal wollen Erwachsene alleine sein, Süße!"

Das letzte Wort klang eigenartig abgehakt, da Sirius grade als Rache offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, es könne nicht schaden, wenn er einfach in seinem Tun fortfuhr. Sie seufzte leise und versprach ihm dann Höllenqualen, wenn er nicht augenblicklich seine Finger still hielt. Seine Antwort war ein frecher Stupser mit seiner Zunge und Mila biss sich kurz heftig auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut zu stöhnen.

„´Allein sein' ist doof!" erklärte ihre Tochter sichtlich verstimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich mag´s nicht, allein zu sein."

„Schatz", ächzte Mila ein wenig atemlos. „Grade war Vollmond und Onkel Moony wollte vielleicht einfach schlafen. Lass ihn und geh Deine Zähne putzen, ja? Ich komme gleich."

Immer noch beleidigt über die plötzliche Eigenbrötlerei ihres Onkels stapfte die Kleine aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür recht geräuschvoll. In der nächsten Sekunde langte Mila unter die Decke, um Sirius, wenn nötig, an seinen Haaren hervorzuziehen. Leider – oder doch vielleicht ‚Merlin sei Dank'? – fing er ihre Hände ein und beendete, was er grade so höchst viel versprechend begonnen hatte …

* * *

„Musst Du wirklich los?" 

Sunny, die sich grade ihre Haare hochsteckte, grinste Remus an. „Ich denke nicht, dass wilder, hemmungsloser Sex als Entschuldigung in Hogwarts gut aufgenommen wird, mein süßer Wolf!"

Er lächelte bei dieser Bezeichnung, bevor er eine Schnute zog. „Wohl nicht. Dumbledore hätte es vielleicht verstanden, aber wenn McGonnagal jetzt das Ruder in der Hand hat … Wir könnten sie kontaktieren und ihr sagen, dass Du unmöglich arbeiten gehen kannst, weil das einen ganz grausigen Tod eines Unschuldigen nach sich ziehen würde!"

Sie lachte leise, während die unter den ganzen Kleidungsstücken nach ihrem BH kramte. „Und wer wäre mein armes Opfer?"

„Ich natürlich! Ich sterbe, wenn Du von mir weg gehst. "

Er warf sich mit seinem theatralischsten Seufzer zurück auf die Decke, auf der noch vor einer Stunde ihr Liebesspiel statt gefunden hatte, zuckte ein paar Mal wild, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen still liegen blieb. Sunny schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, während sie sich anzog. In solchen Momenten war er eben doch nur fast 20 Jahre alt …

Da sie auf seine Sterbe-Szene nicht reagierte, öffnete er nach einer Weile ein Auge und lugte zu ihr hinüber. Zu seinem Unmut stopfte sie sich grade die strenge, weiße Bluse in den fast bodenlangen dunklen Rock ihrer Lehrer-Uniform.

„Herzloses Weib", brummte er leise, was Sunny aufblicken ließ.

„Hast Du etwas gesagt?"

Unschuldig lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, was ihm ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen braunes Haar in die Augen rutschen ließ. „Nö. Wieso?"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen anfunkelte. „Hast Du Grünschnabel mich grade herzlos genannt?"

„Du musst Dich verhört haben, mein Schatz."

„Remus Lupin! Ich hab´ Dir Deine Kehrseite schon einmal mit einem Schocker verbeult. Reiz mich nicht!"

Vor der Tür erklang Kinderlachen und lenkte beide von ihrem Gesprächsthema ab. Da Remus vor etwa einer halben Stunde den Silentio-Zauber aufgehoben hatte, konnten sie jetzt auch das Klopfen hören.

„Sunny?" erklang Milas Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Kommst Du? Oder hat unser Kuschelwolf zu _stichhaltige_ Argumente für eine Tag im Bett?"

„Mila!" entrüstete Sirius sich gespielt geschockt. „Solche Zweideutigkeit aus Deinem Munde? Außerdem braucht es Dich gar nicht zu interessieren, was für ‚Argumente' Remus hat!"

Mila kicherte fröhlich. „Ein bisschen Neugier wird wohl noch erlaubt sein."

Remus war bei dieser Rede deutlich dunkelrot angelaufen. „Ich bin auch hier, wisst ihr", erklärte er zur Sicherheit, falls man seine Anwesenheit vielleicht vergessen hatte. Doch es erklang nur ein Dreistimmiges „Guten Morgen, Moony!" der Familie Black, bevor er Lily die Treppe hinunterstürmen hören konnte und ihre Eltern ihr lachend folgten.

Sunny schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, bevor sie zu Remus hinüberging, ihn küsste und ihm über die raue Wange strich. Ein ganz leichter Blauschatten wurde langsam sichtbar. Er schien immer noch ein wenig verstimmt zu sein und sie beschloss seine Verlegenheit kurzerhand wegzuküssen.

„Übrigens … Du hattest den Schaum vor dem Mund vergessen, Liebling. Damit wäre Dein Tod wesentlich eindrucksvoller gewesen", erklärte sie ihm schließlich zwinkernd, nachdem sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten.

Er lächelte sie an. „Ich wollte Dir keine Angst machen", erklärte er mit diesem sexy schiefen Lächeln, womit er ihr Herz immer wieder aufs Neue stahl. Sie küsste ihn für diese zuckersüße Äußerung einfach noch einmal.

„Ich danke Dir, mein Held. Und jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen, okay!"

Er nickte seufzend. „Ich werde Dich vermissen, Sunny! - Und ich liebe Dich."

Ihr Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen Hüpfer und ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. Und bevor sie sich vollends erhob und den Raum verließ, erwiderte sie leise, über die Leichtigkeit dieser Worte selbst ein wenig verwundert: „Ich Dich auch."

* * *

„Alles bereit?" 

„Und Du denkst, es wird ihnen gefallen?"

Sirius nickte grinsend, während er ein paar lange, weiße Kerzen auf dem Tisch umdrapierte. Klar würde den Mädels ein wenig Romantik gefallen. Frauen starben doch für so etwas!

„Und der Rest?" fragte Remus, der grade dabei war, Gläser aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Was werden sie dazu sagen?"

„Cho und Hermine sind ebenso weiblich und fahren auf Romantik ab. Und Harry und Ron werden gar nicht erst gefragt! Die sollen uns lieber dankbar sein, dass wir ihnen alles abnehmen und sie sich um nichts kümmern müssen."

Es erstaunte Moony immer noch immens, dass Sirius – ganz im Ernst, PADFOOD! – auf die Idee kam, aus dem wöchentlichen Essen ein Candle-Light-Dinner zu machen! Der Sirius aus seiner Zeit hätte bei dem bösen Wort mit ‚R' schon Kotzanfälle bekommen!

Das Wissen, dass sein Freund diese ganze Sache nicht einmal aus Eigennutz tat, hätte Moony vermutlich endgültig ins St. Mungos gebracht! Viel mehr erhoffte sich Padfood damit ein wenig mehr Gewissheit über den Stand der Beziehung zwischen seinem Freund und Sandra Gray. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie sie Nacht miteinander im selben Zimmer verbracht hatten, war nämlich nichts mehr aus Remus herauszubekommen gewesen! Starrköpfiger Idiot! Dabei war Sirius so neugierig!

Lily, die bisher friedlich am Couch-Tisch gemalt hatte, erhob sich jetzt mit ihrem Bild und schlüpfte zu Remus hinüber, um ihm das Bild mit einem stolzen Lächeln zu präsentieren. Er erwiderte es und nahm es entgegen, da sie es ihm hoch hielt. „ Für mich? Danke schön, Süße."

„Bitte sehr." Gott, war dieses Kind höflich! Und das bei dem Vater!

„Was hast Du denn da gemalt?"

Er legte das leicht verknitterte Pergament auf den Teller vor ihm und hob sie neben sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie beugte sich darüber und deutete mit einem Fingern auf ein vierbeiniges Wesen.

„Das bist Du", erklärte sie und Remus musste leise lachen .

„Sehr gut getroffen." Sie hatte ihn offensichtlich als Werwolf gemalt. Das Ding sah zumindest entfernt nach Hund aus. „Und wer ist das da neben mir?" Er deutete auf ein Strichmännchen mit wildem, braunem Haar.

„Das ist Sunny."

Komisch, wie schön dieses Strichmännchen plötzlich in seinen Augen wurde … Er lächelte und ließ den Blick weiter über das Bild wandern. Dort waren noch mehr kleine vierbeinige Wesen, manche braun, andere grau oder schwarz.

„Und das sind eure Babys!"

„Unsere _WAS_?" Fast ein wenig entsetzt sah er auf den schwarzen Lockenkopf neben sich hinunter, der zu ihm aufgrinste.

„Na, eure Babys! Die, die ihr heute Nacht gemacht habt, Du und Sunny! Bekommt ihr eigentlich richtige Babys wie Hermine oder werden es kleine, süße Welpen?"

Sirius, der dieses Gespräch von der anderen Seite des Tisches verfolgt hatte, schüttelte sich in stummem Lachen. Er wollte zu gern wissen, wie sich Moony da wieder rauswand!

„Tja … äh … nun ja … ähm … ich denke … Babys", stammelte Remus unzusammenhängend. Er sollte ‚rot' vielleicht zu seiner Standard-Gesichtsfarbe machen. Das würde vermutlich einiges einfacher machen. Aber er bekam bei all dieser Peinlichkeit trotzdem Herzklopfen bei dem Gedanken. Kurz bevor ihm einfiel, dass Lilian Black vielleicht gar nicht so falsch lag … er hatte zumindest keinen Anti-Pater-Zauber angewandt. Und er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Sunny etwas derartiges …

Sirius beäugte seinen Freund misstrauisch. Okay, er war kein Heiler … Aber ein so rasanter Wechsel der Gesichtsfarbe von rot nach grau konnte nicht gesund sein. Er wollte schon fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, doch genau in diesem Moment entzündete sich der Kamin und Mila trat heraus, gefolgt von Sunny. Beide Frauen blieben verblüfft einen Moment stehen, gefangen von dem geschmückten Raum und dem sanften Kerzenschein.

Sunnys Blick suchte Moonys und sie warf ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu, bevor sie zu ihm hinüberging und ihn kommentarlos vor den anderen beiden küsste. Sirius grinste seine Frau an und sie erwiderte es zwinkernd.

„Kommen die Potters und die Weasleys?"

Mila nickte, bevor auch sie zuerst ihren Mann und dann ihre Tochter mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

„Jamie muss mit mir tanzen", verkündete die Kleine strahlend ihrer Mutter, die ihr durchs Haar strich. „Wir feiern nämlich eine Party, Mama."

„Aha. Weiß er schon von seinem Glück?"

„Nö!" Sie lachte leise. Die Freude am Tanzen hatte der Kleine eindeutig von seinem Vater. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden …

Sirius tippte seiner Tochter auf die Schulter. „Weißt Du noch, was Du mir versprochen hast?"

Sie nickte ernst. „Ein Tanz. Bei dem ich Mama nicht am Rock zupfe, keinen Blödsinn mache und nicht herumschreie, sondern ganz brav zusehen werde. Und dann darf ich mittanzen."

Mila funkelte ihren Mann amüsiert an. „Du schließt also schon Verträge mit Deiner 5-jährigen Tochter? Na dann gute Nacht, wenn Lily mal ein Teenager ist!"

„Bis dahin habe ich Übung", wiegelte er ab und strich zärtlich über ihr leicht gerundetes Bäuchlein. „Gebt ihr zwei mir die Ehre?"

Alt bekannte Musik erklang und Mila quietschte leise.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa …?" Sirius grinste. Es hatte ihn einige Zeit gekostet, diesen Song wieder zu finden. Aber Merlin sei Dank hatte er einen Patensohn, der in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war – und Muggel hatten eine Erfindung, die sich Hintern-Netz nannte oder so.

Leise Musik erfüllte den Raum, bevor er sie in die Arme zog und begann, leise zu singen:

„Did you ever loved somebody so much the earth moved?  
Did you ever love somebody even though it hurt too?  
Did you ever love somebody  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
Did you ever love somebody who never knew?"

Sunny, die sich beim Klang der Musik von Remus – sehr zu seinem Missfallen - gelöst hatte, sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte. „Darauf haben sie das erst Mal miteinander getanzt. Auf einem Schulball."

„Ehrlich?"

Er nickte. „Sirius hat sozusagen die ganz schweren Geschütze aufgefahren."

Sunny warf einen neidischen Blick auf das Pärchen, welches sich sanft zur Musik bewegte, bevor sie sich kurz entschlossen zu Moony umdrehte.

„Darf ich bitten, Sir?"

Er schnitt eine Grimasse, bevor er ihr die Hand reichte und in seine Arme zog. Hatte er sich heute Morgen wirklich noch über diese Emanzipation gefreut?

„Aber den Heiratsantrag darf ich machen, ja?" fragte er seufzend, was Sandra erschrocken inne halten ließ. Ihr Gesicht war fast zum Lachen.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte er sie von, einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. „Normalerweise lasse ich nach dem Sex eine Woche vergehen, bis ich sie frage, ob sie mich heiratet."

Als Antwort trat sie ihm mit voller Absicht auf die Zehen und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht loszuprusten.

Irgendwann verklang die Musik und Lily, die sich bisher wirklich brav im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, begann prompt an Milas Rock zu zupfen.

„Ich will mittanzen", verkündete sie mit einem Welpenblick, dem niemand widerstanden hätte und bereitwillig hob Sirius seine Tochter hoch. Die Kleine schlang Arm und Beine so gut es ging um ihren Daddy, bevor der erneut seine Frau umarmte. So zwischen ihre Eltern gekuschelt, schloss Lily zufrieden die Augen. Sunny lachte leise.

„Auch eine Art", flüsterte sie Remus zu, dessen Mundwinkel ebenfalls zuckten.

„Kreativ war er schon immer."

Sie schmiegte sich noch ein bisschen enger an ihn und genoss seine Körperwärme. „Du hast mir gefehlt", gestand sie leise und wurde mit sanftem Streicheln über ihren Rücken belohnt.

„Du mir auch, Süße."

Einen Moment schwiegen beide, bevor Remus leise flüsterte: „Das alte Schlitzohr!" Er hatte die Melodie erkannt und erntete prompt ein Grinsen seines Freundes. Fragend blickte Sunny zu ihm auf und Moony lächelte leicht.

„Das Lied", erklärte er leise. „Es stammt aus meiner Zeit. Mila hat mir immer prophezeit, dass es mir mal so ergehen würde."

Leider kannte sie das Lied selbst nicht. Aber sie fragte trotzdem: „Und? Behielt Mila Recht?"

Er sah ihr einen Moment lang nur schweigend in die schimmernden Augen, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ja. Ich denke, sie hat Recht. Obwohl ich es vorher nie glauben konnte."

Mit diesen Worten zog er sie wieder fester in seine Arme und begann nun selbst leise zu singen:

"So many times  
I thought I held it in my hands  
But just like grins of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers  
So many nights  
I asked the Lord above  
'Please make me lucky enough  
To find a love that lingers'

Something keeps telling me  
That you could be my answered prayer"

Er blickte auf sie hinunter und lächelte zärtlich.

"You must be heaven send – I swear - ´couse  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true

Is this what God has meant for me

couse baby I can´t believe  
That something like you could happen to me."

Sunny schluckte nur heftig und schwieg.

"Girl in your eyes  
I feel your fire burn  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever  
With you by my side  
I can do anything  
I don´t care what tomorrow brings  
As long as we´re together  
My heart is telling me  
That you cold be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch, ´couse

Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
Could it be true  
Is this what God has meant for me  
'Couse baby I can´t believe  
That something like you could happen to me"

Die leise Melodie endete nicht, obwohl er aufhörte zu singen. Sandra stand einfach nur da. Eingehüllt in den Mann vor sich, in seine Wärme, seinen Geruch, sein Vertrauen, seine Liebe. Sie fühlte sich … daheim. Und sie fürchtete sich eigenartigerweise davor. Denn etwas fehlte. Ein Stück von ihm fehlte. Nur eine Nuance von ihm selbst, welches sie nur so kurz hatte kennen lernen dürfen und die jetzt wie das fehlende Puzzle-Stück erschien. Er roch wie er. Und er war doch auch er. Oder nicht?

Verwirrt schloss sie die Augen.

Ein leises Zischen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Und sie war sehr dankbar dafür. Die noch fehlenden Gäste traten aus dem Feuer und während Amber und Jamie sofort auf Lily zustürzten, die sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Eltern frei strampelte, klatschte Cho begeistert in die Hände und wandte sich strahlend zur Harry um, der wirkte, als überlege er ernsthaft, gleich wieder nach Hause zu apparieren.

„Nein! Bitte", bettelte er mit filmreif gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, in der Hoffnung, seine Frau habe Mitleid. Leider war sie in dieser Beziehung wenig verständnisvoll.

„Du hast auf unserer Hochzeit das letzte Mal getanzt, Harry James Potter! Dieses Mal entwischst Du mir nicht!"

Er stöhnte Mitleid erregend, während seine Frau seine Hände an den richtigen Stellen platzierte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Komm schon, Harry! Sei kein Spielverderber! Du wirst es überleben. Sogar Dein Sohn tanzt!" Sirius deutete mit dem Kopf auf die drei Kleinen, die, völlig unpassend zu der romantischen Melodie, wie verrückt auf und ab hüpften und die Köpfe schüttelten. Sie wirkten eher wie Hardrocker als wie 4- bzw. 5-Jährige. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, zog aber brav Cho an sich und schlang beide Arme um sie, während Remus leise lachte.

„Er tanzt sogar noch weniger begeistert als James! Und das soll was …"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab, ließ Sunny abrupt los und starrte seine linke Hand an. Fast schien es, als hätte er sich irgendwo verbrannt. Sie wurde plötzlich feuerrot und warf blutige, große Blasen. Remus wimmerte auf, während alle im Raum erstarrten. Ein Schmerzenslaut war zu hören. Dann, als hätte Moony einen Fehler beim Apparieren begangen, verschwand seine Hand plötzlich. Sie löste sich quasi in Luft auf.

Sirius stieß einen unflätigen Fluch aus, der ihm normalerweise mindestens von zwei Müttern einen strafenden Blick beschert hätte, wären nicht alle wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, unfähig, sich auch nur im Geringsten zu rühren. Die, die sich zuerst aus der Erstarrung lösten, waren eigenartigerweise die Kinder.

Remus war mittlerweile in die Knie gesunken und starrte auf die Stelle, an der eigentlich vorher noch eine vollkommen gesunde Hand gewesen war, während Lily und Jamie langsam auf ihn zugingen. Amber blieb, wo sie war, folgte den beiden nur mit ernstem Blick. Während der kleine Junge damit begann, Moonys Schulter tröstend zu streicheln, legte Lily ihre Hände in Moonys Nacken. Sie leuchteten auf. Das war es, was Mila aus ihrer Erstarrung löste.

„Lily, nicht!" Sie eilte auf ihre Tochter zu und zog den kleinen, zitternden Körper von Remus weg – Lily war noch viel zu klein, um ihre Kräfte einzusetzen! Auch Cho wollte Jamie hochheben, doch ihr Sohn warf ihr einen dermaßen eisigen Blick zu, dass sie mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Er blickte wieder auf Remus, dem der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und berührte vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Nur mühsam konnte der junge Werwolf den Kopf heben und den Blick aus dunklen, grünen Augen erwidern.

„Keine Sorge", tröstete der Kleine ihn mit ernstem Gesicht. „Es wird alles gut, Onkel Moony. Wenn ich groß bin, dann mache ich Dich gesund! Das verspreche ich Dir!"

* * *

„Okay – WAS war das?" Ron sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf Remus hinab, der mittlerweile auf die Couch verfrachtet worden war und immer noch seinen linken Arm anstarrte, als hoffe er, dass seine Hand genauso plötzlich wieder auftauchen würde, wie sie verschwunden war. „Silber?" Silber war schließlich bei Werwölfen die Wurzel allen Übels, da konnte er also nicht so wahnsinnig falsch liegen. 

Doch Mila schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war ratlos. Etwas Derartiges hatte sie nach Abschluss ihrer Heilerinnen-Ausbildung noch nie gesehen oder gehört! Gliedmaßen verschwanden nicht einfach! Auch nicht bei Zauberern! Sie hatte zwar zugegebenermaßen durch die Verbrennungen auch erst an Silber gedacht – aber Sunny trug nichts dergleichen. Und Remus beteuerte, dass er nicht einmal an Apparieren gedacht hatte! Mila hatte daher nur seine Schmerzen lindern können – ansonsten war sie völlig hilflos.

Amber, die den Blick immer noch nicht von Moony abgewandt hatte, zupfte ihrem Vater an seinem Hosenbein. Harry beugte sich sofort zu seiner Tochter hinab.

„Er muss zurück, Daddy. Die Zeit ist wütend", erklärte sie ihm leise. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte seit Amber sprechen konnte recht schnell begriffen, dass seine Kleine nicht über eine übersteigerte Phantasie verfügte, sondern solche Sätze immer etwas bedeuteten. So verwirrend sie auch klingen mochten. Oft sah sie Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die wirklich geschahen. Anfangs hatte er sich zugegebenermaßen ziemlich darüber amüsiert - Trelawney würde wahrscheinlich vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ausgerechnet er, der nie Talent in Wahrsagen gezeigt hatte, eine Tochter mit seherischen Fähigkeiten zeugen konnte …

„Er muss zurück, Amber?" fragte er, in der Hoffnung, er habe sie falsch verstanden und sie meinte nicht, woran er momentan dachte. Doch sie nickte mit ernstem Kindergesicht. „Es ist nicht sein Platz. Er verändert zuviel. Onkel Moony muss gehen - sonst heilt die Zeit sich selbst und er wird verschwinden wie Rauch im Wind."

* * *

_Ups … zählt das schon wieder als Cliff? Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, was! Böse Autorin, gaaaanz böse Autorin! Na ja, ihr kennt das Spiel! Schön reviewen. Dann geht es auch schnell weiter!_


	16. Der HorusZauber

_**A/N:** Okay, da bin ich wieder. Und da ich heute einen wirklich guten Tag hatte, geht es hier auch gleich weiter. Mal schauen, ob euch meine Erklärung der Dinge gefällt. Viel Spaß!_

**ReSeSi:** Bald kommt die Auflösung …

**Marrychan:** Aber nur weil Du es bist, verzeihe ich Dir! (Zwinker!)

**Cdt:** Und schon hat Moony wieder einen Dämpfer. Tut ihm ganz gut, wo er doch hier von jedem bemitleidet wird. Ich finde Sirius ja auch persönlich viel … Ach, lassen wir das. (Grins!)

**Neely:** Hab´ ich irgendwo gesagt, dass ich ihn umbringe? Süße, ICH BIN ES! Weißt Du noch? Happy-End-Fanatikerin? Ich heiße doch nicht JKR und lasse meine Helden sterben! Also keine Sorge.

**SilverHoney:** Also, bis jetzt bin ich bei Kapitel 26. Und es werden wohl noch 2 oder drei. Vielleicht auch mehr. Mal schauen.

**Uli:** Nein, haben sie nicht. Kinder von Werwölfen sind – jedenfalls in meiner Geschichte – ganz normal. Zumindest, was diese Sache angeht. Ist Magie normal? (Zwinker!)

**Leni:** Nein, gut ist das Verschwinden seiner Hand mit Sicherheit nicht … Wird jetzt erklärt.

**Liyanna:** Na ja, ich will ja mal nicht so sein. Es gibt Strafmilderung fürs Schwarzlesen, weil Du Dich freiwillig meldet hast. Ein erhobener Zeigefinger sollte reichen … (Zwinker!) Und vielleicht besserst Du Dich ja jetzt!

**Imobilus:** Ooooooh ja, und ob etwas mit Greyback passiert. Das alte Ekel kommt mir nicht einfach so davon!

**Giftschnecke:** Ich breite schon mal meine Arme aus, damit Du mir nicht fällst, wenn Du „durch den PC kommst". (Zwinker!) Und ich weiß – ich bin SCHLECHT! Hihihi!

**Rebecca92:** Ja, Kinder sind immer so neugierig. Besonders Lily. Hihi! Und endlich jemand, der auch mal Harry bemitleidet. Er dankt Dir von Herzen!

**Jean:** Na ja … wenn der RICHTIGE Freund da ist, kann es auch sehr hilfreich sein, grade dann solche Geschichten zu lesen … Hihi! Remus würde ganz verschwinden, wenn er nicht zurückkehrt. Und ich gebe zu, dass mich „Zurück in die Zukunft" auch dazu inspiriert hat. Ich brauchte einfach etwas, was Moony Junior dazu zwingt, in seine Zeit zurückzukehren. Sonst hätte er sich vermutlich im Teppich verbissen und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt.

**RemusBride:** Schnurr! Schnurr! Mehr davon! Ganz schnell!

**Kapitel 15: Der Horus-Zauber**

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Ron mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn. Schon seit geraumer Zeit saßen alle Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer und berieten sich über das Geschehene. Die Kinder waren nach diesem Vorfall eiligst ins Bett verfrachtet worden.

„Was beleibt uns denn?" stellte Sirius die Gegenfrage und warf einen Blick zu Moony hinüber, der blicklos auf seine verschwundene Hand starrte und scheinbar mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg war. „Wir können letztendlich nur eines tun. Herausfinden, was passiert ist und es dann rückgängig machen. Und wenn der einzige Weg dazu darin besteht, dass Remus zurück …"

„NEIN!"

Es war das Erste, was Remus seit einer halben Ewigkeit sagte. Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht gehen!"

„Remus." Mila sah ihn mitleidig an. „Du musst zurück. Du gehörst in Deine Zeit. Wir brauchen unseren Remus zurück. Und Lily und James brauchen Dich, genauso wie unsere jüngeren Ichs! Du kannst nicht …!"

„Ich gehe nicht!" Er sprang auf und funkelte sie an. „Was erwartet mich denn? Tod, Zerstörung? Verrat? Einsamkeit? Nein! Ich will nicht! Ich kann nicht! Ich …" Er blickte Sunny an, die jetzt neben ihm stand und in deren Augen Tränen standen. „Lass sie mich nicht wegschicken. Sunny! Ich würde Dich verlieren!"

Sandra schloss die Augen, Vernunft und Gefühl schienen sie auseinander reißen zu wollen.

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" fragte sie verzweifelt, während sie ihre Finger in seinen Arm grub, als könne sie die Zeit allein dadurch hindern, ihn ihr wegzunehmen. Alle schwiegen betroffen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Mila leise flüsterte: „Nein. Ihr werdet einander verlieren müssen. Auf die eine oder die andere Weise."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte Remus die Treppe hinauf und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Cho war die Erste, die ihre Stimme wieder fand. Sunny war auf die Couch gesunken und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. „Wo fangen wir an?" fragte sie leise, von einem zum anderen blickend.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, welcher Zauber es gewesen ist. Und ihn dann umkehren. Irgendwie …", murmelte Sirius niedergeschlagen. „Wie in alten Zeiten. Also – lasst uns forschen …"

* * *

Schwer atmend sank Remus an der nächsten Wand seines Zimmers hinab, deren Tür er hinter sich zugeworfen hatte, die Augen fest auf die Decken am Boden gerichtet. Er hatte sie noch nicht zurück auf das Bett gelegt.

Dort hatte er sie geliebt. Dort war er so glücklich gewesen wie nie zuvor.

Kraftlos sanken seine Schultern hinab, er schlang beide Arme um seinen Körper und schloss die Augen.

Warum? Warum nahm man ihm dieses Glück jetzt schon wieder fort…?

Völlig hoffnungslos begann er damit mit seinem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter sich zu schlagen. Tonk, tonk, tonk, tonk … er wusste ja nicht, dass er in einer anderen Zeit genau dasselbe tat.

**Ende Oktober 1979**

Durchgefroren, müde und hungrig schlug sich Remus durch das Unterholz dieses verfluchten Waldes irgendwo im tiefsten Rumänien. Er war Greyback auf der Spur. Gestern hatte er diesen Verrückten von einem Anschlag auf Murtigar abhalten können. Der Feigling war getürmt, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, und Remus war ihm gefolgt. Trotz der heftigen Schmerzen in seiner linken Hand. Oder besser, seiner ehemaligen linken Hand … Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, aber er vermutete, dass es mit der Zeitreise zusammenhing. Und dass es nur eine Warnung war. Er musste zurück! Schnell!

Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich gegen einen Baum sinken und schloss die Augen. Eine unerklärliche Müdigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die nicht von Vollmond herrührte und ihn fast zu lähmen schien. Er fühlte sich, als habe er grade etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren und mit Entsetzen überlegte er, ob dies auch eine Nachwirkung der Zeitreise wäre und er vielleicht nicht nur Körperteile einbüßen würde.

Unwillkürlich begann auch er hoffnungslos mit dem Kopf gegen den Baum hinter sich zu schlagen, in einem stetigen Rhythmus. Tonk, tonk, tonk … Und plötzlich zuckte ein Bild durch seinen Geist – das Gästezimmer von Mila und Sirius. Und zerwühlte Laken …

Remus riss die Augen auf, in der blinden Hoffnung, dass dieser Albtraum vielleicht endlich vorbei war – doch um ihn herum war nur Wald. Hatte er sich das eingebildet? War es nur seiner überspannten Phantasie entsprungen? Er schloss die Augen erneut und setzte den Rhythmus fort. Tonk, tonk … Und dann war es wieder da.

‚_Was zur Hölle?' _

Er hörte diese Frage wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf, mit seiner Stimme gesprochen – doch er selbst hatte nichts gesagt. Er hielt den Atem an, bevor er leise fragte: „Remus?" Es war recht eigenartig, sich selbst anzusprechen. Eine ganz neue Art von Selbstgespräch.

‚_Wer bist Du?' _Noch während sein jüngeres Ich diese Frage stellte, wusste er bereits die Antwort. _‚Geh´ raus aus meinem Kopf!'_ fauchte er auch wenige Sekunden später feindselig. _‚Ich werde nicht weggehen! Ich bleibe bei Sunny!' _

Verblüfft runzelte der ältere Remus die Stirn bei diesen Worten. „Hey, immer langsam! Gibt es etwa einen Weg, dass wir wieder die Plätze tauschen?" Sein anderes Ich schwieg trotzig. Ob er ihn in Gedanken schütteln konnte? „Remus Joseph Lupin! Weißt Du etwas?" Immer noch keine Antwort. Okay, entweder war ihre grade neu entdeckte gedankliche Verbindung getrennt worden, oder er war in seiner Jugend ein echter Starrkopf gewesen.

„Memo an mich selbst: meine Mutter hatte Recht."

Er konnte etwas wie ein widerwilliges leises Lachen bei diesem Gedanken hören_. ‚Du hast ja Humor, alter Mann'_, hörte er sein jüngeres Ich widerwillig glucksen.

„Ist das so verwunderlich?"

‚_Ich hatte es nicht erwartet … nachdem, was ich hier von Dir gehört habe, ist Dein Leben recht langweilig.' _

Remus musste grinsen. Langweilig nannte er das also. „Wenn Du ‚gegen den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten kämpfen' langweilig nennst."

‚_Du hast ja gar nicht gekämpft, sondern Harry. Und seitdem bist Du braver Lehrer! Igitt!' _

„Erinnerst Du Dich bitte daran, dass das unser Traum gewesen ist?"

Der junge Remus schwieg einen Moment. Dann, ganz leise, murmelte er: _‚Es ist auch unser Traum gewesen, eine Familie zu haben. Eine Frau. Kinder. Und Du willst es mir wegnehmen.' _

Darauf wusste der ältere Remus erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte der jüngere Moony leise: _‚Wie hast Du das Alles überlebt?'_

„Was meinst Du?"

‚Die Einsamkeit. Lily und James sind fort. Peter ist fort. Dir sind nur noch Sirius und Mila geblieben – und die haben jetzt eine eigene Familie und sind glücklich. Jeder ist glücklich. Nur Du bist allein.'

Bei diesen Worten musste Remus eigenartigerweise lächeln. „Du hast es nicht verstanden."

1999 runzelte sein jüngeres Ich fragend die Stirn.

1979 wurde das Lächeln daraufhin nur noch breiter. „Ich war nie allein. Ich habe schwere Zeiten hinter mir, das ist wahr. Und so manches Mal wollte ich liebend gern davon laufen, glaube mir. Aber sie waren alle bei mir. Und es ist auch nicht richtig, dass ich keine Familie habe. Wir beide sind ein Teil ihrer Familie. Padfood und Mila mögen geheiratet haben – aber ich war IMMER willkommen. Durch sie habe ich Bruder und Schwester bekommen und bin fast so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater geworden. Sowohl bei Harry wie auch bei Lily, Jamie oder Amber. Ich liebe sie alle wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut und war nie allein, auch wenn ich das dachte! Traurig, ja. Aber nie allein. Und Du verpasst grade einige wunderbare Dinge in Deinem Leben, aus purer Sturheit – James und Lilys Hochzeit, Harrys Geburt. Es wird eine der glücklichsten Zeiten Deines Lebens sein. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube, der Einzige, der momentan allein ist, bist Du."

Der jüngere Remus rümpfte die Nase – er hasste es, wenn er nicht Recht behielt. Sein reiferes Ich lachte bei diesem Gedanken leise.

„Du wirst lernen, mit Fehlern zu leben, denn Du wirst in Deinem Leben noch viele machen. Und jeder einzelne davon wird wichtig sein."

‚_Du sagst also auch, dass es besser ist, wenn wir wieder die Plätze tauschen?'_

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Der jüngere Remus seufzte und rieb sich über die Augen. _‚Wenn ich ehrlich bin – ich vermisse James, Lily und Peter ganz furchtbar. Und auch meine Hand … Aber Du musst mir Eines versprechen!'_

Geduldig wartete der ältere Remus.

‚_Versprich mir, dass Du Sunny glücklich machen wirst!' _

Er schluckte, bevor er tief Luft holte und leise antwortete: „Ich werde tun was ich kann – wenn sie mich will."

Mit dieser Antwort schien sein jüngeres Ich zufrieden zu sein. _‚Also gut. Sagt Dir der Horus-Zauber etwas?'_

1979 schlug sich Remus mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und seufzte. Natürlich! So hatte Greyback es geschafft. Der Horus-Zauber war schwarze Magie, etwas mit dem er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr beschäftigt hatte. Es brachte den Ausführenden mittels einer Art Schlüssel in die gewünschte Zeit und tauschte denjenigen dort mit seinem damals existierenden Ich. Wieso war er nicht schon eher darauf gekommen?

‚_Du wirst eben alt!'_

„Sei bloß still, Du Rotzlöffel!" Beide mussten schmunzeln. Und Remus erhob sich mit neuer Energie von dem Baumstamm. Er würde Greyback finden. Bald würde er wieder zu Hause sein!

* * *

**Ende Oktober 1999**

Remus sank noch ein Stückchen mehr in sich zusammen. Jetzt war die Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde Sunny verlieren. Zwanzig endlose Jahre würde er sich nach ihr sehnen und sich an das Gefühl erinnern, sie zu halten, sie zu küssen – in ihr zu sein! Und wieder kam dieser Gedanke … war sie vielleicht sogar von ihm …?

Ein leises Quietschen holte ihn aus diesem schmerzlich schönen Gedanken und er blickte auf. Es war Sandra. Sie ging neben ihm in die Knie und sah ihn aus tränenfeuchten Augen an. Er versuchte ein Lächeln und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gelang es ihm.

„Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange, sich jeden Millimeter ihres Gesichtes einprägend, um davon nötigenfalls 20 Jahre zehren zu können. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie eine ganze Weile einfach nur fest.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit flüsterte sie tränenerstickt: „Ich will Dich nicht verlieren." Ihr war es egal, dass sie weinte, ihr war egal, dass sie noch vor nicht mal einer Stunde geglaubt hatte, an ihm etwas zu vermissen. Er würde fortgehen und sie hier zurücklassen. Und der Remus, der in diese Zeit gehörte, würde vielleicht nicht die gleichen Gefühle für sie haben.

Was, wenn er ihre gemeinsame Zeit als jugendlichen Ausrutscher betrachtete? Würde er sie jemals küssen? Sie lieben?

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren", murmelte er leise. „Ich werde hier sein. Vielleicht ein wenig anders. Älter. Aber das hat Dich wohl nicht gestört, oder!"

Sunny musste gegen ihren Willen leise lachen, löste sich ein Stückchen von Remus und wischte sich die Tränen fort. „Du bist auch heute noch unbestreitbar knackig", gab sie lächelnd zu und seufzte dann schwer. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sah sie an.

„Hey! Ich werde ein Teil von dem heutigen Remus sein, hörst Du? Und solange das so ist, werde ich Dich lieben."

Ohne Vorwarnung begann sie erneut zu weinen. „Auch, wenn Du nicht mehr weißt, wer ich bin?"

Ratlos erwiderte er ihren Blick und Sunny schniefte. „Deine Freunde befürchten, dass Du zuviel weißt und deswegen in Deiner Zeit versuchen könntest etwas zu ändern. Und vermutlich haben sie Recht …"

Erneute Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. „Sie wollen Dein Gedächtnis löschen, bis zum Beginn dieser Zeitreise. Bei Merlin, es wäre wirklich besser. Für alle, Remus, und besonders für Dich! Das weiß ich! Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass Du Dich die nächsten Jahre nach mir verzehrst. Es ist furchtbar egoistisch von mir, daran überhaupt zu denken. – Aber was ist, wenn …?"

Sie konnte ihre Angst nicht wirklich benennen, trotzdem brannte und schwelte sie in ihr wie ein alles verzehrendes Feuer. „… wenn wir niemals das haben werden, was wir haben könnten?" brachte sie endlich über die verführerischen, zitternden Lippen.

Remus dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, während er gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch strich. Wie sollte er sie jemals vergessen? Sie war in seinem Blut, ein Teil von ihm. Kein Zauber wäre mächtig genug dafür.

‚_Wenn ich gehe, werde ich nie erfahren, ob …'_ Dieser Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Aber es wäre nicht für ewig, er würde seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter kennen lernen – sie oder ihn aufwachsen sehen. Dafür lohnte sich doch alles, oder? Selbst eine so lange Trennung. Alles würde gut werden. Irgendwann. Und welche Alternative hatte er? Er würde verschwinden, wenn er länger zögerte. Ohne eine Spur.

Nein, das konnte er ihr nicht antun!

„Nicht einmal, wenn ich blind oder taub wäre, könnte ich Dir widerstehen", beantwortete er endlich ihre Frage. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit dem seinen in einem langen, fast nicht enden wollenden Kuss. „Alles wird gut werden. Ich verspreche es."

Sandra nickte nur, bevor sie die Arme erneut um ihn schlang und ihn küsste. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein – so lange es ihr möglich war.

* * *

**_Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: So, jetzt hast Du es geschafft! Ich heule! Wie ein Schlosshund! Das ist sooooo traurig!_**_** Und natürlich brenne ich auf die Fortsetzung! MEHR! MEHR! MEHR!**_

_Hey, ihr Süßen. Also, meine Beta-Leserin habe ich geschafft. Und was ist mit euch? Kommt schon, sagt es mir! Nur eine klitzekleine Review! Bitte, bitte!_


	17. Rückkehr

_**A/N:** Dieses Kapitel widme ich – neben meiner Beta natürlich, aber das tue ich ja bei jedem Kapitel – **SilverHoney**. Damit Du James nicht allzu sehr vermissen musst, kommt hier ein kleines Winke-Winke! Viel Spaß!_

**Lia:** Wer sollte den so etwas behaupten? Natürlich bist Du großzügig! Ich verhaue jeden, der was anderes sagt! (Zwinker!)

**Liyanna:** Hab´ eure Kritik sofort übernommen. Ab jetzt heißt Moony ganz brav „Remus John Lupin". Danke für den Tipp!

**LokiSlytherin: **Ich könnte ja langsamer posten … Nur werde ich dann vom Rest gesteinigt … Also, zum Thema Brokkoli: Hihihihihi! Das wollte ich doch erreichen! (Grins!) Und es wird zumindest peinlich, wenn Amber seherische Fähigkeit bezüglich des elterlichen Schlafzimmers entwickelt. Hihihi! Libido ade …

**Leni:** Echt? Hat die gute Mrs. Rowling gesagt, dass es ‚John' heißen soll? Peinlich. Hab´ ich wohl überlesen. Tschuldigung! Und Sunny bedankt sich tausend Mal für Deine Unterstützung!

**Cheperi:** Na, da ist Moony aber erleichtert – einsam heulen macht nämlich – laut ihm – gar keinen Spaß. Also: AUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!

**Marrychan: **Keine Sorge, die nächste Geschichte ist schon geplant. Eine Kooperation zwischen mir und meiner Beta-Leserin, es wird also die geballte Ladung Remus UND Sirius geben. Ist für Jeden was dabei! (Zwinker!)

**Midnight:** Ich poste wohl wirklich zu schnell … seufz! Nee, kleiner Scherz. Ich hoffe mal, dass Du dieses Kapitel jetzt mit bekommst! (Zwinker!)

**ReSeSi:** Frage wird sofort beantwortet.

**Cdt:** (Hechel, schwitz!) Mädels, ihr macht mich fertig! Was soll ich den jetzt? Langsamer posten oder schneller? Bin ganz verwirrt! (Smile!)

**RemusBride:** (Drück Dich ganz feste!) Nicht weinen! Alles wird wieder gut! Das weißt Du doch!

**Jean:** Nein, für Sunny wird es nicht das Gleiche sein – es wird besser. (Zwinker!) Ich pflege meine Charaktere immer nur kurz zu quälen.

**Uli:** Na ja … mit ein paar Tränchen kann ich leben. Und da scheint ja jemand extrem Lily-süchtig zu sein. Sorry, aber prinzipiell geht´s hier um Remus. Lily ist nur das „Leckerchen". (Zwinker!)

**Giftschnecke:** Jajaja, ich mach´ ja schon! Also, lasst uns die Kuschelwölfe wieder tauschen!

**Kapitel 16: Rückkehr**

**Anfang November 1979**

Er fand Greyback im Morgengrauen. Ob es Glück war oder Instinkt wusste Remus nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Er widerstand dem Wunsch, einfach seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und den ältlichen Werwolf mit einem Fluch in ein Häufchen Asche zu hexen. Er hatte ihm eindeutig genug angetan! Doch er würde sich nicht auf dessen Niveau hinablassen!

Remus trat aus dem Gebüsch hinaus, in das Blickfeld seines Feindes. Fast wünschte er, dass er ihn angriff – doch Greyback schien das zu wissen, denn er grinste ihn schlicht hämisch an, ohne sich zu rühren.

„Zauberstab weg", bellte Remus, während er seinen eigenen fest mit der rechten Hand umklammerte und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte.

Fenrir lachte dieses heisere, leise, grausame Lachen, während seine blass-blauen, wässrigen Augen Remus maßen.

„Lupin. Welch freudige Überraschung."

Er hustete erbärmlich, bevor er das zerfurchte Gesicht wieder mit einem grausamen Lächeln verzerrte.

„Wie hat Dir Dein Urlaub gefallen, häh? Neue Freundschaften geschlossen?"

„Gib mir den Schlüssel!" Remus hatte Mühe diesen Satz durch die fest aufeinander gebissenen Zähne zu pressen. Wenn man ihn noch mehr reizte, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

„Du wirst ihn Dir holen müssen", verkündete Greyback gelassen und hob seine Arme. Sofort schnellte Remus Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche und richtete sich auf das Herz seines Rivalen.

„So paranoid, Lupin? Armer Wolf …" Die Ärmel des Umhang rutschten Greybacks Arme hinunter und entblößten – gar nichts. Dort wo ehemals Hände gewesen waren, war jetzt nur noch Luft. Offenbar hatte ihn der Zauber sogar noch mehr getroffen als Remus selbst. „Wenn Du jetzt bitte unsere Rückreise buchen würdest, Lupin."

Mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen näherte sich Moony langsam – bevor sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb siegte und er dem Wunsch nachgab, Greyback sicher mit magischen Seilen zu verschnüren. Es entlockte diesem nur ein Schnauben.

Nur sehr langsam zog Remus den Kerzenleuchter aus der Tasche des speckigen, schmutzigen Umhangs und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Doch nichts passierte zu seiner Enttäuschung.

Greyback lachte nur gackernd. „In Hogwarts wird euch echt nicht handfestes beigebracht, was?" grinste er schadenfroh. „Wir müssen zurück nach London. Und auch unsere jüngeren Ichs sollten zurück in die Lagerhallen. Vorher passiert da gar nichts!"

Remus zögerte. War dies eine Falle? Zuzutrauen wäre es diesem Mistkerl.

„Heute noch", murrte Fenrir schlecht gelaunt. „Zur Hölle, Lupin, ich will nicht noch edlere Körperteile verlieren! Du etwa?"

Natürlich – dieses Schwein machte sich eher Sorgen um seine „edelsten" Körperteile als um so etwas Unwichtiges wie seine Seele, wie Remus es vor kurzem noch getan hatte. Kein Wunder – etwas Derartiges besaß der Mistkerl vermutlich schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr …

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Zögern nickte Moony knapp, bevor er den Anderen mit einem Schweigezauber belegte – auf Konversation mit diesem Flohbeutel konnte er auf ihrer Reise getrost verzichten – und sich dann darauf konzentrierte, mit seinem jüngeren Ich in Kontakt zu treten.

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde war alles geschafft. Er apparierte mit Greyback im Schlepptau an den Rand Londons – weiter kam er nicht, da die Angst vor Voldemort in dieser Zeit noch mehr als greifbar war und es deshalb nur so vor Schutz- und Anti-Apparation-Zaubern so strotzte. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an zu Hause.

* * *

**Anfang November 1999**

„Es ist soweit."

Remus kam ziemlich langsam die Treppenstufen hinab, konzentriert einen Fuß vor den Anderen setzend. Hätte er in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachgelassen, hätten seine Beine vermutlich seinem Herzen gehorcht und wären genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gerannt. Er brauchte all seine Willenskraft dazu, sich nicht umzuwenden, Sandra, die hinter ihm auf wackligen Knien die Treppe hinabstieg, am Arm zu packen und mit ihr zu verschwinden. Zu apparieren. Irgendwo hin …

Sirius erhob sich vom Tisch und blickte seinen Freund fragend an, Anweisungen erwartend. Nach der ersten Kontaktaufnahme hatte Moony ihnen alles über den Horus-Zauber erzählt – und Sirius hatte ähnlich reagiert wie sein älteres Ich. „Ich Trottel!" hatte er nur geseufzt, was Harry, mit einer schlafenden Amber auf den Armen, nur zu der Äußerung bewogen hatte, das Einsicht der erste Weg zur Besserung sei.

„Was benötigt ihr?"

„Den jungen Greyback."

Auf das folgende Naserümpfen antwortete Moony, mühsam seine Gereiztheit verbergend: „Wir müssen alle an den gleichen Punkt zurück, an dem es passierte."

„Sprich mit Kingsley, Sirius", bat Mila ihren Mann. Sie spürte Remus´ Zwiespalt und wollte keine unnötigen Diskussionen. „Es könnte außerdem nicht schaden, ein paar Auroren mehr dabei zu haben."

Widerwillig nickte Sirius und begab sich hinüber zum Kamin, um seinen Boss zu kontaktieren.

Remus spürte Sunny Hand auf seinem Rücken und er biss fest seinen Kiefer aufeinander. Nein, er würde sie nicht berühren. Noch nicht. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wieder loslassen würde.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren sie wieder in der alten Lagerhalle. Sunny hatte gegen Moonys Willen seine Hand ergriffen und ließ ihn nicht los. Er hatte aufgehört gegen den alles verzehrenden Wunsch, den Druck ihrer Finger zu erwidern, anzukämpfen.

Kingsley wartete schon auf sie. In seiner Auroren-Uniform wirkte er sogar noch breiter und Furcht einflößender. Wenn man ihn und sein gutes Herz nicht kannte, konnte man wirklich Angst bekommen.

„Dir ist klar, dass der Minister nicht wirklich begeistert war, Black? Wenn Du nicht Träger des Orden des Merlins erster Klasse wärst …"

Verblüfft sah ihn Remus von der Seite an, doch Sirius schnitt nur eine Grimasse, murmelte etwas wie „er hätte genug dafür gezahlt" und erklärte dann: „Der Gute soll sich nicht so anstellen. Wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, dann hat er in wenigen Minuten den normalen Greyback hier, den er einbuchten kann. Er wird gefeiert werden und darauf stehen diese Typen doch so, oder?"

Kingsley verdrehte die Augen und sparte es sich, seinen Freund für diese flapsige Sprechweise zu rügen. Sirius hatte in diesem Punkt eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit und jeder wusste das.

„Also? Habt ihr unseren Gast?" fragte Padfood.

„Natürlich." Shaklebolt trat zur Seite und gab die Sicht auf 4 weitere Auroren frei, in deren Mitte eine jüngere, aber nicht minder hässliche Version Greybacks stand. Er knurrte einen der Auroren an, der offenbar schwer damit kämpfte nicht aus Versehen einen Fluch aus seinem auf den Werwolf gerichteten Zauberstab abzufeuern.

„Charmanter kleiner Scheißer." Sirius war weniger zimperlich, denn er hob den Zauberstab und sprach einen kleinen, gemeinen Fluch. Im nächsten Moment schien es, als habe er Greybacks Mund mit Sekundenkleber zusammen getackert. Wütende Blicke waren sein Lohn.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit murmelte Remus leise und tadelnd: „Sirius!" Dann warf er Mila einen Blick zu, die verstand und den anderen Männern ein Zeichen gab, sich dezent umzudrehen. Sie begann mit Padfood eine leise Diskussion über die Notwendigkeit dieses grade gesprochenen Fluchs.

Moony seufzte. Jetzt musste er sich verabschieden. Von IHR!

Er wandte sich zu Sunny um, die ihn nur schweigend anblickte. Sie hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, um nicht weinen zu müssen. Sie war eben doch nur eine gefühlsdusselige Kuh.

Er schluckte heftig. „Wir sehen uns gleich wieder", versuchte er der Situation ein wenig den Schrecken zu nehmen und sie versuchte tapfer zu nicken. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich stimmte – er würde sie 20 Jahre lang nicht wieder sehen.

„Pass auf Dich auf, ja!" krächzte sie mühsam, ihre zitternden Hände in den Falten ihres Umhangs verbergend. „Nicht, dass Du mir gar nicht hier ankommst."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe."

Ein kleines Schweigen entstand, bevor Sunny wütend mit einem Fuß aufstampfte. Verdammt, so ging das nicht! Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. „Das ist es doch gar nicht, was ich Dir sagen will." Sie schluchzte erbärmlich. „Remus ich … ich …"

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Mit brennenden Augen sah er sie an. So schön, so voller Leben. Er wollte ihr noch so Vieles sagen!

_As we move to embrace_

_Tears run down your face_

_I wisper words of love so softly_

Diese Worte waren urplötzlich in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht recht, woher sie kamen. Aber es war ihm auch herzlich egal. Wortlos nahm sie in den Arm und sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Umhang wie eine Ertrinkende.

„Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. „Egal wie viel Zeit vergehen mag. Hörst Du mich, Sandra Gray?"

„Nein", log sie, in der blinden, unbegründeten Hoffnung, es würde etwas ändern. Doch das tat es wohl nicht …

Mühsam hob sie den Kopf und strich ihm ein paar braune Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Vergiss nie, wie wertvoll Du bist, Remus John Lupin. Egal ob Werwolf oder nicht! Verstanden?"

Er nickte nur, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Fast schon sehnte er den Vergessens-Zauber herbei.

_I can´t believe this pain_

_It´s driving me insane_

_Without your touch life will be lonley_

_So raise your hand to heaven and pray_

_That we´ll be back together_

_Someday_

Sie an sich ziehend küsste er sie ein letztes Mal und flüsterte leise: „Wir sehen uns – in der rosigen Zukunft. Und dort werden wir alles haben."

Sunny schluchzte nur.

'_Bleib´ bei mir! Oh bitte, Remus, bleib´ bei mir!'_

Ein plötzlicher, heftiger Schmerz kündigte den Beginn des Zaubers an. Sie spürte ihn zusammenzucken, doch anstatt Moony loszulassen, klammerte sie sich nur fester an ihn. Auch seine Arme schlossen sich enger um sie. Mila, die bemerkt hatte, wie Greyback zusammenzuckte, kam hastig auf sie zu. Sie tippte Remus Kopf an und murmelte ein schnelles „Oblivate", während Sunny und Moony sich unverwandt in die Augen sahen.

„Ich vergesse Dich nicht", formte er stumm mit den Lippen.

In der nächsten Sekunde erschien ein blendendhelles Licht, verschluckte Alles um sich herum, nahm ihr den Blick in diese Augen. Und plötzlich war er verschwunden. Sandra taumelte kurz, nur um im nächsten Augenblick erneut Stoff unter ihren Händen zu spüren, einen warmen Körper, Arme, die sich um sie schlangen und sie fest hielten. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Gegenübers. Sein Duft. Immer noch sein Duft.

‚_Bleib´ bei mir! Oh bitte, bleib´ bei mir!'_

Das Nächste, was sie wahrnahm, waren die Stimmen der fremden Auroren, die wild durcheinander brüllten.

„Verdammt, wo ist er?"

„Haltet ihn!"

„Lasst ihn nicht entkommen!"

Sunny hatte keine Zeit um sich zu fragen, was geschehen war, denn der Mann in ihren Armen sackte zusammen und nur mit Mühe konnte sie es verhindern, dass sie nicht beide wie ein Stein zu Boden fielen. Sie schaffte es, ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten zu lassen. Schwer atmend blieb er vor ihr knien, während sie mit zitternden Händen sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht strich. Nicht mehr vollkommen braun – graue Strähnen durchzogen das Haar. Sein Gesicht wirkte markanter, männlicher. Aber seine Augen …

Er hob den Blick und sah sie an. Es waren immer noch dieselben Augen.

* * *

**November 1979**

Au! Nur sehr mühsam öffnete Remus seine Augen und blickte sich in seiner Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung um. Was war passiert? Und wie zur Hölle war er hier auf den Fußboden gekommen? Er rappelte sich hoch und griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Scheinbar wieder so eine verfluchte Lycantrophie-Nebenwirkung! Er hatte es so satt.

Müde lehnte er sich gegen den abgewetzten Sessel hinter ihm und seufzte. Er fühlte sich so unendlich einsam.

Jemand klopfte an seiner Tür und widerwillig erhob er sich und schlurfte dorthin. „Wer ist da?" fragte er mürrisch, sich immer noch die Schläfe reibend, als könne er damit die quälende Migräne-Attacke abschütteln.

„Wir sind´s, Moony!" erklangen zwei wohlbekannte Männerstimmen durch das dünne Tür-Blatt und Remus verdrehte die Augen. Wunderbar. Als ob er nicht schon gepeinigt genug wäre.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ihr wirklich James und Sirius seid und nicht irgendwelche Todesser auf Vielsafttrank?" fragte er mit gequältem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Weil nur ich weiß, dass Du ein wunderhübsches, herzförmiges Muttermal auf Deinem Allerwertesten hast", erklang James Potters Stimme erneut und Sirius gackerte los.

„Wirklich? Ooooh, dass will ich mir ansehen!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Remus grinsen. „Nur über meine Leiche", erklärte er, während er mit seinem Zauberstab die Wohnungstür entriegelte. „James weiß das auch nur wegen eines unglückseligen Dusch-Unfalls im 3. Schuljahr!"

Als er die Tür endgültig öffnete und in die grinsenden Gesichter von zweien seiner drei besten Freunde blickte, überrollte ihn eine heiße Welle des Glücks. Ohne darüber nachzudenken trat er einen Schritt vor und umarmte beide spontan. Ziemlich verdattert klopfte James ihm begütigend auf die Schulter, während Sirius peinlich berührt versuchte, sich aus dieser Umarmung zu winden.

„Was ist denn mit Dir? Wirst Du auf deine alten Tage jetzt auch noch schwul, Moon?" fragte er mit gerümpfter Nase, als er es endlich schaffte, sich aus dieser Gruppenumarmung zu winden.

„Sicher Sirius. Ich werde schwul. Nächsten Dienstag, hab´ ich mir fest vorgenommen. Aber ich kann Dich beruhigen, Du wärst nicht mein Typ." Moony ließ auch James los, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte.

„Wo hast Du gesteckt, Remus? Du warst fast einen Monat nicht auffindbar. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Etwas irritiert über die Tatsache, dass er sich fühlte, als habe er seine Freunde Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen - und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund bei einem Blick in James Gesicht erwartet hatte, grüne statt braune Augen vorzufinden - antwortete Remus nur vage: „Äh … arbeiten?"

„Dann arbeitest Du definitiv zu viel!"

Remus nickte nur abwesend, während ihm beide einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn ungefragt aus der Wohnung bugsierten. „Jetzt wirst Du auf jeden Fall mit nach Godric Hollow kommen, damit unsere Mädels aufhören, uns mit Dir in den Ohren zu liegen."

„Gibs zu, Moony", feixte Sirius, während er mit seinem Zauberstab über die Schulter zielte und die Wohnungstür damit erneut verriegelte. „Du warst gar nicht arbeiten, sondern hast die neue Kellnerin in diesem Schuppen vernascht, die Dich mit ihren Blicken immer halb ausgezogen hat! Natasha oder so. Stimmt´s?"

Remus wurde ein bisschen rot, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nataljia", verbesserte er seinen Freund, der nur ungeduldig mit der Hand wedelte als sei dies´ ein völlig unwichtiges Detail, „und ich sind nur Bekannte. Nicht mehr."

James schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wenn Du so weiter machst, wirst Du nie DIE Frau kennen lernen, die Alles für Dich ist, Moony!"

„Doch, werde ich", erklärte Remus mit solcher Überzeugung in der Stimme, dass beide Freunde ihn überrascht von der Seite musterten. Normalerweise war er in diesen Dingen nicht so … optimistisch. „Und sie wird nach Rosen und Sonnenschein duften!"

Padfood und Prongs wechselten einen irritierten Blick, beschlossen dann aber, nichts dazu zu sagen. Viel lieber scheuchten sie ihren Freund auf die Straße und hinüber zum tropfenden Kessel, um Toms Kamin zu benutzen und so nach Hause zu gelangen.

Dort angekommen, fielen Lily und Mila Remus freudestrahlend um den Hals. Und nach dieser überschwänglichen Begrüßung reichte ihm Lil eine Pergamentrolle, auf der in großen Buchstaben die Überschrift „Wolfsbann-Trank" stand.

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Dieselben Augen, derselbe Mann. Und was nun? Spring ihn an, Sunny! Knutsch ihn zu Boden, bevor er anfangen kann zu überlegen! Sonst kriegt er doch wieder Bedenken!_

_Bevor Fragen aufkommen: Nein, remus senior hat NICHT vergessen, wer Sandra ist, da der Oblivate-Zauber ja auf sein jüngeres Ich angewendet wurde und nicht direkt auf ihn – und ganz vergessen hat ja auch der junge Moony sie nicht. Hach ja, Liebe … Darf ich um eine kleine Review bitten?_


	18. Alles beim Alten?

_**A/N:** Hi, ihr Lieben. Dieses Mal nur ein kurzes Kapitelchen, damit ihr neugierig bleibt. Bin nicht zu mehr gekommen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

**Midnight:** Sie gibt ihm vielleicht sogar etwas länger Zeit als 2 Tage. Aber dann heißt es ganz offiziell: Kuchelwolf, duck´ Dich! Hihihi!

**Leni:** Ich beeile mich ja schon! (Hetz, keuch!) Schnell genug!

**La Immortelle:** Diesen herzförmigen Fleck würden wir – glaube ich – Alle gern sehen! Also: Remus, Hosen runter! (Grins!)

**Jean:** Klar wird´s für Sunny besser. Jetzt kann sie ihn (Remus) nämlich erobern – und das ist es doch, was wir Alle wollen. Das ein Mann uns sabbernd zu Füßen liegt! Du darfst Dir Mila aber gerne mal ausleihen. Ich brauch´ sie in nächster Zeit nicht mehr. Da kommt bald was Neues!

**RemusBride:** Von Dir höre ich solche Komplimente immer noch am Liebsten! Lieb Dich auch!

**ReSeSi: **Na ja … Remus macht nicht GANZ da weiter, wo sein jüngeres Ich aufgehört hat.

**Imobilus**: Na ja … also … ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es Dir sagen soll … eigentlich ist Greyback entwischt … nicht schlagen, bitte! (Schluchz!) Wie geht es Deinem Arm eigentlich?

**Corinna62:** Ähm … wann es weitergeht? Jetzt? (Zwinker!) Herzlich willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde!

**-ginevra-molly-redhair-potter-:** Danke schön! Und auch Dir ein herzliches Willkommen in meiner Reviewer-Runde!

**SilverHoney:** Hab´ ich mir fast gedacht, dass Dir ein Wiedersehen mit James gut tut. Ich muss zugeben, ich hab´ mich auch riesig gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen. Auf Remus Liebesgeständnis müssen wir aber noch ein bisschen warten … Sorry.

**Giftschnecke: **Ist da etwa jemand erleichtert! Hihi! Keine Sorge, das ist Kapitel 17 und ich schreibe momentan Kapitel 28. Es kommt also noch ein bisschen. (Zwinker!)

**ClaireBlack:** Na – ‚super' reicht doch schon völlig. Danke schön!

**Uli:** Lily kommt kurz im nächsten Kapitel. Hoffe, Du überlebst es …

**LokiSlytherin:** Denk´ bitte an Remus schwaches Herz! Hihihihihi!

**Kapitel 17: Alles beim Alten?**

„Wir sind wirklich froh darüber, Sie wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Remus." Professor McGonnagal maß ihn über ihre Brille mit ihrem berüchtigten ‚Sie-haben-etwas-falsch-gemacht-und-ich-weiß-es'-Blick, doch er nickte nur kurz und lächelte höflich.

Sandra bewunderte ihn im Stillen für diese Coolness. Sie war dieser Frau gegenüber immer etwas kleinlaut. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Unter diesem Blick fühlte sie sich immer wie ein kleines Kind, das mit der Hand im verbotenen Kekstopf erwischt worden war.

Eigentlich war sie wegen einer Besprechung im Büro der Direktorin gewesen und hätte am Liebsten lästerlich geflucht, als Remus ‚Ich-bin-der-sexieste-Mann-in-diesem-Universum-und-habe-Dich-wenn-ich-ehrlich-bin-vollständig-vergessen' Lupin durch die Tür trat. Sunny hatte den ganzen Morgen akribisch darauf geachtet, ihm nicht über die Füße zu stolpern, Wusste sie doch von Mila, dass er an diesem Morgen wieder mit dem Unterricht beginnen wollte. Wenigstens konnte sie dafür ihre Arbeit als Ausrede nutzen. Und jetzt stand er unverschämterweise mitten im Raum und erfüllte die Luft mit seinem Sexappeal!

Nach seiner „Rückkehr" – sie nannte es eher sein „Verschwinden", denn ihr Remus schien vollkommen weg zu sein – hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Vielmehr war er ohnmächtig ins St. Mungos verfrachtet worden und hatte sich seitdem nicht gemeldet.

Natürlich hatte er das nicht … Mila hatte das Gedächtnis seines jüngeren Ichs gelöscht, er wusste also nichts. Trotzdem war sie ihm böse!

„Danke, Minerva."

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie ihren Unterricht wieder vollkommen übernehmen können? Professor Black sagte, Sie seien krank gewesen."

„Die Grippe. Aber ich bin wieder vollkommen fit", beflunkerte Remus seiner Chefin und nach einem weiteren misstrauischen Blick nickte sie und entließ ihn mit einem Wedeln ihrer Hand – genauso wie Sunny. Aufatmend machte er, dass er aus dem Büro kam – McGonnagal hatte immer noch die lästige Angewohnheit, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, sie durchschaue ihn und seine Flunkereien wie Glas.

Sandra folgte ihm die Treppe hinab, an dem Wasserspeier vorbei und als sie an ihm vorbei ging, erlaubte er es sich endlich, sie näher zu betrachten. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie wieder sah, seit alles wieder seine Ordnung hatte. Aber hatte es das wirklich? Sie sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Sandra?" Unwillkürlich war er einen Schritt auf sie zugetreten und hatte die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt. Sie hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne und schien sekundenlang zur Salzsäule zu erstarren. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, lächelten ihre Lippen zwar, aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht wirklich.

„Geht es Dir gut?" fragte er besorgt, während er seine Hand wieder senkte und sie lieber in den Falten seines Uniform-Umhangs verbarg.

„Nun, ich sollte Dir diese Frage wohl eher stellen, oder?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage mit diesem gekünstelten Lächeln. „Ich hatte schließlich nicht – die Grippe."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig und ihr Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu klopfen. Sie wollte so gern ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergraben und ihn küssen. Sie musste einfach wissen, ob er immer noch so schmeckte, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Was hast Du erlebt, Remus?" fragte sie leise. Sie musste etwas tun, um die Kluft zwischen ihnen nicht noch größer werden zu lassen. Er war doch kein Fremder!

„Vieles", erwiderte er ausweichend und er bemerkte das zornige Funkeln in ihren Augen bei dieser Antwort, da er ihr Vorhaben ohne es zu wissen sabotierte. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief.

Sie schob ihre Unterlippe ein Stückchen nach vorn wie ein trotziges Kind. Er wollte diesen schmollenden Ausdruck unbedingt wegküssen – und erschrak deswegen herzhaft über sich selbst.

„Kannst Du Dich erinnern?" fragte sie weiter, dieses Mal ein wenig ungehaltener.

Er nickte – und ohne zu wissen, woher diese Worte kamen, murmelte er: „An alles, was ich selbst erlebt habe, ja. Aber da waren auch noch andere Dinge …" Er strich sich in einer hilflosen Geste über den Nacken und sah sie an. So, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf und seinem Haar, dass er jetzt kürzer trug, welches ihm bei dieser Bewegung aber trotzdem in die Augen fiel, erinnerte er sie so sehr an – sich selbst.

„Ich weiß es. Aber diese Dinge sind schwammig. Als habe man mein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Ich … ich glaube … ich erinnere mich an Dich."

Überrascht hob sie ihre fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen und er errötete wie ein Schuljunge. Eigentlich stimmte es nicht ganz. Er erinnerte sich nicht an Sandra speziell, sondern an den Duft, den sie verströmte – mit jeder Bewegung. Erinnerte sich an ihre leise Stimme, ihr leises Seufzen. Diese Erinnerungen waren wie Schatten in seinem Geist. Etwas tief in ihm begehrte auf und versuchte offenbar verzweifelt, diese verschütteten Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen. Das spürte er.

„Sie hielten es für besser", murmelte Sunny leise, darum bemüht ihr Herz daran zu hindern, ihr aus der Brust zu hüpfen. „Mila und Sirius. Um zu verhindern, dass Dein ehemaliges Ich die Zukunft ändert. Oder Dich unnötig zu quälen …"

Sie erinnerte sich jedoch genau. An seine Worte.

‚_Ich vergesse Dich nicht!'_

Hatte er es wirklich nicht getan? Trotz Mila Zauber?

Blanke Hoffnung und Übermut packten sie und sie konnte nichts gegen das strahlende Lächeln tun, welches sich ihrer Züge bemächtigte.

Zur Hölle, und auch daran erinnerte sich Remus. Es ließ ihm den Mund staubtrocken werden.

Ohne Vorwarnung machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und neigte sich nach vorn, so dass ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt waren. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Wange spüren. Und ihr Duft umgab ihn wie ein schützender Kokon. Neue Bilder tanzten durch seinen Kopf. Ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihr leises Stöhnen. Alles in ihm spannte sich und er musste sich heftig zusammenreißen um sie nicht in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Nun", flüsterte sie ihm zu und beim Klang ihrer Stimme wurden seine Handflächen feucht. „Es wird mir eine Freude sein, Ihnen diese Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, Professor."

Ihre Lippen streiften seine Wange und er schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen. Doch nichts geschah. Als er sie wieder öffnete konnte er grade noch sehen, wie ihr Umhang um die Ecke zum Nordflügel verschwand. Remus sah ihr enttäuscht hinterher.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie doch noch im Bett bleiben, Lupin." Er zuckte unter Minerva McGonnagals Stimme heftig zusammen. Sie lächelte eines dieser seltenen, schmalen Lächeln, und ihre Augen blitzen belustigt. „Sie sehen immer noch ein wenig fiebrig aus, wie mir scheint."

Das ‚leicht fiebrig' wandelte sich augenblicklich in ‚kastanienfarben' und Remus machte, dass er weg kam …

* * *

_Armer Kerl! Das Minerva aber auch ausgerechnet in diesem Moment ... Seufz! LAsst ene Review da, okay! Ich brauche dringend Ansporn! _


	19. Kleine Geschenke erhalten Freundschaften

_**A/N: **Na, das heutige Kapitelchen ist dann ja doch etwas länger geworden. Und wir wollen dem Kuschelwolf mal richtig einheizen, damit er von seinem ehrenwerten Heldentrip wieder runterkommt! (Zwinker!) Habt ihr eigentlich den neuen Harry Potter-Film gesehen? Mich würde eure Meinung nämlich echt interessieren! Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Calista:** Huch, jetzt werde ich rot! Was für ein Kompliment! Danke! Und ich hoffe, dass Du weiterhin „phantastisch" drauf bleibst! (Zwinker!)

**ClaireBlack:** Dann wollen wir Dir doch mal ´ne kleine Freude machen …

**Leni:** Remus erinnert sich, dass da etwas war … aber er kann sich nicht genau daran erinnern, WAS es war. Zumindest noch nicht. Erinnere Dich an Moonys Versprechen, als er sich von Sunny verabschiedet … (Zwinker!)

**Giftschnecke**: Arme Mila? Du meintest Sunny, oder? Hihihi, ich mag es, meinen Reviewern den Kopf ordentlich zu verdrehen. (Zwinker!) Und keine Sorge, Sandra macht das schon …

**Marrychan:** Tjaja, schlechtes Timing ist was ganz grauseliges … Hihihihihi!

**RemusBride:** Drück Dich! Gaaaaanz feste! Du weißt schon, warum!

**Liyanna:** Das Leben ist nie leicht … Die Fiction wird insgesamt 28 Kapitel lang + Epilog. Ein bisschen kommt also noch. Und danach versuche ich hoffentlich ein Gemeinschafts-Projekt mit meiner wunderbaren Beta-Leserin RemusBride. Wir sind schon ganz gespannt, was daraus wird … (Smile!) Auf jeden Fall die geballte Ladung Remus UND Sirius! Juhuuu!

**ReSeSi: **Spar die die Kopfnüsse für Sunny, die ist ja willig. Und dafür dann für Moony die doppelte Portion! Wie heißt es so schön: die Frau ist willig, nur der Angebetete ist schwach …

**Uli:** Eine winzigkleine Portion Lily. Bitte sehr! Und Moony hab´ ich auch ordentlich mal durch"geruckt"! Zwinker!

**LokiSlytherin:** Nicht nur Ärger mit einer gewissen Hexe … ich kenne da auch eine gewisse Muggel-Beta-Leserin, die das nicht gern sähe. Aber Remus verleitet einfach dazu, ihn nieder zu knutschen! Zu süß für einen einzigen Kerl!

**Imobilus:** Yep, Greyback findet in dieser Geschichte definitiv sein Ende! Aber vorher macht der alte Bettvorleger noch richtig Ärger … Seufz! Und danke für den Kuchen und das Butterbier. Jetzt bin ich süchtig! (Zwinker!)

**Jean: **Her mit dem Dusch-Kapitel. Hihihi! Bin schon ganz gespannt! Aber eine Quatrologie wird´s bei mir nicht. Die neue Geschichte wird etwas anderes. Mit neuen Charakteren und neuen Handlungen. Und vor Allem eine Kooperation mit meiner heiß geliebten Beta-Leserin, die Dich ja offensichtlich auch schon um den Verstand schreibt. Hihi! Arme Nina …

**Cdt:** Danke! Und hier kommt (hoffentlich) das Dritte!

**Kapitel 18: Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft**

„Ein Irrwicht hat die Eigenschaft, sich eure größte und tiefste Angst zunutze zu machen, in dem er sich in genau diese verwandelt. Er …" Ein leises Pochen riss Remus aus seinem Vortrag für die Drittklässler der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und einem bemüht neutralem „Ja bitte?" öffnete er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Tür.

Ein ziemlich verschüchterter Erstklässler stand davor – dürr, blass, dunkelblondes Haar und riesige braune Augen, die ängstlich zu Remus hinübersahen. Vermutlich kämpfte der Kleine grade heldenhaft mit dem Zittern seiner Knie. Er konnte einem fast Leid tun. Besonders, da er Moony an sich selbst erinnerte.

Moony suchte krampfhaft nach dem Namen des armen Kerls und versuchte möglichst freundlich zu lächeln. „Mr. … äh … Bolton, richtig?"

Das arme Kerlchen nickte abgehackt und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Offenbar reichte seine Energie nicht, um seine Hände zusammen mit seinen Knien unter Kontrolle zu halten – denn die zitterten ganz offensichtlich. Und auch ohne Vollmond konnte Remus dessen Angst riechen. Kein Ton verließ die Kehle des Jungen und einige von Moonys Schüler begannen schon zu tuscheln und zu kichern. Ein strenger Blick von ihrem Professor ließ sie allerdings verstummen.

Bolton versuchte es erneut – und, oh Merlin sei Dank, sein piepsiges Stimmchen erklang wirklich.

„Prof … Professor Lupin? Ich … ich … Prof … Professor Gray schickt …" Seine Stimme versagte wieder und Remus ging schnell auf ihn zu, erlöste ihn und nahm ihm die weiße Schachtel, die der Junge ihm entgegen hielt, dankend ab. So schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen machte der Kleine sich daraufhin aus dem Staub.

Irritiert drehte Moony die flache Schachtel in seinen Händen. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass Sandra ihm mitten im Unterricht ein Päckchen zukommen ließ? Etwas Dringendes?

Er hatte schon fast in böser Vorahnung die Kordel, die es zusammenhielt, gelöst, als er ihre saubere, geschwungene Handschrift entdeckte. Selbst die war unbestreitbar feminin – runde, weiche Formen.

‚Erst öffnen, wenn Du allein bist', stand dort und Sunny hatte mit eben diesem Spitznamen und einer kleinen gezeichneten Sonne unterschrieben. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Aber trotzdem. Merkwürdig …

Als er sich umwandte, schien sich die halbe Klasse den Hals auszurenken in dem Bestreben herauszufinden, was er dort bekommen hatte. Ravenclaws waren nun einmal unbestreitbar neugierig – und Hufflepuffs würden für eine gute Klatschgeschichte töten. Klischee voll erfüllt, meine Lieben.

Innerlich seufzte Remus, ging wieder zurück zu seinem Pult und ließ das weiße Päckchen absichtlich unter der Tischplatte verschwinden, damit er wenigsten eine halbwegs reelle Chance bekam, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zurückzuerlangen. Wie sagte man so schön? Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Hoffentlich …

„Also. Wo waren wir? Irrwichte …", begann er erneut, in der festen Absicht die Blicke auf seinen Schreibtisch zu ignorieren.

„Aber Professor! Wollen Sie das Päckchen denn nicht öffnen?" fragte Mirla Biggels, ein Huffelpuff-Mädchen, prompt mit einem gierigen Blitzen in den blauen Augen. „Es könnte wichtig sein …"

‚_Ja sicher. Damit Du später Einzelheiten hast, Du kleine Tratschtante!'_

Äh, hatte er das grade gedacht?

„Nein, danke, Miss Biggels. Es wird schon gehen." Also, eines war mal sicher! Das würde eine _laaaange_ Stunde werden …

* * *

Nach weiteren zermürbenden 45 Minuten ließ sich Remus erschöpft auf seiner Pult-Tischplatte nieder und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Kaum einer seiner Schüler hatte dem Irrwicht etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt, vielmehr hatte die Hälfte den Zauberspruch vergessen – ‚Ridiculus' war natürlich immens schwer zu behalten - und einige der Schüler waren sogar kreischend aus dem Raum gestürzt. Wenn es nichts Wichtiges war, was Sunny ihm unbedingt hatte mitteilen wollen, dann würde er schreien! Ganz laut! Jawohl!

Endlich schloss der letzte Hufflepuff hinter sich die Tür und aus einer inneren Eingebung verriegelte Moony die Tür von innen mit einem Bann-Zauber. Er wäre nicht wirklich überrascht, wenn einer der Schüler plötzlich unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund zurückkäme, um ihn beim Öffnen des Päckchens zu ertappen.

Nachdem er das getan hatte, ging er um sein Pult herum und hob das Päckchen vom Stuhl, um sich selbst dort hineinfallen zu lassen. Erneut drehte er es hin- und her, schüttelte es und hielt es sich an Ohr. Es gab kein Geräusch von sich, bis auf ein minimales Rascheln. Okay, keine Stinkbombe. Beruhigend … Er musste bei diesem Gedanken selbst grinsen.

Es wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch legend, lehnte sich Remus in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah es eine ganze Weile nur kritisch an. Er zermaterte sich das Hirn, was es sein könnte. Hatte sie gestern nicht gesagt, dass es ihr ‚eine Freude sein würde, ihm seine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben'? Welche Erinnerungen? Beim Troll, welche Erinnerung passte denn in eine kleine, flache, weiße Schachtel? Ein Königreich für eine herrlich heiße Tasse Earl…

Im letzten Moment stoppte er sich selbst bei diesem Gedanken. Hatte er vor kurzem nicht mit sich selbst gehadert, dass er seine Spontaneität verloren hätte?

Schluss damit!

Alle Bedenken beiseite schiebend, setzte er sich auf und riss die Kordel ungeduldig von dem Päckchen. Er fuhr mit Herzklopfen über die säuberlich geschriebenen Buchstaben, bevor er den Deckel hochhob und das weiße Seidenpapier zur Seite schlug. Schwarzer Spitzenstoff kam zum Vorschein und Remus hob ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn zusammen mit dem gefalteten Stück Pergament heraus.

Er schüttelte den Stoff leicht, um erkennen zu können, was es war – und war sich sicher, jeden Moment einen mittleren Erstickungsanfall zu bekommen, als er es tat. Ein winziger, betörender Spitzen-Tanga baumelte direkt vor seiner Nase. War das ein Scherz? Vielleicht war das Päckchen ja gar nicht für ihn! Wie peinlich!

Er faltete das Pergament auseinander, aber schon die erste Zeile nahm ihm diese Erklärung. Dort stand ganz klar ‚Hallo Remus.' Und soviel er wusste, was er hier in Hogwarts der einzige Remus …

Im ersten Moment nahm er sich fest vor ärgerlich zu werden, dieses ungehörige Stück Unterwäsche zurück in die Schachtel zu werfen und es Sunny an den Kopf zu hexen, wenn er sie in die Finger bekam! Doch während er noch über diese Möglichkeit nachsann, durchströmten ihn Bilder.

Sunnys flacher Bauch. Seine Fingerspitzen, die über dieses Stückchen Stoff strichen. Ihre Feuchtigkeit darunter …

Remus japste, kniff die Augen zusammen und wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment schmerzhafter war: die Kopfschmerzen, die bei dieser durchbrechenden Erinnerung durch seinen Schädel wüteten oder die plötzliche, steinharte Erektion, die ein anderes Körperteil mit Macht ergriff. Himmel, er konnte diesen typischen schweren, süßlichen Geruch ihrer Lust fast riechen.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte sich erheben, etwas tun, ein wenig hin- und herzulaufen, damit er diese Bilder wieder loswurde. Doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung erkannte er, dass das ein ganz blöder Gedanke war. Lehrer-Uniform-Hosen scheuerten im Schritt nämlich ganz furchtbar wenn man eine Beule darin hatte, die den Stoff zu sprengen drohte …

Er wollte gerne seinem ersten Impuls folgen und mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte schlagen! Wieso zur Hölle schickte sie ihm – DAS!

Erst nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen hatte er genug Fassung gesammelt, um das Stück Pergament auseinanderzufalten und zu lesen.

‚Erinnerst Du Dich?' stand dort in ihrer Handschrift, darunter ein großes, grinsendes Smiley, welches ihm immer wieder zuzwinkerte. Und darunter die Worte: ‚Den Rest des Sets wirst Du suchen müssen …'

Bei Merlin, er würde sich nie wieder erheben können! Diese Erektion würde nie wieder weg gehen!

* * *

„HARRY!"

Verwundert erhob sich der grade Gerufene vom Boden, auf dem er grade den ehemaligen Kerzenständer, der jetzt dank der Bemühung seiner Schüler eine kleine Maus war, gefangen hatte. Remus stand mit funkelnden Augen und vor – Wut? Fassungslosigkeit? - bebenden Händen in der Tür zu seinem Unterrichtsraum. Und er sah Harry an, als wäre er allein der Schuldige für - was auch immer. Er war sich jedenfalls keiner Schuld bewusst.

Um ehrlich zu sein war es das erste Mal, dass er miterlebte, wie Remus Lupin offenbar die Beherrschung verlor. Fast ein bisschen beängstigend – wenn er nicht so komisch dabei ausgesehen hätte.

Er verbrachte einige Sekunden damit die Maus in einer kleinen Kiste zu verstauen, bevor er seine zuckenden Mundwinkel soweit im Griff hatte, dass er dem wütenden Mann gefahrlos ins Gesicht blicken konnte – zumindest ohne größere Gefahr, in einem Duell Mann gegen Mann zu enden. Zu viele Jahre Erfahrung mit Ron hatten ihn gelehrt, nicht vorschnell über Gefühlsausbrüche zu lachen.

„Hast Du Sunny gesehen?" fragte Remus mit eigenartiger Stimme.

Ohoh, wenn sie der Grund für diesen Bruch der Fassung war, dann würde er ihr einen Geschenkkorb schulden. „Nein. Kann ich Dir helfen, Moony?"

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann flog etwas Dunkles durch die Luft und landete neben Harry auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Was ist genau zwischen ihr … Sunny … und mir … meinem jüngeren Ich passiert?" fragte Remus mit deutlich schwankender Stimme. Du meine Güte, hatte sie ihm grade eröffnet, dass sie eine Außerirdische war? Er benahm sich zumindest so!

Harrys Neugier hinderte ihn daran, sofort zu antworten. Er hob das Ding auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und nahm den Tanga, den Remus hinübergeworfen hatte, in Augenschein. Anerkennend stieß er einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Offenbar mehr als ich wusste", murmelte er, nicht mehr in der Lage sein Grinsen noch länger zurückzuhalten. „Was muss man denn tun, um so etwas Heißes zu verdienen?"

„Das wollte ich von Dir wissen!"

Harry drehte den Tanga hin und her und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz Sandra zu fragen, wo sie so etwas herbekam. Cho würde darin wunderbar aussehen.

„Hol´ Deine Gedanken aus Deinem ehelichen Schlafzimmer, junger Mann!" Manchmal wünschte sich Remus wirklich den schüchternen, blassen Jungen zurück, der Harry mal gewesen war … Sirius hatte einen deutlich schlechten Einfluss auf ihn.

Harry zog eine Schnute, bevor er den Tanga wieder zurückgab. Remus wurde ein wenig grau im Gesicht, als er ihn entgegennahm und stopfte ihn hastig in seine Umhangtasche. „Meines Wissens nach habt ihr nur wild rumgeknutscht, getanzt, euch verliebt angesehen. Aber hey, was hinter der Gästezimmer-Tür von Mila und Sirius passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht solltest Du die Zwei fragen. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht gelauscht haben …"

Bei diesem Gedanken kehrten die Kopfschmerzen zurück. Remus rieb sich gequält die Schläfen und Harry gluckste. „Das war ein Scherz, Remus. Nicht mal Sirius wäre so geschmacklos! Frag´ sie doch einfach selbst!" Ermutigend klopfte er Remus auf die Schulter. „Wenn es jemand weiß, dann sie."

Nun ja. Er würde wohl nicht drum herum kommen. Er würde sie ganz ruhig und gelassen fragen. Wie ein zivilisierter Mensch … Bestimmt.

* * *

Also machte sich Remus auf die Suche nach Sandra. Er betete lautlos darum, sie nicht ausgerechnet im Lehrerzimmer zu finden und wurde zu seiner Erleichterung belohnt. Keine Spur von ihr. Vermutlich konnten alle seine Kollegen ihm von Gesicht ablesen, dass er einen SPITZEN-TANGA mit sich herumschleppte. Noch heute Abend würde er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Oder als Perverser von McGonnagal nach Askaban verfrachtet werden!

Auch auf den Ländereien fand er sie nicht, Hermine hatte sie nicht gesehen – oh Gott, sie hatte so wissend geguckt! Hatte Harry gepetzt? – also wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen. Er rief eine Hauselfe und fragte das winzige Wesen nach Sandra. Sie hieß Bubbles und erklärte ihm mit piepsiger Stimme, dass Professor Gray in der Küche sei. Er wusste nicht, ob er aufatmen oder tot umfallen sollte.

Letzteres wäre ihm zumindest lieber gewesen …

Aber er folgte Bubbles in die Küche.

Sandra stand mitten in dem gewölbeartigen Raum an einen der Herde gelehnt und hielt ein kleines Kristall-Schälchen in einer Hand, gefüllt mit etwas, das wohl wie rote Grütze anmutete. Es war fast leer. Und das Furchtbare daran war- sie aß es offensichtlich OHNE Löffel! Viel mehr schleckte sie das Schüsselchen vollkommen aus, indem sie mit einem Finger an den Wänden entlangfuhr und sich dann mit genüsslichem Gesichtsausdruck diesen über ihre einladenden Lippen schob.

‚_St. Mungos, reservieren Sie schon Mal ein Zimmer für mich …' _

„Professor Gray?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm hinüber, den Finger immer noch im Mund. Und anstatt ihn dort endlich zu entfernen, grinste sie ihn an und entblößte so auch noch ihre ebenmäßigen Zähne. Erst dann verschwand er.

„Remus!" Sie stellte das Schälchen zurück auf die Arbeitsfläche links von ihr und kam auf ihn zu. Hatte sie schon immer einen so aufreizenden Hüftschwung gehabt?

‚_Okay, reiß Dich zusammen, Moony! Du bist schließlich keine 13 mehr und hattest grade Deinen ersten feuchten Traum!' _Obwohl so manch´ ein Schüler seinen Ersten vermutlich mit dieser Professorin gehabt hatte …

„Alles in Ordnung? Hast Du gefunden, was Du gesucht hast?" fragte sie mit unschuldigem Blick. Unwillkürlich huschte bei diesen Worten sein Blick über ihre Bluse, ihre Brüste und er fragte sich, ob sie das betreffende „Gegenstück" wohl an ihrem Körper trug.

„Ich … ich …" _‚…mache mich grade zum kompletten Vollidioten!' _

Sie lächelte ihn nur an und sagte nichts.

Hexe!

„Es gab da eine Verwechslung", brachte er endlich über die Lippen und klopfte sich in Gedanken dafür selbst auf die Schulter. Gut gemacht, keine vollkommene Blamage! „Ich habe da etwas erhalten, dass … dass …"

‚… _ich Dir erst anziehen und danach sofort wieder ausziehen will!' _

‚_Halt Dich Klappe!_' fauchte er seine innere Stimme wütend an._ ‚Ich bin nicht so vollkommen schwanzgesteuert wie andere Kerle!'_

Konnten innere Stimmen höhnisch lachen?

„Was denn?" fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

„Das … das gebe ich Dir später. Wenn Du mit mir nach oben kommen würdest, dann …"

Sunny grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Aber Remus! Du gehst ja ran!"

Scharlachrot von den Zehen bis in die Haarspitzen starrte er sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. Vermutlich konnte er grade als Weasley durchgehen.

Sandra kämpfte gegen ein Lachen und beschloss, dass sie ihn vermutlich für den heutigen Tag genug geneckt hatte. Diese offensichtliche Anmache schien er nicht gewöhnt zu sein …

„Eigentlich war es ein Geschenk", erklärte sie ihm schlicht, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Damit Du ab und zu an mich denkst." Ihre Lippen berührten seine Wange nur federleicht, trotzdem zuckten Stromstöße durch seinen Körper. Er schluckte laut und wollte etwas sagen. Doch zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen ließ diese Frau ihn einfach stehen!

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Prust! Keuch! Kicher! Japs! Die Frau ist einfach köstlich! Bin gespannt, aus welcher Richtung sie ihn das nächste Mal attackiert! Sie soll es nur nicht übertreiben, sonst ergreift er die Flucht!_

_Haben wir jetzt Mitleid mit ihm? NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Oder etwa doch! Lasst es mich wissen, okay? Hihihi!_


	20. Vom Schicksal und von Hinterteilen

_**A/N: **Okay, ihr Süßen, euer Warten hat ein Ende. Immerhin haben wir Remus im letzten Kapitel so heftig zugesetzt, dass er gar nicht anders kann. Hormone sind doch was Schönes … (Zwinker!) _

**LaImmortel:** Ich denke, da wird Dir Remus voll zustimmen. Hihihi! Auf Milas Namen bin ich einfach so gekommen, während ich Auto gefahren bin und mir meine erste Geschichte im Kopf zusammen gepusselt habe. Wieso?

**Leni:** Manche Menschen müssen zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden. Und Remus ist einer von ihnen. (Seufz!) Ich fand den Film auch gut. Nur die Friedhofs-Szene mit Voldemort war viel zu sehr gekürzt! Und Sirius hat mir gefehlt!

**Marrychan:** Tief durchatmen, Süße! Die nächste Padfoot-Dosis kommt sofort! Versprochen! Ich fand grade die Friedhofs-Szene im Film viel zu kurz und hektisch abgehandelt. Aber na ja. Beta-Leserin wird man bei mir, wenn man ein totaler Einzelheiten-Crack ist – darin bin ich nämlich die allerletzte Flasche! (Seufz!) Und man muss so einen wahnsinnig gute Autorin sein, wie RemusBride (meine Beta) einfach ist.

**ReSeSi:** Wann er aufgeben wird, gegen Sunny anzukämpfen? Jetzt! (Zwinker!)

**RemusBride:** Du weißt eben am besten, was der Kuschelwolf braucht! Und Mitleid ist es definitiv nicht! Hihihihihi! Drück Dich!

**Jean:** Was ich mit Remus mache? Ihn fertig? Wieso? (Grins!) Und ob meine Beta und ich stolz darauf sind aus Dir eine … wie hast Du es genannt? „gehirnamputierten, besessenen, bemitleidenswerten Person" war es, glaube ich … zu machen. Obwohl ich das nicht ganz bestätigen kann. Das ist nun mal unser „Job"! (Zwinker!)

**Uli:** Hach, na gut. Dabei war es grade so lustig. Ich verspreche, Remus nicht länger zu quälen … (Zwinker!)

**SilverHoney: **ENDLICH! Ich finde auch, dass Moony es nicht anders verdient hat. Und die Belohnung ist schließlich zum Greifen nah, er müsste nur mal die Hand ausstrecken!

**Midnight:** Warum darfst Du denn nicht aufstehen? Um Himmels Willen!

**LokiSlytherin:** Uh oh, dass mit dem „nicht mehr der Jüngste" hat er gehört. Ich sehe ganz deutlich das Marauder-Glitzern in Remus Augen! Auf geht´s, Süßer, zeig´ Loki ruhig, wer hier nicht mehr der Jüngste ist! Hihihi! Danke für die Hilfe!

**Imobilus: **Ich werde hier wirklich noch dick! Aber Butterbier und Kuchen waren sooooo lecker! Danke schön! Auf Greyback müssen wir (Gott sei Dank) noch ein wenig warten! Erst einmal locken wir Moony komplett aus der Reserve!

**Kapitel 17: Vom Schicksal und von Hinterteilen**

Es war die schlimmste Woche seines Lebens! Oder die Schönste? So ganz fand Remus es nicht heraus, was ihn zu der Überlegung brachte, dass schön und schrecklich wahrlich nahe beieinander lagen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sandra es mit Absicht tat. Diese fast unbedachten winzigen Berührungen – egal, wohin er sich wandte, sie war da. Auf den Schulfluren, im Lehrerzimmer und natürlich bei jeder Mahlzeit.

Entweder streifte ihr Bein das Seine, oder ihre Fingerspitzen strichen kurz über seine Hand. Manchmal drängelte sie sich auch so nah sie konnte an ihm vorbei, damit er auch ja jeden Zentimeter von ihr spürte. Immer mit einem winzigen, verführerischen Lächeln und einem leisen „Oh, Entschuldige" auf den sinnlichen Lippen.

Noch schlimmer war, dass er reagierte. Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, dass er seine Hand auf dem Tisch so platzierte, dass sie ihn mühelos erreichte. Und wenn sie an ihm vorbei ging, landeten seine Hände grundsätzlich auf ihrer Hüfte. Er konnte an fast nichts anderes denken außer an die nächste Möglichkeit, Sunny zu berühren!

Und dann waren da auch noch andere Dinge, die ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben drohten – wie sie den Löffel für ihren Tee in den Mund schob, nachdem sie Zucker hinein gerührt hatte. Wie sie sich von ihrem verdammten allmorgendlichen Crossaint hinunter getropfte Marmelade auf einem Finger in den Mund schob.

Und ihr Geruch.

Er hatte sich nicht verändert, immer noch betörender Rosenduft gepaart mit warmem Sonnenschein – aber jetzt schien sein Körper ihn nötiger zu haben als Sauerstoff. Der blaue Pullover, den er aus seiner Zeitreise mitgebracht hatte wurde Folterinstrument und einziger Trost in einem, wenn er nachts allein in seinem Bett wach lag und mit sich rang, entweder eiskalt duschen zu gehen – oder sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen wie ein 14-jähriger …

Remus trödelte auf Fluren herum, scheuchte seine Schüler so schnell es ging hinaus und verrenkte sich den Kopf nach ihr, in der Hoffnung erneut etwas von ihr zu erhaschen. Diesen verruchten Slip hatte er an dem Tag, an dem sie ihm diesen „geschenkt" hatte tief in seiner Sockenschublade verborgen – und ihn seitdem Millionen Mal wieder hervorgekramt, nur um bei seinem Anblick die Bilder zu genießen, die ihn durchströmten.

Er träumte von ihr. Auch wenn er wach war. Schwere, erotische Träume von ihren Schenkeln, die sich um ihn schlangen, von dem Gefühl in ihr zu sein, ihr winzige Seufzer zu entlocken, wenn er sich qualvoll langsam in ihr bewegte. Fast konnte er ihre glatte, warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Jede freie Sekunde war erfüllt von dieser Frau.

Kurz gesagt, nach dieser Woche war er ein nervliches Wrack! Er war so fertig, dass er eines Abends bei Sirius und Mila vor der Haustür stand und wirklich erwartete, dass sein bester Freund, der Mann, der ein Feingefühl eines Hornschwanzweibchens hatte, ihm helfen könne. Aber hey – Sirius hatte Mila! Und er war glücklich! Holzkopf oder nicht …

* * *

Sirius begrüßte ihn in seiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art mit den Worten: „Gott, siehst Du Scheiße aus, Moony!" Und nur die kleine Lily, die auf Remus zugestürmt kam und ihn mit hunderten von Schmetterlingsküssen begrüßte, hielt ihn davon ab Padfood zu antworten, dass dieser vermutlich kaum besser aussehen würde, wenn er seit Tagen nicht mehr vernünftig schlief und mittlerweile einen Tennisarm vom ständigen Masturbieren hätte.

Er wollte sterben!

Sanft setzte Remus Lily zurück auf den Fußboden und strich ihr über die Wange. „Sei nicht böse, Süßes, aber ich müsste mit Deinem Daddy allein sprechen. Okay!"

Sie nickte und stürmte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Mila grade dabei gewesen war, ihrer Tochter und Sirius eine Muggel-Geschichte vorzulesen.

„Jetzt erfahre ich nie, ob Aschenputtel ihren Prinzen bekommt", seufzte Sirius gespielt theatralisch und führte Remus in die kleine Bibliothek. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich Moony in einen der riesigen Ohrensessel fallen und nahm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln das geschliffene Glas mit Feuerwhiskey entgegen.

„Alles okay mit Dir?"

Fast aus Gewohnheit wollte Remus die Frage seines Freundes bejahen, doch im letzten Moment schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Bei ihm war momentan gar nichts in Ordnung.

„Wie viel hat Harry Dir erzählt?" fragte er stattdessen und stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases in einem Zug hinunter. Der Whiskey hinterließ ein angenehmes Brennen in seiner Magengrube.

„Nicht viel." Sirius, der zwar ebenfalls ein Glas mit der feurigen Flüssigkeit in der Hand hielt, es allerdings nur zwischen den Handflächen hin- und herdrehte, zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat mir lediglich gesagt, ich soll mich darauf gefasst machen, Dich bald hier vor meiner Tür zu haben." Er nahm Remus das leere Glas aus der Hand und reichte ihm sein Volles. „Hier. So wie Du aussiehst, brauchst Du es dringender als ich."

Dankbar stürzte Remus auch das zweite Glas hinunter und rieb sich dann müde die Augen. „Padfood? Was ist zwischen mir und Sunny geschehen, als ich … weg war?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass es um Sunny geht." Sirius lehnte sich zurück und maß ihn mit einem dieser scharfen Blicke, die Moony seit Askaban an ihm kannte. „Sagtest Du nicht, Du hättest alles miterlebt? Es wären für Dich etwas wie Erinnerungen?"

Remus nickte und seufzte laut. „Das waren sie auch. Ich kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie ich gelitten habe bei manchen von diesen Dingen. Aber euer Gedächtniszauber hat sie fast vollkommen ausgelöscht. Es sind nur noch Schatten in meinem Kopf. Weißt Du, wie frustrierend es ist zu wissen, dass es glückliche Tage gab und sich nicht daran erinnern zu können?"

Sirius warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Nein, Remus. Keine Ahnung! Ich war ja nie in Askaban und habe 12 Jahre meines Lebens mit Dementoren verbracht, die ihr Bestes getan haben um jede verfluchte glückliche Erinnerung aus meinem Hirn zu saugen. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wovon Du redest!"

Remus zuckte bei diesen Worten ein wenig zusammen und murmelte ein leises „Entschuldigung". Wieso war er plötzlich so taktlos?

Sirius tat seine Entschuldigung mit einem Handwedeln ab und beugte sich vor. „Es sind nur Vermutungen, Remus. Wir haben nie darüber geredet. Aber ich denke, dass Du sie geliebt hast. Und das von ganzem Herzen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Dich jemals so glücklich gesehen zu haben, wie wenn sie in Deiner Nähe war."

Röte zeichnete Remus' Wangen und er holte tief Luft, bevor er leise fragte: „Haben wir …?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Wann?"

„Direkt nach Vollmond. Zumindest war Deine Tür magisch verriegelt, Sandra war bei Dir und Lily hat ihren Eltern die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil ihr Onkel Moony sie nicht rein lassen wollte."

„SIE HAT MICH GESEHEN?" Schon wieder dieser schnelle Wechsel in der Gesichtsfarbe. Sirius wurde schwindelig beim Hinsehen.

„Yep. Sie weiß von Deiner Lycantrophie. UND …" Er wies seinen Freund mit einer Handbewegung an, seinen Mund zu halten. „… sie hat keine Angst vor Dir oder hat sich geekelt oder sonst was. Also denke nicht einmal an so etwas!"

„Das erklärt die Bilder …" Remus vergrub das jetzt wieder erhitzte Gesicht in den Händen.

Sirius verdrehte vielsagend die Augen und rutschte endgültig nach vorn, um seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen.

„Eigentlich mag sie Werwölfe richtig gern. In ihrer Kindheit hat sie ein Werwolf …"

„… gerettet", vollendete Remus den Satz mit merkwürdiger Stimme. Sirius hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue.

„Woher weißt Du das?"

Remus hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. Als dieser verstand, fragte er fassungslos: „DU?"

Nur ein Nicken.

Ziemlich verblüfft sah Sirius ihn an und Remus erzählte ihm alles - von Dr. Murtigar, der Fertigstellung des Wolfsbanntrankes, Greybacks Angriff auf das kleine Mädchen, das später einmal zu dieser wunderschönen, sexy Frau werden sollte und dem Versuch des Flohbeutels, den Erfinder des Wolfsbanntrankes zu töten.

Erstaunlich geduldig hörte Sirius ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Dann packte er seinen Freund an den Schultern.

„Okay, Herr Professor! Ich weiß, dass Du an solche Dinge nicht glaubst und Du nichts davon hören willst. Aber das Schicksal hat nicht nur an Deine Tür geklopft, es hat Dir förmlich in den ARSCH getreten! Sofort zurück nach Hogwarts mit Dir! Und dort wirst Du an ihre Tür klopfen, ihr augenblicklich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sie nach professionellster Marauderart vernaschen, bis ihr hören und sehen vergeht! Und wenn Du es nicht tust, schwöre ich Dir, das ICH Dir in den Arsch treten werde!"

Er erwartete Widerspruch, irgendwelche fadenscheinige Entschuldigungen – doch Remus erhob sich brav aus seinem Sessel und nickte. An der Haustür angekommen blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen und grinste Sirius an.

„Aber bevor ich das tue …" Padfood erwartete das Schlimmste. „…werde ich das Gegenstück zu diesem skandalösen String-Tanga suchen!"

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Wehe Padfoot will jetzt alles über diesen verdammten Slip wissen! Halt ihn nicht auf, Sirius! Sonst gibt es Saures! Ich will weiter lesen! (Sabbert gerade auf die Tastatur)_

_Nein, keine Sorge, mein Kuschelwauwau ist brav! Auch wenn ihn seine Neugier fast umbringt! Nächstes KApitel wird dann endlich wieder heiß! Also schön Reviews schreiben, okay!_


	21. Auf der Suche nach verlorenen Dingen

_**A/N:** Let´s get ready to rumble! Also, hier noch mal die Warnung: ihr lest hier eine **M-Rating-Story**, in der es nicht nur ums Kuscheln geht. Wenn ihr also Sex zwischen Mann und Frau nicht lesen wollt, überspringt bitte dieses Kapitel! Okay! Den anderen: viel Spaß!_

**Calista:** Danke für das dicke Lob! Und hier folgt der „heiße Scheiß". Hihi!

**Lia:** Da ist sie wieder – die Smiley-Frau! Juhuu! Danke schön!

**Uli:** Nicht wahr? Padfood kann ja fast herrschsüchtig sein. (Zwinker!)

**Cdt:** Na, wenn Du heiße Kapitel liebst … viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Sanny:** Kein Problem, hauptsache Du bist jetzt wieder da.

**Leni:** Wenn jeder, der es ihm angedroht hat Moony jetzt wirklich in den Ar… tritt – na dann, gute Nacht. Er wird nie wieder sitzen können! Hihihi!

**ReSeSi:** Moony macht sich schon brav warm für den Spurt zu Sunny. Hihihi! Heißt jetzt nicht mehr „Lola rennt", sondern „Remus rennt"!

**Marrychan: **Oh Gott, jetzt hast Du Sirius aber in eine halbe Midlife-Crisis gestürzt. Keine Sorge, Schatz! Ich finde Dich auch älter noch ganz sexy!

**Jean:** Untalentierte Taugenichtse? Warte, ich probier es mal … Nee, funktioniert nicht. (GRINS!) Ich hoffe, Dein Nachbar ist nach diesem Kapitel in Greif-Weite. Hihihi! Dankes-E-Mails bitte an meine E-Mail-Adresse!

**Giftschnecke:** Auch recht einfühllose Animagi finden mal die richtigen Worte … Hihihi! Und nein, Remus findet das Gegenstück nicht – aber er sucht heftigst! Lies´ selbst! (GRINS!)

**LokiSlytherin:** Wie er diesen schönen Moment „zelebriert"? Hoffentlich höchst leidenschaftlich … (Zwinker!)

**RemusBride: **Die Sache mit dem Earl Grey hat ihn jetzt aber gebranntmarkt. Das wird Remus nie wieder los. Genauso wenig wie den „Stock im Hintern". Hihihi! Sirius lässt übrigens fragen, ob Du ihn nicht trotzdem festhalten könntest! Er würde so gern … Na ja, kennst ihn ja. (Zwinker!) Hab´ Dich lieb!

**Imobilus:** Nenn´ mich ruhig „Dumbledores persönlichen Folterknecht". Hihihihihi! Und der Kuchen ist echt kalorienfrei! Juhuu! Mehr davon! Damit könntest Du reich werden!

**Kapitel 20: Auf der Suche nach verlorenen Dingen**

Ziemlich unruhig wanderte Sandra durch ihr Zimmer in Hogwarts, verschob irgendwelche Dinge, stellte sie wieder an ihren Platz und warf immer wieder einen unruhigen Blick aus ihrem Fenster. Remus. Wo steckte dieser Mann denn? Er schmiss nämlich grade ihre lieb gewonnenen Rituale über den Haufen!

Normalerweise saß er um diese Uhrzeit immer in seinem Zimmer, mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß, einer riesigen Tasse Tee neben sich und las. Das konnte er übrigens stundenlang tun. Und sie liebte es mittlerweile, ihn bloß dabei anzusehen – die konzentriert gerunzelte Stirn oder die Art, wie er einen Finger an die Lippen führte, ihn mit der Zungespitze befeuchtete, um besser umblättern zu können. Normalerweise hasste sie so etwas. Aber bei ihm wünschte sie sich, dieses verdammte Buch zu sein!

Von ihrem Fenster konnte sie seinen Lieblings-Leseplatz ziemlich genau erkennen und in den letzten Tagen hatte sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht ihn in diesen stillen Abendstunden zu beobachten und sich auszumalen dort bei ihm zu sein. Sich einfach an ihn zu schmiegen und so lange an seinem Ohr zu knabbern, bis er das dumme Buch vergaß und sich ihr widmete …

Ihr Plan, diesen Mann endlich aus der Reserve zu locken, lief auf Hochtouren. Und sie konnte durchaus Erfolge verbuchen, das hatte sie sehr wohl bemerkt. Er erwiderte ihre flüchtigen Berührungen, berührte sie von sich aus – auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte.

Aber mit dieser durchaus erfolgreichen Methode machte sich Sunny selbst das Leben schwer … jedes Mal, wenn er sie berührte, drohte ihr das Herz aus der Brust zu hüpfen. Einfach durch die Tatsache, dass seine Berührungen ganz anders waren als bei seinem jüngeren Ich.

Bestimmter.

Besitzergreifender.

Fordernder.

Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie er sich im Bett verändert haben mochte … zumindest nicht, bevor sie in ihrem Bett lag und sich ihren Phantasien hingeben konnte.

Unwillkürlich begann sie sich mit einer Hand Luft zuzufächeln, als sei die Temperatur ihres Zimmers plötzlich sprunghaft angestiegen. Oh Gott, sie wollte ihn! Und er war so … so … zickig!

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Tür aufriss, in Erwartung eines ihrer Kollegen, der irgendeine Frage hatte oder sonst etwas Unwichtiges wollte. Na ja … Kollege stimmte wenigstens. Denn anstatt Professor Sinistra oder Professor Flitwick stand das Objekt ihrer ungezähmten Begierde vor der Tür und lächelte sie an. Würde er es sehr eigenartig finden, wenn sie sich die Bluse aufriss und „Nimm mich, ich bin Dein!" schrie?

‚_Reiß Dich zusammen, Sandra! Wenn Du ihn endlich weich gekocht hast, wird er um Dich betteln!' _

„Remus!" Stolz bemerkte sie den leicht überraschten Ton in ihrer Stimme, der fast so klang, als wäre sie nicht kurz davor ihn anzuspringen, sondern eher ehrlich überrascht über sein Erscheinen. Und die leichte Atemlosigkeit, die sie immer befiel, wenn er ihr so nahe war, passte Gott sei Dank perfekt.

Er lächelte dieses sexy schiefe Lächeln, bevor er mit leiser Stimme fragte: „Störe ich?"

Grade noch rechtzeitig vermied sie ein heftiges Kopfschütteln. Und sie hielt es für besser, die Arme lässig vor der Brust zu verschränken, damit ihm ihre harten Brustspitzen nicht sofort auffielen. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich hab´ mich schon gefragt, wo Du steckst."

Ups, verraten. Und natürlich hob er fragend eine Augenbraue. Schnell vom Thema ablenkend fragte sie: „Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er langte in seine Umhangtasche. „Ich hab´ mich gefragt, ob Du mir suchen helfen kannst."

„Wonach?"

Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, bevor er sie rasch zurück in ihr Zimmer schob und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Seine Hände machten Sunny ganz fürchterlich weiche Knie – auch wenn er nur eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und die andere an ihrer Schulter hatte.

Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, baumelte plötzlich ihr Spitzen-Tanga vor ihrer Nase. Sie gab es auf, unbeteiligt wirken zu wollen und ließ das begeisterte Lächeln zu, welches schon die ganze Zeit in ihr hoch drängte.

„Und da fängst Du hier an zu suchen?" versuchte sie unbeteiligt zu klingen. Es misslang gründlich – und ihr war es egal! Bei dem Blitzen in seinen Augen!

„Da ich weiß, dass Du zumindest ähnliche Exemplare besitzt."

„Woher?"

„Ich habe sie an Dir gesehen."

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als ihr klar wurde, was er versuchte ihr zu sagen. Dass er sich erinnerte. Sie hatte es geschafft!

„Dann fang mal an zu suchen …"

Für einen winzigen Moment veränderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und er sah sie fragend an. Sie erwiderte den Blick so fest sie konnte und ohne sich zu rühren. Genug der Spielchen. Zumindest von ihrer Seite – jetzt war er dran!

Er zögerte höchstens noch eine Sekunde, bevor er dicht an sie herantrat. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend hob er die Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Dann quälend langsam über ihre vollen Lippen. Und schließlich die Kurve ihres Halses entlang. Seine Berührung war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Und er konnte den flatternden Puls an ihrem Hals spüren, wie ein gefangener Vogel, der verzweifelt darum kämpfte, frei gelassen zu werden.

Genüsslich schloss Sunny die Augen. Am Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse hielt Remus an und strich den Stoff entlang. Sie hatte zwei kleine Knöpfe bereits geöffnet und er konnte den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erahnen. Er schluckte hart. So schön. So weiblich. So Sein.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken – hey, da war ja doch noch ein Funken Spontaneität in ihm – packte er sie und hob sie hoch. Als Sunny den Boden unter ihren Füßen verlor, entfuhr ihr ein winziger Schrei. Nur Sekunden später spürte sie die Tischplatte ihres Schreibtisches unter sich. Remus setzte sie ab – und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine hungrigen Lippen.

Sunny wäre einfach auf die Platte unter sich niedergesunken, wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss, doch Remus hielt sie fest an seinen starken Körper gepresst, umschlang sie mit den Armen und drängte sich ungefragt zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Atemlos lösten sie sich erst eine Ewigkeit später wieder voneinander.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?" fragte er nach einem tiefen Atemzug, um seine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe noch nie ‚nein' zu Dir gesagt, mein schöner Wolf. Und ich werde es auch nie tun."

Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte bei ihren Worten, als sie das, was er war so selbstverständlich in ihr Liebesspiel mit einbezog. Dann konnte er nicht anders als lächeln.

Neckend strich er erneut über den Stoff an ihrem Halsausschnitt.

„Ich wollte suchen", begann er vage, wie zu sich selbst, als wolle er sich daran erinnern, weshalb er gekommen war und mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschicklichkeit öffnete er den ersten noch geschlossenen Knopf ihrer Bluse. Sie erzitterte, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über das jetzt neu sichtbare Stückchen Dekoltè strich.

Der nächste Knopf sprang auf und auch der Dritte. Jedem neuen Stück Haut widmete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und ließ Sunny zu einem Häufchen wimmernder Erwartung unter seinen kühnen Händen schmelzen.

„Ich fürchte, da ist es nicht", seufzte er irgendwann gespielt enttäuscht, nachdem er mit einem Finger fast schon konzentriert über den Spitzen-BH unter ihrer halb geöffneten Bluse gefahren war und machte Anstalten, seine Hände von ihr fortzunehmen. Hastig ergriff sie sie und hielt sie fest, während sie ihm tief in die dunklen, grauen Augen blickte.

„Vielleicht solltest Du gründlicher nachschauen", murmelte sie – und mit einem Ruck zerrissen sie zusammen wie auf ein stummes Kommando die Bluse. Knöpfe flogen in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Mehr brauchte er nicht. Er schob mit beiden Händen den nun hervorblitzenden champagnerfarbenen BH nach oben und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Brust. Sie schrie leise auf, als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustspitze reizte, sie tief in seinen wunderbaren Mund sog und sie schließlich mit einem leisen, schmatzenden Geräusch wieder frei ließ. Während er sich ihrer anderen Brust widmete, vergrub sie ihre Hände tief in seinem Haar, sank zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht das ganze Schloss vor Wonne zusammen zu schreien.

Remus ließ seine Hände quälend langsam ihre Beine hinab gleiten, schlüpfte unter den Saum ihres Rockes und schob ihn hoch, über ihren Bauch. Sie trug halterlose Strümpfe und er gab ein fast gequältes Geräusch von sich.

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, was Du mir antust?" fragte er atemlos. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau gesehen, die so verrucht und sexy wirkte in diesem skandalösen Aufzug – die Bluse lose an ihrem Körper hinab fließend, die entblößten Brüsten mit den rosigen Spitzen noch feucht von seiner Zunge, dem zerknitterten, hochgeschobenen Rock und diesen schwarzen Strümpfen, die ihre Schenkel bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel bedeckten.

Mit brennendem Blick starrte er den Slip an, der das Paradies für ihn verhüllt hielt. Allein unter seinem Blick wurde Sandra feucht. Sie stütze sich auf die Ellbogen und suchte seinen Blick. Als er aufblickte erschauerte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Was willst Du tun?" fragte sie leise, einladend und strich mit einem ihre bestrumpften Füße seinen Oberschenkel entlang. Er zögerte kurz, beugte sich zum Boden hinab und hob dann, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, den schwarzen Spitzen-Tanga vom Boden auf, den er bei ihrem ersten Kuss achtlos fallen gelassen hatte und erhob sich erneut.

„Ich will, dass Du den hier trägst", erklärte er leise und hielt ihn in die Höhe, bevor er heftig hinzufügte: „Bei Merlin, ich will jede Erinnerung an einen anderen Mann aus Deinem Kopf löschen. Du sollst an keinen Anderen denken, wenn Du dieses verruchte Stückchen Stoff trägst. Auch wenn ich selbst der Andere war. Es sollen endlich MEINE Erinnerungen werden, Sunny!"

Sandra verstand und nickte leicht. Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, bevor er beide Hände in ihr Höschen schob. Ihr Kopf fiel ihr mit einem leisen Seufzer in den Nacken und er stellte befriedigt fest, dass sie dieses Geräusch bei seinem jüngeren Ich nicht gemacht hatte. Seine Finger fuhren über ihren Po, ihre Schenkel hinab und stülpten den Stoff über ihre Fesseln. Als er ihn achtlos zu Boden warf, stieg ihm dieser urtümliche Geruch nach weiblicher Lust in die Nase und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht seine Hose hinabzuzerren und sich tief in ihr zu vergraben.

Er schob den Tanga in einer einzigen, ungeduldigen Bewegung über ihre Füße, ihre Schenkel hinauf und weidete sich einen Moment an dem bloßen Anblick. Dann löste er sanft ihre Schenkel um sich, die sie erneut ungeduldig um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte.

Sandra hob erneut den Kopf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Er stellte ihre Füße nur zurück auf die Tischplatte.

„Schließ die Augen", bat er mit rauer Stimme.

„Was hast Du vor?"

„Ich muss mich in bestimmten Dingen revangieren."

Sunny zitterte bei seinen Worten, allerdings eher aus Erwartung als aus Angst. Dann tat sie, wie ihr geheißen. Sie konnte spüren, wie er sich über sie beugte und ihre Lippen erneut in Besitz nahm. Als er sich von ihr löste, flüsterte er leise: „Entspann Dich. Bitte." Sandra nickte nur und ließ sich vollkommen zurücksinken.

Seine Hände fuhren zärtlich über ihre Brüste, ihre Rippen entlang, ihren Bauch und verließen sie dann. Dann spürte sie ihn im Schoß. Sie keuchte auf, als er ihren Tanga zur Seite schob und mit seiner Zunge über ihre Fältchen strich. Sunny keuchte auf und grub in Ermangelung einer anderen Möglichkeit ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres Rockes. Er tauchte in sie ein, trank sie förmlich und Sunny vergrub das Gesicht hilflos in den Händen.

„Remus …" Ihre Stimme klang fern, abgehackt, atemlos. Unerträgliche Spannung baute sich in ihr auf und es schien fast so, als hätte sie verlernt zu atmen. Als sie explodierte, schrie sie seinen Namen.

* * *

Moony gönnte ihr eine Pause, in der sie heftig atmend völlig bewegungsunfähig einfach nur dalag. Sie vermochte nicht einmal ihre Augen zu öffnen. Als sie es dann schließlich tat und an ihrem schamlos entblößten Körper hinabblickte lächelte er zu ihr auf. Deutlichst zufrieden.

„Wenn Deine Schüler wüssten, wie Du in Wirklichkeit bist", flüsterte sie immer noch ein wenig atemlos.

„Nur bei Dir", widersprach er und zog sie hoch. Während er begann, sie sanft zu küssen, befreite er sie endlich aus der ganzen störenden Kleidung. Ihre Bluse segelte zu Boden, ebenso ihr BH und kurz darauf Rock und Höschen. Während er ihr die Strümpfe hinabrollte, bedeckte er ihre Schenkel mit winzigen Küssen.

Als er fertig war, begann er damit, seinen Krawattenknoten zu lösen. Mit ihrer Hilfe war auch bald sein Hemd vollständig geöffnet und als es sich über den Kopf ziehen wollte, hielt sie ihn auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Überrascht sah er sie an. Sunny grinste.

„Lass es an", bat sie leise, mit einem Blitzen in den schönen blau-grauen Augen. „Ich wollte schon immer einen Lehrer vernaschen."

Er stutze ein Sekunde, bevor er schlicht und ergreifend begann lauthals zu lachen. Sie genoss dieses Geräusch – es machte ihn um so vieles jünger. Übermütig packte er sie und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Sunny kreischte und kicherte ebenfalls, während sie halbherzig auf seinen Rücken eintrommelte. Vor einem großen, weichen Sessel stellte er sie zurück auf die Füße, ließ sich selbst hineinplumpsen und verschränkte die Hände entspannt hinter dem Kopf.

„Dein Lehrer steht Dir zur vollen Verfügung, mein Herz."

Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich nur in die Augen, bevor Sunny vor ihm auf die Knie ging und damit begann, seinen Gürtel zu lösen. Er wandte den Blick keine Sekunde ab, fast etwas wie Herausforderung in seinem Blick.

‚_Na warte, Freundchen! Dir wird Dein selbstgefälliges Grinsen noch vergehen'_, schwor sie sich im Stillen, während sie seine Erregung endgültig aus seinem Stoffgefängnis befreite. Er hob eine Augebraue, doch schon im nächsten Moment krallte er die Hände in die Armlehnen, als sie ihre Lippen langsam an ihm hinab gleiten ließ.

Beim Troll!

„Hast Du eine Ahnung … wie lange ich … oh Merlin …!" Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das würde er nicht lange durchhalten! Ganz, ganz sicher nicht!

Als er dachte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, ließ sie von ihm ab und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Sein offenes Hemd zur Seite schiebend ließ sie sich langsam auf ihn gleiten. Feuchte, verheißungsvolle Hitze empfing ihn. Ganz langsam begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen, weiche, sanfte Bewegungen, die sein Denken ausschalteten. Zärtlich strichen ihre Lippen über seine und er genoss es. Genoss es wirklich. Aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es nicht genug war. Er wollte ihr näher sein. Eins mit ihr werden, ein Wesen, eine Seele.

Remus Hände strichen über ihre weiche Haut, er hörte ihr leises Keuchen, spürte ihre winzigen Küsse. Aber es reichte einfach nicht! Es reichte nicht!

Sein Wolfsinstinkt, den er sonst so sorgfältig in sich verbarg, brach hervor. Er stand plötzlich auf seinen Füßen, immer noch eins mit ihr. Hatte mit wenigen Schritten das Zimmer durchquert und presste sie gegen die nächste Wand. Fast ein wenig brutal umklammerte Moony ihren appetitlichen Po mit den Händen, hob Sunny ein Stückchen an und begann sich blindlings in sie zu treiben. Ihr wohliges, fast schon triumphierendes Keuchen wandelte sich in abgehackte kleine Schreie, während sie seine hungrigen Küsse erwiderte, seine Lust mit der gleichen Energie begegnete, sich ihm förmlich entgegenstellte und ihn herausforderte sie zu unterwerfen.

Heiße Lust überflutete Remus´ Logik und ließ einen Mann zurück, der zu lange auf wirkliche Erlösung gewartet hatte, um jetzt noch rücksichtsvoll zu sein. Er wollte ihren Körper besitzen, sie brandmarken, Sonne und Mond vereinigen. Heftig stieß er in sie hinein, spürte triumphierend, wie Sandra ein zweites Mal in seinen Armen kam, spürte ihre Fingernägel, die sich in seine Schultern bohrten. Und dann, mit einem wilden, fast schon tierischen Schrei verströmte er sich in ihr.

* * *

All die Philosophen, die vom Paradies erzählten waren Idioten! Dies´ war der erste Gedanke, den Remus wieder fassen konnte. Das Paradies war kein weit entfernter Ort, den Menschen kaum jemals erreichen konnten. Es war hier. In dieser wunderbaren Frau, die ihn immer noch umklammert hielt und deren Herz so kraftvoll schlug, dass er es in sich widerhallen spüren konnte. Er würde nie wieder ohne das Geräusch ihres Atems leben können!

In Zeitlupe hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie lächelte nur stumm, während sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn strich.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang unsicher, fast so als fürchte er aufzuwachen, wenn er zu laut sprach. Sie nickte, bevor sie ihm einen erhobenen Zeigefinger vors Gesicht hielt und ihn anfunkelte.

„Wenn ich jetzt schon wieder auch nur eine Silbe des Bedauern oder der Entschuldigung höre, dann …"

Er verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen, ehe sie weiter schimpfen konnte. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, gab sie nur ein sehr zufriedenes Geräusch von sich.

„Ich entschuldige mich nicht", versprach er leise, während er es irgendwie schaffte, hinüber zum Bett zu kommen und sie darauf sinken zu lassen. Das dieser Mann noch soviel Energie besaß, sie hier hinüberzutragen! Sunny selbst fühlte sich, als könne sie nie wieder einen Finger rühren. Trotzdem umschlang sie seinen Nacken erstaunlich fest mit den Händen und zog ihn mit sich. Nur zu gern ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und schloss sie fest in die Arme.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast Du mir das letzte Mal Ohrfeigen angedroht, wenn ich das wagen sollte."

Sunny antworte nicht mehr. Völlig erschöpft war sie, eng an ihn geschmiegt, eingeschlafen.

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Er erinnert sich! Juhu! Und was ist jetzt mit dem Pullover der zehnjährigen Sunny? Und dem zweiten Teil des Sets? Und wo ist mein Handtuch? Brauche dringend eine kalte Dusche!_

_Immer diese Ungeduld! Zu dem Pullover kommen wir noch, aber viiieeel später! War es denn Kuschelwolf nach eurem Geschmack! Bin schon ganz gespannt auf eure Meinung! Reviews, please!_


	22. Kinder? WO?

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich hab´ eine kleine Info für euch: hat den Autoren von Geschichten jetzt verboten, auf Reviewst innerhalb der Kapitel zu antworten. Wird dem nicht Folge geleistet, werden die betreffenden Geschichten gelöscht. Daher bitte ich euch jetzt um eines: wenn ihr eine Review schreibt, bitte loggt euch ein oder gebt eine E-Mail-Adresse an, denn nur so kann ich euch antworten. _

_Also, an **Leni, Marrychan, Lia und Imobilus:** ich hab´ euch nicht vergessen und danke euch herzlich für die Reviews, aber leider hattet ihr keine E-Mail-Adresse und somit konnte ich euch nichts schreiben. Sorry!_

_Und noch eines: BITTE, schreibt weiter Reviews! Sonst macht das Schreiben nur halb so viel Spaß! Okay, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen1_

**Kapitel 21: Kinder? WO?**

Sandra erwachte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden. Und die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden war fast sofort wieder da und zauberte ihr ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Remus! Er erinnerte sich an sie. Er war zu ihr gekommen. Und sie waren eins geworden.

Sunny steckte sich genüsslich und spürte erschauernd, wie die leichte Bettdecke über ihre bloßen Brüste strich. Hmmmm … Erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Moony nicht mehr neben sich spüren konnte. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, darum betend, dass nicht schon wieder irgendetwas passiert war, was sie erneut trennen würde. Zeitreisen – oder, schlimmer: Gewissenbisse oder edle Anwandlungen dieses Mannes!

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ihre Augen sich an das fahle Licht im Zimmer gewöhnten und sie etwas erkennen konnte. Erleichtert ließ sie ihren angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Remus lag immer noch neben ihr, vollkommen wach, und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Nicht einmal eine Armeslänge war er von ihr entfernt - und doch fehlte er Sunny so heftig, dass sie unwillkürlich die Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. Er kam ihr auf halbem Wege entgegen und verflocht seine Finger mit den ihren.

„Ich bin hier", beschwichtigte Moony leise und schenkte ihr ein winziges Lächeln. „Alles in Ordnung."

„Lügner." Ihre Stimme klang ein bisschen kratzig vom Schlaf, während sie seine Hand näher heran zog und sich fest in seinen jetzt ausgestreckten Arm schmiegte.

„_JETZT_ ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte sie dann mit fast etwas wie einem kleinen Schnurren in der Stimme.

Sie konnte spüren, wie sich seine Lippen erneut zu einem Lächeln verzogen, als er sie flüchtig auf die Stirn küsste.

Sunny gähnte verhalten. „Hast Du gar nicht geschlafen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

Erst zuckte Remus mit den Schultern, doch nach einer Weile seufzte er leise. „Ich habe es nicht gewagt, denke ich."

Sandra hob den Kopf um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er nahm dies´ als Gelegenheit, ihr die Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zu verschließen. Nur zu gern ließ sie es zu, kam aber nach der Beendigung dieses Kusses sofort zurück auf ihr Thema. „Warum?"

„Ich hatte Angst aufzuwachen und zu sehen, dass ich wieder nur alles geträumt habe …"

„Wieder?" Er hatte schon einmal davon geträumt?

Remus nickte. „Seit ich Dich das erste Mal sah, und Du dieses verdammten Croissant gegessen hast, fast jede Nacht."

Sie kicherte bei seinen Worten. „Was hat denn mein allmorgendliches Croissant damit zu tun?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sexy Du bist, wenn Du es isst."

Unwillkürlich bekam sie bei diesem offenen Kompliment Herzklopfen.

„Aber Du musst doch trotzdem schlafen."

Moony nickte und zog sie noch ein wenig dichter an seinen Körper. „Ja. Irgendwann. Aber nicht heute Nacht. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was ich alles verpasst hätte, wenn ich geschlafen hätte."

Sunny runzelte die Stirn über seine Worte. Passierten so unglaubliche Dinge in ihrem Zimmer, wenn sie schlief? „Was hättest Du denn verpasst?"

Er lachte über die Skepsis in ihrer Stimme. „Dich", antwortete er schlicht. „Die Art wie Du atmest. Wie Du lächelst im Schlaf. Du siehst so zufrieden aus …"

Ein wenig verlegen verbarg sie ihr Gesicht kurz an seiner Schulter. „Sie sind ein heilloser Charmeur, Mr. Lupin", schimpfte sie dann leise. „Vermutlich habe ich die ganze Zeit ins Kopfkissen gesabbert."

Jetzt gluckste er. „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Aber wenn Du möchtest, suche ich nach Pfützen."

Ein gut gezielter Schlag in die Rippen ließ ihn leise japsen.

„Au."

„Sei froh, dass ich viel zu müde bin, um meinen Zauberstab herzuaccioen! Denn sonst hättest Du jetzt irgendwelche fiesen Furunkel oder würdest kopfüber von der Decke hängen wie ein Vampir!"

„Die hängen nicht von der Decke!"

„Ach, sei still!"

„Nein, wirklich. Sie beißen nur in Hälse." Und mit einer flinken Bewegung demonstrierte er es ihr auf höchst Gänsehaut bescherende Weise. Sie seufzte leise und wohlig und er löste sich grinsend.

„Sie sind unersättlich, Miss Gray."

„Nur, wenn es sich lohnt, unersättlich zu sein …"

„Heißt das, Sie sind mit meinen Leistungen zufrieden, werte Dame?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht – Du hast nämlich aufgehört!" Sie konnte an seinem bebenden Brustkorb spüren, dass er lachte – bevor er etwas gegen ihre Unzufriedenheit tat …

* * *

Sonnenlicht kitzelte seine Nase und Remus vergrub das Gesicht missmutig in dem Kissen. So hell! Sein Zimmer lag doch auf der Westseite des Schlosses – wieso schien ihm die Sonne schon in diesen frühen Morgenstunden ins Gesicht? Er streckte sich genüsslich und blinzelte.

Erst als er eine Bewegung neben sich fühlte, erinnerte er sich, dass er in Sunnys Zimmer war. Ein träges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er ihren warmen Körper noch enger an sich zog und die Nase in ihrem Haar vergrub. Also war er doch eingeschlafen … Na ja, kein Wunder nach der letzten, Kräfte zehrenden Nacht. Sunny schmiegte sich eng an ihn und er schloss wieder zufrieden die Augen. So wollte er ab jetzt immer geweckt werden!

Nur sehr langsam drang in sein vom Schlaf benebeltes Gehirn, das er nicht nur von der Sonne geweckt worden war – sondern von einem vehementes Klopfen.

„Sandra? Sandra!"

Es war Hermine und Remus betete stumm darum, dass sie mit Sunny noch nicht so gut befreundet war, dass sie, wenn die Antwort ausblieb, einfach ins Zimmer geplatzt kam. Auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck konnte er verzichten, wenn sie ihn nackt neben dieser Traumfrau vorfand! Vermutlich wäre er dann Schuld an einer Sturzgeburt – und Ron würde ihm den Kopf abreißen!

Moony stupste Sunny sanft an, doch sie brummte nur unwillig. Hermine hatte allerdings mittlerweile aufgegeben, denn er konnte hören, wie sie den Gang hinuntereilte. Sandra, mittlerweile doch aufgewacht, blinzelte zu ihm auf, bevor sie ihn anlächelte und mit einer Hand über seine Hüfte strich. Er reagierte unwillkürlich und sie kicherte leise. „Guten Morgen."

„Das macht Dir Spaß, was!"

„Es ist sehr gut für mein Ego …", erklärte sie glucksend, bevor sie sich ausgiebigst streckte. „Wie spät ist es?"

Wie zur Antwort begann die große Turmuhr zu läuten und beide zählten stumm mit. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben … bei dem achten Schlag schossen beide in die Höhe und starrten sich an. Acht Uhr? Verflucht! Sie hatten verschlafen!

Hastig sprangen beide aus dem Bett und klaubten ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Während Remus auf einem Fuß durch das Zimmer hüpfte und versuchte, das andere Bein in seine Hose hinein zu bugsieren, betrachtete Sunny mit gerunzelter Stirn ihre lädierte Bluse. Seufzend feuerte sie sie zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch, in der Hoffnung, dass sich einer der Hauselfen ihrer annehmen würde, bevor sie zu ihrem Schrank hinübereilte und eine neue Bluse hervorkramte.

Remus war mittlerweile schon bei seinem Hemd angekommen, welches Gott sei Dank nicht so unter der nächtlichen Begegnung gestern gelitten hatte. Allerdings war es heillos zerknittert. Und dieser blöde Glättungs-Zauber wollte ihm nicht einfallen, während er unter dem Bett nach einem seiner Schuhe fischte. Er war schon immer schlecht gewesen in Haushaltszaubern! Fluchend kam er wieder auf die Füße und kämpfte sich seine Krawatte über den Kopf, die, wie er missmutig feststellte, heillos verknautscht und verdreht war. Also neu binden …

Sandra mühte sich derweilen mit dem Reißverschluss ihres Rockes ab. „Verdammt!" Sie warf Remus einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, der sofort seine Krawatte Krawatte sein ließ, zu ihr hinüberging und ihr half. Während er also mit dem verklemmten Reißverschluss kämpfte und gewann, band Sandra ihm seine Krawatte neu.

Als sie beide fertig waren, lächelten sie sich an. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss und nur mit Mühe konnten sie sich voneinander los reißen.

„Wir sind ein gutes Team, Miss Gray", murmelte Remus leise, während er mit dem Daumen über ihre noch feuchte Unterlippe strich.

Sie nickte. „Und wenn wir weiter trödeln, können wir auch gleich wieder ins Bett gehen."

Er seufzte und warf sich sein Jackett über. „Stimmt wohl!"

In Windeseile waren alle benötigten Klamotten da, wo sie hingehörten und beide verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss, bevor Remus nach links den Gang hinunterstürzte und Sunny ihren Umhang überwarf und hinaus auf die Ländereien rannte.

* * *

Die Spekulationen, die nach diesem Morgen durch Hogwarts waberten, belebten das Leben manch eines Schülers für den restlichen November und auch den halben Dezember. Wilde Gerüchte kursierten, warum sowohl Professor Lupin wie auch Professor Gray an diesem Morgen mehr als zerknittert zum Unterricht erschienen waren. Und Remus war fast ein wenig gekränkt, dass die meisten Gerüchte eher von wilden, spektakulären Abenteuern handelten und nur sehr wenige die Möglichkeit in Betracht zogen, dass er und Sunny … na ja.

Sirius hatte, als er sich darüber beklagt hatte, nur gegrinst und ihm erklärt, dass er sich nicht wundern solle, wo er doch seit mehreren Jahren alles getan hatte, um den Anschein zu erwecken nicht die Spur eines Privatlebens zu besitzen. Er solle sich also nicht wundern, dass kaum jemand in Hogwarts annahm, er könne wirklich eine sexuelle Beziehung führen.

Professor Flitwick war fast an seinem Kürbissaft erstickt, da diese Diskussion am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle stattfand und Sirius Flüstern nicht wirklich als etwas Derartiges gelten konnte. Mila hatten Flitwick kräftig auf den Rücken geklopft und ihrem geliebten Padfood dann ohne wirklich hinzusehen ein Brötchen in den Mund gestopft und ihn somit von weiteren Kommentaren abgehalten, wofür ihr Moony wieder einmal mehr als dankbar war.

Sunny neben ihm kicherte nur vergnügt und er schenkte ihr eines dieser winzigen Lächeln, die er scheinbar extra für sie reserviert hielt.

Den nächsten Vollmond verbrachte Remus dann wieder bei Mila und Sirius – allein. Und er war ehrlich gesagt mehr als erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass Sunny nicht darauf bestand, ihn zu begleiten. Viel mehr verabschiedete sie sich mit ehrlichem Bedauern in der Stimme von ihm und seufzte, dass sie leider noch ungefähr tausende von Pergament-Rollen korrigieren müsse.

Irgendwie behagte ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass sie ihn sah – auch wenn Sirius ihn einen Idioten schimpfte und ihm hunderte Male beteuerte, dass Sunny ihn liebte, auch den Wolf in ihm und vermutlich heillos begeistert wäre zu erfahren, dass er sie vor Greyback gerettet hatte. Er hatte einfach zu lange in Angst vor Entdeckung gelebt, als dass er sich einfach der Frau, die ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr bedeutete offenbaren konnte, ohne dies´ mit allen Mitteln vermeiden zu wollen.

Mitte Dezember kam dann der Winter in seiner ganzen Härte. Er tobte in einem Schneesturm über Hogwarts und die dazugehörigen Ländereien hinweg. Der Unterricht in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" wurde ins Schloss verlegt – wenn er überhaupt stattfand. Nachdem Sunny fast im Schnee verloren gegangen war, um Bogglins einzufangen – große, zottelige Geschöpfe mit riesigen Pranken, die sich mit deren Hilfe in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch meterhohen Schnee graben konnte – entscheid die Direktorin von Hogwarts, dass die Sicherheit ihrer Professorin Vorrang hatte.

Eine Entscheidung, die Remus maßgeblich beeinflusst hatte, da er gedroht hatte, das Schloss in die Luft zu jagen, wenn Sunny noch einmal so etwas Dummes tun müsste. Offenbar war er sehr überzeugend gewesen und Sirius fügte hinzu, dass McGonnagal vermutlich befürchtet hatte, beim nächsten Vollmond Werwolfs-Futter zu werden, wenn sie den Unterricht nicht verschob. Die meisten Schüler waren mehr als dankbar, nicht mehr in das Schneegestöber zurückzumüssen – die Kräuterkunde-Stunden reichten völlig.

* * *

Nach diesem Schnee-Abenteuer verbrachte Remus den halben Abend damit, Sunny zu verhätscheln, die das ganze Programm kichernd über sich ergehen ließ: heißes baden – heiß in zweierlei Hinsicht …. Danach steckte er sie in ungefähr drei Lagen Kleidung, drohte ihr, sie vor dem Kamin festzubinden, wenn sie nicht liegen blieb, und flößte ihr Literweise Tee mit Honig ein.

Während sie also auf der Couch lag, die Remus nahe an den Kamin gerückt hatte, ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß, blickte sie blinzelnd zu ihm auf und lächelte. Auf dem ihr gegenüberliegenden Knie lag wieder sein obligatorische Buch, welches er mit der rechten Hand festhielt, während seine linke tief in ihrem zimtfarbenen Haar vergraben war und auf höchst angenehme Art und Weise ihre Kopfhaut massierte. Sandra hätte geschnurrt, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Er schien ihren Blick zu bemerken, denn er sah zu ihr hinunter und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Was?"

„Dir ist klar, dass Du für mich etwas ganz Besonderes bist, oder?"

Verblüfft hob er beide Augenbrauen, bevor er das Buch zuklappte, es neben sich legte und sich ihr vollends zuwandte. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, mein Herz. Aber womit verdiene ich denn eine solche Äußerung?"

„Ich wollte nur, dass Du es weißt", erklärte sie achselzuckend und schloss kurz die Augen genüsslich, da er jetzt auch noch die zweite Hand in ihr Haar schob. „Jeden Anderen hätte ich nämlich exekutiert, wenn er mich so verhätschelt hätte und so einen Zirkus gemacht hätte wegen ein bisschen Schnee."

Remus schnaubte. „HA, ein ‚bisschen Schnee'? Verflucht, Du bist beinah komplett darin versunken. Und fast hätte Dich ein Bogglin auf seinem Weg zertrampelt oder vergraben!"

„Ich habe Dir schon einmal bewiesen, dass ich mich verteidigen kann, oder!"

Bei der Erinnerung an ihren Po-Schocker verzog er unwillkürlich das Gesicht. „Trotzdem hätte Dir etwas passieren können!" widersprach er trotzig.

Sunny verdrehte die Augen. „Und Dir hat es gefallen, mich zu retten, was?" Remus in die Seite pieksend setzte sie sich auf. „Das hat Deinem Weltbild doch wieder richtig Schwung gegeben, nicht wahr!"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah für einen Moment möglichst unbeteiligt zur Decke, bevor er leise seufzte. „Ist es so schlimm, dass ich Dich in Sicherheit wissen will?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt, Du sturer Engländer", schalt sie ihn und schwang ein Bein über die seinen, bevor sie sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß niederließ. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn Du mich behandelst, als gehöre ich nirgendwo anders hin als an den Herd, umgeben von 15 Kindern …"

Bei ihrem Satz stellte er sich unwillkürlich diese Szene vor. Nein, seine Sandra gehörte nicht an den Herd. Aber er hatte auch etwas gegen die bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Amazone, die sie so gern darstellen wollte. „Ich mach´ mir einfach nur manchmal Sorgen …"

Sandra lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und sah ihm tief in die silbergrauen Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick stumm.

„Okay, Mister! Hier ist mein Deal." Sie machte eine Kunstpause, in der er herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob. „Du versprichst mir, nicht jedes Mal einen mittleren Blutrausch zu bekommen, wenn ich etwas über die Stränge schlage und mehr Vertrauen in mich zu haben, dass ich es allein schaffen kann, auch wenn ich eine Frau bin. Dafür verspreche ich, mich ab und zu bei Dir schutzsuchend anzulehnen und Dir keine Schocker mehr in Deinen Allerwertesten zu donnern – außer, Du ärgerst mich wirklich." Sich aufsetzend hielt sie ihm eine Hand hin. Doch bevor er sie ergriff, zog sie sie noch einmal zurück.

„Wie viele Kinder?" fragte sie lauernd.

„Sieben?"

Sunny sah ihn an, als wäre er vollkommen übergeschnappt. „Nie im Leben! Eins!"

„Fünf!"

„Drei, und das ist mein letztes Wort, Werwolf!"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Du bist eine harte Verhandlungspartnerin, Sandra! Okay, dann aber ein Junge und zwei Mädchen mit Zöpfen und Kleidern und dem ganzen Frauenkram!"

„Das Geschlecht liegt ja nun an Dir, Remus! Männer sind dafür zuständig! Und wenn Du Zöpfe flechten kannst …"

Remus begann sie zu kitzeln und Sunny kreischte und lachte.

Nachdem sie sich erbittert gewehrt und sich nur höchst widerwillig ergeben hatte, hielt er ihr schließlich die Hand hin. „Abgemacht?"

Sie schlug lächelnd ein. „Abgemacht!"

Dieses Gespräch verfolgte ihn die nächsten Tage und erfüllte Remus mit wildem Herzklopfen, sobald er Sandra auch nur ansatzweise zu Gesicht bekam. Zu wissen, dass diese wunderbare Frau überhaupt in Betracht zog, mit ihm … er konnte es einfach nicht fassen!

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Und? Ist das erste denn nun schon unterwegs? Und warum reden die von Kindern, wenn noch nicht mal von Heirat gesprochen wurde? Und wenn das jetzt in einen Antrag ausartet, warum kniet dann noch immer keiner am Boden?_

_Wer wird denn gleich so katholisch werden? Tz, tz, tz! Dinge wie Anträge kommen ein bisschen später. (Zwinker!) Lasst ihr mir ´ne Review da? Bitte! Und denkt an die E-Mail-Adresse bzw. das Einloggen!_


	23. Weihnachten

_**A/N:** Ohoh ... ich hab´ jetzt schon Angst vor euren Reviews! Trotzdem, her damit! ich nehme Alles - sogar Morddrohungen. :)**  
**_

**Kapitel 22: Weihnachten**

Leise ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hinsummend hängte Cho ein paar kleine Holzfiguren in die immergrünen Zweige des Weihnachtsbaumes vor sich. Sie liebte diese Jahreszeit einfach – der wirbelnde Schnee vor den Fenstern, das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, der Geruch von Plätzchen, wenn man in die Nähe der Küche kam.

Sie ließ ihren Blick im Salon umherwandern und konnte nichts gegen ihr zufriedenes, zärtliches Lächeln tun. Harry saß, tief über einen Stapel Pergamentrollen gebeugt und korrigierte Hausaufgaben – manchmal konnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben, das er wirklich Lehrer geworden war.

Jamie saß vor dem Kamin, ebenfalls eine Pergament-Rolle vor sich, auf die er fiktives Gekrakel malte - mit dem gleichen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters. Fast musste sie kichern, wie sehr der Kleine bemüht war, seinen Vater zu imitieren.

Amber hingegen wirkte den ganzen Abend schon seltsam unruhig. Cho schob es auf die kindliche Aufregung über die Tatsache, dass morgen Weihnachten sein würde. Ein Weihnachtsfest mit Vollmond. Cho seufzte leise bei diesem Gedanken. Armer Remus …

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf ihre 4-jährige Tochter. An ihrem Verhalten wunderte sie nur ein wenig, dass die Kleine ihren Bruder kaum aus den Augen ließ. Jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte sie mit den Augen, als befürchte sie, er könne sich einfach in Luft auflösen. Nur manchmal zuckte ihr Blick hinüber zu Harry – und sein Anblick schien sie wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Cho fischte einen kleinen Engel mit goldenen Flügeln aus der Schachtel mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck und ließ ihn vor Ambers Gesicht baumeln.

„Hey, mein Schatz. Hilfst Du Mami beim Schmücken? Ich weiß einfach nicht, welcher der beste Platz für unseren kleinen Freund hier ist."

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme schaute Harry kurz auf und warf ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu, was ihr Herz hüpfen und das Baby in ihrem Bauch sanft strampeln ließ.

Amber schien einen Moment zu zögern, rutschte aber schließlich vom Sofa und ergriff die kleine Engelsfigur. Mit etwas Mühe platzierte sie ihn in den unteren Ästen – viel höher reichte sie ja noch nicht – und Cho vergaß das seltsame Gebaren ihrer Tochter recht schnell. So viel Glück war fast kaum zu glauben. Besonders nach dem, was sie alle durchgemacht hatten. Ihre Kinder waren für die junge Asiatin die Erinnerung, dass Alles gut geworden war – und es hoffentlich auch so blieb.

Plötzliches Getöse drang unvorhergesehen zu ihnen herauf und Cho wandte sich zur Tür. Auch Harry runzelte die Stirn und horchte. Fast im selben Augenblick flog die Tür auf und Professor Sprout, offenbar fast schon fertig, um zu Bett zu gehen, denn sie trug bereits einen Morgenmantel um die füllige Gestalt, tauchte im Türrahmen auf.

„Verzeiht die späte Störung", entschuldigte sich die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, bevor sie sich zu Harry umwandte.

„Harry, wir brauchen Deine Hilfe. Irgendein Spaßvogel hat eine ganze Horde Wichtel im 7. Stock losgelassen. Sie verwüsten den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal. Wir brauchen jeden Zauberstab, den wir kriegen können."

Harry nickte, erhob sich, griff nach eben diesem und wollte seiner ehemaligen Professorin und jetzigen Kollegin folgen. Doch plötzlich stürzte Amber vor und klammerte sich an die Hand ihres Vaters.

„Nein! Daddy, bleib´ hier!"

Verwundert beugte er sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter und lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Amber. Alles in Ordnung. Es sind nur Wichtel." Mit einem sanften Streicheln ihrer Wange versuchte er seinen Worten noch mehr Harmlosigkeit zu geben. Doch Amber schüttelte vehement den Kopf, während dicke Tränen ihr Kindergesicht hinabrollten.

„Du darfst nicht weggehen! Nicht weg gehen!"

„Schatz, Daddy kommt wieder. Er sieht nur nach dem Rechten." Cho war ebenfalls vorgetreten und hob ihre Tochter hoch, die sich immer noch verzweifelt an ihren Vater krallte. Sanft löste sie ihre Finger. „Komm, wir schmücken weiter den Weihnachtsbaum. Es ist Alles okay." Sie nickte Harry zu, der seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die feuchte Wange drückte, sich umwandte und Professor Sprout folgte.

Cho drückte währenddessen ihre leise schluchzende Tochter an sich. Sie war kaum zu beruhigen und stammelte Unzusammenhängendes wie „Daddys Hilfe" „Jamie Angst" oder „böses Monster". Cho schaukelte sie sanft hin und her, wie sie es bei ihr getan hatte, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was mit ihr los war. Doch Ambers Verhalten beunruhigte sie zutiefst.

Jamie, der die ganze Szene stumm verfolgt hatte, erhob sich vom Boden und wollte zu seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter hinübergehen, in dem Bestreben Amber ebenfalls zu trösten. Doch ein lauter Knall und ein Regen aus Glassplittern hinderten ihn daran. Schützend riss er beide Arme vors Gesicht und verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, als er von jemand großem am Kragen gepackt wurde. Und Cho schrie Harrys Namen so laut sie konnte, in demselben Augenblick, in dem sie selbst ihren Zauberstab hervor riss und Amber zur Tür stieß.

Das 4-jährige Mädchen stolperte in die angegebene Richtung, doch das riesige Wesen schleuderte einen der Stühle auf sie und schnitt ihr so den Weg ab. Sie schrie auf, als das schwere Holz gegen die Tür krachte und zerbarst. Am ganzen Körper zitternd verkroch sie sich hinter dem Kleiderschrank.

Cho starrte ihr Gegenüber entsetzt an. Das konnte … das durfte nicht … Mühsam schüttelte sie das Grauen ab, welches sie beim Blick auf den Kerl vor ihr packte – Greyback! - und brüllte mit schriller Stimme: „Stupor!". Doch der Schockzauber prallte wirkungslos ab.

Der ältliche Werwolf grinste heimtückisch, während er Jamie immer noch am Kragen gepackt hoch hielt. Der kleine Junge schlug um sich und strampelte, während er verzweifelt nach Cho schrie.

„Lass mein Baby los!" Die Verzweiflung verlieh der Asiatin ungeahnten Mut und sie stürzte sich auf den mindestens einen Kopf größeren Mann, doch er packte sie nur an der Kehle und hob auch sie fast mühelos vom Boden. Cho trat und schlug verzweifelt um sich, doch der Werwolf lachte nur hämisch.

„So mutig! Du würdest für Dein Kind sterben, was?"

„MAMIIIIII!"

Cho hustete und würgte nur, während sich der Griff um ihre Kehle nur noch verstärkte.

„Ein wahrlich passendes Weibchen für Potter. Es wird mir eine wahre Freude sein, dem Kleinen hier jedes Haar einzeln zu krümmen." Greyback lachte bei Chos verzweifelten Versuchen, sich zu befreien oder ihn zu verletzen. Langsam ging ihr die Luft aus, er konnte es an der Graufärbung ihrer Wangen sehen. Trotzdem starrte sie ihn weiterhin aus hasserfüllten Augen an und ließ keine Sekunde in ihrer Gegenwehr nach.

„Sag´ diesem Schwachkopf Lupin, er wird dafür büßen, dass er mir die Tour vermasselt hat!" knurrte der Werwolf zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich werde mir jedes eurer Kinder holen, bis ihr um Gnade winselt! Und mit diesem appetitlichen Happen fange ich an …"

Er hob Jamie noch ein Stückchen hoch und leckte ihm mit perversem Genuss über die weiche Kinderwange. Der Kleine versuchte verzweifelt, sich ihm zu entziehen. Cho sammelte all ihre Kräfte. Mit dem letzten bisschen Energie in ihrem nach Luft schreienden Körper trat sie zu.

Greyback heulte auf vor Schmerz, als sie ihn in der Nierengegend traf, bevor er sie mit roher Gewalt gegen die geschlossene Tür schleuderte. Cho konnte das zerberstende Holz spüren, wie es sich in großen Splittern in ihren Körper bohrte – bis eine Wand ihren Körper bremste und sie endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

_AUA! Wenn ich mich nicht so in Rage bringen müsste, um den Flohbeutel so richtig genüsslcih abmurksen zu können ... Denkt bitte an die Reviews. und ans einloggen bzw. E-Mail-Adresse angeben!_


	24. Schuld

_**A/N:** Okay, bevor mich hier wirklich noch Splitterbomben erreichen, kommt hier das nächste Kapitel. Zwar kommt noch nicht Alles in Ordnung, aber zumindest schon mal ein nicht erheblicher Teil. Und **Calista:** Du musst mir echt mal Deine E-Mail-Addy angeben, sonst kann ich Dir nicht auf Deine Reviews antworten. Danke!_

**Schuld**

Harry hörte den Schrei seiner Frau, als er schon fast die Treppenaufgänge zu den Schlaffsälen der Schüler erreicht hatten. Er hatte grade Remus begrüßt, der offenbar ebenso wenig wie er oder Professor Sprout mit einer weiteren Störung in diesen Abendstunden gerechnet hatte. Moony trug keine Krawatte mehr, das Hemd stand am Kragen ein Stückchen offen, die Hosenträger baumelten nutzlos an seiner Hüfte. Harry fragte sich eine Sekunde lang grinsend, ob Remus vielleicht bei etwas weit Prekärerem gestört worden war als er selbst.

Doch das Grinsen gefror ihm augenblicklich, als er Chos Schrei hörte. Er reagierte instinktiv – genauso wie sich völlig selbstverständlich seine Nackenhaare bei diesem leider viel zu vertrauten Geräusch aufstellten, pumpte sein Körper fast augenblicklich Unmengen von Adrenalin durch seine Adern, während er auf dem Absatz umkehrte und den Korridor wieder zurück rannte. Verschwommen nahm er weitere Schritte hinter sich wahr, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich umzudrehen.

Als er um die Ecke zu den Wohnräumen der Lehrer bog, erfüllte das hässliche, knackende Geräusch von zersplitterndem Holz die Luft und er sah, wie der Körper seiner Frau mit unglaublicher Wucht gegen die gegenüber liegende Mauer knallte. Er schrie ihren Namen, während sie wie in Zeitlupe blutüberströmt zusammensackte. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis er sie erreicht hatte.

„Cho? CHO?" Er strich ihr die langen, dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Hinter such hörte er, wie Remus und Professor Sprout ins Zimmer stürmten – gefolgt von einem schauriges Lachen, Flüche, die gegen Wände prallten – und dann beängstigende Stille. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, mit zitternden Händen nach dem Puls seiner Frau zu tasten oder auf ihren Atem zu lauschen, als dass es ihn großartig gekümmert hätte.

Als er Beides fand, schossen ihm vor Erleichterung die Tränen in die Augen. Neben ihm ging jemand in die Knie und aus Reflex riss Harry seinen Zauberstab hoch. Aber es war nur Sunny. Da sie ein wenig später aufgebrochen war, um bei der Wichtel-Bekämpfung zu helfen – erst musste sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen wieder herrichten, mit offener Bluse und zerwühltem Haar hätte sie zwischen ihren Kollegen reichlich eigenartig gewirkt – war sie auf den Tumult aufmerksam geworden und sofort hierher geeilt.

Beschwichtigend hob sie beide Hände, um Harry klar zu machen, dass sie keine Gefahr bedeutete. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis es zu ihm vordrang, doch dann senkte er den Zauberstab.

„Was ist mit den Kindern?" fragte Sandra alarmiert, als sie die zerschmetterte Tür bemerkte. Harry wurde noch blasser, sprang auf die Füße und stürzte in den Salon.

„Jamie? Amber?"

Leises Schluchzen drang an sein Ohr und er war fast sofort neben dem Kleiderschrank und schob ihn mit Remus´ Hilfe zur Seite. Am ganzen Körper zitternd blickte seine Tochter zu ihm auf.

„Daddy!"

Er zog sie hervor, in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. "Gott sei Dank!" Seine Stimme schwankte so heftig vor unterdrückten Tränen, dass er kaum zu verstehen war. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebling. So Leid! Ich hätte auf Dich hören sollen, mein Schatz!"

„Das Monster hat Jamie! Daddy, er hat Jamie!" Harry schloss fest die Augen, während er seine Tochter noch enger an sich drückte und schwankend auf die Füße kam. „Es wird alles gut, Amber. Wir holen Jamie zurück."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, zuckte Remus unwillkürlich unter seinem Blick zurück. Er loderte wie grünes Feuer. „Wer?"

„Greyback", antwortete Remus ebenso kurz. Diesen Ausdruck in den Augen des jungen Mannes hatte er vor Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen. Kurz bevor er Voldemort getötet hatte.

„Er wird sterben." Es war eine schlichte Feststellung und Remus nickte nur. Heftige Schuldgefühle zerrissen ihn förmlich. Er hätte nach diesem Irren suchen müssen! Und nicht hier in Hogwarts herumsitzen und die schwelende Gefahr ignorieren, die dieser Irre bedeutete. Remus wusste doch nur zu gut, wozu Greyback fähig war. Wenn Jamie etwas geschah, wäre es allein seine Schuld!

Sein Blick zuckte zu Sandra hinüber, die grade dabei war, zusammen mit Professor Sprout die verletzte Cho auf eine magische Trage zu hieven. Wie hatte er es vergessen können? Wie hatte er vergessen können, wie gefährlich er war? Für seine Dummheit würde jetzt ein unschuldiges Kind büßen müssen. Und irgendwann vielleicht sogar sie – seine Sunny.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen! Niemals!

* * *

Cho wurde von Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel geschafft und Harry war mehr als dankbar, als er hörte, dass Professor McGonnagal Mila benachrichtigt hatte. Sie und Sirius trafen nur Minuten später mit ihrer Tochter ein und während Mila sofort an Chos Krankenbett eilte und zusammen mit der älteren Krankenschwester begann Heilungsformeln zu murmeln, den geschundenen Körper mit Salben zu bestreichen und ihr Zaubertränke einzuflößen, ging Sirius zusammen mit Lily auf Harry zu, der immer noch an eine Wand gelehnt mit Amber auf dem Arm nur dastand und blicklos auf den Boden starrte. Man hatte versucht, ihm seine Tochter abzunehmen oder ihn wenigstens zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen, doch sowohl er wie auch Amber hatten nur stur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. 

Bei den Beiden angekommen zupfte Lily ihren Vater am Hosenbein und er hob sie hoch, ohne den Blick von Harry oder Amber zu wenden. Lily zögerte nicht. Sie zog ihren Vater mit in eine Umarmung, schlang einen Arm um Amber, den Anderen um Harry und drückte beide so fest sie konnte. Sirius tat es ihr nach und er konnte spüren, wie sein Patensohn den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlor. Seine Schultern begannen zu beben, während beide kleine Mädchen zwischen ihren Vätern ganz still hielten.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten kam Mila zu ihnen hinüber. Sirius hatte Harry doch dazu bewegen können, sich hinzusetzen und hatte ihm Amber abgenommen. Beide Männer sahen ihr gespannt entgegen.

„Deine Frau ist zäh, Harry", beschwichtigte sie ihn auch sofort. „Sie wird es schaffen. Genauso wie euer Baby."

Seine Schultern sackten erschöpft hinab und er zog sich mit einer müden Bewegung die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Gott sei Dank."

„Sie ist wach und hat nach Dir gefragt", fuhr Mila fort. „Und nach Jamie."

Wie geschlagen zuckte Harry zusammen, bevor er langsam den Kopf hob und die Frau vor sich ansah. „Bin ich Schuld?" fragte er leise.

Erschrocken schüttelte Mila den Kopf und auch Sirius sog zischend die Luft ein. „Natürlich nicht! Du hättest es nicht ahnen können", erklärte sein Pate überzeugt.

„Amber hat es mir gesagt. Ich hätte nicht weg gehen dürfen!"

Sein Blick war immer noch starr auf Mila gerichtet, als brauche er dringend ihre Absolution. Sie ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Amber ist 4 Jahre alt, Harry! Und selbst, wenn ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten bereits so stark ausgebildet sind, konntest Du es nicht ahnen! Keiner von uns konnte ahnen, dass Greyback so verrückt wäre, euch in Hogwarts anzugreifen. Du-bist-nicht-Schuld! Hörst Du mich?"

Nach langem Zögern nickte er langsam und Mila drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Es wird alles gut werden. Wir holen Jamie zurück."

„Richtig."

Überrascht sahen alle auf und Remus an, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war und Harry nun ein winziges Lächeln schenkte. „Du bist an gar nichts Schuld. Geh´ zu Cho. Wir kümmern uns um alles Weitere. Greyback wird dafür bezahlen, Jamie auch nur berührt zu haben."

Harry nickte dankbar und stand auf. Mila nahm Sirius Amber ab, die auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war und sie nun verschlafen anblinzelte. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zu Chos Bett, die sofort ihren Mann und ihre Tochter in die Arme schloss, ohne auf die Verbände an ihren Armen zu achten.

„Er ist es wirklich nicht Schuld", murmelte Remus wie zu sich selbst, während er diese rührende Szene beobachtete. Sirius nickte zustimmend und wollte etwas sagen, doch Remus fuhr unbeirrt fort „Denn Schuld bin nur ich."

„WAS?" donnerte Sirius und sah Moony an, als habe dieser völlig den Verstand verloren. Und seine Worte bestätigten diesen Blick. „Bist Du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Wie kommst Du auf diese völlig lächerliche, dumme, hirnrissige …"

Remus wandte sich wortlos von ihm ab und verließ den Krankenflügel. Padfood blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm hastig zu folgen.

„Was ist nur in Dich gefahren, Moony?"

„Ich sehe endlich wieder klar, Sirius", erklärte er ohne seinen Freund anzusehen oder irgendwie langsamer zu werden. „Jamies Entführung hat mich endlich wach gerüttelt. Ich kann mich nicht weiter in meine Träume flüchten. Anstatt diesen Irren zur Strecke zu bringen, habe ich es mir hier gemütlich gemacht und mir vorgemacht, ich könne das Alles hier wirklich haben."

Verständnislos runzelte Padfood die Stirn, während er versuchte mit Remus Schritt zu halten. „Was, ALLES?" So langsam klang er wirklich ungeduldig. Und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht half seinen Freund einmal heftig gegen den Kopf zu schlagen. „Was faselst Du denn da?"

Abrupt blieb Remus stehen. „Alles! Liebe! Geborgenheit! Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich könnte das Alles haben, Sirius! Ist das nicht lächerlich? Ich dachte, ich könne SUNNY haben!" Er versuchte, darüber zu lachen, aber der Laut blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Es war vorbei. Er konnte sich nicht länger belügen.

Die Sache mit dem Schlagen wurde derweilen mit jedem Wort dieses Dummkopfes für Sirius verlockender. „Ist das ´ne Nebenwirkung Deines Wolfsbanntrankes? Paranoia?"

Remus antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stapfte weiter, in Richtung des verwüsteten Salons der Potters. Dort angekommen begann er damit den gesamten Raum von vorn bis hinten umzukrempeln. Eine ganze Weile sah Sirius ihm dabei ratlos zu, mit sich kämpfend, wie er seinem Freund nur begreiflich machen könnte, dass es völliger Quatsch war, sich die Schuld an der Entführung zu geben. Sich die Schuld an IRGENDETWAS zu geben. Das tat er schon, seitdem er ihn kannte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es mit Sunny aufgehört hätte.

„Nach was genau suchst Du denn?" fragte Sirius schließlich mit erschöpfter, resignierter Stimme.

Remus hielt nicht einmal inne in seiner fast schon besessenen Suche. „Ich suche eine Fährte", erklärte er stattdessen kurz angebunden. Als er eine heruntergerissene Gardine zur Seite fegte, schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Er hob eine winzige Streichholzschachtel auf und drehte sie in den Fingern. „Greyback will, dass ich ihm folge. Und das werde ich tun."

* * *

Eine Stunde später waren sie aufbruchsbereit. Remus hüllte sich in seinen Reisemantel, Harry und Sirius neben sich. Er hatte geflucht, geredet und war, wie erwarte, auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Harry war zu sehr liebender Vater, als dass er sich bei dieser Mission an den Rand des Geschehens hätte verbannen lassen. Und Sirius war zu sehr … Sirius. 

Nur bei einer Person war Remus wirklich hart geblieben.

Sandra.

Auch sie hatte gebeten, sie begleiten zu dürfen. Hatte ihn angeschrieen, als er es abgelehnt hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte er fast geglaubt sie würde ihn ohrfeigen. Und fast hatte er es gehofft. Doch letzten Endes hatte sie ihm nur einen mörderischen Blick zugeworfen, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Es hatte ihn fast umgebracht, diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen. Aber vermutlich war es besser, wenn sie bereits jetzt wütend auf ihn war – vielleicht machte es Alles leichter … Später.

Er hatte sich umgewandt und war aus dem Raum geflohen. Aus dem Schloss. Aus ihrem Leben.

* * *

**Kommentar meine Beta-Leserin RemusBride (_ich zittere jetzt schon …_):** Nicht grundlos, du ... du ... zuckersüßes, anbetungswürdigstes Wesen! Aber tu mir bitte, bitte einen Gefallen ja? Wenn Sunny damit fertig ist, mit unserem Wölfchen den Boden zu wischen, soll sie ihn auch von mir ganz fest in den Arm nehmen. So viel Schmerz ist doch kaum zu ertragen! °Schluchz° 

_Seufz! Immer diese ätzenden Lupin-Momente! Kennt jemand ein Mittel gegen übersteigerten Heldenmut? Wenn ja – schickt Remus mal ´ne Flasche davon! Der Mann macht mich fertig!_


	25. Überstürztes Handeln

**A/N:** So, ihr Lieben, meine Geschichte ist fertig! Nein, keine Erstickungsanfälle bitte, dass ist nicht das letzte Kapitel. Die Story an sich ist einfach fertig auf meinem PC und harrt der Veröffentlichung. Jetzt liegt es also an euch, wie schnell es geht – genügend Reviews bedeuten neue Kapitel! Ich weiß, ich erpresse und bin ein ganz schlechter Mensch … °Zwinker!°

Jetzt aber noch etwas in eigener Sache: die _neue Geschichte_ steht schon in den Startlöchern, es wird eine _Co-Produktion zwischen meiner heiß geliebten Beta-Leserin RemusBride und mir_. Es wäre ganz wunderbar, wenn ihr wieder reinschauen würdet und uns sagt, ob wir gut miteinander harmonieren und die Story euch (hoffentlich) vom Hocker reißt! Ihr findet uns unter dem **NickName „Marauderfriends"**, die Geschichte wird **„Harry Potter und die Macht der Druiden"**! Also, vielleicht wollt ihr uns ja in en Author-Alert stellen … jetzt aber viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 24: Überstürztes Handeln**

Glaubte er wirklich, er könnte über sie bestimmen? Dachte er wirklich, sie würde hier bleiben, ganz braves Hausmütterchen, um in ihr Spitzentaschentuch zu weinen, während er sich in tödliche Gefahr brachte?

Kurz vor einer Explosion stehend stapfte Sunny im Krankenflügel auf und ab, fuchtelte wild mit den Händen in der Luft und stieß wütende Geräusche aus. Mila, die an Chos Bett saß, folgte ihr mit den Augen, sagte allerdings nichts.

Irgendwann brach es dann aber aus Sunny raus. „Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?" teufelte sie los, griff nach dem Ersten, was sie finden konnte und schmetterte ein Tiegelchen Heilsalbe an die nächste Wand. Es zerbarst mit einem lauten Krachen.

Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro gewuselt, schnappte empört nach Luft, richtete ihren Zauberstab sogleich auf die Tonscherben und fauchte: „Reparo!", bevor sie giftig hinzufügte: „Diese Medikamente sind wertvoll, Professor Gray! Und unsere Wände sind nicht krank!"

Sandra entschuldigte sich kleinlaut, doch nachdem die Krankenschwester wieder fort war, fuhr sie in ihrer Litanei fort.

„Ich weiß mindestens genauso viel über Werwölfe wie ER! Und ein weiterer Kämpfer hätte sicher nicht geschadet, wenn dieser Greyback wirklich ein solches Monster ist, wie ihr sagt! Aber nein, der Herr lässt sich ja lieber umbringen, als die Hilfe einer Frau anzunehmen!"

Bei ihrem letzten Satz unterbrach sie Cho mit tadelndem Blick und nickte in Richtung der beiden kleinen Mädchen, die Sunny aus schreckensweiten Augen ansahen. Amber begann prompt erneut zu weinen und Lilys Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig.

„Verzeihung", murmelte Sandra erneut, während Cho ihre Tochter in die Arme schloss und begann, ihr das lange, schwarze Haar aus dem tränennassen Gesicht zu streichen. Lily ließ sich schneller beruhigen. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Mutter, die ihr nur ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Daddy geht es gut, Schatz."

„Seht ihr? Ich bin einfach nicht geeignet für die typische Frauen-Rolle", nahm Sunny ihren Patzer sofort als Beweis. „Im Kampf wäre ich wesentlich nützlicher." Sie ergriff erneut wütend ein Fläschchen vom Schreibtisch, stutzte dann aber und besah es sich genauer.

„Mila?" fragte sie schließlich, das Fläschchen immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtend. „Was ist das?"

Die Angesprochene warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie darin fortfuhr, mit den Fingern die Locken ihrer Tochter zu durchkämmen, die sich mittlerweile dicht an sie geschmiegt hatte.

„Wolfsbanntrank. Denke ich zumindest", antwortete sie achselzuckend. „Snape braut ihn für Remus. Immer noch mit ziemlichen Widerwillen, aber er tut es. Allerdings weigert er sich standhaft, es direkt zu Remus zu bringen. In dieser Beziehung ist der gute Severus sturer als ein Hornschwanz. Er gibt sie immer hier ab und Remus holt sie sich dann."

Sandra nickte, während sie das gräuliche Gebräu hin und her drehte. „Braut Snape es auf Vorrat?"

„Nein. Wolfsbanntrank muss immer frisch zubereitet werden, sonst verliert er seine Wirkung. Ansonsten könnte man ihn ja im großen Rahmen herstellen und jedem Lycantrophen zukommen lassen."

„Aber warum steht dann hier noch eine ganze Portion?"

Erst jetzt schien Mila klar zu werden, worauf Sunny anspielte. „Großer Gott. Sunny, Du warst bei ihm – hat Remus seinen Wolfsbanntrank genommen?"

„Die letzten Tage, ja. Aber …" … heute nicht. Remus hatte zum Krankenflügel gewollt, kurz bevor Sunny ihn in einen Kuss gezogen und sie es völlig vergessen hatten … Und dann war alles drunter und drüber gegangen …

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürmte Sunny aus dem Krankenflügel.

Mila rief ihr nach. „Sunny! Wo willst Du hin?"

Zur Hölle, wenn sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte, diesen Trank zu sich zu nehmen, dann würde sie ihm das Zeug eben bringen! Ihres Wissens nach musste der Werwolf den Trank nur einnehmen, bevor seine Transformation begann. Und wenn sie sich beeilte …

* * *

Unruhig und vibrierend vor Erwartung stapfte Fenrir Greyback in der verlassenen Lagerhalle der Docks auf und ab. Bald würde er seine Rache bekommen! Bald würde dieser Schwachkopf Lupin winselnd vor ihm liegen und mit ansehen müssen, wie er diesen kleinen Jungen abschlachtete.

Hoffentlich früher als später. Er maß Jamie mit einem mürrischen Blick aus den trüben, wässrigen Augen. Die kleine Kröte schien nämlich bedauerlicherweise wirklich Mumm in den mickrigen Knochen zu haben.

Mit trotzig vorgeschobener Unterlippe und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen maß Jamie Greyback mit einem eisigen Blick. Unwillkürlich rieb sich der Werwolf daraufhin das Knie. Noch vor kurzem hatte die kleine Ratte ihm mit voller Wucht gegen selbiges getreten, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. Und gebissen hatte er ihn auch noch! Widerlicher kleiner Scheißer! Kinder waren etwas Abstoßendes – wenn sie nur nicht so köstlich wären…

Nach diesen Attacken hatte Greyback jedenfalls den Gedanken, das Balg nur zu beißen und zu infizieren, verworfen – es wäre außerdem nicht genug Seelenqual für Lupin oder Potter! Mit dieser verdammten Wolfsbanntrank-Erfindung konnte der Hosenscheißer dann trotzdem das Erwachsenen-Alter erreichen und dieses stinkende Heilmittel erfinden. Nein, er würde ihn töten. Ihn und jeden anderen männlichen Nachfahren Potters – und wenn er schon dabei war, auch gleich die Mädchen.

Er grunzte leise, während er erneut einen Blick zu dem Winzling warf. Normalerweise reichte bei Kindern eine etwas lautere Stimme oder ein Knurren aus, um sie in ein wimmerndes Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln – doch Potters Sohnemann schien sich gegen das Weinen entschieden zu haben und ihn lieber mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Verflucht! Und dass, wo er den Angstgeruch von Kindern so genoss!

„Wenn mein Daddy Dich in die Finger kriegt, wirst Du wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein", prophezeite der Kleine ihm grade, was Greyback vor ihm ausspucken ließ.

„Dein Daddy wird nur noch Deine Fetzen aufsammeln können, wenn Du Bengel nicht bald den Mund hältst", schnappte er und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster der alten Lagerhalle. Nur noch ein bisschen, dann würde der Vollmond aufgehen. Und nach seiner Transformation würde der Winzling vor ihm nicht mehr so trotzige dreinschauen. Er würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen, und das mit Genuss!

Ein neuer Geruch umwehte ihn plötzlich und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, vibrierend vor Erwartung.

Potter?

Lupin?

Nein … nicht einmal ein Mann. Eine Frau.

Vielleicht eine Muggel? Nein, Muggel-Weibchen trieben sich in der Dunkelheit nicht an solch abgelegenen Stellen herum. Dafür fürchteten sie sich zu sehr!

Er packte den Jungen an der Kehle, damit er bloß kein Geräusch von sich gab, und schlich zur Tür hinüber. Der Geruch kam näher. Er kannte ihn irgendwo her. Schwacher Rosenduft – widerlich! Er rümpfte die Nase. Und etwas wie Wärme. Und ganz schwach – Lupin! Er war es nicht selbst, der Geruch haftete an diesem Weibsbild.

‚_Oh Gott, mittlerweile ein so jämmerlicher Feigling, dass Du Dein Weibchen vorausschickst, Lupin?' _

Greyback war es gleichgültig. Er duckte sich im Schatten der Tür und wartete, dass sie zu ihm kam. Wenn sie wirklich sein Weibchen war, dachte er mit einem widerlichen Grinsen, dann würde es Lupin sein, der sich nach dieser Nacht wünschte, niemals geboren worden zu sein …

* * *

Sandra schlich sich langsam am Rand des Gebäudes entlang, den gezückten Zauberstab vor sich wie eine Waffe tragend und horchte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte weder Remus, noch Sirius oder Harry bisher ausfindig machen können. Aber sie war sich so sicher, dass sie hier sein mussten! Sirius hatte von den Docks geredet, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren. Aber hier waren sie nicht.

Vielleicht hatten sie einen anderen Eingang gewählt?

Ein leises Knacken ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren – und genau das war ihr Fehler! Greyback sprang mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit hervor, packte sie und im nächsten Moment zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch ihren Kopf und ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen.

Als Sunny wieder zu sich kam, dröhnte ihr Schädel, als würden hunderte von Wuspis hindurchflattern. Nur mühsam schaffte sie es ihre Augen zu öffnen und schloss sie gleich wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass sich die gesamte Umgebung um sie drehte. Wo war sie? Und wieso schmerzten ihre Handgelenke so?

„Sunny?"

Tief durchatmend zwang sie sich, die Augen erneut zu öffnen. Jamie hockte vor ihr und sah sie aus großen, verängstigten Kinderaugen an.

„Gehts Dir gut?"

Sie versuchte zu nicken, doch das tat ihrem Kopf gar nicht gut. „Es geht schon", antwortete sie daher lieber mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Kleiner? Wo sind wir?"

„Ja, mir geht´s gut. Aber ich weiß nicht …"

„Soso, Dornröschen ist also aufgewacht?" unterbrach ihn eine eiskalte Stimme. Mühsam hob Sandra den Blick und entdeckte einen Mann – ausgemergelt, zottiges, verfilztes Haar und ein irres Funkeln in den Augen.

„Willkommen zu unserer kleinen Show." Greyback machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Jamie baute sich schützend vor Sandra auf.

„LASS SIE IN RUHE!" schrie er den Mann an, der ihn allerdings nur packte und wie ein lästiges Stofftier zur Seite stieß. Der Kleine wollte sich aufrappeln, doch Sandra wies ihn scharf an, nicht näher zu kommen, sondern zu bleiben, wo er war. Mit widerwilligem Gesichtssausdruck gehorchte er ihr und drückte sich in den Schatten einer Kiste.

Sunny versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf fest. Als sie hoch blickte, konnte sie auch den Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken ausmachen – dieser widerliche Kerl vor ihr hatte ihre Hände mit einem rauen Strick gefesselt.

„Soll ich Dir helfen?" fragte Greyback mit falscher Freundlichkeit, griff nach dem anderen Ende des Seils und zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck daran. Heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, als sie hochgerissen wurde. Verflucht, das fühlte sich an, als habe er ihr grade die Schulter ausgekugelt! Jetzt stand sie allerdings mit wackligen Knien wieder auf ihren Füßen.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie mit bemüht gefasster Stimme. Er war jetzt so nah, dass sie seinen Geruch nach Schweiß und Urin ausmachen konnte. Angewidert wandte sie den Kopf ab.

Greyback lachte blechern, neigte sich nun selbst nach vorn und atmete ihren Geruch mit einem tiefen Atemzug ein.

„Bist Du Lupins Weibchen?" fragte er lauernd. Sie zog es vor, nicht zu antworten – denn wenn sie jetzt den Mund öffnen würde, müsste sie vermutlich kotzen!

„Natürlich bist Du das …", beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. „Ich kann ihn zwischen Deinen Schenkeln riechen!" Er grinste. „Stehst wohl auf Bestien im Bett, was? Vermutlich wirst Du gern unterworfen! Wenn wir noch genügend Zeit haben, dann werde ich Dir zeigen, was es heißt, einen richtigen Wolf im Bett zu haben, meine Schöne!" Grob griff er nach ihren Brüsten und quetschte sie. Gegen ihren Willen stieß Sandra einen leisen Schmerzenslaut aus.

„Hmmm, das gefällt Dir, was?" Er leckte ihr über den Hals und sie würgte leise. Oh Gott, war das widerlich!

„Bald, meine Schöne", versprach er leise, bevor er ausholte und ihr so heftig ins Gesicht schlug, dass sie erneut ohnmächtig wurde.

* * *

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin Remus Bride: **Okay, einen kleinen Dämpfer hat sie wohl verdient für eine so hirnlose Vorstellung, aber was zuviel ist, ist zuviel! ICH WILL DIESES FELL! Und wenn ich das Mistvieh persönlich häuten muss!_

_Wer hat noch Interesse an einem Stück, dreckigen, mottenzerfressenen Bettvorleger? Wenn Remus und ich etwas von ihm übrig lassen, natürlich! Oh Junge, Du bist so tot!_


	26. Rettung?

_**A/N: **Auf, auf, ihr Lieben! Machen wir Greyback fertig!_

**Kapitel 25: Rettung?**

„Immer noch keine Spur, Sirius?"

Der Animagus hob die Nase vom Boden und winselte leise als Antwort auf die ängstliche Frage seines Patensohnes.

„Er muss aber hier sein!" Remus Stimme klang eher vorwurfsvoll als ängstlich, während er versuchte möglichst beherrscht zu atmen. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon! Grade eben war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er seinen Trank nicht eingenommen hatte. Verfluchter Mist, warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde. Ob auch 8 Portionen ausreichen würden, seinen menschlichen Verstand Oberhand behalten zu lassen?

Jede weitere Sekunde machte ihn selbst zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe. Aber er konnte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Denn bald würde der Mond aufgehen, er spürte es in jeder Zelle seines Körpers – und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was der Werwolf Greyback Jamie antat …

Mit einem leisen ‚Plop' verwandelte Sirius sich zurück und funkelte Remus wütend an. „Willst Du es versuchen, Mr. Spürnase?" fauchte er ungehalten und Remus antwortete im gleichen Ton: „Wenn Du Dich nicht endlich beeilst, werde ich das wohl können."

„Verdammt, haltet die Klappe! Alle Beide! Es geht hier immerhin um MEINEN Sohn!"

Betreten senkten beide Männer den Blick und Sirius verwandelte sich brav zurück in den Hund. So konzentriert es ging, lief er den Weg mit der Nase auf dem Boden auf und ab, inhalierte Dreck und Gestank. Verflucht, bei dieser Geruchskulisse würde er den Werwolf nie finden!

An einer Weggabelung hielt er plötzlich inne und schnupperte. Moment! Diesen Geruch kannte er… Nicht Greyback, aber eindeutig vertraut. Rosen. Er konnte sie ganz genau riechen, weil der Duft sich einfach so immens vom Rest seiner Umgebung unterschied. Es gab nur eine Frau, die er kannte und die so roch. Aber er musste sich irren. Sandra war doch in Hogwarts!

Trotz dieser Zweifel folgte er der Spur, während Harry und Remus ihm folgten. Und auch Moony nahm den neuen, vertrauten Geruch war.

‚_Bitte, Merlin! Lass es Einbildung sein!' _Diesen Satz wiederholte Moony immer wieder stumm in seinem Kopf. _‚Sie kann nicht hier sein. Ich mache mir nur zu viele Sorgen und bilde es mir_ _deshalb ein! Sie kann nicht hier sein.' _

Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch bevor er seine Befürchtungen mit ihm teilen konnte, blieb Sirius wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie zurückverwandelnd, wies er beide an still zu sein. Nur sehr langsam schlich er auf die angelehnte Tür zu und spähte hindurch. Er entdeckte Jamie sofort – der arme Kleine hing wie ein Fisch am Haken in der Luft und strampelte so heftig, als ginge es um sein Leben. Von Greyback war keine Spur zu sehen.

Harry, der mittlerweile neben seinem Paten angekommen war, erkannte seinen Sohn ebenfalls, ließ alle Vorsicht fahren, stieß die Tür auf und stürzte in den Raum. Sirius griff ins Leere, als er versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

„Jamie!"

„DAD!" Man konnte die Tränen in der Stimme des Kindes förmlich hören, als er seines Vaters ansichtig wurde.

„Ich hole Dich. Keine Angst. Alles wird gut!"

„Pass auf!"

Ehe Harry reagieren konnte hatte sich jemand gegen ihn geworfen und ihn umgestoßen. Sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus der Hand, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Und Jamie schrie, während Greyback Harry einen Arm um den Hals schlang und so fest er konnte zudrückte.

„Du warst die längste Zeit Der-Junge-der-überlebte!" fauchte der alte Mann, während Harry sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen den Arm stemmte und verzweifelt nach Luft rang. Sein Zauberstab war nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt – wenn es ihm gelang, nur ein winziges bisschen Luft zu holen, könnte er …

Er spürte, wie Greyback von ihm fortgerissen wurde, hörte, wie Sirius brüllte: „Hol den Jungen!" und ohne darüber nachzudenken hechtete Harry zu seinem Zauberstab, kam auf die Füße und rannte hinüber zu seinem Sohn. Mit krächzender Stimme „Alohomora" brüllend zielte er auf das Seil um die Handgelenke seines Sohnes und fing ihn auf, als er ihm direkt in die Arme fiel.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Harry unfähig, sich zu rühren, so heftig traf ihn die Erleichterung, sein Kind fast unbeschadet wieder in den Armen zu halten. Er presste Jamies kleinen Körper an sich, so fest er konnte, ohne dem Jungen weh zu tun, der sich mindestens genauso verzweifelt an ihn klammerte.

Remus holte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung – er zog ihn am Arm aus der Halle und schubste ihn durch die Tür. Wenigstens die Beiden musste er in Sicherheit wissen, wenn er transformierte. Sie konnten sich nicht verteidigen. Padfood im Notfall schon.

„LAUF! Bring´ euch in Sicherheit!" brüllte er und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wollte Harry ihm ohne Diskussion gehorchen. Doch Jamie packte Remus Ärmel. „Tante Sunny!"

„WAS?"

„Er hat Tante Sunny. Du musst ihr helfen, Moony!"

Remus war sich sicher, das bei diesen Worten des Kindes sein Innerstes gefror. Zu einem eisigen Klumpen aus blinder Angst. Sunny. Sunny! Nein! Er stürzte zurück in die Lagerhalle und Harry schluckte heftig. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut … Wie es war zu wissen, dass die Frau, die man liebte in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte. Bilder von Cho, mit Ketten gefesselt, schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er konnte Remus und Sirius nicht allein lassen mit diesem Irren!

Unwillkürlich machte Harry einen Schritt zurück auf die Lagerhalle zu, doch leises Wimmern hielt ihn zurück. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jamie hinab, der das kleine Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt verbarg und offenbar verzweifelt darum kämpfte nicht loszuweinen. Zärtlich strich er ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Schon gut. Shhhh. Alles wird gut. Gleich sind wir bei Mami." Mit Mühe wandte er sich abrupt ab, rannte den Weg hinunter und apparierte mit seinem Sohn zusammen nach Hogsmead. Brachte ihn endlich in Sicherheit.

* * *

Als Remus wieder in der Lagerhalle stand, hielt sein bester Freund dem anderen Werwolf seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Du räudiger Flohbeutel wirst nie wieder Hand an jemanden aus MEINER Familie legen", zischte er Greyback an, der ihn nur kalt anlächelte.

„Was willst Du tun, Auror? Mich töten? Vermisst Du Askaban so sehr? Dieses Mal würdest Du dann wirklich als Mörder dort landen."

Remus konnte sehen, wie Sirius Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, so heftig umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Wo ist Sunny, Greyback?" fragte Moony mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer wieder auf sich.

Sirius Kopf zuckte zu Remus herum und er formte mit den Lippen ein stummes „WAS?" Greyback lachte nur blechern.

„Hat der kleine Scheißer also gequatscht, was?"

Er stieß Sirius Zauberstab beiseite und rappelte sich hoch. Padfood wich ein paar Schritte zurück, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ist sie wirklich Dein Weibchen, Lupin?" Greyback klopfte sich den Mantel ab, als würde es irgendeinen Unterschied machen, wenn er auf dem speckigen, zerschlissenen Ding auch nur einen Fleck mehr hätte.

„Wenn ja, solltest Du sie vielleicht besser erziehen. Sie hat Dir zahnlosem Schoßhündchen nicht gehorcht! Und ist zu einem richtigen Mann gekommen. Vielleicht werde ich sie behalten, wenn ich Dich erledigt habe. Und Deinen Welpen werde ich dann im Fluss ersäufen!"

Remus runzelte bei seinen Worten die Stirn, während Sirius Zauberstab wieder hochruckte.

„Wovon sprichst Du, Mistvieh?"

„Sie ist schwanger! Habt ihr beide nicht gerochen, was? Zu lange Haustiere gewesen …"

Remus taumelte bei dieser Nachricht unwillkürlich und auch Padfood wurde blass. „Du lügst", stieß er hervor, klang bei diesen Worten aber nicht mal halb so sicher, wie er es gerne gewollt hätte. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Moony, der aschfahl geworden war.

Schwanger? Aber … aber …?

Natürlich war es möglich … Er hatte nur niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass dies´ passieren könnte. Der Gedanke an eine eigene Familie war für ihn schon zu sehr in den Hintergrund gerückt, als dass er an etwas Profanes wie Verhütung gedacht hätte. Sein Baby? Sunny und sein Baby? Er würde – Vater?

Die Hitze in ihm, die unbändige Freude traf ihn vollkommen unerwartet, wurde aber bei einem Blick in das hämische Gesicht Greybacks sogleich von tödlichem Hass auf den anderen Werwolf erstickt. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass diesem kleinen Wesen etwas geschah. Oder der Frau, die dieses süße Geheimnis unter dem Herzen trug. Zur Hölle, er würde Greyback dafür töten, dass er Sunny UND sein Kind auch nur berührt hatte!

„Bist Du Dir da sicher?" fragte Greyback Sirius ölig grinsend. „Und das wo Werwölfe doch so fruchtbar sind. Tja, dann führt mich ab. Und zwar schnell. In wenigen Minuten geht der Mond auf …"

Sirius kämpfte sichtlich mit dem Wunsch, Greyback einfach das Genick zu brechen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Was willst Du?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh, nur einen fairen Kampf … Du liebst solchen Unsinn doch, nicht wahr, Lupin? Du und ich, zwei Werwölfe in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod. Und ich werde der Sieger sein."

Sirius wollte einen Schritt nach vorn machen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück.

„Er hat Recht."

„Was?" So langsam schien das Padfoods bevorzugter Text zu werden … „Bist Du vollkommen übergeschnappt? Remus, Du hast den Wolfsbanntrank intus! Du wirst Mitleid kennen! Diese Bestie nicht. Lass mich ihn erledigen. Dann können wir gemeinsam …"

Moony schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist mein Kampf, Padfood. Es geht hier um meine …" Das Wort ‚Familie' lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch er behielt es erst einmal für sich. Davon würde er erst sprechen, wenn Alles vorbei war – und wenn Sunny ihn dann überhaupt noch wollte … Er versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, welches gründlich misslang. „Außerdem – habe ich den Wolfsbanntrank nicht vollständig eingenommen. Nur 8 Portionen. Bring Sunny hier raus, in Sicherheit. Bitte! Ich schaffe das schon."

Sirius stutzte kurz und wollte den Kopf schütteln, ihn wenn nötig persönlich an seinem Fell hier rauszerren – denn die Transformation begann, das konnte er in seinen Augen lesen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er es Moony schuldig war. Er hatte ihn damals, im finalen Kampf mit Voldemort schließlich auch um Schutz für seine Frau gebeten. Und Moony hatte nicht gezögert!

Nur sehr widerstrebend nickte er schließlich. „Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben schützen. Aber Du musst gewinnen, Remus! Ich kann nicht noch einen Freund verlieren."

Remus nickte knapp und folgte Sirius mit den Augen, bis er aus der Halle verschwunden war. Sie mussten nicht mehr sagen. Er wusste, dass Padfood draußen auf den besten Moment warten würde, um Sunny zu befreien. Sein Freund würde sie, wenn nötig, mit seinem Leben beschützen. Auch vor ihm. Er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte Remus, während er sich zu Greyback umwandte. Dieser grinste überlegen, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und mit einem Schwenk von diesem erschien Sandra. Genauso wie Jamie an den Armen in der Luft gefesselt, der Kopf leblos herabhängend, ihre Bluse aufgerissen. Remus konnte mehrere hellrote Striemen auf ihrer sanft gebräunten Haut erkennen. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihrer Schläfe.

Unwillkürlich machte er einen hastigen Schritt auf die Frau zu, die er so sehr liebte und die er um alles in der Welt schützen wollte! Doch Greybacks Stimme ließ ihn inne halten. „Keinen Schritt weiter, Lupin!"

„Lass sie runter, Fenrir! Sie braucht Hilfe!" Mit brennenden Augen blickte er zu ihr auf.

‚_Bitte, lass sie nur bewusstlos sein!'_

„Je länger Du diskutierst, um so länger bleibst sie dort", zischte Greyback, zog sich den Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. Ein jäher Schmerz durchzuckte beide Männer, als der Mond sich hinter den Wolken endlich hervor schob.

„Kämpfst Du immer noch dagegen an?" fragte der ältere Werwolf leise keuchend nach dieser ersten Schmerzattacke. „Wehrst Du Dich immer noch gegen das, was Du bist? Du hast nie verstanden, was ich Dir damals für ein Geschenk zuteil werden ließ, oder? Ich habe Dir Macht gegeben, Dir all das zu nehmen, was Du wolltest. Und was hast Du getan? Du hast Dich hinter Sitte und Moral versteckt, bist zum braven Schoßhündchen Deiner so genannten Freunde geworden. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für ein Schwächling Du sein würdest, hätte ich Dich getötet!"

Remus schwieg, während sein Kontrahent weiter von Geschenken faselte, von Vorteilen, von Möglichkeiten. Er hatte sie nie gewollt, diese Geschenke. War in dieses jämmerliche Leben hineingezwängt worden, ohne eine Wahl zu haben. Er hob mühsam den Kopf und blickte zu Sunny hinauf. Sie war Alles, was er je gewollt hatte. Sie und das Baby. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Sie schmeckt köstlich. Und ihre Brüste sind wie reife, schwere Früchte. Ich werde es sehr genießen, sie zu nehmen."

Remus Kopf ruckte herum und er blickte mit grenzenlosem Hass in die gelben Augen seines Gegenübers. Und mit einem Mal verstand er. Greyback hatte Recht. Seine Lycantrophie war ein Geschenk – die Waffe, die er benötigte, um Fenrir Greyback zu töten. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ergab sich Remus. Kämpfte nicht mehr gegen den Wolf, sondern hieß ihn mit offenen Armen willkommen. Die Transformation ging rasend schnell.

* * *

Sandra erwachte durch das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff. Mühsam hob sie den Kopf. Ihr gesamter Körper brannte und schmerzte, genauso wie ihr Gesicht. Eines ihrer Augen war durch den Schlag des Fremden fast zu geschwollen. Ihre Hände waren taub.

‚_Warum habe ich nicht auf Remus gehört?'_ fragte sie sich selbst stumm, während Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. ‚_Warum war ich so dickköpfig? Jetzt werde ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen.' _Sie schluchzte trocken auf.

Ein letzter Rest Stolz in ihrem geschundenen Körper zwang sie, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie blickte auf zwei Männer, die sich offenbar unter Qualen wanden. Und einer davon war …

Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sie Remus erkannte. Ihr Blick zuckte zu dem Fenster neben ihr und sie erkannte den Vollmond, der sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam vor die Wolken schob und alles in sein kaltes Licht hüllte.

Als sie den Blick wieder zu Remus wandte, war seine Transformation abgeschlossen. So schön, so kraftvoll. Der andere Werwolf – also musste dieses zottige Ungeheuer von eben wirklich dieser Greyback gewesen sein – wirkte gegen ihn fast schwächlich. Ebenfalls braunes Fell, aber schmutzig und zottelig, der ganze Körperbau hager und ausgemergelt. Remus Fell war heller, und … durchzogen mit grauen Strähnen.

Eine Erinnerung blitze durch Sunnys Kopf, während sie Remus in seiner Wolfsgestalt musterte.

Bäume. Viele Bäume. Und sie hatte so schreckliche Angst.

Sandra schnappte nach Luft, als ihr klar wurde, dass ER es war. Remus war der Werwolf aus Rumänien. Und auch diesen Greyback erkannte sie wieder. Heftige Wut kochte so schnell in ihr hoch, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Wieso hatte er ihr nichts gesagt?

Ohne Remus übliche Gegenwehr dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis auch die letzten Stoff-Fetzen, die ehemals seine Kleider gewesen waren, von ihm abfielen. Der riesige, kraftvolle Wolf starrte seinen Gegner aus funkelnden Augen an. Alles Menschliche war fort, nur noch die Instinkte blieben übrig. Und genau diese wollten den Tod des Rivalen.

Greyback, ebenfalls vollständig transformiert, stieß ein heiseres Knurren aus, welches Moony ebenso erwiderte. Und fast im gleichen Moment setzten beide zum Sprung an.

Beide Wolfskörper prallten gegeneinander, schmetterten sich gegenseitig zu Boden. In der nächsten Sekunde war Greyback wieder auf den Füßen und verbiss sich in Moonys Fell. Sandras Schrei ging in seinem Jaulen unter. Mit einer wilden Bewegung schüttelte er ihn ab und ging nun selbst zum Angriff über. Mit seiner riesigen Pranke riss er tiefe, blutige Furchen und der andere ging vor Moony kurzzeitig zu Boden.

Sandra verfolgte diesen verbissenen Kampf mit wildem Herzklopfen. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie einen dunklen Schatten wahr. Erschrocken keuchte sie, als plötzlich die großen Stricke um ihre Hände verschwanden und sie fiel. Jemand fing sie auf und als sie den ersten Schmerz überwunden hatte, erkannte sie Sirius.

„Sandra Gray, Sie sind das starrköpfigste, unvorsichtigste weibliche Wesen, das mir jemals untergekommen ist", zischte er, während er schnell mit ihr zusammen hinter ein paar Kisten in Deckung ging. „Sind Mila und Cho vielleicht auch hier? Und die hochschwangere Hermine?"

„Nein. Sie sind in Hogwarts geblieben."

„Nun, Miss Gray, dann darf ich hier hochoffiziell feststellen, dass meine eigene Frau wesentlich intelligenter ist als DU!"

Sandra erwiderte nichts, sondern versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, um besser sehen zu können. Sie keuchte auf, als sie mit der ausgekugelten Schulter gegen seine Brust stieß. „Au!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und besah sich ihre Verletzung mit einem düsteren Blick. „Dieses miese …" Er behielt den nicht sonderlich schönen Namen für Greyback lieber für sich. „Kannst Du Schmerzen aushalten?" fragte er stattdessen.

Ehe sie antworten konnte, hatte er ihren Arm gepackt und es gab ein hässliches, knackendes Geräusch, als er mit einem kräftigen Ruck daran zog. Sie schrie kurz auf, was Gott sei Dank in einem schrillen Bellen von Greyback unterging.

„Entschuldige", Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich Dich vorgewarnt hätte, wäre es schlimmer geworden."

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Dir dafür in den Hintern trete!" Vorsichtig bewegte Sunny die Schulter. Sie tat immer noch weh, war aber wieder beweglich. „Danke."

„Danke mir erst, wenn ich uns an den Beiden vorbeigebracht habe." Er spähte über die Kisten. Beide Werwölfe bluteten mittlerweile aus mehreren Wunden, doch keiner wollte aufgeben. Sie verbissen sich ineinander und zerkratzten sich jedes Stück Körper, dessen sie habhaft werden konnten. Sirius atmete tief durch.

„Okay. Sandra, wir müssen hier raus! Leider war dieser Flohbeutel nicht blöde – die ganze Halle ist voller Anti-Apparationszauber. Also werden wir jetzt loslaufen. Egal, was passiert, bleib´ nicht stehen, hörst Du?"

Sie nickte kurz und Padfood ergriff ihre Hand, die Werwölfe nicht aus den Augen lassend. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich zu verwandeln, verwarf ihn aber gleich wieder. Moony mochte seine Animagus-Gestalt vielleicht besänftigen – Greyback nicht. Und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seinen Freund mit seinem Erscheinen abzulenken, sonst würde er es vielleicht mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und er nahm dies´ als Startsignal. Sunny hinter sich herzerrend schoss er hervor, den Blick fest auf die Tür der Lagerhalle gerichtet, stumm betend, dass sie es schaffen würden. Greyback, der Remus grade gegen einen Haufen Kisten geschleudert hatte, flog herum, erspähte sie und setzte ihnen nach.

Die gelben Augen fest auf die appetitliche Frau geheftet, setzte er zum Sprung an. Er erwischte ein Stück ihres Rockes und verbiss sich darin. Sunny stolperte und verlor Sirius Hand, der sich zwar sofort umwandte, von dem feindlichen Werwolf aber durch einen zweiten Sprung gegen eine Steinsäule gestoßen wurde. Bewusstlos blieb er liegen.

Sunny schrie auf, was Greybacks Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie lenkte. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich aufstehen und um ihr Leben rennen sollte – aber sie konnte Sirius doch nicht hier liegen lassen!

Geduckt schlich Greyback auf sie zu, Geifer rann seine Lefzen hinab. Wie erstarrt vor Angst rührte sich Sandra keinen Zentimeter. Eine Bewegung links von ihr ließ sie zusammenfahren. Moony war zurück auf die Pfoten gekommen und starrte sie an, offensichtlich nicht sicher, was er von dem Auftauchen der Frau halten sollte. Greyback war ihr schon so nahe.

‚_Oh Gott, Remus, hilf uns! Bitte!'

* * *

_

Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Moony konnte ihre Angst riechen. Gepaart mit einem feinen Aroma aus wilden Rosen. Doch eigenartigerweise erregte ihn ihre Angst nicht, sondern ließ viel eher etwas in ihm aufbegehren. Er kannte sie. Und er kannte auch den Mann, der dort lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Ob der andere Werwolf ihn getötet hatte?

Nie gekannter Schmerz erfüllte den Wolf bei diesem Gedanken und rein instinktiv machte er einen Satz nach vorn und baute sich vor der jungen Frau auf. Er flechte sie Zähne. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass der Andere sie verletzte!

Erneut sprangen beide und prallten gegeneinander. Doch Greyback tat einen schweren Fehler. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss er den Kopf hoch und präsentierte seine ungeschützte Kehle. Und Moony nutze die Gelegenheit.

Seine scharfen Zähne gruben sich tief in das Fell seines Kontrahenten. Heißes Blut spritzte, als er die Halsschlagader traf und mit einer schnellen Bewegung des Kopfes zerriss. Ein schauriges Jaulen zerriss die Stille – dann wurde es fast unnatürlich still.

Greyback röchelte qualvoll und zuckte. Moony stand über ihm, das Maul blutverschmiert, sein ganzer Körper bebend unter den heftigen Atemzügen. Langsam verwandelte sich der tödlich verletzte Werwolf zurück. Nackt und Blut überströmt starrte Fenrir Greyback Sunny an, die Augen aufgerissen, fast so als könne er nicht fassen, dass er wirklich verloren hatte - bevor er ein letztes Mal zuckte und dann völlig erschlaffte.

Moony wich einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich dann langsam um. Er und Sunny sahen sich eine halbe Ewigkeit nur an, bevor sie sich an ihr Wissen über wilde Tiere erinnerte und demütig den Kopf senkte. Es kostete sie alle Kraft, ihren eigenen Fluchtinstinkt niederzuringen, beim Anblick des blutüberströmten Wolfes, der grade erst getötet hatte. Sie verfolgte bebend, wie sich Moony Sirius näherte, der immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag.

„Tu´ ihm nichts. Er ist Dein Freund!" Ihre zittrige Stimme hallte furchtbar in dem großen Raum.

Moony sah noch einmal zu ihr hinüber, bevor er sich zu Padfood hinabbeugte und ihn beschnupperte. Und zu Sandras Überraschung und grenzenloser Erleichterung begnügte sich der Werwolf damit, seine Wange mit der Schnauze anzustupsen. Sirius gab ein ächtendes Geräusch von sich und der Wolf zuckte zurück. Er trabte zum anderen Ende der Halle und ließ sich dort nieder.

In Windeseile war Sandra neben Sirius und strich ihm das schwarze Haar aus der Stirn. Er blinzelte zu ihr auf. „Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?" fragte sie in Ermangelung einer anderen Idee, wie sie prüfen konnte, ob er noch alle Sinne beieinander hatte und hielt ihm drei Finger vors Gesicht.

Sirius zwinkerte mehrmals und fragte dann mit gequälter Stimme: „589?"

Alle Anspannung wich schlagartig von ihr und während sie ihn umarmte, lachte und heulte sie gleichzeitig. Mühsam kämpfte er sich hoch und Sunnys Blick wanderte zu dem Werwolf hinüber, der sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. Und sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass sie Remus J. Lupin noch nie mehr geliebt hatte als in diesem Moment!

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride:** Der Wolf ist tot, der Wolf ist tot, der böse, böse Wolf ist tot! Puh, ich brauche dringend eine Maniküre. Sämtliche Fingernägel abgeknabbert. Ich glaube, Sunny wird jetzt wohl darauf verzichten, Remus die Hölle wegen seines Verschweigens des Rumänien-Abenteuers heiß zu machen. Sie muss ihm ja jetzt erst mal die Schwangerschaft erklären. „Das Baby haben wir gezeugt, als du 19 warst, Schatz." Eindeutig die längste Schwangerschaft der Menschheitsgeschichte ...

* * *

_

_Na, war euch sein Ende blutig genug? Hoffe ich doch? Von einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf zerfleischt werden ist nicht lustig – auch wenn er so anbetungswürdig wie Moony ist … °Zwinker!° Jetzt gibt es nur noch schöne Momente … Versprochen. Hätte da noch drei Kapitel, wenn ihr Interesse habt._


	27. Gute Nachrichten

_**A/N:** Genug der Quälereien – jetzt schubsen wir Remus ins Glück, ob er will oder nicht! Keine Widerrede! Sonst musst Du – wie jetzt gleich – mit den Konsequenzen leben, Remus Lupin!_

**Kapitel 20: Gute Nachrichten**

Mila war wirklich einen begabte Heilerin. Angenehm überrascht drehte Sandra ihr Gesicht vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Nicht die kleinste Schramme war auf ihrem Gesicht von der Auseinandersetzung mit diesem räudigen Mistvieh Greyback übrig geblieben – und sie fühlte sich wunderbar. Wirklich! Deshalb hatte sie keine Ahnung, warum Madam Pomfrey so vehement darauf bestand, dass sie im Bett blieb.

Es waren immerhin schon drei Tage! Drei Tage … in denen sie Remus keine Sekunde lang zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Am ersten Tag hatte sie eingesehen, dass er sich schonen musste, weil die Transformation ohne die volle Dosis Wolfsbanntrank wohl härter gewesen war als sonst – und auch er im Kampf einige Blessuren abbekommen hatte.

Am zweiten Tag war sie bereits misstrauisch geworden, als Sirius ihr ohne ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen reichlich schwächlich erklärt hatte, Moony „müsse einiges an Arbeit nachholen". Klausuren und so.

Und am dritten Tag war Sunny klar, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging.

Also, in Ermangelung der Möglichkeit ihm persönlich den Kopf dafür abzubeißen, beschloss sie, seinen besten Freund in die Mangel zu nehmen, der brav an seiner statt jeden Tag nach ihr sah.

Schon als Sirius den Krankenflügel betrat, ahnte er nichts Gutes. Sandra empfing ihn mit einem so eisigen Blick, dass er sich unwillkürlich an seine Mutter erinnert fühlte. Er schauderte und überlegte ernsthaft, ob es sehr lächerlich wirken würde, wenn er sich einfach wieder umwandte und ging.

Keine Ahnung, wie Remus ihn zu dieser Nummer überhaupt überredet hatte. Hatte vermutlich daran gelegen, dass Moony nicht damit gespart hatte ihm vorzuhalten, wie oft er oder James ihn vorausgeschickt hatten, um die Wogen zu glätten. Aber es war eindeutig nicht oft genug gewesen, als dass er diesen Blick verdient hätte!

„Guten Morgen, Sirius."

Himmel, sogar den Tonfall der alten Sabberhexe konnte sie imitieren! Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Padfood wieder wie ein 12-jähriger und nicht wie ein Mann Anfang 40.

„Sandra …"

„Wo ist er?"

„Wer?"

Oh, er wollte also den Dummen spielen? Na gut …

„Remus."

„Remus wer?"

Ihr Blick wurde noch ein paar Grad kühler und Sirius fügte hastig hinzu: „Ach, DER Remus. Tja, äh … ich geh´ nachsehen, okay!" Er wirbelte auf seinem Absatz herum, doch erreichte nicht mal die Tür, ehe sie fauchte: „Wage es ja nicht …"

Mit einer Grimasse drehte er sich wieder um und stellte mit erleichtertem Blick fest, dass ihre eisige Fassade bröckelte und Sunny nun zu kochen schien – ihre Augen loderten jedenfalls wie die Hölle persönlich. Armer Remus … Aber damit konnte Sirius umgehen. Langes, hartes Training durch Mila …

„Er ist hier. In Hogwarts. Aber er … na ja, er denkt …"

„Dieser Mann denkt offenbar zu viel!"

Das war doch mal ein wahres Wort! Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin – dass war schon immer sein größter Fehler."

Sunny schnaubte und strubbelte sich in einer hilflosen Geste wild durch die Haare. „Also, wo steckt dieser Holzkopf?"

„Irgendwo hier auf dem Gelände. Für gewöhnlich erkennt man ihn daran, dass er von Nische zu Nische hechtet, damit er Dir bloß nicht über den Weg läuft. Er ist nämlich der festen Überzeugung, dass Du ihn nie wieder sehen willst."

„Aber warum denn?" Sie blickte ihn mit wütend gerunzelter Stirn an – trotzdem sah Padfood die Tränen der Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. Er seufzte und rückte einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett. Hineinplumpsend rieb er sich durchs Gesicht, als könne ihm diese Geste helfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Sieh mal … Moony ist ein recht schwieriger Charakter", begann er schließlich seine Erklärung. „Er hat ein Herz aus Gold und könnte keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Als Mensch ist er fast beängstigend freundlich. Alles Impulsive, Unüberlegte, Aggressive steckt in seiner Vorstellung nur in ihm, weil der Wolf dort ist. Er zeichnet sozusagen in schwarz und weiß: schwarz ist der Wolf, weiß der Mensch. Er hat nie gelernt mit Dingen wie Wut oder anderen negativen Gefühlen umzugehen, weil er diese sofort in seiner Schublade mit der großen Aufschrift ‚Werwolf' versteckt hat. Bei Dir hab´ ich ihn das erste Mal, seitdem ich ihn kenne, auch einmal fassungslos erlebt. Oder wirklich übermütig."

Sirius machte eine Pause und war dankbar, dass Sandra ihn nicht unterbrach.

„Dich dort in dieser Lagerhalle zu sehen, hat ihn fast umgebracht, Sandra. Und die unbändige Angst um Dich hat ihn das erste Mal dazu gebracht, Mensch und Wolf willentlich zu vermischen. Nicht nur in seinem Körper, sondern auch in seinem Geist. Und das macht ihm eine Heidenangst." Er lachte freudlos. „Seit er wieder ein Mensch ist, hadert er mit sich, weil er seiner Meinung nach so die Kontrolle verloren hat. Er hat Greyback absichtlich getötet. Nicht, weil der Wolf ihn dazu gezwungen hat. Ohne Gnade. Nicht, dass das Mistvieh etwas Derartiges verdient hätte. Aber Remus hat getötet! Und DU warst dort und hast es mitangesehen. Er denkt, Du würdest Dich ekeln …"

„Er ist so ein Idiot!" Es war das Erste, was Sunny wieder von sich gab. „Wieso sollte ICH mich ekeln? Sirius, ich habe noch nie einen Mann so sehr geliebt wie ihn in diesem Moment, als er Greyback die Kehle zerfetzt hat, nur um Dich und mich vor ihm zu schützen!"

„Dich."

„Was?"

„Er hat nur Dich geschützt", erklärte Padfood mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Hatte er doch gewusst, dass sie so reagieren würde. „Remus hat nämlich angenommen, dass Greyback mich getötet hätte. Er hat nur Dich verteidigt in diesem Augenblick. Hatte wohl meinen immensen Dickschädel vergessen."

Mit einem plötzlich staubtrockenen Mund konnte man verdammt schlecht sprechen, wie Sunny feststellen musste. Und wenn einem dann auch noch die Kehle vor unterdrückten Tränen der Rührung eng wurde …

„Er hat mich also erkannt?" fragte sie schließlich nach einem lauten Räuspern und mehreren Blinzlern.

„Hat er. Jede Einzelheit. Jeden verdammten Kratzer, den Greyback Dir zugefügt hat." Sirius seufzte erneut und begann mit dem Stuhl zu schaukeln. „Deshalb schickt er mich ja auch jeden Tag zu Dir. Damit ich ihm danach haarklein erzählen kann, wie es Dir geht."

„Also schickt er Dich sozusagen als Spion?" Sandras Augen blitzen bei dieser Nachricht Unheil verkündend.

„Sozusagen." Sirius erntete ein boshaftes Lächeln, welches seine Augenbrauen fragend nach oben schießen ließ.

„Okay. Mr. Black – ab jetzt sind Sie Doppelagent! Wenn die Prophetin nicht zum Berg gehen kann, dann muss man den Berg eben herlocken."

* * *

Moony würde nie wieder mit ihm reden! Dessen war sich Padfood mehr als sicher, während er den Krankenflügel verließ. Sandra hatte ihn in ihren ziemlich gemeinen Plan eingeweiht, nachdem sie von ihm gefordert hatte, Mila in den Krankenflügel zu beordern, die auch wenige Minuten später erschienen war. Auch sie war eingeweiht worden und er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine geliebte Ehefrau ein so gemeines Wesen war, das nicht einmal eine Sekunde gezögert hatte, ihre Rolle in dieser Schmieren-Komödie einzunehmen.

‚_Klar hat sie nicht gezögert, ihr wird von Remus ja auch nicht der Kopf abgebissen!'_

Moony betete ja immer noch zuweilen den Boden an, auf dem Mila schritt. Na ja, welches männliche Wesen tat das nicht? Selbst Harry schmolz wie ein Schokofrosch in der Sonne, wenn Mila ihn mit einem Lächeln um irgendwelche waghalsigen Dinge bat! Und Ron bekam auch immer noch rote Ohren, wenn sie ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küsste!

„Sirius? SIRIUS!" zischte jemand neben ihm, doch Padfood war viel zu sehr in düsteren Sterbe-Szenarien seiner selbst versunken, dass er es gehört hätte.

Zwei Hände schossen aus einer Nische hervor und zerrten ihn hinter einen Wandbehang. Padfood war viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Von einer Sekunde auf die Andere stand er in dem dämmrigen, versteckten Raum.

Remus, der ihn hierher gezerrt hatte, sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an und schien den überraschten und schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes Gott sei Dank vollkommen zu missdeuten. „Ist Alles in Ordnung mit Sandra?" fragte er nämlich alarmiert.

„Äh … äh …" Auch Sirius Gestammel wurde prompt falsch gedeutet, denn Remus wurde blass und packte ihn am Revers seines Umhangs.

„Alles in ORDNUNG, Padfood?"

Sirius fing sich und setzte das verabredete, sorgenvolle Gesicht auf. „Na ja … nicht wirklich …", druckste er absichtlich herum und wich dem Blick aus den grauen Augen seines Freundes aus. „Ich konnte nicht zu ihr. Mila ist heute Morgen von Madam Pomfrey gerufen worden … Offenbar braucht sie dringend eine gut ausgebildete Heilerin."

„WAS? Wieso?"

„Ihr geht es wohl doch nicht so gut, wie wir Alle gedacht haben." Sirius holte Luft, um den ganzen noch ein bisschen mehr Theatralik zu geben, doch Remus ließ ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen, sonder stürzte hinter dem Wandbehang hervor und den Gang entlang, Richtung Krankenflügel. Sirius war zuerst recht verdattert, sah ihm dann aber zufrieden hinterher. Na, dass war doch mal gut gegangen! Er hatte nicht einmal lügen müssen …

Vor dem Krankenflügel legte Remus eine recht filmreife Bremsung hin, bei der er fast ein 6-Klässlerin umrannte, die eben aus der Tür getreten war. Sie sah ihren Professor etwas erstaunt an, grüßte ihn dann aber höflich und verschwand.

Diese Unterbrechung ließ ein wenig klares Denken in ihn zurückkehren – oder zumindest etwas, was er dafür hielt. Moony ballte die ausgestreckte Hand wieder zur Faust, anstatt die Klinke zu ergreifen, und ließ sie sinken. Unruhig begann er auf und ab zu laufen, kämpfend mit der Angst vor Sandras Reaktion, wenn sie ihm nach dieser unseligen Nacht das erste Mal sah, und der Angst um ihre Gesundheit und die des Babys.

Das Baby war schließlich Ausschlag gebend. Er ergriff tief Luft holend die Klinke der Tür, stieß sie auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den riesigen Raum mit den vielen weiß bezogenen Betten wandern. Er blieb an einem Bett hängen, welches mit Vorhängen umrandet alle Blicke abhielt.

Dort musste sie sein.

Remus wusste nicht, ob er aufatmen oder enttäuscht seufzen sollte – denn ein Teil von ihm hatte aufgeregt zu zittern begonnen bei der Aussicht, sie wenigstens anschauen zu können …

Mila trat aus dem Büro von Madam Pomfrey und entdeckte ihren Freund in der Tür. Er war sogar schneller hier gewesen, als Sirius ihr prophezeit hatte. Sie kämpfte gegen das Lächeln, welches sich ihr Gesicht hinaufstehlen wollte und setzte eine ernste Miene auf.

‚_Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm'_, hörte sie Sirius Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

‚_Pah, verdient hätte er es!'_

‚_Das weiß ich. Aber wenn Du zu dick aufträgst, dann stürzt er sich vermutlich eher aus dem Fenster als Sunny in seine Arme zu reißen.'_

Okay, da hatte ihr Mann vermutlich recht. Innerlich grinste sie über Padfood plötzliche Sensibilität, was ihn dazu veranlasste ein _‚Nimm das sofort zurück!'_ durch sie hindurch hallen zu lassen.

‚_Sei jetzt endlich still, sonst muss ich lachen!' _

Er tat ihr den Gefallen und Mila straffte die Schultern, während sie eiligst Moony in den Weg trat, der grade einen Schritt auf Sunnys Bett zugemacht hatte.

„Remus!" Sie klang so tadelnd wie möglich. Er zuckte unter ihrer Stimme heftig zusammen, als sei er grade bei etwas furchtbar Verbotenem ertappt worden. „Kann ich Dir helfen?"

„Ich … ich wollte …" Sein Blick huschte so offenkundig sehnsüchtig zurück zu Sandras Bett, dass Mila fast ihre strenge Miene vergaß. Aber nur fast.

„Du musst gehen!" verkündete sie stattdessen, ergriff seinen Arm und wollte ihn wieder zur Tür hinausziehen. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Als wäre er wie ein Baum mit der Erde verwachsen. Mila zog und zerrte, doch es brachte nichts. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wurde ihr klar, welche Kraft in Remus wohnte!

„Remus Joseph Lupin!" Sie ließ den Versuch sein ihn irgendwie in Bewegung zu setzen und begann stattdessen mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen. „Raus mit Dir!"

„Wie geht es ihr? Sirius hat gesagt, dass …", begann er allerdings, als habe Mila überhaupt nichts gesagt. Seine Augen wandten sich keinen Herzschlag von den Vorhängen ab.

„Nicht gut!"

„Was fehlt ihr?"

‚_Du fehlst ihr!'_

‚_Ja genau, sag ihm das! Dann sind wir vielleicht schneller fertig und können endlich nach Hause!'_

„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte Mila Remus allerdings laut. „Eigentlich scheint bei ihr Alles in Ordnung zu sein. Aber etwas …"

„Ist es das Baby?"

Okay, Mila musste sich verhört haben. „Bitte, was?" fragte sie daher reichlich verwirrt.

Endlich wandte Moony den Blick ab und sah seine Freundin an. „Na, unser Baby!"

„Euer WAS?"

„UNSER WAS?" ertönte es hinter den Vorhängen, die fast im selben Augenblick zurückgerissen wurden und eine verdatterte Sandra freigaben. Remus Knie verwandelten sich in Pudding. Und er wusste nicht, ob es Erleichterung war, sie wohlauf zu sehen, oder vielleicht doch eher der Schock über ihren plötzlichen Auftritt.

Bei Merlin, sie war so schön! Makellos! Und … da war kein Ekel in ihrem Blick. Nur schlichte Fassungslosigkeit.

„Du .. Du weißt es nicht?" brachte er endlich mit rauer Stimme hervor und er konnte hören, wie Mila neben ihm leise zischte: „Was soll das heißen, das hast Du gewusst, Sirius?"

Sandra schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Mila ergriff die Situation beim Schopfe, packte Remus an der Hand, der sich nun eigenartigerweise in Bewegung setzte, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, welche Furcht er empfand, und zog ihn mit sich. Vor Sunnys Bett ließ sie ihn los und ergriff beide Hände der Freundin. Sie horchte in sich hinein und lächelte dann zärtlich. „Ein kleiner Junge", flüsterte sie ergriffen.

Wenn Sandra in ihrem Leben jemals nahe dran gewesen war, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, dann jetzt. Blass starrte sie an sich hinunter, auf ihren noch flachen Bauch, während sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken zu verarbeiten.

„Du musst es nicht bekommen."

Sie blickte auf und Remus an, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf seine Fußspitzen sah. In Milas Kopf stöhnte Sirius grade: _‚Oh Himmel, das hat er grade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Bitte, Schatz, sag´ mir dass Moony das nicht wirklich gesagt hat!' _

Sandras Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Ooooh, dieser Mann machte sie so WÜTEND!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken - Subtilität, was war das? – schwang sie beide Beine aus dem Bett, holte aus und schlug ihm so heftig sie konnte ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, doch dies´ war nicht der Grund, warum Remus verblüfft nach Luft schnappte. Sondern eher, dass sie danach sofort beide Arme um ihn schlang, sich an ihn presste, seine brennende Wange mit ihrer kühlen Hand bedeckte – und seine Lippen mit den ihren.

* * *

Der Kuss war sanft. Fast ein wenig unsicher. Und so völlig anders als ihre Reaktion grade eben. So viel besser … Völlig selbstverständlich umschlang Remus ihren Körper mit beiden Armen und zog sie an sich. Es tat so gut, ihren weichen Körper wieder fühlen zu können. Fühlen zu dürfen!

Mila, die dezent den Kopf abgewandt hatte und während des Kusses aus dem Fenster sah, sagte erst einmal nichts. Als die Minuten allerdings verstrichen, ohne dass sich einer der Beiden vom anderen löste, räusperte sie sich dezent und erklärte einem Vogel am Fenstersims. „Also bei mir wärst Du nicht nur mit einer Ohrfeige davon gekommen, Lupin. Solche Sätze erwarte ich von meinem süßen Trampel! Aber nicht von Dir!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Sie würde es Sunny überlassen, ob sie ihn so leicht davon kommen ließ oder ob sie ihn vielleicht doch lieber erneut mit ihrem Schocker bekannt machte …

Der Kuss wollte gar nicht mehr enden. Beide, sowohl Sunny als auch Moony, pressten sich an den jeweils Anderen. Hände rutschen unter Kleidungsstücke, suchten glatte, warme, nackte Haut und fanden sie schließlich. Sandra entschlüpfte fast so etwas wie ein leises Schnurren, was Remus ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Alles würde gut werden …

„Du willst unser Baby also wirklich?" fragte er mit fast schon ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

„Nur, wenn Du aufhörst, so einen Unsinn von Dir zu geben – und ich den Vater dazu bekomme. Ich wäre nämlich ganz schlecht als allein erziehende Mutter." Seine weichen Lippen verschlossene erneut die ihren und Sandra verlor den Boden unter den Füßen.

„Chrm, chrm …"

Nur sehr widerwillig trennten sich beide voneinander und blickten schuldbewusst in das strenge Gesicht Madam Pomfreys.

„Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass Sie beide erwachsen sind", erklärte sie mit strafendem Blick. „Und dass ich eigentlich nichts dagegen tun kann. Aber Sie sind beide Lehrer an dieser Schule und haben eine gewisse Vorbild-Funktion inne. Was glauben Sie, was passiert, wenn die Schüler ihre Professoren wild knutschend auf einem der Flure erwischen? Dann bricht hier die Hölle los!"

„Sie hat ja nur Angst, dass ihr der Zaubertrank gegen Herpes ausgeht", mutmaßte Sunny leise, was Remus sich heftig auf die Lippen beißen ließ, um nicht loszulachen.

„Wir benehmen uns, Poppy", versprach er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, ergriff Sunnys Hand und zog sie eiligst aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus, bevor er draußen völlig untypisch für ihn losprustete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Sunny genoss dieses fröhliche Geräusch schlichtweg.

„Du bist so wunderbar", erklärte er ihr nach seinem Heiterkeitsanfall lächelnd, während er sie in eine geplant keusche Umarmung zog. Sie allerdings schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn ihre Finger stahlen sich erneut unter sein Hemd und fuhren seine Bauchmuskeln entlang. Remus erschauerte und seufzte leise. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm, seinen Verstand soweit beisammen zu halten, dass er wenigstens einen Satz formulieren konnte.

„Am liebsten würde ich Dich gleich fragen, ob …", raunte er ihr leise zu.

„Dann tu´s doch", erklang Sirius Stimme nicht weit von ihnen. Er lehnte, Mila von hinten umarmten, neben einem der Fenster und beide grinsten das Pärchen an. „Was hält Dich auf?"

„Nirgendwo kann man in diesem Schloss ungestört sein", raunte er Sunny zu, die leise kicherte. Zu Sirius gewandt erklärte er schließlich ausweichend: „Mir fehlen … gewisse Utensilien dafür."

„Kein Problem!" Wie aus dem Nichts zauberte Padfood einen schmalen, goldenen Ring hervor und präsentierte ihn seinem besten Freund. „Ich dachte mir, dass Du irgendwann vielleicht so etwas gebrauchen könntest." Und ehe Moony protestieren konnte, erklärte er: „Sieh´ es als Weihnachtsgeschenk von uns an."

Mila nickte bekräftigend und seufzend nahm Remus den Ring entgegen. Sunny blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Muss ich vor euch jetzt …?"fragte Moony, der mit gerunzelter Stirn den Ring anstarrte und erntete ein erneutes Nicken. Er blickte auf und Sunny an. Und ohne genau zu wissen warum, ergriff er plötzlich ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr ohne Erklärung oder etwas Derartigem den Gang hinunter, den goldenen Ring fest in seiner geballten Faust. Er hörte, wie Sirius ihm nachrief, doch Remus wandte sich nicht um. Er hörte nur zufrieden ihr glockenklares Lachen.

„Was ist denn in ihn gefahren?" fragte Mila verblüfft.

Langsam stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Padfood Züge und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, es war so etwas wie Spontaneität ", mutmaßte er grinsend und zwinkerte seiner Frau vergnügt zu. „Wenn die Beiden nicht glücklich werden, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, dann weiß ich auch nicht …"

* * *

Remus rannte vom Krankenflügel die gesamten 6 Stockwerke hinab, kam keuchend am Schloss-Portal zum Stehen und stemmte sich gegen das schwere Holz. Unter einem Ächzen sprang sie auf und er zog Sunny durch den Spalt in die klirrendkalte Abenddämmerung. Er blieb nur einmal kurz stehen, um Sunny einen Winterumhang herbeizuaccioen, bevor er sie durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee zog, bis zur peitschenden Weide.

Erst dort blieb er stehen, selbst nur in seine normale Lehrer-Uniform gehüllt. Sandra wurde es kalt beim Hinsehen, doch Remus schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Er stand einfach nur da und sah sie aus silbernen, unergründlichen Augen an. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass Du einen Werwolf und seinen Welpen willst?" fragte er leise und Sunny blitze ihn gefährlich an.

„ICH bin mir hundertprozentig sicher. Aber wenn Du noch Zweifel hast, dann schlage ich Dich gerne noch einmal, wenn Du darauf bestehst!"

Remus schnitt eine Grimasse – nein, darauf konnte er definitiv verzichten.

„Also gut." Er schlug seinen Umhang zurück und ging vor Sandra auf ein Knie. Als er den Schnee unter sich spürte, kroch allerdings schon die Kälte in ihm hoch. Er verbiss sich ein Zähneklappern und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Steh´ bitte auf", bat Sunny ihn allerdings und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. „Remus Joseph Lupin! Du holst Dir noch den Tod!"

„Ist mir egal", erklärte er, doch ein Schaudern nahm seinen Worten die Aussagekraft ein wenig.

„Aber Du hättest mir doch auch drinnen …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Das hier geht nur uns etwas an!"

Sandra seufzte leise und nickte dann. Wenn er darauf bestand … „Okay."

Remus ergriff ihre mit einer seiner Hände und sah zu ihr auf. „Sandra Gray. Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass Du hier bei mir bist …" Er schluckte so heftig gegen den plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals an, dass sein Adamsapfel wild hüpfte. „Hast Du eine Ahnung, was Du mir bedeutest?"

Seine Stimme hatte vollkommen die sonst so typische Selbstsicherheit verloren. Vor ihr kniete nicht mehr der reife, beherrschte Professor aus Hogwarts – sondern wieder der Zwanzigjährige, den sie kennen- und lieben gelernt hatte, der sie zum ersten Mal geküsst und der ihr geschworen hatte sie immer zu lieben. Sie erkannte ihn ganz deutlich in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe nie daran geglaubt, eine Frau zu finden, die nicht vor mir zurückschreckt. Die in mir einen Mann sieht und nicht eine Bestie oder ein bemitleidenswertes Geschöpf. Du siehst MICH in mir. Und ich danke Dir von Herzen, dass grade Du das tust."

Sunnys Lippen begannen gegen ihren Willen zu zittern. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen. Ganz sicher würde sie nicht heulen wie ein …

Sie konnte die erste Träne hinabrollen fühlen.

„Und jetzt trägst Du auch noch mein Kind …" Auch Remus musste sich räuspern, damit ihm seine Stimme nicht vollkommen verloren ging. Nicht bevor er auch noch den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte … Ehrfürchtig blickte er auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.

„Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde, um Dich und das Baby glücklich zu machen!"

Sunny kümmerte sich nicht mehr um ihre heißen Tränen, sondern löste einer ihrer Hände aus der seinen und strich ihm über eine Wange. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht vertrauensvoll in ihre Handfläche.

„Das tust Du doch schon", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Der schmale, goldene Ring blitzte in der Dämmerung auf und mit einem zittrigen Lächeln blickte Remus Sunny tief in die Augen. „Willst Du ... meine … Frau werden?"

Diese Worte hatten bisher für Sandra immer so furchtbar pathetisch geklungen, aber aus seinem Mund war es, als lege er ihr die Welt zu Füßen. „Ja!" war Alles, was sie noch über die Lippen brachte, bevor er den Ring über ihre linken Ringfinger schob, sich erhob und sie zu einem alles verzehrenden Kuss fest in seine Arme zog!

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Okay, ich habe zwar allein vom Lesen Frostbeulen bekommen, aber das war es wert! Und jetzt eine Tasse Kamillentee für den Wolf und ab ins Bett! Kannst ja dazukriechen, Sunny. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht ordentlich gewärmt wird, erlebt er seine eigene Hochzeit nicht ... HEIZ IHM EIN!

* * *

_

_Hach, ich liebe Heiratsanträge …Schluchz! Er kann so süß sein! Und keine Sorge, einheizen wird Sunny ihm im nächsten Kapitel – wir wollen ja nicht, dass er sich edle Körperteile verkühlt, oder? Hihihihihi! Reviews, bitte!_


	28. Streicheleinheiten

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Süßen. Eigentlich hatte ich dieses Kapitel ja als Nikolaus-Präsent geplant ... Aber so lange hält die gute Autorin es ohne eure Reviews nicht aus. :7 Also bekommt ihr es halt zum 2. Advent. Und hier die üblichen Warnungen: **Bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr ein schwaches Herz etc. habt oder ihr gleich eure erzkonservativen Verwandten besuchen gehen müsst (hast Du es gelesen, Jean?).** Hier gibt es nämlich eine geballte Ladung Kuschelsex! DETAILIERT! Also keine Beschwerden bitte!_**  
**

**Streicheleinheiten**

„Du bist ja vollkommen durchgefroren!" Sandra hatte in seinem Zimmer grade erst ihren Wintermantel abgelegt und blickte nun das Häufchen Elend im Türrahmen an. Remus schlotterte jetzt so offensichtlich, dass es fast schon komisch wirkte.

„Du wirst der erste Mann sein, der seine Hochzeit nicht erlebt, weil er vorher an einer Lungenetzündung krepiert ist", erklärte sie, während sie erfolglos versuchte, das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zu vertuschen. Entschlossen trat sie auf ihn zu.

„Ich b … bin …. Sch … Sch … Schlimmeres gewöhnt", erklärte er mit klappernden Zähnen, während sie begann seine Krawatte zu lösen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es ihm schließlich von den Schultern zu schieben. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narbe auf seiner Schulter und nahm sich vor, diese Stelle seines Körpers bei Gelegenheit ausgiebigst zu küssen…

Als nächstes machte sie sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, deren eines Bein vollkommen durchnässt war.

Nachdem dies' geschehen war, hob sie den Blick, um ihn anzusehen. Remus grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Was machst Du denn da?" fragte er bemüht unschuldig, doch sie konnte seinen begeisterten Tonfall durchaus heraushören.

„Nicht das, was Sie denken, Herr Professor", erklärte sie mit gleichmütiger Stimme achselzuckend. „Da werde ich Sie enttäuschen müssen. Zuerst wirst Du nämlich ordentlich heiß baden gehen, bevor mir durch die Kälte noch wertvolle Körperteile Schade nehmen."

Sie ließ leise glucksend beide Hände in seine Hose schlüpfen, sein empörtes Schnauben einfach ignorierend und schob den Stoff dann langsam an ihm hinunter. Allein schon um das Geräusch zu genießen, welches er von sich gab, bevor er scharf die Luft einsog.

Na ja … seine Reaktion lag vielleicht daran, dass sie beim Hinunterschieben der Hose ihre Hände ganz langsam über seinen Knackpo gleiten ließ. So ganz ohne Körperkontakt funktionierte das natürlich nicht. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, sich gegen seinen fast nackten Körper zu schmiegen. Und offensichtlich interessierte ihn ihre Halsbeuge plötzlich ganz immens, da er grade dabei war, mit der Zungenspitze sanfte Muster auf die so empfindliche Haut zu zeichnen.

Sich räuspernd trat Sunny einen Schritt zurück – und erschauerte prompt unter seinem Blick. Sturmgraue Augen ließen ihren Blick an ihrem Körper hinabwandern, ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen in ihnen.

„Okay, ab ins Badezimmer mit Dir!" Sandra ergriff hastig seinen Bademantel, der ordentlich über einer Stuhllehne hing, widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, ihr Gesicht in dem Stoff zu vergraben, welcher vermutlich nach ihm duften würde, und warf ihm den Bademantel an den Kopf - nur um diesem Blick zu entgehen.

Er fing ihn auf und während er hineinschlüpfte fragte er mit blitzenden Augen: „Kommst Du mit?"

Bei Merlin, wie hätte sie diesem Angebot widerstehen können?

* * *

Das Badezimmer der männlichen Lehrerschaft war fast komplett in dunkelgrauem Granit gehalten. Sunny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen bei dem Gedanken, dass in Hogwarts sogar die Lehrer strikt nach ihrem Geschlecht voneinander getrennt wurden und was die Direktorin wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass zwei ihrer Lehrer grade dabei waren, die ‚heiligen Hallen' zu entweihen … auf hoffentlich höchst befriedigende Weise …

Sie hörte Wasser rauschen und konnte wenig später ein leises Platschen hören. Blitzartig drehte sie sich um, doch Remus war leider schneller gewesen. Er stand schon im hüfthoch gefüllten Badebecken und grinste sie an.

Beleidigt verschränkte Sandra die Arme vor der Brust. Und dabei hatte sie sich so auf einen persönlichen Striptease gefreut! Obwohl das, was sie zu sehen bekam auch nicht schlecht war – muskulöse Arme, die er ebenfalls locker vor der ebenso muskulösen Brust verschränkt hielt, weiches, braunes Haar, welches über seinen flachen Bauch lief, sich zu einem immer schmaler werdenden Band verjüngte und schließlich unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwand.

Mit provozierend hochgezogener Augenbraue und diesem sexy Lächeln blitzte er sie an.

„Kommst Du?" fragte er mit schief gelegtem Kopf, während sich sein Lächeln vertiefte und ein Grübchen auf seiner Wange sichtbar machte. Sie hatte es vorher noch nie gesehen – und es machte Sunny klar, dass sie für ihn wirklich etwas Besonderes sein musste, wenn er es ihr zeigte. Ihr dieses Lächeln schenkte.

„Eigentlich bist Du ja derjenige, der völlig durchgefroren war …"

„Du siehst auch aus, als wäre Dir recht kalt …" Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und blieb an ihren Brüsten und den dort sichtbar gewordenen Brustwarzen hängen. Sandra konnte nicht anders als leise lachen.

„Dir entgeht aber auch gar nichts! Na gut, Du hast mich überzeugt."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln begann sie ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Remus kam näher und stützte sich auf beide Ellbogen, während er jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen folgte. Nachdem alle Knöpfe geöffnet waren, wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ließ den weißen Stoff ihre Arme hinabrutschen. Über die Schulter zwinkerte sie ihn an, bevor sie den Knopf an ihrem Rock öffnete und den Reißverschluss quälend langsam hinunter schob. Während sie auch ihren Rock hinab schob, reckte sie ihm provozierend ihren Po entgegen und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn schlucken hören konnte. Sie trug den schwarzen Spitzen-Tanga … Mila war wirklich ein Schatz … Sie hatte ihr das gute Stück extra geholt.

‚Gott sei Dank heute keine halterlosen Strümpfe', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf – sie konnte es nämlich kaum erwarten, bei ihm in der dampfenden Badewanne zu sein!

Nur noch in diesem skandalösen Tanga wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. „Du hast immer noch nicht das Gegenstück gefunden", erklärte sie mit schmollend vorgeschobener Unterlippe.

Sein Blick hatte sich verändert – er erinnerte jetzt viel mehr an einen hungrigen … Wolf. Und sie mochte es …

„Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich heute Nacht besonders gründlich suchen werde", murmelte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr in die Wanne zu helfen. Flink schlüpfte sie aus dem winzigen Stückchen Stoff und ergriff seine Hand. Er reichte ihr auch noch seine zweite und in kürzester Zeit stand sie ebenfalls im hüfthohen Wasser.

Remus zog sie in seine Arme und verschloss ihre Lippen fest und hungrig mit den seinen. Seine Hände wühlten sich in ihr Zimthaar, während die ihren ins Wasser tauchten und sich an ihm hinunter streichelten. Hmmm, er fühlte sich noch genauso gut an, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte! Er keuchte leise, während sie ihn mit beiden Händen umschlang.

„Aufhören", bettelte er mit fast so etwas wie Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Liebling, bitte. Sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich sehr sanft …"

„Keiner hier will Dich sanft", widersprach sie, während sie sich an seinem Hals fest saugte.

„Aber Du bist doch … das Baby …"

Irgendwie klang er immer atemloser. Sandra konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, warum …

Remus packte ihre Hände und zog sie von sich fort. „Ich bin nicht drei Tage durch die Hölle gegangen, damit daraus jetzt ein Quickie wird", flüsterte er dicht an ihren Lippen, bevor er sie erneut mit den seinen verschloss. Er hob sie ein Stückchen hoch und Sunny umschlang ihn völlig selbstverständlich mit ihren Schenkeln.

„In ein paar Monaten funktioniert das nicht mehr", kicherte sie leise und allein die Vorstellung machte ihm Herzklopfen.

„Dann werden wir andere Wege finden", erklärte er wenig beeindruckt, bevor sie die glatte Wand hinter sich spürte. Sunny stemmte sich einen kurzen Moment an Moonys Körper hoch, bevor sie sich richtig positioniert hatte und sich langsam auf ihn senkte. Er keuchte leise, krallte seine Finger in den Kacheln hinter ihr und schien einen Moment mit seiner Fassung zu ringen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wunderbar Du Dich anfühlst", flüsterte er rau gegen ihre Lippen. „So heiß. So weich."

Sunny erschauerte bei seinen Worten und lächelte zittrig. „Heiß bist Du auch. Aber dafür wunderbar hart. Du eroberst mich völlig."

Ein leises Lachen ließ seine Brust erzittern. „Bei Merlin", keuchte er atemlos, „so sehr ich Deine Stimme liebe, aber Du solltest jetzt besser den Mund halten, sonst ist es vorbei, ehe wir es beide genießen konnten."

Auch Sandra lachte leise, ehe sie beide Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn erneut küsste. Geringer Kraftaufwand reichte aus, das Wasser erledigte den Rest. Ihre fest aneinander geschmiegten Körper hoben und senkten sich und der Raum füllte sich mit duftendem Dampf und kleinen, wohligen Lauten.

Ganz langsam ballte sich blinde Lust in Sandras Innerem. Es war etwas völlig Neues, ihn so zu spüren. Nicht leidenschaftlich, einfach nur wahnsinnig zärtlich. Es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass sie sich beide wirklich Zeit für einander nahmen. Bisher waren ihre Vereinigungen von wilder Lust beherrscht worden. Jetzt konnte sie ihn spüren – jeden verzehrenden Zentimeter, der aus ihr hinaus glitt, nur um sofort zu ihr zurückzukommen. Das Gefühl ihrer Brüste, die sich in langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus an seiner Brust rieben und mit jeder Bewegung zu ihrer Lust beitrugen. Seine Hände, die ihre Haut entlangfuhren und ein prickelndes Kribbeln zurückließen. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge, die sie schmeckten und streichelten.

Und plötzlich war er da. Ihr Höhepunkt brandete in ihr auf wie eine Welle aus flüssigem Feuer. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte seinen Namen, während ihr gesamter Körper in Flammen ausging.

Remus konnte spüren, wie sie kam. Er war fast ein bisschen überrascht, als er diese winzigen, wunderbaren Muskeln spürte, die sich um ihn anspannten, ihn tiefer in ihrem Körper zogen. Es war der Gnadenstoß für seine Beherrschung. Seine Bewegungen wurden abgehackter, verloren ihren Rhythmus, gewannen dafür an Tempo. Er umschlang ihren wunderbaren Körper mit beiden Armen, während er sich blind in sie pumpte, in dem verzweifelten Versuch jede Zelle ihres Körpers mit sich selbst auszufüllen, sich in ihren Körper zu treiben und sie zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Er würde sie heiraten! Seine Frau! Seine Göttin!

Mit diesem Gedanken kam auch er, ein erleichtertes Stöhnen auf den Lippen, das von den Wänden wieder hallte und die letzte Leere in seinem Kopf oder in seiner Seele vertrieb!

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: **Okay, ich gebe Dir Recht! Kuschelsex kann etwas Schönes sein! Und wenn er dann noch therapeutischen Zwecken dient ... °Zwinker°_

_Das wäre doch mal ein neuer, medizinischer Ansatz - Sex zur Therapie von übersteigertem Schuldbewusstsein. Gibt es hier vielleicht ein paar, die Moonys "Therapie" gern fortsetzen würden? Hihihi! Reviews, bitte!_


	29. Herzensgeschenke

_**A/N: **Von drauß´ vom Walde komm´ ich her – und ich muss euch sagen … dass dieses Kapitel ganz hochoffiziell das Letzte ist. Schluchz! Aber da heute Nikolaus-Abend ist und ihr Alle so brav gewesen seid, ist es dieses Mal extra lang. Viel Spaß beim Dahinschmelzen und Träumen! Und fühlt euch Alle geherzt und geküsst für die vielen wunderbaren Reviews, die mir meine Tage versüßt haben! Ihr seid die Größten! Alles Gute! Und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bei den Marauderfriends wieder! Ich hoffe es jedenfalls!_

**Herzensgeschenke**

Konnte man vor Glück aufhören zu atmen? Wenn ja, dann war Remus Lupin nahe dran. Er entwickelte es fast zum Sport, in jeder Unterrichtspause auf die Ländereien hinauszustürmen, um wenigstens einen Blick auf die Frau werfen zu können, die er heiraten würde. Manchmal fand man ihn sogar in seinen Freistunden draußen am Gatter, während er Sandra beim Unterricht zusah, anstatt diese Zeit wie früher mit Unterrichts-Vorbereitung oder dem Korrigieren von Klausuren zu verbringen.

Sein eigener Unterricht veränderte sich völlig: er sprach von gefährlichen Wesen wie Grindelos oder Formwandlern, als erzähle er vom Londoner Streichelzoo. Ziemlich eigenartig, wenn er von messerscharfen Zähnen und Klauen berichtete, tödlichen Verletzungen, von heftigen Abwehrzaubern – und das mit einem kleinen, verträumten Lächeln …

Seine Schüler bemerkten seine Veränderung mit einem Schmunzeln und genossen es schlichtweg zu sehen, wie ihr Professor immer lockerer und gelöster wurde.

Hagrid kehrte im Frühling zurück. Und er war ein wenig verwundert, dass er von seinem Kollegen Lupin nicht ganz so herzlich begrüßt wurde wie erwartet. Als er allerdings erfuhr, was der Grund war und Sunny kennen lernte, grinste er nur breit und schlug Remus zwinkernd auf den Rücken. Sandra lachte herzlich bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck – Remus sah aus, als müsse er erst seine inneren Organe neu arrangieren, nach diesem „freundschaftlichen Klaps".

Also hieß es erst einmal für Remus und Sandra, Abschied zu nehmen – sie musste zurück nach London, ins Ministerium, um dort alle Dinge zu regeln wie zum Beispiel, wer sie nach der Geburt ihres Kindes in ihrer Abteilung vertreten würde. Und Moony musste weiter unterrichten, während er sich derweilen um ein geeignetes Nest kümmerte. Er und Sirius verbrachten ganze Wochenenden damit, ein geeignetes Domizil zu finden.

Und, nachdem sie es gefunden hatten – ein kleines, weiß getünchtes Haus, überwuchert von Weinreben und umgeben von alten Eichen, mitten im Wald, so dass sich niemand darüber wundern würde, dass der Hausherr einmal im Monat für zwei oder drei Tage verschwand – begann Remus mit Feuereifer alles für seine kleine Familie herzurichten. Sirius bot so manches Mal freundlich an, einen Exorzisten zu bestellen …

Moony begann im Kinderzimmer, von einem wahnsinnigen Drang erfüllt, dieses Zimmer bereits fertig gestellt zu haben, wenn Sunny aus London zurückkehren würde. Und er schaffte es – mit vereinten Kräften und der Hilfe seiner Freunde.

Während Jamie, Amber und Lily – Jilian, Hermines und Rons kleine Tochter, schlafend zwischen sich - damit beschäftigt waren, die schlichte Holzwiege für das neue Baby mit bunten Handabdrücken zu verzieren, wandten sich die Erwachsenen dem Raum zu. Denn - Remus bestand darauf, die Wände nach Muggel-Art zu streichen. In einem sanften Blauton. Dieser Wunsch brachte ihm ein erneutes Exorzismus-Angebot von Padfood ein …

Enthusiastisch machten sich die Männer schließlich ans Werk. Mila kam später aus dem Lachen kaum noch heraus bei dem Anblick, wie Harry verzweifelt versuchte Sirius, Ron und Moony in die Kunst des „Wände-Streichens" einzuführen, ohne den Boden mit zu färben. Er scheiterte übrigens kläglich … Alle Männer hatten später mehr Farbe auf den Armen, den Klamotten oder in den Haaren als an der Wand. Und Harry bekam seine Portion genauso ab, da es Padfood irgendwann zu bunt wurde, ständig die kleinen Sticheleien seines Patensohnes zu ertragen.

Am Ende des Tages war es geschafft und Remus bekam von Hermine sogar noch einen Extrakurs in der Babypflege. Jilian schonte ihn kein bisschen, wie Sirius Tränen lachend feststellte, als Moony die Pampers öffnete. Aber auch das meisterte er – begleitet vom Spott der anderen Kerle um ihn herum und dem Gekicher der Frauen. Und mit leicht grüner Gesichtsfarbe …

* * *

Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind holte Remus seine Verlobte schließlich vom Bahnhof ab. Er starb fast vor Aufregung, ihr endlich den Platz präsentieren zu können, der für ihn in so kurzer Zeit bereits zum Zuhause geworden war. Und sie enttäuschte ihn nicht, als sie das Haus vollkommen überwältigt das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam.

Er hatte sie mit verbundenen Augen hergeführt. Sunny konnte die frische Luft und den Geruch der Bäume im Sonnenschein riechen und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Irgendwie war sie sehr sicher gewesen, dass Remus für sie und das Baby keine Londoner Stadtwohnung bereithielt. Hier würde sie wunderbar Gatter und Zäune errichten können. Und vielleicht konnte sie ihre Arbeit hierher verlegen.

„Bereit?"

Sie spürte, wie er sich an der Augenbinde zu schaffen machte und sie nickte nur. Der Stoff verschwand und sie blinzelte in die Frühlingssonne, die grade dabei war hinter dem Haus unterzugehen und alles in ein warmes, rötliches Licht tauchte. Eine ganze Weile ließ sie dieses friedliche Bild einfach nur auf sich wirken, bevor sie dem Bedürfnis folgte, die Wände zu berühren. Sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Alles echt und kein Traum war. Zärtlich strich sie mit den Fingern die raue Wand entlang.

„Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte sie ergriffen, vehement gegen die Tränen anblinzelnd, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Dieses Baby machte sie wirklich gefühlsdusselig. Oder war es eher dieser Mann, der jetzt mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen neben ihr stand und aufgeregt wirkte wie ein 6-jähriger.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er ihre Reaktion – und ließ sie erst erleichtert entweichen, als sie diese Worte flüsterte, sich zu ihm umwandte und die Arme fest um ihn schlang.

„Es gefällt Dir?"

Sie nickte nur, da die Tränen der Rührung jetzt doch flossen und er sich nur wieder Sorgen um sie machen würde, wenn er es bemerkte. Seine Umarmung wurde ein wenig fester und sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, als er sie einfach vollkommen mühelos hochhob und ganz altmodisch über die Schwelle trug. Sie quietschte leise und musste dann leise kichern.

„Ich werde mich nie an Dein Gentleman-Gehabe gewöhnen", erklärte sie ihm in dem Bestreben, möglichst tadelnd zu klingen. Sie scheiterte kläglich, was sie daran erkennen konnte, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise schuldbewusst aussah.

„Du hast doch versprochen, Dich ab und zu von mir hätscheln zu lassen und nicht immer nur die unerschrockene Amazone zu sein."

„Hey, die Sache mit diesem mottenzerfressenen, tollwütigen Flohbeutel sollte eigentlich eine ganze Weile als Vorrat dienen", protestierte sie mit blitzenden Augen, was ihn leise lachen ließ.

„'Vorräte anlegen' war nicht abgesprochen, mein Schatz!" Er setzte sie in der Küche auf der Mittelkonsole ab, die als Arbeitsfläche dienen sollte und grinste sie an. Als er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umrahmte und sie zärtlich küsste, seufzte Sunny leise.

„Hmmmm. Darauf warte ich doch schon die ganze Zeit."

„Unersättliches Weib!"

„Als ob Du etwas dagegen hättest …"

Remus lachte leise an ihren Lippen. „Das habe ich nie behauptet. Es war eine schlichte Feststellung."

Sich fest an ihn schmiegend zwinkerte sie ihn an. „Ich weiß schon, warum Du dieses Haus gewählt hast …", mutmaßte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

„Wegen der abgelegenen Lage?"

Sandra schüttelte den Kopf und strich mit gespielt konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes. „Nein."

„Wegen den Bäumen, auf dem unser Kleiner klettern können wird?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. Remus konnte spüren, wie sie begann, Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen.

„Dann bin ich überfragt", gab er mit leicht atemloser Stimme zu. „Verrat es mir. Weswegen hab ich dieses Haus ausgesucht, Schatz?"

Sandra grinste ihn an. „Weil diese Mittelkonsole genau die richtige Höhe für uns hat", erklärte sie mit blitzenden Augen, ehe sie beide Hände unter sein nun geöffnetes Hemd schob und ihn in einen erneuten Kuss zog …

Mit Feuereifer stützte sich nun auch Sunny in den Nestbau – etwas, was heiße Diskussionen auslöste, da Remus natürlich Alles versuchte, um sie in Watte zu packen. Eines Abends erwischte er sie dabei, wie sie mehrere schwere Kisten die Treppe hinaufwuchtete, anstatt ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. Sandra hatte einfach etwas tun MÜSSEN! Seit Jahren arbeitete sie körperlich – und jetzt, in der Zeit ihres Lebens in der sie sicher war Bäume ausreißen zu können, packte sie ihr Angebeteter auf die Couch!

„Fallen lassen", schimpfte dieser auch sofort los – und sie tat ihm den Gefallen mit einem reichlich boshaften Lächeln. Die Kiste machte daraufhin recht intensive Bekanntschaft mit seinem Fuß – und Remus lernte seine Umgebung auf einem Fuß hüpfend kennen.

Ein Königreich für einen großen Löffel voll Skelewachs! Wann würde er endlich lernen, seine Löwin nicht mehr zu bevormunden?

Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass Sandra für die Innenausstattung zuständig war und er für alles Handwerkliche … was bedeutete, dass sie ihren Zauberstab benutzte, oder er schwere Dinge schleppte und nicht sie. Sandra stimmte diesem nur zu, da es mittlerweile mit kleinem Baby-Bauch schwierig wurde Kisten vor sich herzutragen.

* * *

Mila erklärte sich ein bisschen später dazu bereit, dass Hochzeitskleid mit Sandra zusammen auszusuchen. Madame Malkins in der Winkelgasse war völlig aus dem Häuschen, ein Hochzeitskleid nähen zu dürfen – eine willkommene Abwechslung für die Schneiderin von den ewigen Schuluniformen oder Festumhängen. Und es zeigte sich, dass Sandra in diesem Thema reichlich altmodisch war. Strahlend weiße Seide, enges Oberteil und ein Glockenrock.

„Remus wird ausflippen, wenn er Dich so sieht, Süße", prophezeite Mila grinsend ihrer Freundin. „Hoffentlich wird er das ‚Ich will' noch über die Lippen bekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein Schild malen …"

Während Sunny kichernd brav auf einem dieser Hocker stand und geduldig still hielt, maß die Schneiderin hier und da, steckte Säume ab und zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab Kreide-Striche.

„Wie war Sirius und Deine Hochzeit eigentlich, Mila?"

Mila lächelte. „Es war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Auch wenn ich ein wenig traurig gewesen bin, dass Harrys Eltern nicht dort sein konnte. Sie haben gefehlt."

„Sie müssen wunderbare Freunde gewesen sein. Remus vermisst sie sehr."

„Das tun wir alle, Sunny. Aber sie sind in gewisser Weise hier. In Harry."

Ein kleines Schweigen entstand, bevor Sandra den Faden wieder aufnahm: „Hat Padfoot sich benommen?" Sie klang so skeptisch, dass Mila erneut kichern musste.

„Ja, hat er. Er verfrachtete höchstens Remus fast in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungos, weil er es nicht abwarten wollte."

Sunny kicherte ebenfalls. „Warum kann ich mir das nur so gut vorstellen? Na ja, das kann mein Schatz ihm ja jetzt heimzahlen."

„Und er wird es sicherlich tun. Wenn Sirius schon ein besorgter Vater war und die Wände hoch ging aus Sorge um mich und unsere Kleine, dann will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Remus sein wird. Vielleicht sollte ich Dir zur Hochzeit eine neunschwänzige Peitsche schenken, Sandra!"

Beide sahen sich einen Moment nur an, ehe sie lauthals losprusteten.

* * *

Die Hochzeit fand schließlich dann im frisch renovierten Haus statt. Im Gegensatz zu der Hochzeit der Blacks war es ein recht intimer Rahmen. Nur die engsten Freunde, also Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermine, Sirius und Mila als Treuzeugen, die Kinder, Minerva McGonnagal, die leise in ein Taschentuch schluchzte, Hagrid und seine Frau, Kingsley, die restlichen Weasleys, Sandras Eltern, die Remus Befürchtung zerstreuten, sie könnten vielleicht nicht mit einem Werwolf als Schwiegersohn einverstanden sein und ein paar Freunde aus dem Ministerium.

Im Gegenteil, Sandras Vater hatte beim Essen am gestrigen Abend Moony eher auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm zwinkernd erklärt, dass der animalische Teil in ihm vermutlich eher nützlich wäre, um seine Tochter zu bändigen, die zwischendurch ebenso bissig sein könne. Außerdem habe seine Kleine ihm schon als Kind erklärt, dass der Mann, den sie einmal heiraten würde, ein Werwolf sein müsse und er und seine Frau hätten genug Zeit gehabt, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Bei diesen Worten wechselten Sunny und Moony einen verstohlenen Blick und ein noch verstohleneres Lächeln.

Die Zeremonie schließlich fand draußen im Garten statt, in einer dieser stillen Stunden, bevor die Sonne unter und der Mond aufging, direkt unter einer der uralten Eichen. Sandra hatte diese magische Zeit gewählt, mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den geliebten Lippen.

Ziemlich zappelig wartete Remus dort auf seine zukünftige Frau, nervös auf der Unterlippe herumkauend und reichlich blass. Sirius, der hinter ihm stand, lächelte zärtlich zu Mila hinüber. Sie erwiderte es in gleicher Weise und zwinkerte ihm zu. Aus Rücksicht hatten sie auf große Gesten verzichtet. Es würde kein Tross an Brautjungfern geben, keine langen Ansprachen. Aber eines würde bleiben. Sie hatten diese Tradition mit James und Lily gegründet. Und Moony hatte sie auf ihrer Hochzeit weitergeführt …

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Remus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sandra trat heraus, der weiche Stoff umschmeichelte ihren mittlerweile deutlich gewölbten Babybauch. Sie lächelte ihm, am Arm ihres Vaters, zärtlich entgegen und er konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Einen winzigen Moment kehrten die alten Zweifel zurück. Sirius bemerkte die Veränderung in der Körperhaltung seines Freundes. Bei Merlin, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Moony jetzt irgendeinen vermeintlich ehrenhaften Blödsinn anstellte!

Er trat einen kleinen Schritt vor und tat das Erste, was ihm einfiel. Er sang:

„You are sunlight and I´m moon."

Überrascht wandte Remus sich zu Sirius um, der ihn nur anblicke und fortfuhr:

"Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and time rudes  
Sharing the sky"

Remus schluckte leise, während sein Blick erneut Sandra fixierte, die langsam auf ihn zukam. Mit ziemlich kratziger Stimme fuhr nun er leise fort:

„We have been blessed – you and I"

Unwillkürlich wurde ihm leichter ums Herz und all die Ängste fielen von ihm ab. Zufrieden nickend nahm Sirius wieder seinen Platz ein. Es war zwar nicht das geplante Lied, aber es hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Sandra, nur noch einen halben Schritt von ihm entfernt, wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von Remus ab. Er konnte spüren, wie jemand ihre kleine Hand in seine legte und völlig automatisch umschloss er sie mit seinen Fingern. Der alte Magier, der die Trauung vollzog, lächelte wissend, als er das weiche, weiße Tuch von seinen Schultern nahm und die Hände der Beiden damit umschlang.

„Sonne und Mond - zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. Verbunden bis in alle Ewigkeit. Vereint in dieser Stunde. Nichts kann sie trennen. Möge eure Liebe genauso untrennbar sein."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschien eine breite, flache Tonschale und er hob diese in die Höhe, bevor er sowohl Mila wie auch Sirius zunickte, die beide neben ihn traten und ihre Freunde anlächelten.

„Ich schenke euch genügend Zärtlichkeit und starkes, ewiges Vertrauen ineinander", erklärte Mila mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Beiden und legte als Symbol dafür eine weiche, schimmernde Schwanenfeder und eine steinerne Brosche in Form von ineinander verschlungenen Händen in die Schale.

„Ich schenke euch genügend Mut und Kraft, um für einander da sein zu können", mit einem Zwinkern legte Sirius die Kralle eines Löwen in die Schale und raunte: „Als Gryffindor solltest Du genug davon haben, Moony!"

Es folgten weitere Symbole für Dinge, die die beiden Trauzeugen dem Brautpaar wünschten. Weißer Rauch in Form einer Taube für ewigen Frieden – und ein Stück einer Alraune. Für immense Fruchtbarkeit. Remus konnte einfach nichts gegen das Erröten tun, was Sirius Grinsen nur verstärkte.

„Nehmt ihr diese Geschenke an?" fragte der alte Magier und beide nickten.

„Wunderbar. Nun, Remus John Lupin. Willst Du diese Frau an Deinem Leben teilhaben lassen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben und sie Dich nehmen lassen, so wie Du bist? Und sie im Gegenzug so nehmen, wie sie ist?"

„Ich will."

„Und Du, Sandra Gray? Willst Du Dich in seine Hände geben, ihn an Deinem Leben teilhaben lassen, auf seine Hilfe vertrauen und ihn nehmen, so wie er ist? Und ihn im Gegenzug so nehmen wie er ist?"

„Ich will."

„So sei es dann." Mila und Sirius legten beide ihre rechte Hand auf die mit dem Tuch verbundenen der Freunde und umhüllten sie so, während der Magier den Zauberstab erneut hob und wie von Geisterhand eine goldene Sonne über Sandras Haupt und ein blasser, silberner Mond über dem von Remus erschienen. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes verschmolzen beide miteinander, zu einer blendenhellen Kugel.

„Was Magie verbindet, kann nicht getrennt werden. Durch nichts, nicht einmal Zeit. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Und Mrs. Lupin. Sie dürfen nun die Dinge tun, auf die junge Leute wie Sie bei jeder Hochzeit so sehnsüchtig warten."

Im nächsten Moment hatte Sunny den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und spürte Remus´ Lippen auf ihren. Sie konnte Milas leises Kichern hören, während die Gäste in lauten Applaus verfielen. Jetzt würde er ihr nicht mehr davon laufen können! Egal, wie sehr er es vielleicht manchmal versuchen würde.

* * *

Trotz des „kleinen" Rahmens ihrer Hochzeit blieb den Beiden kaum eine Minuten, um Luft zu holen. Überall wimmelte es von Gratulanten, die sie beglückwünschen und umarmen wollten. Und Remus war leider viel zu höflich, als dass er wie James oder Sirius einfach mit seiner Braut getürmt wäre.

Eine ganze Weile sahen sich eben diese Freunde dieses Schauspiel an, ehe Mila sich zu ihrem Mann vorbeugte und ihm leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er zwinkerte, trat dann mitten in die Menschenmenge und brüllte gegen das Gelächter und das Gemurmel an: „Okay Leute! Schluss jetzt! Gönnt den beiden bitte etwas Zeit zum Luft holen, sonst bekommt der arme Moony noch einen Tennisarm vom Händeschütteln. Und seine Arme wird er heute Nacht hoffentlich für anderen Dingen gebrauchen …"

Viele kicherten, während Remus seinen besten Freund gespielt ärgerlich anfunkelte – allerdings nur, bis seine Frau sich fest an ihn schmiegte.

„Ich wäre jedenfalls dafür, dass die Beiden ihren Hochzeitstanz absolvieren, damit Sunny ihn endlich entführen kann. Guck´ nicht so, Moony, Du würdest doch nie auf etwas so Unhöfliches kommen!"

Jetzt musste sogar Remus schmunzeln. „Als ob es Dir dabei nur um mein Wohlergehen ginge, Padfoot!"

Sirius zwinkerte. „Okay, okay, ich gebe zu, dass ich auch ein wenig egoistisch bin …!" Er warf Mila einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zu, die nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Also – macht Platz, Leute! Hier wird jetzt getanzt!"

Während Remus Sunny galant eine Hand reichte und sie in die Mitte der nun freien Fläche führte, blitze sie ihn an. „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich tanzen müsse", schimpfte sie leise, aber wenig ernsthaft. „Was tust Du denn, wenn ich gar nicht tanzen kann? Und Dir ständig auf die Füße trete?"

„Dann wäre ich Dir dankbar, denn ich würde nicht so auffallen", zwinkerte er, während Sunny leise kicherte.

„Du bist doch bestimmt ein formvollendeter Tänzer."

„Nur mit der richtigen Frau …"

„Dann lass und hoffen, mein Schatz."

Er schloss sie fest in die Arme, bevor leise Musik begann. Sirius und Mila tauschten ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er leise begann:

"The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
It's full of charts and facts and figures

And instructions for dancing"

Remus warf ihm über Sandras Kopf einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sein Freund deutete nur grinsend auf seine Frau, bevor er fortfuhr:

"But I  
I love it when you read to me  
And you  
You can read me anything"

Offenbar schien Moony mit diesem Refrain einverstanden zu sein, denn er stützte sein Kinn auf Sunny Scheitel ab und umschlang sie noch ein bisschen fester. Leise setzte nun auch Mila ein, um den Rest des Liedes mit ihrem Mann gemeinsam zu singen:

"The book of love has music in it  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it s just transcendental  
Some of its just really dumb

But I  
I love it when you sing to me  
And you  
You can sing me anything"

Remus spürte, wie sich Sunny enger an ihn schmiegte und leise und wohlig seufzte. Er lächelte zärtlich, während er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über den weichen Flaum in ihrem Nacken strich und ihren Duft tief einatmete. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihr sein Hochzeitsgeschenk zu geben und ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

"The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know

But I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings

And I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings

You ought to give me wedding rings"

Langsam verklang die sanfte Melodie.

"Wieso hören sie denn schon auf?" fragte Sandra leise, ihre Stimme gedämpft von seiner Brust. „Sag´ ihnen, sie sollen weitermachen. Ich will noch nicht aufhören!" War es doch seit der Zeremonie das erste Mal, dass sie ihn für sich allein hatte.

Remus lachte leise und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe – bevor beide durch ein Zupfen an Sunnys Kleid unterbrochen wurden. Lily, mit Jamie an der Hand, grinste beide an.

„Darf ich jetzt mit Onkel Moony tanzen?" fragte sie mit einem Herzen schmelzenden Augenaufschlag. „Bitte? Jamie tanzt dann mit Dir, Sunny." Der kleine Kerl zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern.

Sandra kicherte bei seinem offensichtlich unglücklichen Gesicht, bevor sie sich zu Lily hinabbeugte und ihr sanft auf die kleine Nase stupste.

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil Du es bist, mein Schatz! Und Du musst versprechen, dass Du keine andere Frau an ihn ranlässt, okay?" Sie nickte mit feierlichem Ernst und reckte dann die Arme zu Remus empor der, heftig gegen ein Lachen kämpfend, sie hochhob.

„Dir ist klar, dass unsere Miss Black hier diesen Befehl todernst nimmt und jeden Rock aus meinem Dunstkreis vertreiben wird, meine Angebetete?"

„Na, dass hoffe ich doch …"

Sunny beugte sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss vor, doch bevor sie sich endgültig lösen konnte, raunte Remus ihr leise zu. „In einer halben Stunde im Kinderzimmer. Allein! Wehe, Du bist nicht da!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln, ehe sie Jamie die Hand hinhielt. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Wir tanzen jetzt – in Richtung Kuchenbüffet! Ich habe da so einen wunderbaren Schokoladen-Kuchen entdeckt." Ein Strahlen huschte über das Kindergesicht, Jamie ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand und Moony hätte schwören können, dass er hörte wie der 4-jährige Sandra fragte, ob sie ihn wohl auch heiraten würde, wenn er mal groß war …

* * *

O Mann … diese Leute alle abzuhängen war schwieriger, als sich einer Horde hungriger Hyppogreife zu entziehen! Seufzend schloss Sandra hinter sich die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.

Nach einem Moment des Luftholens öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln in dem Raum um. Es wurde beherrscht von der Wiege mit den Kinderhänden darauf, auf die jetzt die Abendsonne schien. Ansonsten enthielt es einen schlichten Kleiderschrank – und zwei große Lehnsessel. Sanftes Blau färbte die Wände und mit fast schon akribischer Sorgfalt hatte Remus eine große, gelbe Sonne und direkt daneben einen silbernen Mond gezeichnet. Der ganze Raum drückte schlichte, unbändige Freude auf das Baby aus.

Unwillkürlich strich sie über ihren gewölbten Leib und spürte wie als Erwiderung ein kleines Strampeln. Wie Schmetterlingsflügel. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich sofort. Sie löste sich von der Tür und durchquerte das Zimmer halb. Mitten im Zimmer blieb sie stehen, breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich wie früher als Kind wild im Kreis.

Sandra war noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Moment! Sie konnte nichts gegen das Lachen tun, welches aus ihr hinaus quoll.

Ein leises Türklappern ließ sie innehalten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte Remus ihr entgegen.

„Du bist wie geschaffen für dieses Zimmer", zwinkerte er, bevor er sie in die Arme zog und küsste. Dieser Kuss und das wilde Herumspringen ließ sich Sunny ganz schwindlig fühlen.

„Genauso wie Du", erwiderte sie ein wenig atemlos. Er lächelte nur stumm.

„Warum sollte ich herkommen?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund, Dich sehen zu wollen?"

„Nein. Du klangst nur so geheimnisvoll, als Du mich hierher bestellt hast. Wie hast Du Lily eigentlich abhängen können?"

„Nun … ich habe mich Deiner List bedient. Mit Schokoladen-Kuchen gewinnt man nicht nur Potter-Herzen, sondern anscheinend auch die der Blacks."

Während Sandra leise lachte, zauberte Remus hinter seinem Rücken endlich den Grund für seine „Entführung" hervor. Ein recht großes Päckchen, eingewickelt in schlichtes, dunkles Papier, umhüllt mit einer gedrehten Kordel.

Überrascht blickte sie es an. „Was ist denn das?"

„Mein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Es ist nicht viel, aber … na ja …" Er lächelte wieder dieses schiefe Lächeln, welches ihr Herz hüpfen ließ wie ein Gummiball.

„Du musst mir nichts schenken, Remus", flüsterte sie mit feuchten Augen. „Ich habe gar nichts für Dich."

„Aber ich wollte es. Bitte." Er hielt ihr das Päckchen entgegen, welches sie ergriff und sich langsam in einen der Lehnstühle sinken ließ. Fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig wickelte sie das Papier ab. Eine Patchwork-Decke kam zum Vorschein - ganz in einem dunkeln Rot gehalten. Und in der Mitte prangten wieder Sonne und Mond, aber nicht in Gold oder Silber – sondern aus blauem Stoff, mit großen Blüten darauf.

Sunny starrte die Decke einen Moment schweigend an, ehe sie ehrfürchtig mit einem Finger darüber strich. So vorsichtig, als wäre der weiche Stoff aus Glas. Remus beobachtete ihr Gesicht genau.

„Erinnerst Du Dich?" fragte er leise.

Sie nickte und als sie aufsah, schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Du wusstest, dass ich …?" Er nickte langsam.

Ein zittriges Lachen ertönte. „Am liebsten würde ich Dich jetzt wieder ohrfeigen, Remus Lupin! Und Du hast nichts gesagt!"

Er seufzte leise und drehte dann den Kopf zur Seite. „Tu´ Dir keinen Zwang an. Ich habs verdient."

Doch anstatt ihn zu schlagen, rutsche sie vielmehr an den Rand des Sessels und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke. Sie ist wunderschön! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du meinen Pulli noch hast!" Ihre Stimme klang mindestens so zittrig wie ihr Lachen zuvor.

„Ich hätte ihn nie hergegeben", erwiderte Remus bestimmt. Zärtlich legte er eine Hand auf ihren gewölbten Bauch und spreizte die Finger darüber. „Und Du musst mir nichts schenken. Du hast mir schon Alles geschenkt, was ich mir jemals gewünscht habe. Liebe. Familie. Ein Baby." Und als er wieder zu ihr aufsah, schwammen auch seine silbernen Augen in Tränen. „Nichts könnte mit solchen Geschenken konkurrieren. Ich danke Dir von Herzen, Sandra Lupin."

* * *

**Epilog**

Ob er sich wohl jemals an Vollmond gewöhnen würde? Vermutlich nicht … Obwohl er nicht mehr so darunter litt, wie er es früher getan hatte. Remus, dessen Transformation sich grade erst vollständig vollzogen hatte, kam auf die Pfoten und streckte seine verkrampften Muskeln ausgiebigst. Er blickte sich in dem Schlafzimmer um, in dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte, um seine kleine Familie seine Transformation zu ersparen. Sandra hatte den Raum in Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten, wie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Innerlich lächelte der Werwolf breit. Wie hatte Dumbledore immer so schön gesagt - Kreise hatten die wunderbare Eigenschaft, sich zu schließen … In einer solchen Umgebung hatte sein Leben zum ersten Mal eine glückliche Wendung genommen. Und jetzt war sein gesamtes Leben erfüllt von Freude, Wärme und Liebe.

Er konnte leises Glucksen hören und spitze die Ohren. Die angelehnte Tür öffnete sich und leises Kichern ertönte. Genauso wie Sandras Stimme, die vor unterdrücktem Lachen leicht vibrierte.

„Patrick! Kommst Du wohl her!"

Ein Baby, ungefähr 9 Monate alt, mit braunem, leicht gewellten Haar und tiefblauen Augen krabbelte auf Moony zu, strahlte ihn an und blieb schließlich kurz vor seinen Vorderpfoten sitzen. Begeistert patschte er in die kleinen Händchen, während er zu seinem Vater aufsah.

„DADDA!"

Remus hätte gelacht – wenn Werwölfe hätten lachen können. Er senkte den Kopf und stupste Patrick Geldon Lupin sanft gegen die Wange. Der kleine Kerl jauchzte und reckte die Ärmchen zu ihm auf. Moony blickte ihn einen Moment ohne sich zu rühren an, doch sein Sohn schien nicht einmal auf den Gedanken zu kommen mit seiner stummen Bitte nicht durchzukommen. Er erwiderte den Blick ebenso ungerührt.

Innerlich seufzend verdrehte Remus die Augen, schnappte sich seinen Sohn ganz vorsichtig von hinten am Strampler und hob ihn hoch. Schon das vierte Baby, das er kannte, welches es genoss von Hunden oder Wölfen durch die Gegend getragen zu werden … was wohl so Besonderes daran war?

Sandra erschien im Türrahmen und sah lächelnd dabei zu, wie ihr Mann in seiner transformierten Gestalt zusammen mit ihrem Sohn aufs Bett sprang, dort mit den Pfoten die Bettdecke zur Seite schob und sich dort einrollte. Das Baby zwischen den Pfoten, dicht an seinem warmen Körper platzierend, machte er es für sie beide möglichst bequem. Patrick gähnte, vergrub die kleinen Händchen im Fell seines Vaters und schloss die Augen.

„Und da soll man als Frau nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Zwei so wunderbare Männer in meinem Bett!" Remus sah auf und begann mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, als er Sandra entdeckte.

„Eigentlich sollten kleine Jungs doch viel mehr auf ihre Mütter konzentriert sein, und nicht auf ihre haarigen, sabbernden Väter …", philosophierte sie grinsend, während sie ihre Schuhe abstreifte, ebenso wie die enge Jeans und den Pullover, den sie den Tag über für ihre Arbeit draußen vorm Haus für das Ministerium getragen hatte. Nur noch in Unterwäsche und einem recht engen T-Shirt krabbelte sie zu Remus und Ricky, wie sie ihren Sohn zärtlich nannten, auf Bett.

Als Antwort, vergrub er auch bei ihr seine feuchte, kalte Nase an ihrer Wange und Sunny kicherte leise.

„Schon gut, Du hast mich überzeugt! Ich werde still sein." Auch sie schmiegte sich eng an ihren Mann, fischte die Bettdecke herbei, zog sie über sie Drei und begann damit, ihn sanft hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Er gab ein mehr als zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, während auch er die Augen schloss.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln betrachtete sie die beiden wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben, die vollkommen friedlich aneinander gekuschelt in kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen waren. Morgen würde sie Remus sagen, dass sich ihre Familie vergrößern würde – gleich nachdem sie Ricky in sein Bettchen verfrachtet hatte und sich ihrem rücktransformiertem Ehemann und seinen „Bedürfnissen" nach Vollmond gewidmet hatte.

Und sie freute sich schon jetzt auf sein Gesicht … Es würde vor lauter Liebe leuchten, er würde sie küssen – und sie wäre genauso glücklich wie in den letzten anderthalb Jahren. Und in hoffentlich noch vielen Jahren mehr …

**ENDE**

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin RemusBride: Okay, ich heule schon wieder. Die beiden sind so süß zusammen!

* * *

**_

_Auch wenn es das letzte Kapitel war … krieg´ ich trotzdem eine Review? Bitte, bitte! Und ein Schluss-Resümee wäre toll, damit ich weiß, was euch besonders gut oder gar nicht gefallen hat. (Zitter!) _

_Bussi!_

_BineBlack!_


End file.
